La madre virgen
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: A sus casi 19 años, lo único que Sakura Haruno sabía, era que ese bebé en sus brazos era todo lo que le quedaba, a su vez ese niño no tenía a nadie mas que a ella, ¿ Podrá hacerse cargo de tal responsabilidad?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo I

Termina una vida y comienza otra

.

.

.

-¡Ya regresé!, Ino corre, ¿qué crees? –entró contenta a aquel pequeño departamento que compartían desde hace 2 meses.

-Frentona, no me asustes, pareces una loca gritando de ese modo, ¿Qué te sucede? –salía de la cocina con un delantal puesto y un sartén en la mano.

-Me dieron trabajo, atenderé las mesas en el local del señor Furitawa, ¿Qué te parece? –contestaba contenta.

-Vaya, pues que buena noticia, ya no estaremos tan apretadas de dinero –corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Si, ahora podremos comprar tus medicinas, eso de que dejes de tomarlas no te hace bien Ino.

Sakura e Ino, eran 2 huérfanas que se trataban como hermanas, la primera tenia el cabello hasta media espalda y era extrañamente rosado, además de unos preciosos ojos verdes, estos resaltaban en su rostro blanco y fino cual porcelana como si fueran esmeraldas. La otra joven por su parte era un poco más alta que la anterior, ella tenía el cabello largo y rubio, sus ojos eran azules y eran tan expresivos como los de su amiga. Ambas habían dejado el orfanato 2 meses atrás cuando cumplieron la mayoría de edad, decidieron vivir juntas, se ayudaban en todo lo que podían, no tenían a nadie en el mundo solo la una a la otra. Vivian en un pueblo, que aunque grande, no dejaba de ser pueblo, ahí, las dos luchaban por subsistir día a día.

-Frentona, no tienes de que preocuparte, soy fuerte como una roca –quiso despejar la preocupación de su amiga.

-Digas lo que digas no dejare de hacerlo, eres lo único que tengo, no quiero que nada te pase cerda –se acercó y la tomó de la mano.

-Cuando te pones así de fatalista, eres insoportable, pero…yo también te quiero amiga.

-Oye, nunca dije que te quería –renegó la pelirosa con una sonrisa.

-No hace falta, se te nota en los ojos, eres demasiado transparente frente de marquesina, así todo mundo puede leerte con facilidad –correspondió la sonrisa.

-En fin, y…¿Qué tal las cosas con Sai? –se sentó en uno de los pocos muebles que ocupaban aquella sala, el cual era una silla algo vieja y desgastada.

-Mn, nada…todo igual, ya sabes, es un artista, no se toma nada enserio, creo que ni siquiera le gusto –regresaba a la cocina, la cual estaba justo al lado y solo era dividida por una pequeña barra.

Aquel chico le encantaba a la rubia desde hace años, además de atractivo, tenia la piel muy blanca, y un cabello negro y corto, era un joven muy talentoso que se la pasaba haciendo retratos en el parque, ahí se conocieron, en esas épocas ellas iban a vender dulces para ganarse un poco de dinero y poder labrarse un futuro después de que tuvieran que salir del orfanato.

-Ten paciencia, además eres muy joven, no hay prisa por casarte y dejarme sola, ¿o, si? –se acercó hasta la pequeña parrilla donde la rubia cocinaba.

-No te pongas celosita frentona, sabes que jamás te dejaría sola.

-Eso espero, no sé que haría sin ti Ino –le dijo sincera y con expresión seria.

-Yo tampoco sé que haría sin ti Sakura –le acarició la mejilla.

-Bueno, pero tengo una idea, que tal si mañana cuando te encuentres a Sai en el parque, lo invitas a cenar aquí, yo tendré turno en la cafetería así que podrán conversar y ver si son el uno para el otro –le sugería, Ino aun seguía vendiendo en aquel lugar, mientras ella buscaba de donde sacar mas ingresos.

-Mn, no lo se Saku, y si no acepta, o peor, si cree que lo hago porque me gusta.

-Hay Ino, pues obvio que te gusta, creo que él ya lo notó, y como no hacerlo si siempre le regalas los dulces que se supone deberías de venderle.

-Eso es diferente, lo hago como…¡un gesto de amistad!, si eso, solo por amistad –inventó al saberse descubierta.

-Si como no, si eso fuera ya estaríamos en la quiebra, te imaginas que le regalaras mercancía a todos los que consideras tus amigos. Anda hazlo, me haría muy feliz que tu y el empezaran una relación –seguía animándola.

-Esta bien, pero si me rechaza, será tu culpa frentona –aceptaba nerviosa.

-¡Si!, veras que todo saldrá bien Ino, en poco tiempo, serás la señora de Hirazawa –saltó feliz.

-Eso espero Saku, eso espero –se unía a la felicidad de su amiga.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Habían pasado otros tres meses, Ino y Sai ya eran pareja, la idea de Sakura había funcionado de maravilla, aquella noche de la cena, él se le declaró, y desde entonces eran una hermosa pareja. La rubia seguía trabajando en aquel parque vendiendo sus dulces, su amiga no quería que se esforzara con trabajos pesados, ya que su corazón podría resentirlo, la sobreprotegía demasiado, se decía la oji azul. Sai por el contrario consiguió un empleo mas estable en una fabrica a las afueras del pueblo.

Por su parte la pelirosa cada día trabajaba mas en la cafetería, era su propósito ahorrar al máximo cada centavo que ganaba, quería apoyar a Ino con su enfermedad, además tenia el sueño de conocer el mundo, salir de Konoha y buscar su propia felicidad una vez su amiga se hubiera casado.

-Ino, ¿ya tomaste tu medicamento? –entraba con el frasco de pastillas al cuarto de su amiga- Ino…

-Frentona –se giró para ver a su amiga, la rubia permanecía en la cama sosteniendo algo entre sus manos.

-¿Te pasa algo? –se acercó lentamente al verla un poco desencajada.

-Saku…creo que… -sus ojos se empezaron a empañar.

-Ino, no me asustes, ¿Qué tienes? –la tomó por los hombros.

-Sakura, creo que…estoy embarazada –le tendió aquel aparatito que sostenía.

-¿E…emba…embarazada? –logró articular al fin, tomando la prueba.

-Si, Sai y yo…vamos a ser padres –empezó a sonreír y a derramar lágrimas de felicidad.

-Cerda, ¡vas a ser mamá! –gritó y empezó a llorar junto con ella.

-Un bebe, un bebe mio y de Sai, frentona, no lo puedo creer.

-Ino, ¡muchas felicidades! –se abrazaron felices.

-Sakura…¿Qué haré?, es decir, míranos, somos pobres, soy joven, además estoy enferma –se agobió de pronto.

-Ino, cálmate, ¡Ino! –la sacudió al ver que su amiga no la escuchaba- tranquila, veras que todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que cuidarte el doble , además entre Sai y yo te ayudaremos con todo, y claro que eres joven, pero eres una puerca y no te pudiste resistir –bromeó haciéndola reír.

-Maldita frentona, como tú eres una puritana y aburrida virgen te burlas de mi –reía al haber escuchado a su mejor amiga.

-¿Ya estas mejor? –se sentaron en la cama después de aquel arranque de histeria por parte de la rubia.

-Si Saku, gracias, tu siempre sabes como tranquilizarme, te adoro amiga –se abrazó nuevamente a la pelirosa.

-Bien, ahora lo siguiente es que le digas a Sai para que te acompañe al doctor, seguro querrá mudarse aquí, pero de una vez te aviso que tienen que casarse primero –no permitiría que su futuro sobrino naciera fuera del matrimonio.

-Lo sé, te imaginas todos juntos como una gran familia, Saku, tendremos lo que nunca tuvimos –se emocionó ante la idea.

-No Ino, tu lo tendrás, es tu familia, en cuanto todo este bien y mi sobrino haya nacido…yo…me iré a buscar mi propia felicidad, no puedo vivir de tus sueños amiga –se entristecía un poco.

-No digas tonterías frentona, tu eres mi familia, tu felicidad estará aquí, junto a nosotros –la sola idea de ver marchar a su hermana la aterró.

-Bueno ya, no te pongas así, ya veremos que pasa cuando eso suceda, por lo pronto, prepárate para que le des la sorpresa a Sai, yo me iré a trabajar, ¿necesitas algo? –se levantaba de aquel mullido colchón.

-No, que te vaya muy bien en el trabajo frentona, cuídate mucho si –le pidió al verla acercarse a la salida del dormitorio.

-Claro, tu igual, y también cuida a mi sobrinito –le sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

Llegó apurado al departamento de su novia, esta le había pedido que saliendo del trabajo fuera a verla, le dejo dicho en un mensaje que era urgente, así que algo inquieto se dirigió a buscarla.

-Hola hermosa, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó después de que ella le abriera la puerta.

-Sai, no se como decirte esto, pero…

-¿Qué pasa? –empezó a preocuparse, tal vez ella quería terminar la relación.

-Mn, es que…estoy, bueno…vas a ser padre –le soltó de pronto al no poder contenerse mas.

-¿Voy a ser padre? –repitió a modo de pregunta las palabras de su novia, aun no procesaba la información recibida.

-Si Sai, estoy embarazada –sonrió nerviosamente al no ver reacción por parte de aquel chico.

-Ino –la rubia lo miró preocupada- me haces muy feliz –empezaba a sonreír tímido.

-Sai, te amo –se abalanzó a sus brazos, el la tomó y la besó con dulzura, nunca había sido experto en demostrar sus emociones, pero por ella valía la pena que hiciera el esfuerzo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Adoro este libro, si mi bebe es un niño le pondré el nombre del protagonista –murmuraba la rubia a su novio en aquel consultorio.

-Bueno, si no te negaras a saber el sexo del bebe podrías empezar a llamarlo así desde ya –sonrió Sai a su lado.

-No, quiero que sea sorpresa, la frentona apuesta a que será niño y tu dices que será niña, quiero ver sus rostros cuando descubran quien ganó –guardaba aquel libro en su bolso.

-Ya pueden pasar –les indicó la recepcionista, el pelinegro ayudó a su pareja a levantarse, la panza ya causaba estragos en ella.

…

-Vaya, ya tengo una buena cantidad, de aquí podre darle a Sai algo de dinero para ayudarlo con los gastos del parto, y aun así me queda suficiente para poder emprender mi viaje –contaba sus ahorros mientras los colocaba de nuevo en aquella caja de cartón- solo espero que todo vaya bien con el embarazo de Ino.

…

-Pues él bebe esta en muy buenas condiciones, hemos podido mantener su enfermedad controlada así que no veo de que preocuparnos –hablaba el doctor con la pareja.

-Ves Sai, te dije que todo estaría bien, es muy asustadizo –le platicó al hombre de bata blanca.

-Yo solo me preocupo por ustedes, además yo no fui el que gritaba que ya iba a tener al bebe la noche de antier –se burló de su prometida.

-Bueno, a cualquiera le pasa, yo que iba a saber que solo eran pataditas por lo inquieto de mi niño –se defendió ruborizada.

-No se preocupe, todavía faltan otros 2 meses, así que no se apresuren, en cuanto menos lo esperen, tendrán a su hijo en sus brazos –reía el médico por lo gracioso que le parecían los padres primerizos.

-Gracias doctor, y por cierto, después del nacimiento del bebe, queda cordialmente invitado a nuestra boda.

-Oh pues muchas gracias, ahí estaré con gusto, cuídese mucho Ino, ya saben en caso de cualquier cosa, llámenme –se ponía de pie para despachar a la pareja.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Estaba en su trabajo, no pudo esperar a que su amiga y Sai regresaran de la ciudad, eso la tenia algo inquieta, quería cerciorarse de que Ino estuviera bien, y que su enfermedad no le causara problemas, además cada vez que iban a Suna le entraba una angustia que no desaparecía hasta verlos de nuevo. Aquella ciudad estaba a 40 minutos de distancia, pero el camino era algo escabroso, con miles de curvas y voladeros impresionantes, eso sin contar con que la carcacha de Sai se descomponía cerca de 5 veces a la semana.

-Sakura –la llamó el cocinero para entregarle las órdenes pendientes.

Las tomó y se dispuso a repartirlas en las mesas correspondientes, de repente sintió un vuelco en el pecho, la charola cayó al suelo generando un gran estruendo, mientras un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de todo su cuerpo.

-Saku, ¿estas bien? –llegó una de sus compañeras a auxiliarla a levantar los platos.

-No, de repente me sentí…no sé que me paso, pero…tengo un mal presentimiento –se sentó en una de las sillas tratando de recobrar la tranquilidad.

-Sakura, ¿Qué pasó aquí? –llegaba el señor Furitawa, al ver en ese estado a su empleada se preocupó por ella, se había puesto mas pálida de lo normal, y su rostro reflejaba mucha preocupación.

-Lo…lo siento, es que no sé que me paso, sentí algo… -le respondió sincera mirándolo a los ojos.

-Si te sientes mal, tal vez debas ir a descansar un rato, tomate tus 30 minutos y regresa cuando estés mas calmada –le indicó, ella era una buena trabajadora, nunca daba problemas y era muy responsable, por eso la estimaba.

-Si, gracias señor –se puso de pie y salió del local para tomar aire fresco.

"Seria bueno llamarle a Sai, aunque tendré que conseguir unas monedas, como siempre no tengo saldo en el celular", apenas y habían podido comprarse aquel aparato y eso porque era un modelo muy viejo, pero por lo menos les servía a ella y a Ino para no estar incomunicadas. Regresó a la cafetería con la esperanza de conseguir aquel cambio, hasta no saber algo de sus amigos no se quedaría tranquila.

Entró y su jefe le proporciono el teléfono de su pequeña oficina, la vio tan preocupada que no se le ocurrió otra cosa. Marcó y esperó en la línea, nadie le contestó, volvió a marcar ahora un poco mas desesperada, pero nuevamente resulto inútil, después de aquellos tonos se escuchaba solo el buzón de voz. De repente su celular empezó a sonar, lo sacó y contestó enseguida.

-Diga, ¿Ino? –se apresuró a preguntar.

-_Fren…tona, estoy en el hospital…nos chocaron, Sai…esta muy mal_ –sollozaba con voz entrecortada la rubia.

-¿Qué?, pero, ¿en que hospital están? –le urgía averiguar, por lo menos su amiga se escuchaba bien, ahora lo único que quería era llegar hasta ella.

-_En el Central, aquí en Suna, Sakura, ven rápido por favor, no sé que hacer _–pedía desesperada.

-Salgo para allá, Ino, ¿tu cómo te encuentras?

-_Bien, el impacto fue del lado de Sai, Saku por favor, no quiero estar sola_ –seguía llorando.

-Tranquila amiga, todo estará bien, ya voy en camino –cortó y salió apurada de la oficina.

-Señor Furitawa…tengo que irme, mis amigos, tuvieron un accidente, uno de ellos esta muy grave –se aceleraba a contarle a su jefe.

-¿Qué?, Sakura no puedes irte tu sola, permíteme yo te llevo –se ofrecía a ayudarla.

-Gracias –salieron a toda prisa.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Señora Yamanaka –llegaba el doctor que estaba atendiendo a Sai.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo esta Sai? –estaba en la sala de espera, ya la habían revisado y al parecer todo estaba bien con ella y con el bebe.

-Lo siento, pero…su prometido, el llegó con heridas internas muy graves…acaba de fallecer –le informó serio.

-¡NOOOOO!, ¡Sai no puede estar muerto, no, no, no, el y yo vamos a tener un bebe, él no se puede morir! –gritaba desconsolada.

Escuchó un grito desgarrador, enseguida supo que se trataba de su amiga, corrió hasta aquella sala y la encontró sostenida por un medico.

-Ino, ¿Qué tienes?

-Sakura…Sai, él…¡él esta muerto!, dime que no es cierto Sakura, diles que él no puede dejarnos a mi y a su hijo, ¡diles! –se abrazaba de su amiga mientras lloraba con desespero.

-Ino, amiga…piensa en él bebe, yo estoy contigo Ino, tranquilízate –empezó a derramar algunas lagrimas, el dolor de ver así a su amiga la estaba matando, pero tenia que ser fuerte para apoyarla.

-¡Ahhh! –se lamentó al sentir una fuerte punzada en su vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿te sientes mal? –la ayudaba a sentarse en una de las sillas.

-Mi vientre, me duele mucho –se quejó preocupada.

-¡Doctor! –volteó la pelirosa para pedirle ayuda.

-Enfermera, una camilla, llamen a su doctor –el cirujano se apresuró a tomarle el pulso y tocarle el vientre.

No tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que pasaba, en menos de un minuto, se había enterado que su amigo acababa de fallecer, además se habían llevado a Ino de urgencia a un quirófano, estaba a punto de derrumbarse, no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer. El señor Furitawa le hizo compañía en todo momento, ya habían pasado mas de 3 horas, estaba muy nerviosa, preocupada, y además se sentía muy triste por Sai, ellos se amaban, no sabia como haría su amiga para superar eso.

-¿Cómo esta, que le ha pasado? –se lanzó a preguntar apenas vio al que era el doctor de su amiga.

-Esta muy delicada, el parto se adelantó, probablemente por la impresión de la noticia, apenas hoy la había revisado, todo estaba muy bien.

-Pero, solo tiene 7 meses… ¿Cómo esta él bebe? –su voz sonó aterrada ante la posibilidad de que también el pequeño hubiera muerto.

-Nació prematuro, esta en la incubadora, tendrá que permanecer ahí hasta que sus pulmones se hallan desarrollado completamente, es un varón –le informó.

-Un niño –empezó a llorar enternecida- ¿Cómo esta Ino? –sus facciones volvieron a tensarse.

-Ella esta…lo siento, pero, esta muy mal, su corazón esta muy débil…dudamos que pueda resistir hasta mañana –le colocó la mano en el hombro a forma de apoyo- créame que lo siento, todos estos meses he visto lo mucho que esperaban ella y su prometido este momento.

-¡No!, Ino no, ella tiene que ponerse bien, su hijo, no puede dejarlo solo –negaba con la cabeza cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Hay alguien mas quien pueda…

-Solo somos nosotras, solo éramos nosotros 3 –le contestó conteniendo sus lamentos.

-Quiere verla, esta consciente, venga, la llevare hasta ella –la ayudaron a reincorporarse el y su jefe.

Entró a aquella habitación, la habían pasado a un cuarto con 3 camas, su amiga se encontraba en la del fondo, las otras dos estaban vacías. Se acercó lentamente mientras se limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas, no quería preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ino –se veía demacrada, tenia ojeras y sus ojos lucían apagados.

-Frentona –sonrió con esfuerzo- ¿ya viste a mi niño?...tu ganaste –cerró los ojos deteniendo el llanto al recordar la apuesta de su amiga y Sai.

-Parece que si, no he podido verlo, pero, seguro es hermoso, el doctor dijo que lo traerían para que lo conocieras –se sentó a su lado.

-Sakura, estoy muy cansada, siento que sin Sai no puedo continuar –sus palabras parecían susurros.

-No digas eso cerda, tu hijo, y yo también, te necesitamos, si no ¿quien me dirá frente de marquesina? –le acarició las mejillas, como Ino solía hacer con ella.

-Quiero pedirte algo –sus profundos ojos se clavaron en ella.

-Lo que sea, pero solo con la condición de que te pongas bien y te levantes de esta cama –su voz empezó a quebrarse.

-Eso no será posible ya amiga…

-Ino… –iba a reprenderla pero la rubia se le adelantó.

-Sakura, no me queda mucho tiempo, cuida de mi hijo, encárgate de el como si fuera tuyo –le pidió con tristeza.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida, no era cierto lo que estaba pasando, su única amiga, su hermana no podía estar al borde de la muerte, no quería quedarse sola otra vez, no era justa la vida, ella tenía que ponerse bien y criar a su hijo.

-Eso no pasara Saku –le respondió como si le hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, siempre supo leerla a la perfección.

-Ino, claro que lo cuidare, ambas lo haremos –unas lagrimas rebeldes escaparon de sus verdes ojos.

-Tu y yo estuvimos solas siempre, y aunque en el orfanato nos trataban bien, no quiero que mi hijo pase por algo así, por favor Saku, júrame que tu serás su madre, prométeme que ocuparas mi lugar y lo amaras como no podre hacerlo yo –hizo amago de levantarse de la cama.

-Ino –la tomó por los hombros y la ayudó a recostarse nuevamente.

-¡Prométemelo Sakura!, por favor, solo en ti confió –sus ojos lucían suplicantes y desesperados.

-Lo haré Ino, te lo prometo, criare a tu hijo como si fuera mio, te lo juro –aceptó.

-Gracias Saku –una sonrisa sincera se formó en sus labios.

-Aquí esta su bebe –entraba una enfermera con el niño en una incubadora especial.

-Por Dios, míralo Saku, es hermoso –con ayuda de la enfermera se acercó a aquella caja que parecía de cristal.

Por medio de un pequeño compartimento pudo meter su mano y tocar los deditos, era tan pequeñito y se veía tan indefenso que a la rubia se le estrujo el corazón, no podría verlo crecer, no estaría cuando diera su primer paso, jamás lo escucharía llamarla mamá, las gotas saladas se desbordaron sin control, a la vez que recordó a Sai, él no pudo ni siquiera conocer a su hijo, no tuvo la oportunidad de sentir lo que ella sentía al hacer contacto con su piel.

-Tiene tu cabello –se acercó la pelirosa.

-Lo sé, quiero que se llame Naruto –seguía llorando al contemplar a su bebe.

-¿Cómo el del libro? –su amiga estaba fascinada con ese libro que ella le había regalado cuando cumplió 15 años, desde entonces nunca lo soltó, lo leía sin falta todos los días, apostaría que se lo sabia de memoria.

-Si, es un lindo nombre, además mi hijo será como ese personaje, Saku…en serio gracias por todo, cuando sea el momento, dile que lo amé mucho, que apenas supe de su existencia ya lo imaginaba en mis brazos, y que siempre lo cuidare desde el cielo, junto con Sai -sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse.

-Claro que se lo diré, descansa, no te esfuerces –apenas pudo hablar sin romper a llorar.

-Cuídate Saku, perdóname por dejarte sola…por darte esta responsabilidad…perdóname…sé que querías encontrar tu propia felicidad –su voz se apagaba de pronto.

-Cerda, duerme un poco, por favor, solo, no digas mas, no tengo nada que perdonarte, amaré a Naruto, el será mi felicidad, ya lo es –imploró para que su amiga la escuchara y durmiera un poco.

-Lo sé, hasta luego hermana…gracias –esbozó su ultima sonrisa.

El monitor cardiaco empezó a hacer un sonido que congeló a la pelirosa, la enfermera apretó un botón que hizo sonar una alarma, otras enfermeras entraron, una se llevó la incubadora mientras otra trataba de sacarla de la habitación.

-¡NO!, Ino, ¡NO!, dijiste que nunca me dejarías, no, ¡por favor no puedes!, amiga, hermana, ¡vuelve!, no me dejes sola, eres lo único que tengo, por favor Ino, ¡No, Ino, no te vayas! –gritó estallando en llanto, luchando por regresar al lado de la única persona que hasta ese momento había sido toda su familia, sintió que su mundo se fue abajo, su amiga, Ino, se había ido.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/ **

**Nueva historia, ¿Qué les ha parecido?, ojala haya sido de su agrado, a los seguidores de SaiIno, una gran disculpa, esta tragedia era extremadamente necesaria para el fic.**

**No tengo mucho que decir, a los que leen mi otro fic no se preocupen no lo dejaré de lado seguirá siendo mi prioridad. Como siempre espero sus opiniones, sugerencias, dudas, etc…**

**Cuídense muxo, un saludo a todos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo II

La virgen que se convirtió en madre

.

.

.

Estaba como ida, hacia algunas horas el doctor le había suministrado un sedante, se hallaba recostada en el sillón de aquel consultorio, no se percataba que hora era, ni siquiera sabia si ya era de día, todo lo que podía ver era un punto imaginario en aquella pulcra pared blanca. La puerta se abrió de repente, el joven medico entró despacio, se acercó hasta ella y se posó a su altura.

-Sakura-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra? –el señor con el que aquella pelirosa había arribado le proporcionó el nombre de la chica, él estaba algo preocupado por ella, parecía haber entrado en una especie de shock. –Sakura-san, ¿me escucha? –intentó llamarla de nuevo, pero la joven seguía sin responder.

Se levantó suspirando audiblemente, después de recibir tal golpe, era muy entendible que la muchacha no pudiera ni contestarle. Según lo que le dijo aquel hombre de edad algo avanzada, ella era su empleada y era amiga de Ino desde hace años, para colmo de males eran huérfanas. Se le ocurrió de pronto una idea para traerla de nuevo a la realidad.

-Sakura-san, ¿no le gustaría saber como se encuentra Naruto? –le preguntó esperanzado. Los ojos esmeralda se posaron en él y empezaron a cobrar vida de nuevo.

-Na…Naruto –susurró despacio- Ino, ella…ella me lo encargó –recordaba mientras se sentaba y se pasaba las manos por el rostro.

-Si, el hijo de Ino, ¿quiere verlo? –se acomodó a su lado.

-¿Puedo? –ya se veía mas atenta a las palabras de él.

-Claro, pero antes…tenemos que arreglar algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? –lucia confundida, en ese momento su cerebro no daba para mucho.

-Bueno, si no hay mas familiares que puedan encargarse del niño, él tendrá que ser…lo siento pero, tendremos que hacer que las autoridades correspondientes dispongan de su custodia –le informó con todo el tacto que pudo.

-¡Que!, no, pero, yo le prometí a Ino que me haría cargo de él, no puedo dejar que se lo lleven… -se puso de pie muy alterada.

-Tranquilícese, por favor, ¡cálmese Sakura-san! –se paró junto con ella y la tomó de los hombros.

-Es que no entiende, si dejo que se lo lleven le habré fallado a Ino, yo se lo prometí… -empezó a derramar lagrimas de preocupación y frustración.

-¿Segura que no hay mas familia?, no se, tal vez ¿por parte del padre?

-No, Sai vivía con su madre, pero ella falleció hace 2 años, nunca conoció a su padre y tampoco tenia hermanos, doctor, ayúdeme por favor, no puedo perder a Naruto –le imploró.

-Llámeme Lee, Rock Lee –le sonrió recordando que no se habían presentado aun.

-Yo soy Sakura, Haruno Sakura –le tendió la mano algo tímida.

-Lo sé, su jefe el señor Furitawa me lo comentó –estrechó la delicada mano que la pelirosa le ofreció.

-El señor Furitawa, él…ya se fue-se le olvidó por completo que su jefe la había acompañado.

-No, esta afuera, es un buen hombre, dice que la considera como a una hija, no quiso dejarla sola.

-Si, es muy bueno…Lee-san –el dirigió sus ojos oscuros hasta los verdes de ella- no puedo dejar que me quiten a Naruto –le informó decidida.

-Pero… -quiso decirle que no había manera de impedirlo, solo que al verla tan segura no pudo hacerlo- tal vez haya una solución, aunque es algo arriesgado, además, estaríamos incurriendo en un delito…

¿Por qué un medico tan honesto y reconocido como él, estaba planeando algo así?, sencillamente porque no era justo lo que esa noche había pasado, sabia que esa pelirosa daría su vida para criar y hacer feliz a aquel indefenso niño, quería apoyarla, algo dentro de él le decía que era lo correcto. Haciendo caso omiso a su razonamiento, se decidió por escuchar a su corazón, la ayudaría.

-No me importa, por Naruto, soy capaz de todo… -sus ojos no mostraban vacilación.

-Bueno, tendremos que registrarlo con su nombre, como si su amigos no tuvieran nada que ver con el pequeño, mi personal es muy confiable, además creo que estarán de acuerdo con que el niño estará mejor con usted, incluso una enfermera me informó que su amiga le pidió antes de morir, que se hiciera cargo de él.

-Si –recordó llenándose de tristeza nuevamente, Ino, ya no volvería a ver a su amiga- pero, ¿Cómo explicare que él bebe es prematuro?

-La registrare en este momento como mi paciente, quedara en los archivos que usted tuvo al bebe, pero explicaré que me tardé en ingresarla al sistema debido a que era mas importante atenderla.

-Entonces… -se imaginó lo que venia ahora.

-Si, la pasare a un cuarto, solo roguemos porque el medico que atendió a su amigo Sai no se dé cuenta, el vio a su amiga embarazada, aunque él no la atendió y tampoco sabe del caso, lo bueno es que ya no esta en el hospital, terminó un turno de 36 horas, así que no lo veremos estos 2 días siguientes. Así aprovecharemos para ingresarla y casi a la vez darla de alta, además él no conoce su nombre y tampoco tiene nada que ver con la sala de maternidad, él es traumatólogo…Sakura-san, si todo sale bien, en cuanto el niño salga de la incubadora…será mejor que usted se vaya de la ciudad.

El plan era muy arriesgado, si a alguna enfermera se le ocurría abrir la boca todos irían a dar a la prisión, pero a la pelirosa lo único que le importaba en ese momento era poder cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Ino.

-Que Dios nos ayude entonces, Lee-san, no tengo con que agradecerle este inmenso favor, esta poniendo no solo su carrera en riesgo, también su libertad… -aunque no comprendía los motivos de aquel hombre, sabia que podía confiar en él.

-Es lo correcto Sakura-san, algunas veces hay que arriesgar todo por un bien mayor, al ver sus ojos sé que estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer. Ahora, empecemos –se acercó hasta su escritorio, se comunicó con una de las enfermeras y le pidió que llamara a su equipo de trabajo.

…

Estaba en aquel cuarto de hospital, padecía una anemia ficticia con principios de preeclampsia, obvio también inventados para justificar su estadía ahí y su embarazo prematuro. El doctor Lee estaba cumpliendo con su palabra al ayudarla, milagrosamente el equipo de él, también la apoyó, en parte por lo conmovidos por el caso y en parte porque él era un doctor y jefe excelente, así que no tuvieron problema en cubrirlos.

Miró hacia la ventana con melancolía, el día estaba nublado, llevaba solo unas horas ahí recostada, pero ya quería salir corriendo, no le agradaba estar sin hacer nada, menos sabiendo que tenia 2 funerales que preparar. El señor Furitawa también estaba al tanto de todo, no solo la respaldó en su decisión, también se ofreció a brindarle su ayuda con todo lo demás. Volvió a sentir una opresión en el pecho, como le dolía saberse sola en el mundo, "no", se corrigió, "debo de ser fuerte, Naruto me necesita, soy todo lo que le queda", se limpió las lagrimas mientras suspiraba tratando de serenarse.

…

Llegó muy temprano a verla, ella estaría impaciente por salir y asistir al entierro de sus amigos.

-Sakura-san, buenos días, vengo a informarle que ha sido dada de alta, creo que es la paciente que se ha recuperado mas rápido en todo lo que llevo de carrera –se paró al lado de la cama.

-Gracias Lee-san, muchas gracias, por todo lo que esta haciendo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin su apoyo.

-No tiene nada que agradecer. Ande, la acompañaré al entierro –se ofrecía atento.

La pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza, seria muy doloroso despedirse de Ino y de Sai, pero era necesario.

.

.

Solo eran ella, el doctor, el señor Furitawa y una de las enfermeras, entre menos gente supiera de la situación era mejor para todos. El día era igual al anterior, a pesar de no ser ni las 2 de la tarde, el cielo lucia oscuro e intimidante, las nubes gruesas y amenazantes avisaban que pronto romperían en tormenta.

Conforme bajaban los ataúdes sus ojos se humedecían y se empañaban cada vez mas, estarían a un lado del otro como siempre fue, haciéndose compañía para toda la eternidad. Cuando ambos se encontraban ya en el fondo de aquel pozo oscuro se aproximó despacio, como si no estuviera lista para despedirse todavía, y así era, no quería dejarlos atrás, ahora se convertirían solo en recuerdos, en buenos y bellos momentos que serian su pasado. Dejó caer la rosa blanca que compró para Sai, junto a ella cayeron varias de sus lagrimas, "gracias por todo, por hacerla tan feliz, fuiste su luz…desde que te vio se enamoro de ti, me alegra que por lo menos estarás con ella…te la encargo…no te preocupes por Naruto, yo lo cuidaré…hasta luego Sai…adiós amigo".

Dirigió ahora sus esmeraldas al lado derecho, apretó aquella rosa azul con fuerza, esa Ino tan única como siempre, le encantaban las flores excéntricas, sonrió con tristeza mientras la dejaba caer encima de aquel féretro de madera, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear en su rostro, ¿por qué tenia que dejarla ahí?, a ella nunca le gustó la oscuridad, los espacios pequeños le daban claustrofobia, negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, Sai la cuidaría, ella estaría bien porque tenia al amor de su vida a su lado, Ino no temería.

-Cerda, lo mas difícil será no escuchar tus malas bromas, esas que eran tan pésimas que me hacían reír por horas…te acuerdas cuando nos castigaron por regalar todos los dulces a unos niños de la calle, tu te culpaste de todo, siempre tan valiente, sabias que por tu enfermedad no te regañarían tanto –sonrió al evocar ese día- o, cuando viste a Sai, me prohibiste acercarme a él, dijiste que era tuyo...por supuesto que era tuyo, bastaba ver como te miraba. El libro, te volviste loca, sabia que te gustaría pero no tanto, valió la pena gastarme mis pequeños ahorros en el…tu sonrisa lo valía todo para mi –su voz se quebró y el llanto enrojeció sus ojos- ahora será la sonrisa de Naruto… -no pudo seguir hablando ante tanto desconsuelo. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-Sakura-san –se acercó a ella para cubrirla de la lluvia con su paraguas, querían darle su espacio, era muy normal que quisiera despedirse, pero al verla tan alterada, no pudo contenerse.

"Adiós Ino, gracias por ser mi hermana…no sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar…", se dejó llevar por unos brazos que la dirigían, volteó hacia atrás por ultima vez, divisó como la tierra era arrojada encima de su familia. Respiró hondo, su hijo la esperaba, la vida seguía.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

_Días después…en otro lugar_

-Me vas a marear con tanta vuelta, no te preocupes mi hermana estará bien, los demás ya vienen, los llamé cuando venía para acá –decía un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos de un extraño color.

-Como quieres que me calme, ¿y si algo pasa?, ¿Por qué no me dejaron entrar con ella?, tengo derecho, soy el padre –contestaba un pelilargo algo alterado. Iba y venia de un lado a otro mientras era observado por aquel hombre.

-Pero si solo dará a luz.

-Ja, ya te quiero ver cuando tengas a tus hijos, esto es desquiciante, tal vez debimos esperar más, somos muy jóvenes…

-Por favor Itachi, tienes 27 años, y eso de los hijos, déjame decirte que a mi no me interesa.

-Porque no has encontrado a la indicada, pero ya te acordaras de mi cuando te enamores como yo lo hice de tu hermana, Neji, tienes que sentar cabeza –se distrajo un poco de su nerviosismo.

-Mn, yo soy como Sasuke, seré el eterno soltero, por cierto, ¿vendrán? –preguntó de pronto al recordar a su amigo.

-No lo creo, viven muy ocupados, están a punto de terminar la carrera, además Suna queda algo lejos –se sentó aquel hombre de imponente figura y atractivos ojos negros.

-Ya veo, pero aun así, él, Gaara y Karin ya tienen bastante tiempo viviendo allá, seria bueno que se dieran un descanso.

-Si, pero ya los conoces, son unos obsesivos, hasta no cumplir lo que se plantearon, no regresaran –se puso de pie al ver llegar al doctor que atendía a su esposa- Doctor, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo esta? –sus ojos se veían extremadamente preocupados.

-Hmn…su esposa…

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Lo contemplaba a través del cristal, sus ojitos azules le transmitían una paz infinita, su bello Naruto era la misma imagen de su amiga, por suerte tenia la salud física de Sai, no tenía ningún problema del corazón, así que era una preocupación menos.

Cada día iba a verlo, el doctor Lee le había ofrecido asilo en su casa, ella trabajaba en un restaurant cercano al hospital, dejó Konoha al saber que no podía despegarse mucho tiempo de Naruto. El señor Furitawa comprendió perfectamente y en compensación a su tiempo laborado en el negocio, la ayudó con los gastos del funeral, gracias a los ahorros que ella poseía, pudo pagar gran parte de la deuda del hospital, y ahora que seguía ganando dinero daba los pagos pertinentes para el tratamiento de su hijo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y suspiró pesadamente, ya casi era la hora de irse a trabajar, se despidió de su pequeño Naruto Haruno, y se lo encargó a una de las enfermeras la cual se había convertido en una buena amiga.

…

Corría como loco, su amigo lo había llamado al celular, al parecer su melliza estaba internada en el hospital Central, según le dijo no era muy grave, "tal vez solo no quería preocuparme, ¿y si de verdad es algo malo?", se asustaba ante la posible condición de su hermana. Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y chocó con alguien, pudo mantener el equilibrio y se sostuvo en pie, pero vio como aquella chica pelirosa caía al suelo de una forma algo dolorosa.

Caminaba perezosamente por aquellos pasillos concurridos de gente y doctores yendo y viniendo, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en planear que haría después de que su bebe fuera dado de alta, dobló en una esquina y sintió un fuerte golpe, cayó al piso de sentón cerrando los ojos por el impacto.

-Disculpe, ¿se encuentra bien? –escuchó una voz masculina y vio una mano frente a sus ojos.

Se sentía algo adolorida, así que sin ver nada más que aquella mano presta a ayudarla, la tomó y se levantó.

-Mn, si –dijo dudosa sacudiéndose el pantalón.

Cuando la vio de pie sintió que se le aceleró el corazón, esa mujer era hermosa, su cabello largo y rosado lo atrajo de inmediato, su figura delicada y a la vez proporcionada lo hicieron recorrerla al instante, tenia unos ojos verdes que brillaban en su fino rostro, pero estos ni siquiera le dedicaron una mirada, aquella Diosa griega seguía entretenida revisándose la ropa.

-Yo…lo siento, es que estaba apurado –quiso llamar su atención nuevamente.

-No se preocupe, suele pasar, además estoy bien –le dirigió una ojeada rápida y distraída- con permiso tengo que irme –se abría paso por un lado de él.

La observó alejarse, una necesidad de salir tras ella se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero en seguida recordó el motivo de su ida a aquel lugar. Sacudió la cabeza como recobrando su preocupación anterior y se dirigió a su destino.

Lo divisó sentado en la sala de espera, llegó hasta aquel azabache de cabello alborotado y de expresivos ojos negros.

-Sasuke, ¿Cómo esta Karin? …

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Hola!, tarde un pokito, lo se y me disculpo…**

**Ya están apareciendo otros personajes, la solución ke di al asunto de la custodia esta algo fumadita, pero ya saben ke aki en el país de las maravillas todo es posible, jeje…**

**Órale, ps a lo mejor creyeron ke ya no volvía con esta historia, fíjense ke recibí algunos comentarios muy interesantes y por eso ps no podía subir el capitulo, xk estaba reconsiderando cambiar la historia, uno k otro me dijo ke kerian 2 Narutos en la historia, jajaja, pues ya verán ke pasara, d exo lo interesante aki será el rol de los personajes, y no tanto la historia…**

**Otra cosita, recibí criticas constructivas cosa ke lejos de hacerme enfadar o sentir mal, ps me pareció bien, no se apuren no me molesta, creo ke si existe la opción de review es para ke ustedes pongan lo ke opinan y lo ke kieren realmente decir, obvio ke las acepto con gusto siempre y cuando sean con respeto…El capitulo pasado ps fue como un piloto, se ke hay cosas ke mejorar, otras ke kmbiar y algunas ke gustaron etc, etc, etc… **

**Varios dijeron ke fue muy rápido, cuando decidí empezar con esta nueva historia, esa era una de las cosas ke si tenia bien definida, keria plasmar el meollo de todo el problema en ese capitulo, así ke aunke fue apresurado sorry pero ese era el plan =)…**

**Bueno ps creo ke es todo de mi parte, ojala les haya gustado este capitulo, si así fue pueden hacérmelo saber, si no ps también, tratare de continuarla rápido!...cuídense muxo, les mando un abrazo, nos leemos pronto! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo III

Partiendo a un nuevo destino

.

.

.

Un pelinegro bastante atractivo, con profundos ojos ónix, nariz fina y labios delgados, se puso de pie al ver llegar a su amigo. Aquel pelirojo con el que vivía además de su amiga Karin que era la melliza de este. Los 3 tenían casi 5 años en Suna, decidieron estudiar fuera de su ciudad natal, estaban aburridos de lo mismo y querían buscar otras experiencias.

-Te dije que no era nada grave –le comentó con tranquilidad a aquel chico de ojos turquesa que parecía querer estallar de preocupación.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene? -¿Cómo no preocuparse por ella?, Karin era su hermana mayor por 2 minutos y medio, pero siempre era él quien se hacia cargo de ella, por ser mas responsable y maduro, la también peliroja estaba a su cuidado.

-Hmp, se intoxicó con la comida de la universidad, esta perfecta, solo con algunos malestares, nada de cuidado.

-Menos mal –suspiró tranquilizándose- entonces, ¿ya nos la podemos llevar?

-No, se quedara para que la observen, si el día de mañana se siente mejor, la darán de alta –se sentó nuevamente.

El pelirojo se acomodó a su lado, de haber sabido que ella estaba bien, hubiera podido correr tras la pelirosa, el solo hecho de pensar en ella, hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿A ti que te pasa?, sonríes como idiota –se burló el azabache, era muy extraño ver a su amigo así de contento.

-Solo, recordaba algo…

-¿Algo o alguien? –lo descubrió.

-Una chica, choqué con ella en uno de los pasillos de camino aquí, era bastante…especial –se animó a contarle, Sasuke era su mejor amigo desde niños, no le veía problema platicarle lo sucedido.

El azabache le dio una mirada de curiosidad, Gaara no era de aquellos que se fijaban en cualquier mujer, al contrario, ni siquiera se preocupaba en tener novias o amantes pasajeras, a sus 22 años era un chico muy tranquilo y serio, que prefería ocuparse de sus estudios.

-No me mires así, enserio era muy hermosa, sus ojos verdes eran tan atrayentes y que decir de su singular cabello, era rosado, y creo que era natural –siguió hablando fascinado.

-¿Cabello rosado?, que rara, hmp, ¿así que te gustan las mujeres exóticas? –levantó la ceja interesado en la conversación.

-No me digas que a ti no, después de todo, tu y mi hermana siguen con su jueguito de amigos con derechos, ella es bastante exótica, ¿no? –era lo único que le desagradaba de su amigo, que tuviera esa relación non sana con su melliza.

-Eso es diferente, Karin y yo solo nos divertimos, además con esa excentricidad me basta, a mi me gustan las mujeres mas del tipo discretas –y como no gustarle esa clase de chicas, entre menos lo molestaran y pasaran desapercibidas mejor, era un casanova consumado, no le apetecía que alguna de ellas se sintiera especial.

-Si tu lo dices…pero en fin, esa chica, aunque a mi me impactó, ella ni siquiera me miró, se fue enseguida sin permitirme preguntarle su nombre –se desanimó un poco.

-Bueno, tal vez te la encuentres mañana que vengas a recoger a tu hermana, yo tengo examen y no podré venir –su celular comenzó a vibrar así que se apresuró a contestar- Neji, ¿Cómo estas? –saludó a su viejo amigo.

-Sasuke, muy bien, ¿tu que tal? –se escuchó desde el otro lado.

-No me quejo, ¿a que se debe tu llamada? –presentía que no era simplemente para saludarlo.

-Bueno, Itachi me pidió que te llamara –empezó a relatarle lo sucedido con su hermano.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

_En otro lugar..._

-¿Cómo te sientes? –se colocó a un lado de su esposa con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión –le dedicó una mirada tierna desde la camilla, donde estaba recostada sosteniendo a su pequeña.

-Es hermosa, además se parece mucho a ti –le acarició el cabello a su primogénita.

Había pasado momentos de inimaginable tensión durante todo el tiempo que esperó a que terminara el parto. Cuando el doctor se presentó ante él con esa mirada seria, sintió que algo había salido mal, lo único que le importaba era saber de la salud de su esposa e hija. Para su mayor dicha, ambas estaban perfectamente, su niña nació sin problemas, y su mujer estaba bien, bastante agotada, pero bien.

-Tiene tus hermosos ojos –resaltó al ver en su hija las mismas perlas de su madre.

-Y tu cabello –completo ella, que también era pelinegra, pero su tono era ligeramente menos oscuro que el de su marido.

-Hinata… -mencionó el pelilargo.

-Ehh –sus ojos lucían confusos.

-Quiero que se llame Hinata –le planteó el nombre que quería para su princesa.

-Hinata… -lo sopesó ella por algunos segundos y luego asintió sonriendo- es un bello nombre mi amor…

-Sabia que te gustaría, serás Hinata Uchiha –le acarició la pequeña cabecita a su niña.

-¿Cuándo podemos irnos de aquí?, los hospitales no me gustan mi amor –se quejó la mujer.

-Shizune, no seas desesperada, lo primordial es que estén en perfectas condiciones, así que, aunque tengan que estar metidas aquí semanas enteras, hasta que el doctor no te de el alta, no saldrás –le sentenció cargando a la bebe en sus brazos.

-Eso es injusto, quisiera verte a ti recostado todo el día en este lugar… -hizo un puchero.

-Sé que es difícil amor, pero no te preocupes, en menos de lo que pienses, estaremos en la casa –arrullaba suavemente de un lado a otro a su pequeña Hinata.

-Esta bien –suspiró con pesar- y, ¿ya le avisaste a la familia?

-Están todos en la sala de espera, ya sabes, tu padre, mi madre, hasta mi tío Kakashi se dio a la tarea de venir, y por supuesto tú hermano.

-Neji no se lo perdería, y ¿Sasuke? –preguntó por su cuñado.

-Neji quedó de avisarle, yo no tenia otra cosa en la mente mas que venir a verlas –se acercó nuevamente dándole a la pequeña- creo que tiene hambre.

-Si, ahora la alimento, Itachi –el pelilargo poso sus ojos negros en ella- te amo –fue todo lo que le dijo mientras él se acercaba a su rostro.

-Y yo a ti mi amor –besó sus finos labios con dulzura.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

_De vuelta en Suna…_

Llegó rendida del trabajo, su rutina diaria era agotadora, se levantaba muy temprano para dejar la casa de Lee perfectamente recogida, era lo menos que podía hacer para pagarle tanta ayuda que le brindaba. Después, corría al hospital a ver a su pequeño Naruto, ahí se pasaba horas a su lado, finalmente, cuando se llegaban las 2 de la tarde, se dirigía a su trabajo en aquel restaurant. Eran ya las 11 de la noche, la hora a la que siempre arribaba a la casa del medico, era una suerte que el viviera solo, así no tenia que lidiar con novias o esposas celosas.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás a esperar a que él llegara, después de la larga jornada de la pelirosa, todavía se daba a la tarea de esperarlo para ofrecerle algo de cenar, si pudiera, le besaría los pies a aquel hombre que la apoyaba sin pedir nada a cambio. Poco a poco sintió sus parpados pesados, no supo en que momento cerró los ojos, mucho menos en que instante se quedó dormida. Sintió como le tocaban el hombro y la llamaban.

-Sakura-san, ¿Por qué no se recostó en su cama? –le preguntó.

-Ehm, mn, oh…Lee-san…disculpe, ¿Qué hora es?, ¿quiere que le prepare algo de cenar? –se levantó apurada mas dormida que despierta, tenia el cabello alborotado y los ojos algo hinchados.

-Son las 12:55, ya le he dicho que no tiene que esperarme, no es su obligación hacerme la cena, Sakura-san, lo mas importante es que descanse –la tomó por el brazo para conducirla a la recamara donde la había instalado.

-Es que, usted trabaja mucho, además quiero compensarle lo que hace por mí y mi niño –comentó un poco mas despejada.

-No es necesario, no me debe nada…por cierto, Naruto cada día esta mejor, si sigue así, en 2 semanas a lo mucho, podrá salir del hospital –le anunció con una sonrisa.

-¿En serio?, que felicidad, no me gusta dejarlo solo –sus jades brillaron ante la noticia.

-Si bueno, aunque, después de eso…usted ya no estará por aquí –su rostro se entristeció.

Le había tomado mucho cariño a aquella joven, le parecía una mujer bastante atractiva, pero no era eso lo que lo atraía, al menos no principalmente. Lo que le gustaba de Sakura, era su voluntad y su espíritu incansable, el ver que a pesar de la vida que hasta ese entonces había tenido, ella salía adelante, incluso ahora que cargaba con una responsabilidad tan inmensa como lo era el hijo de su fallecida amiga.

-Si, será triste alejarme de todos, usted y las enfermeras se han vuelto grandes amigos míos, los estimo mucho…

-Y nosotros a usted Sakura-san, pero sabemos que lo mejor es que empiece en otro lado, donde nadie la conozca y pueda cuestionarle nada sobre Naruto. ¿Ya pensó a donde mudarse?

-Pues, he considerado irme a la ciudad de la Lluvia, Tomori me dijo que tenia una prima allá, que podía pedirle que me ayudara en lo que me instalo –Tomori era una de sus amigas enfermeras.

-Es una ciudad muy grande y se encuentra algo lejos, pero me parece buena opción, y más si alguien puede apoyarla.

-Si, en cuanto se comunique con su prima, me pondré de acuerdo con ella y…planearé mi viaje…

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Buscaba como loco a la chica del cabello rosado, nunca en su vida se había obsesionado tanto con una mujer. Su hermana Karin saldría mas tarde del hospital, pero él llegó temprano para inspeccionar los pasillos y ver si tenia la suerte de encontrársela nuevamente.

…

-Así que el doctor Lee te dijo que en 2 semanas podías llevarte a Naruto –sonreía una chica de cabello y ojos cafés, era delgada y un poco mas alta que la pelirosa.

-Si Tomori, ya me muero por tener a mi niño en mis brazos –lo veía dormir en la incubadora mientras conversaba con su amiga.

-Pues esta misma noche le llamaré a Tenten, así sabremos si podemos contar son su ayuda, aunque no dudo que mi prima nos apoye, es muy buena…

-Gracias por todo amiga, ojala tu prima acceda, aunque tampoco la presiones, no quiero que nos volvamos una carga para ella.

-Como digas Sakura… ¡mira!, Naruto ya despertó –le señaló al pequeño rubio que las contemplaba con sus lindos ojos azules.

-Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas? –acarició su manita por aquel compartimiento.

El bebe empezó a emitir balbuceos y a mover sus deditos rosando la mano de la oji jade, la reconocía enseguida, su esencia, su voz y su piel.

Sonrió contenta, su niño le alegraba el día, por eso se la pasaba con él casi toda la mañana, era imposible para ella no perderse en esos mares que tenia por luceros, en sus sonrisitas instintivas e incluso en su llanto, ya que con eso comprobaba, lo bien que iban los pulmones del pequeño.

-Saku, tienes que irte, es la 1:30, si no te apresuras, llegaras tarde al trabajo –le informó su amiga.

-Si, me voy de una vez, te lo encargo Tomori, me voy triste por dejarlo, aunque también estoy contenta porque pronto saldrá de aquí –sonrió emocionada- adiós Naruto, mami se va al trabajo, pero mañana vengo a verte mi cielo –le susurró despidiéndose.

-Adiós Sakura, cuídate, y no tengas pendiente, lo cuidaré, sabes que es el consentido.

-Gracias Tomori, hasta luego –salió de los cuneros para dirigirse al restaurant.

De repente la encontró, al parecer venia saliendo de la sala de maternidad, eso le pareció extraño, "tal vez vino a ver a alguien", pensó restándole importancia, se veía hermosa, incluso mas que el día de ayer, "su sonrisa es encantadora", se emocionó al percibir lo contenta que estaba. Iba a acercarse y a presentarse como era debido, pero un hombre de bata blanca se cruzó en el camino de la chica, así que decidió esperar a que terminaran de conversar.

Se topό con Lee que venia a hacer sus rondas, lo saludó y se despidió casi al momento, iba tarde así que no tenia tiempo de pararse a platicar. Retomó su camino lo mas rápido que pudo pero un pelirojo le cortó el paso.

-¡Hola! –la saludó aquel chico de ojos turquesa.

-Hmn, ¿te conozco? –pasó de largo su saludo y lo miró con algo de desconfianza.

-Yo…me llamo Gaara, soy el que te derribó ayer –empezó su inusual presentación.

Lo observó de arriba abajo, o era muy distraída o ese chico le estaba mintiendo, ya que no lo recordaba de ninguna parte, "aunque si topé con alguien ayer, ¿era él?, debo de ser mas observadora".

-Ah si, ¿y…? –no sabia que mas decirle, ¿que pretendía ese hombre, disculparse, reclamarle o simplemente quitarle el tiempo?

-Bueno, me preguntaba si…tal vez te gustaría, no sé, comer conmigo, quisiera disculparme como es debido –"le hubiera pedido consejo a Sasuke, él es un profesional en eso de conquistar mujeres", se regaño ante su patética muestra de galantería.

-No es necesario, ya te disculpaste ayer, además tengo prisa, voy tarde al trabajo –se veía inquieta, se estaba retrasando mas de lo acostumbrado, y se empezaba a desesperar.

-Oh, pues entonces, déjame llevarte ahm…

-Sakura, me llamo Sakura –recordó que él le dijo su nombre y ella ni se presentó.

-Sakura, que hermoso nombre, como tu…

¿Acaso le estaba coqueteando?, no tenia experiencia en hombres pero eso parecía, ese chico ni la conocía y ya la quería subir a su auto, además de decirle hermosa, definitivamente tenia que librarse de él y rápido.

-Insisto que no es necesario, debo irme –intentó pasar por un lado pero él la detuvo.

-Por favor, no pienses mal de mi, solo quiero conocerte, me quede algo impactado por tu belleza… -comentó nervioso al ver la impaciencia de la oji jade.

-Mira, no creo que a mi marido le guste que me suba a los autos de desconocidos, ahora disculpa pero he perdido demasiado tiempo aquí, con permiso –se escabulló aprovechando la sorpresa del pelirojo, y corrió hacia la salida.

"¿Su marido?, es casada", que decepción se había llevado, la primera mujer que le interesaba y era un imposible. Suspiró derrotado y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana.

…

Menos mal aquel hombre no la siguió, se tuvo que inventar un marido para poder librarse de aquel pelirojo. Le pareció atractivo, además se notaba que era adinerado, lo mas probable era que solo quisiera aprovecharse de ella, "y se quejan de que las mujeres seamos unas desconfiadas", señaló mentalmente mientras tomaba un taxi, no le quedaría mas que pagar uno o llegaría tarde.

…

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no vendrías, ¿y tu examen? –preguntó al verlo en el cuarto sentado junto a su melliza.

-Hmp, se canceló. Que cara tienes, ¿te paso algo? –el pelirojo se veía triste y desanimado.

-Nada, solo…es casada –apenas y fue audible su voz.

-¿Quién esta casada? –intervino la peliroja en cama.

-¿La pelirosa? –recordó a la chica objeto de obsesión de su amigo.

-Ya no importa, ¿lista para irnos hermana? –simuló una sonrisa para desechar aquel tema.

-Claro, estoy de maravilla, pero muy hambrienta –se tocó el estomago formando un mohín con sus labios.

-Ya sé, ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la cafetería de la universidad? –bromeo el azabache.

-Que risa Sasuke-kun, búrlate de la enferma…pero te aseguro que ni así te libraras de mi, amorcito –comentó fingiendo sensualidad en su voz.

-Si quisiera librarme de ti, bastaría con mandarte de nuevo a casa… -sonrió de lado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, extraño mi casa, la ciudad de la Lluvia es mil veces más entretenida que Suna –se quejó la peliroja.

-Pronto volveremos Karin, pronto –se acercó su hermano Gaara.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Esto es todo –bajaba las 2 maletas al recibidor.

-Gracias Lee, espero poder con todo al bajar del autobús –mecía en sus brazos a su pequeño Naruto, el cual dormía plácidamente.

-Lo he pensado y creo que lo mejor es que te vayas en avión Sakura-chan –no permitiría que la joven madre viajara por mas de 12 horas por carretera, además con un niño en brazos.

-Pero Lee, tengo que economizar y ahorrar todo el dinero posible…

-Sabia que dirías eso, por eso –hurgaba en el bolsillo de su saco- compré esto sin tu consentimiento –le mostró el pasaje de avión.

-No debiste Lee, de seguro has gastado mucho…yo…

-Basta, deja que te ayude en lo que pueda…ten –le ofreció también un sobre- es algo de dinero…

-¡No!, claro que no puedo aceptarlo –se negaba firmemente.

-Es una cooperación, todos aportamos lo que pudimos para ayudarlos a ti y a Naruto, créeme Sakura-chan, lo necesitaras –continuaba con la mano extendida.

-Son tan buenos… -empezó a derramar lágrimas conmovida mientras guardaba el dinero.

-Anda, el señor Furitawa nos espera en el auto –la ánimo tomando nuevamente el equipaje.

En todo el camino no escuchó mas que recomendaciones por parte de aquellos 2 hombres, les explicó hasta el cansancio que la prima de Tomori la aceptaría encantada en su vivienda, aun así ellos le exigieron que en cuanto estuviera establecida les llamara enseguida.

-Gracias por todo, Lee, Furitawa-sama –se acercó a ellos mientras Tomori sostenía a su hijo, se reunió con ellos en el aeropuerto.

-Cuídate mucho hija, y que de ahora en adelante la vida te sonría a ti y a tu muchacho –la abrazó cariñosamente su ex patrón.

-Gracias –viró ahora hacia su amigo incondicional.- Lee…

-Sakura-chan, lo que necesites, solo llama, aquí estaremos para ustedes, siempre –la atrajo hacia él y la sostuvo un largo rato.

-Cuida de Tomori, creo que le gustas –le susurró en el oído a aquel joven medico, este se sonrojo nervioso.

-Gracias por el dato, lo haré…tu cuida de tu hijo, hasta pronto Sakura-chan –escucharon la salida del vuelo.

-Adiós Tomori, gracias por todo, espero que nos volvamos a ver –le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras esta le acomodaba a Naruto de nuevo en sus brazos.

-Que tengas mucha suerte Saku, y por supuesto, espero verte de nuevo, salúdame mucho a mi prima, y cuida de este niño hermoso.

-Claro, solo una cosa mas…quiero pedirles que cuando tengan algo de tiempo…visiten las tumbas de… -las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

-Descuida, lo haremos, les llevaremos flores como tu lo hacías cada semana –le informó Lee.

-Entonces ahora si es todo, nos veremos luego, cuídense –se dirigió a la puerta de abordaje.

"Gracias por todo amigos", les dedicó la ultima mirada. "Ino, Sai…Naruto y yo estamos listos, empezaremos una nueva vida", sonrió preparada para afrontar lo que venia.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/ **

**Hola nuevamente!...aki actualizándoles la historia…**

**Ps ya descubrimos kien es la pareja de nuestro apuesto Itachi, espero no haberlas (os) asustado, Lovely Wendy no hay nada de ke temer =) jejeje, por supuesto Hinata no es su pareja, es su hija recién nacida, al principio pensé en poner a Hanabi en lugar de Shizune, pero cambié de opinión como pueden ver…**

**Naruto y Hinata de bebes, mn, ya se empiezan a imaginar un poco la historia verdad?... pobre de mi Gaara, me lo batearon muy feo, esa Sakurita esta mas apurada por su hijo ke por conseguirse un novio…espero ke el capitulo este entendible, pero x si las moscas aki les aclaro un poco lo ke va de historia:**

**-Gaara y Karin son mellizos, y están viviendo en Suna junto a Sasuke, kien nadamas es amigo de los pelirojos, y amante ocasional de Karin.**

**-Itachi, Neji y compañía, viven en la ciudad de la lluvia, a donde se dirige ahora nuestra amiga pelirosa con la prima de una de las enfermeras, ósea con Tenten.**

**En fin, cualquier pregunta, comentario o critica ke tengan, háganmela saber…ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, nos leemos luego, cuídense muxo, un abrazote!**

**P.D. Thx por todo su apoyo!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo IV

Abriendo puertas

.

.

.

El vuelo fue puntual en su llegada, Tomori le había avisado a su prima para que fuera a recoger a la pelirosa al aeropuerto.

Sakura tomó su equipaje con ayuda de una señora que había sido su compañera de asiento, esta le habló un poco acerca de la ciudad en la que ahora se encontraba. Llegó hasta la multitud de gente que se había situado en el área de recibimiento y enseguida distinguió a una chica de cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, esta sostenía un pequeño letrero con su nombre.

-¡Hola!, yo soy Sakura –se presentó al estar frente a ella.

-¡Hola!, ya lo sospechaba, Tomori me dijo que tenias el cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Yo soy Tenten, mucho gusto –le estrechó su mano.- Pero, permíteme ayudarte, vienes muy cargada –sonrió al auxiliarla con la maleta que traía colgando de un hombro, y tomando la otra que arrastraba gracias a las llantas.

-Gracias, es algo difícil cargar a Naruto sosteniendo el equipaje –se sintió liberada y se acomodó al pequeño entre su brazo izquierdo.

-Oww, ¿me permitirías verlo? –le preguntó enternecida, a ella le fascinaban los niños.

-Claro –levantó un poco la pequeña cobija blanca que lo cubría.

-Que hermoso, ya abrió los ojitos… -le informó acariciándole una mejilla al bebe.

-Si, estuvo dormido casi todo el viaje, pronto empezara a llorar, no ha comido en casi 3 horas –sonrió contemplándolo.

Hacia 2 días que lo habían dado de alta, no quiso esperar mas tiempo para salir de aquella ciudad que tantos recuerdos dolorosos le traía. En ese tiempo, apenas si empezaba a acostumbrarse a su hijo, las enfermeras le habían enseñado a cambiarlo, bañarlo y a prepararle las mamilas. Le resultó extremadamente fácil, aunque claro, eso fue gracias a la ayuda de ellas, se preguntaba si seria lo mismo ahora estando solos ella y el bebe.

-Bueno, entonces hay que irnos de una vez, el camino no es nada corto. Además, como siempre, esta lloviendo, eso nos alentara un poco.

-¿Llueve mucho? –preguntó caminando junto a ella.

-Si, la verdad que el clima honra muy bien el nombre de la ciudad. De los 7 días de la semana, prácticamente 4 son lluviosos, 2 son nublados y solo uno soleado –se detuvieron en la puerta de salida mientras ella extendía un paraguas.

-Vaya, y si es tan complicado el clima, ¿Por qué vives aquí? –la miró algo curiosa.

-Bueno, no es que me desagrade la lluvia, al contrario, me relaja…además esta es la ciudad de las oportunidades, sé que es aquí donde podré iniciar mi carrera de actriz –le mencionó muy convencida.

-¡Whoa!, ¿estudias actuación? –le pareció interesante.

-Si, los sábados. En la noche es cuando trabajo, y pues las mañanas y tardes aprovecho para dormir y salir de vez en cuando –le pasó el paraguas- ten, cúbranse tu y el bebe, iré rápido a conseguir un taxi.

-Pero, te vas a mojar.

-No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada, además la chamarra me protege un poco, no querrás que tu niño pesque un resfriado ¿o si?

-Claro que no…gracias Tenten –se acomodó afuera de la puerta mientras la castaña corría apurada a buscar el transporte.

…

Bajó del avión apresurado, hacia 2 días que no veía a su mujer y a su pequeña niña, era lo que odiaba de su trabajo, el viajar tanto. Caminaba a la salida mientras le informaba al chofer que lo esperara en la puerta. Abrió su paraguas, conocía a detalle el clima de su ciudad natal, por eso la lluvia nunca lo sorprendía, siempre estaba bien preparado.

Salió y trató de divisar el auto, no había nadie, al parecer su chofer estaba teniendo problemas en llegar. Fijó su vista en una mujer que se encontraba a su izquierda, la duda se instaló en él, parecía algo joven, además estaba ahí parada tratando de proteger un bulto entre sus brazos.

-Buenas tardes –decidió acercarse a ella.

-Mn, buenas tardes –respondió no muy segura.

-Mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. Disculpe mi intromisión, pero, la vi aquí algo indefensa… ¿necesita ayuda?, mi chofer esta en camino, tal vez pueda…

-Sakura, no encontré ningún taxi, pensé que si caminaba a la avenida podría parar alguno, pero a estas horas es-… -calló de repente al ver a aquel hombre al lado de la pelirosa.

Escuchó lo que dijo la otra chica que llegó, esta venia empapada de pies a cabeza, al parecer la pelirosa a la que él se había dirigido segundos antes, esperaba por ella.

-¿Quién es usted? –lo miró con desconfianza la de ojos cafés.

-Oh, solo le ofrecía mi ayuda a…la señorita… -se percataron de como un llanto empezó a escucharse.

-Ya Naruto, tranquilo mi amor –se enfocó en arrullarlo para tratar de calmarlo.

-Miren sé que no me conocen, pero mi auto es ese –señaló un choche negro que se estacionaba frente a ellos- escuché que no pudo conseguir un taxi, si gustan puedo llevarlas a su destino –su esposa siempre le decía que él era muy noble y compasivo, aunque ese gesto no tenia nada que ver con la nobleza, era sentido común ayudar a esas indefensas chicas, además el llanto del bebe que la pelirosa tenia en brazos lo hizo recordar a su pequeña.

-Sakura… -le dejó la decisión a la pelirosa, después de todo ella ya estaba empapada, que mas podía pasarle si esperaban un taxi.

-Bueno…no nos gustaría causarle problemas, tal vez lleve prisa… -seguía meciendo a su rubio hijo, este no dejaba de llorar.

-No se preocupe, vengo de un viaje de trabajo, así que mi única prisa es ver a mi esposa y mi hija, pero estoy seguro que ellas entenderán si llego tarde por una buena causa –sonrió cálidamente aquel pelilargo.

-Siendo así, creo que podríamos aceptar su oferta –comentó Tenten al sentir una brisa fría recorrerla de pies a cabeza.

-Ay Tenten, te vas a enfermar –la observó sintiéndose culpable.

-Vengan, suban –les abrió la puerta trasera.

Las 2 mujeres entraron al auto, mientras el chofer guardaba el equipaje en la cajuela.

-Bien, ¿hacia que dirección? –les preguntó el desde el asiento del copiloto.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Disfrutaban de una amena comida en el restaurant favorito del pelinegro, estaban celebrando que por fin se habían liberado de la universidad.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres regresar tan rápido a la cuidad de la Lluvia? –tomó un sorbo de vino y lo miró atento.

-Si, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí, si Karin quiere quedarse a hacerte compañía, es su decisión –comentó decidido el pelirojo.

-Hmp, antes no pensabas así…

-Ahora si, lo único que me interesa es regresar y hacerme cargo de la constructora. Esta ciudad no tiene nada que ofrecerme.

-¿Tanta fue tu desilusión al enterarte de que esa chica era casada? –le recordó burlón.

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió un poco, pensaba que el azabache ya se habría olvidado de aquel asunto- no digas tonterías, eso no tiene nada que ver –quiso desviar el tema.

-¿No la volviste a ver después de eso?

-No…Karin salió del hospital y…ya no quise volver –dirigió sus ojos lejos de la mirada vivaz del pelinegro.

-Eres algo cobarde, ¿no crees?

-¿Cobarde?, ¿que querías que hiciera?...es casada, no me voy a meter en un matrimonio, por mas atractiva que ella me pareciera, ¡no soy ese tipo de hombre! –se alteró de repente.

-Siempre sacas el carácter con quien menos debes. No dije nada malo, hubieras insistido hasta quitarte las ganas, así no estarías tan deprimido –respondió sereno.

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso, lo único que espero es poder irme y olvidarme de todo este asunto –se tranquilizó y retomó su mismo tono apacible.

No tenia caso desgastarse con su amigo, que en parte tenia razón, tal vez si se hubiera acercado a ella una ultima vez, no, ya no tenia caso, él se iría muy pronto y podría seguir con su vida lejos de Suna.

-Hmp, bien, en 2 días volverás a tu vida triste y aburrida…

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Llegamos –anunció el pelilargo sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias Itachi-san, sin usted tal vez todavía estaríamos en el aeropuerto –agradeció la castaña.

-Un placer haberlas ayudado, y más haberlas conocido. Sakura-san que lastima que la ciudad la haya recibido con este clima –se dirigió a la pelirosa.

Durante todo el camino conversaron amenamente, el pelinegro pudo enterarse que Sakura venia de Suna, además que prácticamente acababa de conocer a Tenten, que a su vez la ayudaría a establecerse a ella y a su hijo recién nacido. Aquel pequeño lo conmovió, era un bebe muy hermoso, no se parecía en nada a ella, pero no quiso ser imprudente y preguntar el porqué, asumió que el niño seria igual a su padre.

-Lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, la verdad no soportaba estar mas en Suna –comentó algo triste.

La chica de ojos cafés y el pelinegro decidieron no preguntarle nada mas, pensaban que seguro tenia que ver con el padre de Naruto.

-En fin, quiero darles esto –sacó de su abrigo un tarjetero bañado en oro- tomen, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarme –les repartió a cada una su tarjeta de presentación.

-Itachi-san…gracias.

-En serio, cualquier cosa –seguía con los ojos clavados en ellas.

-Tal vez un trabajo –murmuró Tenten algo sonrojada.

-¡Tenten! –se avergonzó la pelirosa.

-Pero claro, Sakura-san usted acaba de llegar, necesitara un empleo para poder sostenerse, por supuesto que puedo acomodarla en la empresa, al igual que a usted Tenten-san –se le ocurrió contento de volverlas a ver.

-Pero, no queremos ser una molestia… -necesitaba trabajar, pero no quería imponerle su necesidad a aquel hombre tan amable.

-No es problema, de algo me sirve ser el presidente y co-propietario de la mejor empresa en bienes raíces Uchiha Corp.

-¿En serio puede darnos trabajo? –lo miró la castaña esperanzada- es que estoy harta de trabajar en esa fabrica, me explotan demasiado.

-En serio Tenten, las espero mañana temprano en esa dirección de la tarjeta.

-¡Ay Itachi-san usted es un sol! –se emocionaron ambas chicas.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, así podrá descansar y alimentar a su pequeño. Me dio gusto conocerlas, hasta mañana, Teneten-san, Sakura-san –bajó del auto y les abrió la puerta.

-Si, hasta mañana, nuevamente muchas gracias por todo –se despedía la de ojos esmeralda mientras su nueva amiga recogía las maletas.

-¿Necesita ayuda? –preguntó el chofer a la de ojos cafés.

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo desde aquí. ¡Adiós Itachi-san! –se despidió del pelilargo mientras ambas caminaban a la puerta del edificio.

-Menos mal ya no llueve –aportó Sakura al ver el cielo que seguía nublado.- Tuvimos mucha suerte al encontrarnos con Itachi-san, ¿verdad? –entraban juntas al complejo de pequeños apartamentos.

-Si, quien se iba a imaginar que recién llegando, encontrarías trabajo, y hasta yo saldría beneficiada, tu niño ha de traer torta bajo el brazo –los miró agradecida- tendremos que subir escaleras, obvio estos edificios no tienen elevador, pero no te apures, serán solo 2 pisos.

La edificación era algo vieja, las paredes se veían desgastadas, les urgía una capa de pintura. En la planta de abajo había 4 apartamentos, 2 puertas de cada lado y las escaleras al centro. Subieron con algo de lentitud, ya que las maletas estaban algo pesadas. Al fin llegaron al tercer piso, la castaña se situó justo frente a su vivienda, la cual era la numero 11 y abrió aquella puerta verdosa.

-Adelante, sean bienvenidos a mi humilde morada –le cedió el paso a la pelirosa.

Al entrar detalló lo mejor que pudo el interior, era un cuarto amplio, al lado izquierdo se hallaba una mesa sobre la cual estaba un viejo televisor, frente a esta un sofá que parecía se hacia cama, a la derecha una mesa y 2 sillas, al fondo una alacena con fregadero, incorporada a este, una estufa de 4 mechas y un pequeño refrigerador de color café con mas de 20 imanes de frutas.

-Lo sé, no es el Ritz pero, por lo menos no paso frio –sonrió dejando las maletas al lado del sofá.

-Pues es un bello lugar, gracias por recibirnos, nos acomodaremos donde tu nos pongas.

-Claro que ustedes estarán en la recamara, es esta –caminó hacia una de las puertas que se encontraban al fondo.

-Oh, no…no es necesario, podemos dormir en el sofá, como crees que vamos a quitarte tu recamara –se avergonzó la pelirosa.

-Naruto necesita un buen colchón, y de todo lo que hay en esta casa solo la cama es nueva, bueno, semi nueva –rio con humor- la compré hace 6 meses, en serio Sakura, no me molesta cederles el cuarto, menos después que gracias a ustedes al parecer conseguiré un trabajo de verdad –se acercó de nuevo a ellos y le acarició la cabecita al pequeño.

-Muchas gracias Tenten, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad créeme que encontraremos un lugar donde vivir para ya no molestarte.

-No digas eso, no es ninguna molestia, al contrario, es un placer para mi poder convivir con alguien, no tengo muchas amigas, tampoco familia en esta ciudad, por eso que me hagan compañía me da mucha ilusión. Seré algo así como la súper tía de Naruto –mencionó entusiasmada.

-Por nosotros encantados, tampoco tengo muchas amigas, y yo no tengo familia, ni en esta ni en ninguna otra ciudad –se entristeció de pronto.

-Ah no, no permitiré que te pongas triste y menos por mi culpa, anda déjame mostrarte el resto del apartamento, esta, como ya te dije es la recamara, y esta otra puerta es el baño –continuó con el pequeño recorrido.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-¡Mi amor!, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –corrió a abrazarlo apenas atravesó la puerta de la inmensa casa.

-Hola Shizune, no vas a creer lo que me paso, pero antes… ¿Cómo esta mi princesa? –soltó a su mujer con gentileza y se dirigió al bambineto que estaba en la sala.

-Inquieta como siempre, no me ha dejado dormir estos días que estuviste fuera, mírala, así de día, parece un ángel, solo durmiendo y pidiendo su comida…pero en la noche –empezó a suspirar y a negar con la cabeza- se vuelve un tormento…

-Lo que pasa es que extrañaba s su papi, ¿verdad mi niña hermosa? –cargó a la pequeña pelinegra quien sonreía por instinto.

-Ashhh, síguela consintiendo, que cuando te vayas a otro de tus viajes yo seré la que no podré contenerla de lo malcriada que ya la tienes, y eso que solo lleva 2 semanas de nacida –comentó fingiendo enfado.

-Espero no irme de nuevo tan rápido. ¿Alguna novedad?

-Sasuke llamó. Solo les faltan algunos trámites para librarse completamente de la universidad –sonrió al ver a su esposo feliz de saber de su hermano.

-Eso es una muy buena noticia… ¿te dijo para cuando regresan? –mecía con ternura y cuidado a su hija mientras esta le sostenía su dedo meñique.

-No, dice que tal vez en 2 o 3 meses, si es que no se le antoja empezar maestría…el que al parecer esta desesperado por volver es Gaara –recordó al pelirojo amigo de los Uchiha y de su hermano Neji.

-Seguro debe ser por Kankuro, lo presiona mucho con hacerse cargo de la constructora.

-Si, él llega en 2 días –mencionó sentándose en el sillón y continuando con el tejido de unos zapatitos.

-Que bien, en cuanto este aquí, me pondré en contacto con él para que se haga cargo de un proyecto…

-¿Cuál de todos?

-El de la zona residencial, estoy seguro que Gaara seria el indicado para desarrollarlo.

-Siempre pensando en el trabajo, en fin…ahora si dime ¿por qué llegaste tan tarde?, anda… -lo animó viendo como él suspiraba y formaba una sonrisa al recordar su tarde.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-En serio discúlpame Tenten –caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de arrullar a Naruto.

-No te preocupes, es normal que los bebes lloren, ten, aquí esta la mamila –le pasó la tetera después de haber preparado la leche.

-Gracias, tal vez tenga cólicos –le puso la teta pero el pequeño la rechazó.

-Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Qué se les da?, no tengo idea de como cuidar a un recién nacido –la pobre castaña quería ayudar a la joven madre, que se veía algo desesperada y apenada por el llanto del niño.

-Yo tampoco sé…tal vez debería de llamar a Lee –se le ocurrió y recordó que todavía no les informaba de su llegada a la ciudad de la Lluvia.

-¿Lee es el doctor para el que trabaja mi prima verdad?

-Si, menos mal tengo crédito en el celular –sacó de su bolsillo aquel aparato y buscó el número de su amigo.

-Dame a Naruto para que puedas hablar –cargó al pequeño mientras la pelirosa se alejaba un poco de aquel ruido.

No esperó mucho tiempo para que contestaran del otro lado.

-_Sakura-chan, ¿Cómo estas, cómo llegaste?, ¿todo bien?, ¿Qué tal Naruto?_ –preguntó desesperado el pelinegro.

-Lee, tranquilo, mn…llegamos bien, ya estamos en el apartamento de Tenten, y Naruto, pues estoy preocupada, llora mucho, no puedo tranquilizarlo y no sé que hacer –dijo al borde de las lagrimas.

-_Cálmate Sakura-chan, antes que todo, ¿tiene temperatura?_

-No…

-_Bien, ¿ya comió?_

-No, intente darle su leche, pero no la quiere…

_-Debe estar hambriento, pero también debe sentir alguna molestia, como es muy pequeño lo mas recomendable es no medicarlo, Sakura-chan, prepárale un baño, que el agua no este tan caliente, mas bien templada. Después de bañarlo, arrópalo bien e intenta darle la mamila, no lo arrulles, trata de no moverlo tanto para que no aumente su molestia… ¿entendiste mis indicaciones?_

-Si Lee, en seguida preparo todo, muchas gracias –respiró tranquila memorizando lo que tenia que hacer.

_-De nada, entonces, ¿segura que ya están instalados y bien?_

-Si, no te preocupes, creo que ya hasta tengo trabajo…pero eso te lo platico después, ahora voy a encargarme de Naruto.

-_Esta bien, estaré al pendiente de tu llamada, cuídense mucho, y si Naruto sigue mal, no dudes en llamarme._

-Claro, hasta luego –cortó rápidamente para volver con Tenten y su hijo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-No hermanito, no quiero que te vayas –se le colgaba del cuello al pelirojo.

-Karin, ya déjame terminar de preparar mi equipaje –sonreía contento al sentir el abrazo de su hermana.

-No –hizo un puchero y empezó a sacar la ropa que él ya tenia guardada.

-Karin, no hagas eso, pareces una chiquilla –intentó quitarle las prendas.

-Es injusto que me dejes aquí solita…

-No estarás sola, ¿Qué no fuiste tu la que decidió quedarse para hacerle compañía a Sasuke? –le recordó dejándose vencer y sentándose en la cama a la vez que ella deshacía la maleta.

-Si, pero no es lo mismo, Sasu esta ocupado con su nueva novia, la tal Siria, y yo no tengo nadie con quien divertirme. Anda, quédate, solo unos meses mas –suplicó con ojos de cachorro.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo. Kankuro me espera, ya quedé con él de regresar pasado mañana.

-¡Eres malo!

-¿Quién es malo? –entró el azabache a la recamara.

-Gaara, y tu también…hacen lo que les da la gana y no se preocupan por mi, tu haces que me sienta sola –señaló al oji negro- y tu –volteó hacia su hermano- …tu me abandonas ahora que este troglodita me deja sola –derramaba lagrimas histriónicamente.

Ambos chicos solo se miraron y suspiraron, cuando la peliroja se ponía en plan de victima era imposible hablar con ella, antes caían con facilidad en sus chantajes, ahora sabían que no hacia mas que fingir tristeza para manipularlos.

-¡Que!, ¿no van a intentar calmarme? –preguntó indignada.

-Eso te resultaba a los 8, ya tienes 22, nos conocemos todas tus tretas –sonrió torcidamente el pelinegro.

-¡Idiotas! –regresó a su estado de humor habitual.

-Entonces, si te vas pasado mañana –confirmó viendo la maleta y la ropa que la chica había arrojado por toda la habitación.

-Si, eso era una decisión tomada.

-Bien, salúdame a todos, ya nos veremos cuando tenga ganas de volver.

-Y eso será… -trató de saber el de ojos turquesa.

-Cuando haya terminado con todas las mujeres de Suna –exclamó su melliza a su lado.

-Ya hablando en serio… ¿Cuándo piensas volver? –lo instó a contestar.

-Hmp…no lo sé, ya lo veré conforme avance el tiempo.

Se quedo pensativo. No quería regresar todavía, cuando lo hiciera tendría que asumir su cargo de vicepresidente al lado de su hermano, el temor de no poder con tal responsabilidad lo mantenía anclado en Suna, por lo menos ahí no tenia grandes deberes.

-Bien, si no quieres contarme, allá tú –supuso que había un trasfondo en la actitud de su amigo, pero no insistió más.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Lo contemplaba con algo de cansancio, pero por lo menos la preocupación ya había pasado. El indefenso rubio dormía plácidamente a su lado en la cama individual de la castaña. Las indicaciones de Lee fueron su salvación, era la una de la madrugada, Tenten entró a la recamara y sonrió al ver dormido al niño.

-Pobrecito, cayó rendido después de comer –le comentó a la castaña.

-Debes de estar muy cansada, además no has comido. Ven, te preparé unos sándwiches –la pelirosa se cercioro de dejar a su hijo acomodado en el centro y salió junto a la chica.

-Tu te ves muy despierta –se sentaron en la mesa.

-Es lo bueno de estar acostumbrada a trabajar en la noche, pero eso fue hasta hoy, yiujuuu! –celebró murmurando para no despertar a Naruto.

-¿No iras a la fabrica a renunciar?

-No, esos desgraciados son capaces de no dejarme salir hasta que acabe el turno, no me molestare en regresar, además no creo que me hubieran dado mucho por mi renuncia –bebió un sorbo de su café.

-Espero que nos vaya bien con Itachi-san, no me molesta trabajar aunque sea limpiando las oficinas…pero, ¿Dónde voy a dejar a Naruto? –se alarmó al percatarse de aquel contratiempo.

-Bueno, si no te molesta, podemos encargárselo a la señora Chiyo, es mi vecina la del 12, es una señora muy buena, y aunque ya es algo mayor, es muy fuerte y trabajadora, esta aquí por las mañanas, porque en la tarde atiende un pequeño puesto de comida en el centro.

-¿Crees que pueda cuidarlo? –dudaba en dejarlo solo, él era muy pequeño.

-Claro, tiene como 9 nietos, y a todos los ha criado ella. No perdemos nada con encargárselo solo por unas horas.

-Y, ¿después de eso?, digo…cuando ya tenga el trabajo ¿Cómo me las voy a ingeniar?

-Eso es fácil, tu en un turno, y yo en otro –simplificó la morena terminando de comer su sándwich.

-Tenten, no tienes ninguna obligación…

-Ya te dije que yo encantada, soy la tía de ese rubio hermoso y no se diga mas, te ayudaré a cuidarlo –sonreía orgullosa.

La pelirosa comenzó a llorar, no podía creer que en el mundo existieran personas tan buenas, en toda su vida siempre dependió solo de ella misma, porque ni siquiera a Ino la molestaba con sus problemas. Estaba muy contenta de por primera vez darse cuenta que las cosas podían ser diferentes si se apoyaba en alguien mas.

-Pero ¿Por qué lloras? –le pasó la mano por el hombro izquierdo.

-Solo…estoy contenta de que a Naruto y a mi nos esté yendo bien…gracias Tenten –se levantó para abrazarla.

-De nada Sakura –le correspondió.

.

.

.

Llegaron alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, iban ataviadas con la mejor ropa que tenían. Ambas enfundadas en pantalones oscuros de vestir, con una blusa morada y azul respectivamente. El cabello recogido en una discreta pero formal coleta y lo menos maquilladas posible.

Entraron al gran edificio que se alzaba por encima de los demás en aquella avenida. Los nubarrones ya amenazaban con brindar la primera tormenta del día, pero aun así, la gente caminaba despreocupada y acostumbrada a las inclemencias del tiempo.

-Así que esta es Uchiha Corp. –mencionó la castaña recorriendo con la vista la inmensa recepción y las personas ir y venir.

-Es muy grande, me pregunto cual será nuestro trabajo…si es de limpieza, creo que será algo cansado, este lugar es gigantesco.

-Si, tienes razón, aunque no creo que seamos las únicas que contraten para limpiar. Vayamos a preguntar por Itachi –la tomó del brazo para acercarse a la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas? –preguntó sonriente una joven rubia de ojos cafés, se veía muy joven, de unos 18 años.

-Si, buenos días, mire, queremos hablar con Itachi Uchiha, ¿podría indicarnos en qué piso se encuentra su oficina? –preguntó educadamente la de ojos chocolate.

-Claro, la oficina del presidente esta situada en el trigésimo noveno piso, permítanme darles unos gafetes de visitantes –buscó en un cajón- ¿tienen alguna identificación?

-Claro, aquí tiene.

…

-¿Lista? –preguntó emocionada mientras presionaban el botón del elevador.

-¡Si! –sonrió la pelirosa.

Cuando aquellas puertas se abrieron salieron con cautela. Ese piso era aun mejor que la recepción, las paredes eran de cristal, dejando ver el hermoso paisaje por medio de aquellos ventanales pulcros y relucientes. Caminaron hacia la que parecía ser la secretaria, una castaña de cabello corto, con un rostro por demás ingenuo.

-Buenos días –saludaron nuevamente.

La chica de aquel escritorio, dejó de poner atención a la computadora para mirarlas ahora a ellas.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo? –sonrió amable.

-Buscamos al señor Itachi Uchiha…mn, él dijo que podría recibirnos…y…

-¿Son la señorita Sakura Haruno y Tenten Ikizumo? –preguntó leyendo una pequeña nota en su monitor.

-Si

-Adelante, Itachi-san las esta esperando –se puso de pie mientras las conducía a una puerta negra- Itachi-san, las personas que estaba esperando acaban de llegar –anunció entrando a la oficina.

-Oh, que pasen, gracias Matsuri, por favor llámale a Nagata de Recursos Humanos para que venga enseguida –le ordenó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Claro, con permiso –salió cerrando la puerta dejando a ambas mujeres dentro.

-Buenos días, veo que llegaron puntuales –las saludó cordialmente estrechando la mano de cada una- pero vengan, siéntense por favor –las acomodó en las sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Buenos días Itachi-san, ¿Cómo esta? –preguntó la pelirosa al verlo algo ojeroso y pálido.

-Creo que igual que usted Sakura, supongo que nuestro desvelo se debe a nuestros hijos, ¿verdad? –rio al ver en ella los mismos signos de cansancio que el poseía esa mañana.

-No se equivoca, Naruto lloró mucho anoche, nos costó trabajo a mi y a Tenten calmarlo.

-Si, mi Hinata también nos despertó a mi esposa y a mi, solo espero que esto de las trasnochadas se pase con el tiempo –suspiró audiblemente.- Bueno, ahora el tema que nos compete, los puestos que quiero ofrecerles.

-Antes de que empiece, queremos darle las gracias por su apoyo, sepa que estaremos muy contentas de trabajar para usted.

-Gracias Sakura. Que bueno que luzcan tan entusiasmadas, los cargos que pienso otorgarles, exigen mucha responsabilidad, y sobre todo dedicación de su parte, ya que si se esmeran y realizan bien su labor, pueden ir ascendiendo fácilmente.

Las chicas se mantuvieron calladas, bebiéndose cada palabra del pelilargo, "responsabilidad y dedicación", pensó la pelirosa, ¿Cuánta responsabilidad exigía limpiar bien los pisos y las ventanas?, bueno tal vez mucha, de eso dependía la imagen de la empresa después de todo.

"¿Ascendiendo?", "ósea que si empezamos limpiando la recepción, pero nos mantenemos trabajando duro, llegaremos a limpiar esta hermosa oficina", concientizaba la castaña.

-Itachi-san, el señor Nagata ya esta aquí –avisó la vocecita de la secretaria por el altavoz.

-Que pase Matsuri.

-Buenos días, Itachi-san –entró un hombre de unos 40 años, de cabello casi blanco por las canas y un traje sastre negro.

-Buenos días Nagata, mire ellas son las que se encargaran de las vacantes que tenemos. Sakura Haruno y Tenten Ikizumo –las presentó debidamente.

-Mucho gusto señoritas, Nagata Tendo, gerente de Recursos Humanos –las saludó de mano.

-Igualmente –respondieron algo sonrojadas.

-Bien, la señorita Tenten se encargara de la vacante en el departamento de mi cuñado, Tenten, usted será la asistente del gerente de finanzas el Lic. Neji Hyuga –le informó a la castaña viendo como esta abría la boca sorprendida.

"¿Asistente de un gerente?", si ella iba ahí a limpiar, ¿como que ahora iba a ser la mano derecha de un hombre importante?

-Pe…pero… ¿asistente?, yo pensé que…no se si este capacitada… -balbuceaba sin saber como librarse de la mirada de aquellos 2 hombres.

-Tranquilícese Tenten, estoy seguro que puede encargarse de ese puesto, Neji es algo exigente, pero la ayudara a adaptarse y a capacitarse –sonrió cálidamente para darle confianza a la chica.

-Claro, disculpe su reacción, es que no tenia idea que ese seria el empleo que le ofrecería –la disculpó la pelirosa dándole golpecitos a su amiga para tranquilizarla.

-Ya veo. Bien, usted Sakura, trabajara aquí, en presidencia...

La joven oji verde asintió con la cabeza, no sabia que esperar ahora ella, ¿no podía ser peor que lo de Tenten, o si?

-…Nagata, la señorita Haruno será mi asistente personal.

Si, si podía ser peor, confirmó la joven madre.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Hola a todos los ke leen este fic!**

**Aki con la continuación, ke les pareció?, empieza por irle bien a la pobre pelirosa, pero recordemos ke esto es drama así ke se vienen todavía muxas cosas. No se desesperen porke no se ha topado con Sasuke, ya llegara el tan anhelado encuentro. Gaarita, mn, ¿ke pasara con él?, kien sabe…jajaja.**

**En fin, me retiro comentándoles ke agradezco mucho el apoyo brindado a esta historia, enserio gracias por leerla, comentarla, mandarla a sus favoritos, alertas, etc...**

**Espero no haya muxos errores, esk no tuve tiempo de darle las 5 xekadas ke le doy antes de publicarla...**

**Cuídense muxo, les mando un abrazo, ojala estén muy bien!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo V

La tercera, no es la vencida

.

.

.

-… ¿Su…su…asistente? –abrió los ojos tanto como le fue posible- pero, yo…ay Itachi-san, ¿puedo hablar con usted a solas? –tenia que explicarle a ese hombre que ese trabajo le quedaba grande, ella no tenia ninguna experiencia en eso, lo mas probable es que fracasaría.

-Claro Sakura-san. Nagata, por favor lleve a la señorita Tenten con el Lic. Hyuga, yo los alcanzo en un momento.

-Ehhh, ¿ya empezaré a trabajar el día de hoy?, es que… -se puso muy nerviosa la castaña.

-No, no se preocupe, solo será para que mi cuñado la conozca y usted a él. Ande vaya sin cuidado –le sonrió con esa dulce sonrisa que tanta confianza les brindaba.

-Bueno, ahora vuelvo Sakura –suspiró despidiéndose de la pelirosa.

Observó como Tenten salía con el gerente de Recursos Humanos. No sabia por donde empezar, sentía que al rechazar ese puesto estaría perdiendo una gran oportunidad, pero no podía engañarse, ella no estaba hecha para un trabajo así.

-Sakura-san, ¿le pasa algo? –se sentó a su lado, en la silla que dejó vacía la castaña.

-Yo…yo lo siento mucho…pero, no puedo aceptar ese trabajo Itachi-san –le dijo con la mirada apuntando al suelo.

-Y… ¿puedo saber la razón? –su tono fue tranquilo, ya sospechaba los motivos de la chica para rechazar su propuesta.

-Pues…simplemente no quiero decepcionarlo. Nunca he trabajado en algo así, a lo mas que llegué, fue a ayudarle con las cuentas al señor Furitawa, mi antiguo jefe, pero yo era mesera, los pocos trabajos que tuve fueron haciendo eso, lo siento, pero creo que esto seria demasiado para mi –se entristeció al recordar lo que había sido su vida, y lo que seguro seguiría siendo.

-Usted me comentó que terminó la preparatoria, es muy joven Sakura-san, ¿no le gustaría seguir estudiando?, buscarse una vida mejor para usted y para Naruto.

-Por supuesto que si, es lo que mas deseo…darle a mi hijo lo que necesite, que no pase privaciones, que tenga una vida normal, como cualquier niño…pero no puedo engañarme, lo único que lograría siendo su asistente, seria fallarle y causarle problemas…

-Yo no lo creo, si les doy esta oportunidad a usted y a Tenten es porque confío en ustedes, solo mírense, son responsables, dedicadas y lo mas importante, tienen las ganas de salir adelante trabajando por sus medios. No tema, sé que esto es una experiencia nueva y que le asusta que las cosas salgan mal, pero la apoyaré y la ayudaré en todo lo que necesite, eso se lo aseguro –le tomó ambas manos mirándola con sinceridad a los ojos.

-Ya ha hecho bastante Itachi-san, ¿ahora también quiere enseñarme como ser su asistente?, ¿Por qué lo hace? –él era una buena persona, no le parecía que tuviera intenciones ocultas para con ella.

-Lo hago…porque sé lo que se siente quedarse solo, a la deriva…y con responsabilidades para las que uno no esta preparado…lo hago, porque vi en usted el miedo y la desesperación…pero también vi la convicción y templanza de forjarse una vida digna y feliz a pesar de todo lo que ha vivido.

-¿Usted confía en mi? –estaba a punto de decidirse.

-Si Sakura, confío y creo en ti.

-Entonces… -aspiró todo el aire que pudo- no lo voy a defraudar, aprovecharé la oportunidad que me esta dando, seré su asistente Itachi-san.

Si quería enfrentarse a lo que la vida le depararía, no podía acobardarse ante lo desconocido, menos, si tenía el apoyo de alguien tan bueno como Itachi, por eso decidió dejarse de miedos y trabas que ella sola se construía, y luchar, tanto por ella como por su hijo.

…

Tenían alrededor de 10 minutos esperando en la oficina del Lic. Hyuga, este había salido a hacer quien sabe que encargo en otro departamento, así que estaban aguardando pacientemente su regreso.

-Disculpe, ahora vuelvo, tengo que contestar esta llamada –se puso de pie contestando su celular aquel hombre canoso.

-Claro –dijo ella cuando este ya había salido.

Sus ojos vagaron por la pulcra y a su parecer aburrida oficina, las persianas estaban corridas, así que no podía apreciarse el exterior. En el escritorio estaba todo milimétricamente acomodado, nada fuera de su lugar, sin un grano de polvo. Seguro el cuñado de Itachi seria un obsesivo tanto de la limpieza como del trabajo.

Suspiró derrotada, ya nada podía hacer, obvio que era una buena oportunidad de estar en un verdadero empleo, con un sueldo que seguramente seria envidiable, aun así, eso de ser la asistente de un alto ejecutivo le parecía pesado. Ella era un ser libre, que gustaba de las cosas divertidas y diferentes.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo, la castaña ni se molestó en voltear, lo mas probable es que se tratara del señor Nagata, siguió en lo que estaba, metida en sus ideas hasta que una algo la sobresaltó.

-Así que usted es mi nueva asistente –sonó una ronca y deliciosa voz frente a ella.

-S…si…si, yo soy…seré…su, ahm, su asistente –se puso de pie en menos de un segundo, coloreándose las mejillas al instante.

Jamás en los años que llevaba de vida y de consciencia, había visto hombre igual. Era bello con todas sus letras, alto, de buen cuerpo se imaginó, ya que el impecable y caro traje que traía puesto, ocultaba su de seguro bien torneada humanidad, cabello castaño y muy largo, mas cuidado que el de ella misma, con un rostro hermoso, parecido a la porcelana mas cara de China, y unos ojos de un extraño color pero que le resultaron divinos.

-¿Y su nombre es…? –preguntó formal, tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio.

-Mi…mi nombre es Tenten… -él alzó la ceja como esperando algo mas- ah si, perdone, Tenten Ikizumo.

-Siéntese, Tenten Ikizumo –resaltó su nombre indicándole la silla.

-Si –tomó asiento de nuevo, mientras trataba de serenarse y aminorar su sonrojo.

-Bien…permítame su currículum.

-Mi currículum, si, ehm usted vera…es que, no tengo…bueno si tengo, obvio verdad, pero…pero, no lo traje –sonrió con ganas de querer empezar a llorar, ese tipo la iba a lanzar a patadas cuando descubriera que no era la indicada para el puesto.

-¿No lo trajo?...y entonces, ¿Cómo fue que la contrataron?. Fui muy específico al solicitar a mi asistente, dejé en claro que necesitaba ciertos requisitos que la persona elegida debería de cumplir sin excepción. Dígame, si no trajo currículum, ¿Cómo es que usted se quedó con este puesto?

"Créame que ni yo lo sé, yo venia a limpiar", pensó conteniendo el aliento. Lo que ese hombre tenia de galán, lo tenia de sargento. Estaba tan cohibida que no podía argumentar idea alguna, mucho menos contestar sus preguntas. "Esto es peor que los ejercicios de improvisación que me ponen en las clases", recordó y a la vez se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, la verdad Lic. Hyuga –empezó con un nuevo tono de voz, mas seguro y tranquilo. "Tu puedes Tenten, solo imagina que estas actuando"- es que Itachi-san fue el que decidió que yo ocupara este puesto, las razones que él tuvo para elegirme, las desconozco, tal vez usted tenga razón y yo no cumplo con los requisitos que exige, pero eso no lo sabremos hasta que me diga que es lo que busca en mi como asistente -finalizó cruzando los dedos para que él no la sacara a empujones.

-Ya veo, así que es amiga de mi cuñado. Entonces debo asumir que le dieron el puesto debido a favoritismos y no a un amplio procedimiento de selección de personal –suspiró fastidiado, esa ni siquiera fue una pregunta, el había dado por sentado que ella era una inútil que gracias a la recomendación del presidente, tenia el trabajo.

-Tanto así no…yo soy muy capaz y aprendo rápido, si usted me dice lo que tengo que hacer…

-¿Cree que entre mis vastas obligaciones, todavía tengo la responsabilidad de como enseñarle a ser mi asistente? –preguntó con ironía.

-No…yo no dije…

-¡Ja!, solo por tener una cara bonita se creen que el mundo no las merece, mujeres –murmuró para si mismo descolgando el teléfono.

"Bonita, me dijo bonita", se emocionó por la opinión que aquel hombre tenia acerca de ella. "Momento, lo que dijo después no me agradó". Frunció el ceño y cortó la llamada que el castaño estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa? –cuestionó enojado el de ojos perlas.

-Escúcheme, no me creo solo una mujer bonita, sé que soy más que eso. Soy una persona trabajadora, responsable, inteligente, y con muchas ganas de salir adelante, si eso no es lo que usted requiere, entonces dígamelo, y me voy. Pero no me juzgue antes de ponerme a prueba, ¿entendió? –lo atravesó con la mirada mientras él sonreía.- ¿Se esta riendo de mi? –preguntó indignada.

-Tiene razón, no debí decir eso, le pido una disculpa –comentó regresando a su postura seria.

-Entonces, ¿quiere que me vaya? –estaba nerviosa y muy asustada, pero no lo demostraba.

-No, concuerdo con usted. Si Itachi la contrató y la colocó en este puesto, es porque así lo creyó conveniente. Le daré la oportunidad de que me demuestre lo que es capaz de hacer Tenten. A partir de mañana, usted será mi asistente –por un momento sus miradas se conectaron sintiendo ambos un escalofrío a la vez.

.

.

.

Salieron del imponente edificio alrededor de las 12 del día, a la mañana siguiente empezarían a laborar, así que tenían que arreglar sus asuntos, en especial la pelirosa, que necesitaba encontrar quien cuidara de Naruto.

-No lo puedo creer todavía, Sakura, vamos a ser todas unas ejecutivas, te imaginas, tu, yo, codeándonos con gente importante –brincaba emocionada la castaña.

-Ay Tenten, hace unos minutos temblabas al caminar solo de recordar a tu jefe, y ahora hasta te pones a saltar –soltaba la carcajada la de ojos esmeralda.

-Si, ya lo sé. Es que lo hubieras visto Sakura, ese hombre es realmente intimidante, aunque…también es muy pero muy atractivo –comentó soñadora.

-Pues esperemos que eso no te distraiga de tus labores, o entonces si que te corre sin darte otra oportunidad.

-Eso que ni que. Ash, como te envidio, preferiría ser la asistente de Itachi-san, él es un amor, con el no sufrirás las tiranías que yo si sufriré.

-Ya, ya…si, él es muy bueno, pero no por eso voy a dejar de dar mi máximo esfuerzo y trabajar lo mejor que pueda. No quiero fallarle, ni a él, ni a Naruto.

-No lo harás amiga, ya veras que nos va a ir muy bien. Oye, y ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para conseguir ropa formal?, yo solo tengo esta, nunca había necesitado verme profesional ni elegante para ningún trabajo –se preocupó la castaña.

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes, tengo un dinero guardado, con eso podremos comprar algo que nos sirva mientras recibimos nuestro primer sueldo –sonrió caminando a la parada de autobuses.

-Pero, de seguro tu necesitas ese dinero para las cosas de Naruto, no puedo dejar que lo gastes en eso Sakura.

-Descuida, creo que alcanza perfectamente para eso y para más. Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento por el apoyo que nos has dado.

-¡Claro que no!, no te estoy cobrando mi amistad Sakura.

-Lo sé, es solo que quiero regresarte el favor. Y ya no se diga mas, iremos por Naruto y de ahí, nos vamos de compras –zanjó el tema sonriéndole a la de ojos cafés.

…

Tocaron en la puerta de la señora Chiyo, esta abrió casi enseguida y saludo cordial a las chicas.

-¿Cómo se portó mi bebe? –preguntó llegando hasta el pequeño rubio que estaba en un sillón.

-Es un angelito, no lloró para nada y se tomó toda su leche –le platicó sonriente la anciana.

-¿Cuánto le debo? –cogió su bolso para darle algo de dinero a la mujer.

-Oh, pero claro que nada, fue un gusto hacerles el favor de cuidar a este hermoso niño. Además ya te dije que no dio problemas –negaba con las manos el pago que la pelirosa quería darle.

-Oiga señora Chiyo, y, abusando de su buena voluntad. ¿Cree que podría cuidar a Naruto mas seguido?, es que el turno de Sakura y el mio será el mismo, o si puede recomendarnos a alguien, también seria de mucha ayuda –habló la castaña.

-Pero por supuesto, la verdad estaba pensando en abandonar mi trabajo en el puesto, cada vez me canso mas yendo hasta el centro, si usted quiere Sakura, yo puedo cuidarle a su hijo mientras este trabajando.

-¿En serio?, porque si puede me haría un gran favor, claro que le pagaré lo que usted me pida –se tranquilizo la oji verde.

-No se diga mas, yo me encargaré de Naruto, y por lo del pago no se apure, lo que usted pueda darme será bien recibido, solo trabajo para tener algo que hacer, yo me mantengo de mi pensión y de lo que tejo de vez en cuando.

-¡Que bien!, ya solucionamos lo de Naruto, Saku, ahora si podremos trabajar tranquilas.

-Si. Bueno, aprovechando que no ha llovido iremos a comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos, y de pasada quiero comprarle a mi bebe algo de ropita, por lo que hoy ya no la molestamos mas, pero mañana le traigo temprano a Naruto, ¿le parece? –tomó al bebe en brazos y se colgó la pañalera.

-Claro muchacha, aquí las espero, que les vaya bien, cuídense –las despidió abriéndoles la puerta.

Ambas mujeres partieron contentas ante una preocupación menos.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Esto es muy desagradable –hacia cara de asco la peliroja.

-Ay Karin, los celos son muy malos –se burlaba su hermano a su lado.

-No son celos, simplemente ese cerdo debería de llevar a sus conquistas a otro lado, mira que traerlas al apartamento que compartimos los 3. A mí que me importa estar escuchando gemir a esa bruja –se tapaba los oídos ante los gritos de placer que se oían por todo el lugar.

-No es la primera vez, ya deberías de estar acostumbrada, es mas, si tanto te molesta, vente conmigo de regreso a casa –la invitó sonriente.

-Na, por ahora yo paso. Si vuelvo junto contigo, Kankuro me pondrá a trabajar en la constructora, y eso definitivamente no es lo mio.

Se escucharon algunos pasos detrás de ellos, por lo que voltearon enseguida.

-Sasuke, ¿no podrías largarte a otro lado?, me tienes harta con tanto bramido que provocas –comentó molesta.

-Hn, ¿celosa? –rio burlón tomando un vaso y sirviéndose whiskey en el.

-Ja…ja….ja, no me hagas reír, ¿de que iba a estar yo celosa?, me conozco de memoria tus métodos en la cama, ya hasta me aburrí –contratacó con sorna.

-Por favor no empiecen a hablar de sus relaciones intimas, eso es lo que menos quiero escuchar –se ponía de pie el pelirojo.

-Bien, que les parece si esta noche te hacemos una despedida en el mejor club nocturno de Suna –se le ocurrió al azabache.

-¡Si!, es una idea muy buena Sasu –apoyó la peliroja aplaudiendo.

-Ni loco, la ultima vez me estallaba la cabeza de la cruda, eso sin contar que me la pasé pegado al escusado todo el día –recordó con miedo la primera borrachera que se había dado.

-Anda, no seas aguafiestas, esta vez no te dejaré perderte en la bebida como la vez pasada –seguía picando a su amigo para convencerlo.

-No, además el vuelo sale muy temprano.

-Eres un aburrido Gaara, vamos hermanito. Sera la última vez que te veamos en algún tiempo, déjanos consentirte.

-Quien quita y te encuentras una mujer que te saque a la pelirosa de la cabeza.

-¿Cuál pelirosa? –preguntó extrañada la chica después de escuchar al pelinegro.

-Ninguna, Sasuke solo esta molestando. Esta bien iré, pero regresaremos a las 12, ni un minuto después, ¿entendieron? –preguntó serio.

…

Las 5 de la madrugada marcaba el reloj de la sala. Prácticamente le quedaba media hora para meterse a bañar y salir volando al aeropuerto.

Sentía que toda la habitación daba vueltas, "maldito Sasuke y sus ideas", pensó arrepentido mirando a su amigo y a su hermana que entraban cayéndose al apartamento.

-Les dije que regresáramos temprano, si pierdo el vuelo me llevaran a la ciudad de la Lluvia aunque sea cargando, ¿me oyeron? –los regañó tomándose la cabeza ante el dolor que sintió.

-Si, si, como digas, pero bien sabes que si llegamos a esta hora es porque no te le despegabas a esa rubia –empezó a reír su hermana, quien era la más afectada por el alcohol.

-Ella era la que no me soltaba –recordó con fastidio.

Desde que habían llegado a aquel club, esa chica rubia y aniñada, se le lanzó encima queriéndolo sacar a bailar, él se negó, pero la mujer insistió tanto, que terminó por convencerlo. Continuó conviviendo y platicando con ella el resto de la noche, hasta que lo hartó y prácticamente tuvo que esconderse en el baño de hombres, después de que Sasuke lo sacó a rastras, tuvo que soportarla nuevamente, ya que la tipa lo había esperado y no tenia intenciones de dejarlo marchar. Grande fue la desilusión de la joven, cuando él le dijo que era casado, y tenía 3 hijos con una bella pelirosa de nombre Sakura. Lo inventó para deshacerse de ella, aunque muy en el fondo, esa mentira lo hizo querer que esa fuera su realidad.

Suspiró cansado después de su baño. Al mirarse en el espejo, casi le da un ataque, fatal era poco para describir como se veía. Tenia unas ojeras que parecía que traía delineador en los ojos, estos a su vez, rojos como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una poderosa droga, su cara pálida, y los labios resecos y blancos como la cal.

-Si Kankuro me ve así me va a matar, sabrá enseguida que estuve de fiesta.

-Pensara que te bebiste toda una licorería –resonó la voz del pelinegro que lo miraba desde la puerta.

El azabache no lucia mejor que él, también se veía terrible, aunque él si tendría todo el día para recuperarse.

-Andando, te llevaré al aeropuerto –bostezó cubriéndose la boca con la mano izquierda y cerrando los ojos para dejarlos cerrados por casi un minuto.

-Ni loco…mejor vete a dormir, tomaré un taxi, no quiero que nos embarremos en la siguiente esquina –negó con la cabeza pasando a su lado.

-No seas exagerado, he manejado en peores condiciones –lo siguió de cerca.

-Si, y estas vivo de milagro. En serio Sasuke, mejor vete a dormir, no quiero irme preocupado por saber si volviste entero después de dejarme –tomó su maleta y la dejó en la sala, ya solo le faltaba despedirse de su hermana, quien estaba roncando tirada en la alfombra.

-Karin…hermana, ya me voy –le susurró sentándose a su lado y acariciándole la cabeza.

-Si, me traes algo –contestó sin abrir los ojos.

-Sera imposible despertarla. Me despides de ella y por favor cuídala mucho Sasuke –se puso de pie mirando a su amigo.

-Hmp, ya sabes que si…tu también cuídate. Me llamas cuando hayas llegado a la ciudad, ah, por cierto, Itachi dijo que en cuanto pudieras te comunicaras con él –recordó el encargo de su hermano.

-Claro, en serio espero verte pronto. No nos hagas esperar por ti Sasuke –le estrechó la mano jalándolo hacia él para darle un abrazo fraternal.

-Se te hace tarde –murmuró desviando la mirada. Odiaba las despedidas, y más si era su mejor amigo el que se iba.

-Si, bueno…hasta luego –sonrió tomando de nuevo su maleta y dirigiéndose a la salida.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Me alegra mucho que encontraras quien cuide a Naruto –le comentó el pelilargo pasándole su agenda.

-Si, la señora Chiyo es una buena mujer, parece que a mi niño le agrada –sonrió pensando en su hijo.

-Sakura –desde el día anterior habían empezado a tutearse, una gran confianza crecía en ellos con el pasar de las horas- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal? –la miró directo a los ojos.

-Claro…mn, ¿de qué se trata? –titubeó un poco.

-¿Dónde esta el padre de tu hijo? –preguntó sin mucho tacto.

-Yo…preferiría no hablar de eso –giró el rostro entristeciéndose al instante.

-Perdóname, no quise traerte malos recuerdos, supongo que él debe de haberte hecho mucho daño –quiso adivinar al ver su expresión.

-No, claro que no, él…él…hubiera sido un padre grandioso…solo que…la vida no le dio la oportunidad. Itachi-san, el padre de Naruto falleció antes de que él naciera –le confesó con lagrimas derramándose de sus orbes.

-Sakura, lo siento mucho, mi intención no era que te pusieras mal –rodeó el escritorio llegando hasta ella y abrazándola.

-No te preocupes, es solo que…todavía me duele recordarlo, eso fue hace poco y… -su voz se quebró.

-Olvídalo si, por favor olvida que te pregunte. Sakura, ahora más que nunca te apoyaré y cuidaré de ti y de tu hijo –le reiteró en tono paternal.

-Gracias Itachi.

-Si quieres, puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde.

-No, ya estoy mejor –se secó el llanto y le sonrió fingiendo tranquilidad- haré de una vez esa llamada que me pediste –empezó a ojear la agenda.

-Esta bien, iré a ver como va todo con Tenten, dile a Sabaku No, que estaré muy agradecido si puede venir hoy mismo, aunque también entenderé si prefiere hacer la cita otro día. Iba a esperar a que él se comunicara, pero este proyecto no puede postergarse más.

-Claro –lo vio salir de la oficina mientras buscaba el número y tomaba el teléfono para marcar.

"Sabaku No Gaara, mn, ¿Por qué este nombre me suena conocido", se preguntaba mientras escuchaba el tono de espera.

-_Bueno_ –se escuchó una voz algo irritada del otro lado.

-Si, ahm, ¿Sabaku No Gaara? –preguntó algo nerviosa.

-_Si, ¿Quién habla?_ –respondió seco.

-Soy la asistente del señor Uchiha Itachi, Sak-…

-_Ah si, ¿qué desea?_ –la interrumpió antes de escuchar su nombre.

-Solo llamaba para concertar una cita, mi jefe esta impaciente por verlo, quiere hablar con usted de un proyecto importante. ¿Cree usted que podría aceptar venir esta tarde?

-_Rayos, ¿justo hoy?, tenia planeado ver a Itachi, pero no el mismo día de mi llegada…_ -se quedó callado algo pensativo, como sopesando si asistir o no.

-Bueno, es que es un asunto que no puede esperar y…

-_Si, si, como siempre los asuntos importantes de los grandes empresarios del país, y una mierda y demás estupideces_ –explotó frustrado.

-Disculpe si lo moleste, es que…

-_Claro que me molest__ó__, aunque dudo que en verdad lo sienta, a nadie le importa lo que yo pueda pensar o sentir_ –siguió arremetiendo contra ella.

-Señor yo…por favor perdóneme –ya no sabia que mas decir, y si por su culpa su jefe perdía ese candidato para el proyecto, ¿Qué haría?, ¿Cómo le explicaría a Itachi haber fallado de esa manera en su primer día de trabajo?

-_Mejor ya no diga nada, por lo visto es una incompetente que no sabe mas que disculparse. En fin, dígale a Itachi que voy para allá, llego en una hora, ¿entendió?_

-Si, si entendí, señor Sabaku –articuló lo mejor que pudo empezando a llorar.

-_Bien_ –cortó la llamada sin esperar nada más.

…

Se levantó perezoso de la cama, apenas acababa de recostarse cuando esa mujer lo despertó. Nunca en su vida se había portado tan maleducado con alguien, y menos con alguien del sexo femenino, pero ese no había sido su día.

Primero, su vuelo se retrasó casi 2 horas, luego no pudo pegar los ojos en todo el viaje, ya que el compañero a su lado lo fastidió con toda clase de estúpidas conversaciones. A su arribo, para colmo y para rematar, Kankuro lo recibía con mil y un sermones al verlo llegar en tan mal estado. Después le sacó en cara, que lo creía más responsable y que solo le daría un día para recuperarse, porque después lo quería al frente del negocio. Maldijo por lo bajo cuando escuchó sonar su celular, pensaba que seria algo importante, y al percatarse que no, que eran solo cuestiones de trabajo y mas cargas a su ya de por si, ajetreada vida, no pudo contenerse y externó sus frustraciones con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

En fin, suspiró tomándose algunas aspirinas para el dolor de cabeza, ya mas tarde le pediría disculpas a la asistente de Itachi.

…

-Ya regrese Sakura, ¿pudiste contactar a Gaara? –preguntó sentándose en su lugar.

-Si, no debe de tardar –sonrió ocultando su rostro que de seguro aun lucia abatido.

-Itachi-san, Sabaku No Gaara acaba de llegar –se escucho la vocecita de la secretaria por el altavoz.

-Gracias Matsuri, dile que pase por favor –se puso de pie para recibir a su amigo, estaba ansioso por verlo y preguntarle por su hermano.

La chica pelirosa dio la espalada a la puerta y empezó a temblar, esperaba que ese hombre no se quejara ante su jefe por su mal desempeño.

-Itachi, ¿Cómo estas? –entró emocionado el pelirojo al ver una cara muy conocida para él.

-Muy bien, ¿tu qué tal?, ¿Cómo te sientes de estar de nuevo en casa?, ¿Cómo dejaste a Sasuke? –lo abrazó entusiasmado de verlo convertido en todo un hombre.

-Muy bien, ya ansiaba volver. Sasu, ya sabes, igual que siempre –sonrió contento, su vista se desvió hacia la mujer que estaba atrás del pelilargo.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, una cabellera rosada era todo lo que sus luceros podían mirar, en seguida recordó a aquella chica en quien no había dejado de pensar desde hace días. "Imposible, ella esta en Suna, con su marido", se recordó tratando de despejar el anhelo de que se tratara de ella.

-Ah, mira, ella es mi asistente, Haruno Sakura –la presentó el pelinegro haciendo que ella volteara y se encontraran de frente.

"¡ES ELLA!", sonrió ilusionado, pero su rostro cambió al instante, al ver la expresión seria y distante que la mujer le regaló. No podía ser, de todas las personas con las que pudo portarse como un patán ese día, ¿Por qué tenia que haberla tratado así precisamente a ella?, se arrepintió al instante.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Buenas, kmo están? =)**

**Ustedes dirán, esta mujer no tiene nada ke hacer?, jajaja, ps no…no se crean, en realidad solo me tomo mi tiempo xk me encanta escribir, me relaja y me da muxa satisfacción, mas si sé ke les gusta y ke están esperando ke actualice cualkiera de las 2 historias ke estoy escribiendo.**

**Muxisimas gracias por sus comentarios, me motivan e inspiran y he aki la prueba de ello. Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi en lo personal me fascin****ó**** el encuentro de Neji y Tenten, y que decir del pobre Gaara ke nada mas no da una…ke kreen ke haga Sakura?, mandarlo al diablo?, yo lo haría!, jejeje…en fin, ojala el fic siga gustándoles, cualquier cosa, aki estoy para lo ke me necesiten.**

**Les mando un saludote dondequiera ke se encuentren, espero ke les esté yendo de lo mejor, si no es así, muxo animo mis amigos, hoy estamos mal, pero con esfuerzo podemos ponernos bien!... un abrazo, y nos leemos espero ke pronto!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo VI

Nace una amistad

.

.

.

Trabajaba como si fuera una maquina, la castaña no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Ese hombre, o era un robot o un alienígena. Permanecía concentrado en el monitor a la vez que escribía a mil por hora en el teclado. Tenten se sentía avergonzada, se suponía que ella era la asistente, pero el Lic. Hyuga parecía no necesitar de nadie más.

Cuando Itachi se presentó en la oficina, el castaño le aseguró que haría un esfuerzo por integrar a su nueva empleada, eso dejó muy tranquilo al presidente, quien le encomendó tenerle paciencia y ayudarla en todo lo que Tenten necesitara mientras tomaba su propio ritmo de trabajo. La castaña se emocionó mucho por el apoyo del pelinegro, pero después de que este se fue, su jefe se dedicó a trabajar él solo, sin siquiera mirarla a ella.

-¿Seguirás ahí parada el resto de la tarde viéndome trabajar? –preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-Pues…no es eso lo que deseo, pero usted no me ha dado alguna indicación –le contestó tranquila sonando hasta amable.

-Cierto, me olvidaba que tengo que explicarte paso a paso lo que vaya necesitando –empezó a ojear unos documentos que se encontraban en su escritorio.

-Algo así…pero recuerde que solo mientras me acostumbro –sonrío nerviosamente.

El de ojos perla la miró intensamente, y suspiró recargándose en el respaldo de su silla. La examinó de arriba abajo, esa chica era muy bella, desde que entró a su oficina y la vio sentada frente a su escritorio, se percató de eso. No era muy alta, de seguro le llegaba al hombro, sus facciones eran delicadas, pero no tanto como para hacerla ver endeble, su cuerpo era voluptuoso, sin llegar a lo exagerado, a su parecer las proporciones eran las indicadas. Su cabello lacio y recogido de seguro era espeso y muy suave, solo que ella quería verse profesional, esa fue la impresión que le dio al traerlo en una coleta alta. Sus ojos, eran lo que mas le atraían de ella, tan expresivos y profundos, lo miraban sin miedo, con una fortaleza que nunca antes descubrió en otra mujer. Por ultimo, para aderezar el conjunto de esa rara chica, un carácter de los mil diablos, claro que se comportaba educada y complaciente, pero estaba seguro que si la hacia enojar, ella explotaría y no quedaría nada de él.

-Entonces… ¿Qué quiere que haga? –se acercó hasta quedar a un lado de él, pasándole su palma frente a los ojos, el parecía haberse transportado a otro mundo.

-¿Qué hace? –le tomó la mano para que se detuviera cuando vio que la agitaba frente a su rostro.

-Yo…disculpe, pensé que no me estaba escuchando –se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver que su jefe no la soltaba.

-Claro que la escuché, solo que estaba pensando en alguna indicación para que se ponga a trabajar –se extraño al verla tan apenada.- Ya sé, vaya y deje estos presupuestos a presidencia, Itachi me dijo que tal vez los necesitaría –le indicó con la mirada un folder rojo a su derecha- y bien, ¿ahora que espera? –ella seguía inmóvil a su lado.

-Ahm, es que si no me suelta, no me puedo ir –le informó fijando sus ojos en la unión de sus manos.

-Oh…si, mhjm…disculpe –la soltó despacio- ahora si ya puede…ya puede cumplir con la encomienda –giró el rostro de vuelta a lo que hacia en la computadora.

-Si, ahora regreso, con permiso –tomó el folder y prácticamente corrió a la puerta, dejando a su jefe igual de rojo que ella.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta se cerró, se pasó la palma por los cabellos, no sabia porque, pero presentía que con esa asistente a su lado, las cosas se pondrían mal.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Sakura… ¿te acuerdas de mi? –le extendió la mano con la esperanza que ella le correspondiera el saludo.

-Ehm… -¿pero cómo no se iba a acordar de él?, era el que acababa de gritonearle por teléfono, además para colmo, ese tipo era el que la había abordado en el hospital, con razón el nombre le sonaba, vaya suerte que tenia, esperaba que ese pelirojo no tratara de coquetearle otra vez.- Mn, claro, nos conocimos en Suna –estrechó su mano casi retirándola al segundo de haberlo saludado.

-¿Ehh, acaso ustedes se conocen? –preguntó el pelilargo colocándose al lado de su amigo, estaba muy extrañado por como este miraba a Sakura.

-Si…Karin estuvo en el hospital, en una de las ocasiones que fui a verla, me topé con la señorita, digo, con la señora –corrigió haciendo un gesto extraño, como de desagrado- no sabia que usted era de aquí –quiso seguir investigando más de ella.

-Ah, no, para nada, Sakura esta recién llegada a la ciudad, ella es de Konoha, un pueblo cercano a Suna, ¿verdad Sakura? –sonrió Itachi casi platicándole su vida entera, a aquél que para ella, era un desconocido.

-Si…soy nueva en la ciudad, y también en este trabajo –le aclaró fijando sus ojos suplicantes en él, rogándole con la mirada, que no le dijera nada a su jefe del altercado que tuvieron minutos atrás.

El de ojos turquesa le correspondió la mirada, se veía preocupada, por la mente ni siquiera le pasó que ella tuviera miedo de que él le diera la queja al pelilargo.

-Pues, me alegra que nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo…supongo que llegó aquí con su esposo ¿verdad? –"¿para que le preguntas eso…a ti que te interesa con quien haya venido?", se regañó mentalmente, "bueno, para quitarme la ilusión de una vez por todas".

-Mi…mi esposo, él… -¡Diablos!, había olvidado que en esa ocasión, le dijo a ese tipo que era casada para que no la siguiera molestando, y ahora ¿de dónde rayos iba a sacar un marido?, se puso nerviosa mientras buscaba que inventar.

-Gaara, no creo prudente que atormentes a Sakura con eso…es un tema delicado…Sakura, si te sientes mal… -intervino el oji negro al verla tan perturbada.

-Perdóneme, no quise ser entrometido…yo solo…

-Estoy bien Itachi…no se preocupe Sabaku No-san…ahm, ¿necesitan algo? –se le ocurrió preguntar, ojala y la mandaran por cafés o algo parecido, lo único que quería era desaparecer.

-No gracias, yo estoy muy bien así –no quería dejar de mirarla.

-Pues yo… -el pelirojo lo miró frunciendo el ceño, como diciéndole que no la sacara de la oficina, esto le llamó mucho la atención- yo…

-Itachi-san, la asistente del Lic. Hyuga trae el informe presupuestal que mandó pedir –anunció la vocecita por aquel aparato.

-Disculpen –se alejó un poco para ordenarle a Matsuri que la dejara pasar.

-En verdad es para mi un placer haberla encontrado aquí, no se ima-…

-¡Por favor, no me acuse con Itachi de haberlo molestado cuando hable con usted por teléfono!…por favor, en serio necesito mucho el trabajo, además el señor Uchiha se ha portado muy bien conmigo, no quiero desilusionarlo –se acercó a él tomándolo por los brazos.

Se le secó la boca al tenerla tan cerca de él. La pelirosa estaba a escasos 30 centímetros, susurrándole que la ayudara y no la pusiera en mal con su jefe, verla tan desesperada lo hizo sentir culpable, pero si él era el que se había portado como un verdadero patán. Estrechó sus manos y las acerco a su varonil pecho, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

-Pero por supuesto que no…al contrario, perdóneme usted a mi Sakura, estaba de mal humor y me desquité con la persona que menos lo merecía. Es que de verdad, tuve un día terrible, le juro que yo no suelo comportarme así, usted solo hacia su trabajo y yo…por favor espero que me disculpe…debe pensar que soy un idiota por todo lo que le dije, ¿verdad?

-N…no, por supuesto que no –"claro que si", pensó muy en su interior.

Sintió un alivio al escuchar al pelirojo, este la tenia tomada de las manos, lo cual le provocaba cierta incomodidad, pero no importaba, saber que continuaría trabajando para Itachi la tranquilizaba.

-Ehem –aclaró su garganta el pelinegro.

Ambos voltearon y se encontraron con la mirada inquisidora de unos ojos negros y otros marrones. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando entró su amiga a la oficina, pero ahora ella estaba junto a su jefe muy atenta a la escena que ella y el pelirojo protagonizaban.

-¿Todo bien? –arqueó la ceja el pelilargo al verlos tomados de las manos.

-Si…solo le decía a Sakura lo contento que me siento de haberla encontrado de nuevo –sonrió sincero Gaara, mientras se acercaba al escritorio.- Bien tu dirás, háblame de ese proyecto que ya no puede esperar –cambió el tema radicalmente.

-Oh, claro. Gracias Tenten, por favor dile a Neji que el Ingeniero Sabaku No Gaara esta aquí en mi oficina, tal vez quiera venir a saludarlo.

-Claro, con permiso Itachi-san –le dedicó a la pelirosa una mirada de: _en cuanto estemos solas quiero el chisme completo_, y salió de ahí.

-Sakura, por favor dile a Matsuri que te entregue los permisos del proyecto G-24 –le indicó a la pelirosa mientras tomaba asiento.

-En seguida, con permiso –salió sin mirar si quiera al pelirojo, quien en cambio no apartó la vista de ella hasta que desapareció cerrando la puerta.

-¿Te gusta Sakura? –preguntó con tono de acusación.

-¡Qué!, yo…pero, ¿Cómo crees? –volteó el rostro victima de la vergüenza.

-Tu expresión cuando la reconociste...los 2 tomados de las manos…tus ojos queriéndotela comer…

-Eso…eso no…bueno si, lo admito. Desde que la vi la primera vez me gustó. No puedo creer que nos hayamos encontrado aquí, pensé que jamás la vería de nuevo –le confesó suspirando.

-Gaara, Gaara…Gaara, ¿quién lo diría?, jamás pensé que algo como esto pudiera pasar. Cuando Sakura me contó que venia de Suna, no se me pasó por la mente el hecho de que tal vez los conociera a ustedes.

-Solo me conoce a mi…por cierto, preferiría que no le comentaras nada a Sasuke, de seguro se lo platicara a Karin y ya ves como es, no la quiero pegada a mi celándome como siempre.

-Esta bien, pero aunque te ves contento, al parecer hay algo que te preocupa…

-Sakura me gusta…pero… cuando me dijo que era casada me aniquiló la esperanza.

-Oh, así que eso es…ahora que lo mencionas, ese es un tema muy delicado para Sakura, preferiría que no le preguntaras por el padre de Naruto.

-¿Ehh, quien es Naruto? –preguntó sin entender mucho al oji negro.

-¿Cómo que quién?...pues el hijo de Sakura –soltó con obviedad haciendo que los ojos turquesa de aquel chico saltaran asombrados.

…

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura-san? –se levantó de su escritorio para auxiliar a la pálida pelirosa que acababa de salir de la oficina.

-Si…todo bien Matsuri, gracias, solo necesito un vaso con agua –entró a un pequeño cuarto que fungía como la cafetería de presidencia.

Se sirvió el agua de inmediato y se la bebió como si llevara años perdida en el desierto, luego se sirvió otro vaso y también se la bebió de golpe.

-¿Segura que estas bien? –la cara de la secretaria era de preocupación, la chica pelirosa se veía todavía muy inquieta.

-Si, si…como que fue una baja de presión, pero ya estoy mejor –sonrió restándole importancia al asunto.- Ah, Itachi dijo que te pidiera los permisos del proyecto G-24 –recordó el encargo de su jefe.

-Claro, enseguida te los doy –se dio la vuelta dudando si dejarla sola o no, pero la pelirosa volvió a sonreírle disipando así su inquietud.

Se sentó en una silla que se hallaba a su lado, ¿Qué había sido todo eso?, jamás se imaginó encontrarse una cara conocida en la Ciudad de la Lluvia, aunque tampoco es que ese pelirojo fuera alguien especial, apenas y lo vio dos veces, de milagro recordaba su rostro. "No se veía tan mala persona, tal vez lo juzgué mal", se planteó poniéndose de pie y llenando otro vaso con agua. "Seria bueno tener otro amigo, él parece dispuesto, se comportó muy amable", ¿Por qué no?, si ese pelirojo insistía en llevarse bien con ella, no lo rechazaría, aparte, era amigo de Itachi, él era una excelente persona, así que el de ojos turquesa, seguro también lo era.

-Aquí están, ¿necesitas algo más? –apareció de nuevo Matsuri.

-No, eso es todo, gracias Matsuri –tomó el folder que le trajo.

-¿Gaara-san es muy guapo verdad? –soltó con ojos soñadores aquella muchacha.

-Ehm, mn, si, supongo. Bueno, tengo que regresar a la oficina, adiós Matsuri –se dirigió con ganas renovadas a la presidencia.

…

-Ah Sakura, gracias –cogió los documentos que la pelirosa le entregó.

Ya se encontraba ahí el jefe de Tenten, los 3 hombres parecían charlar amenamente, se notaba que eran muy buenos amigos.

-¿Necesitas algo mas Itachi?, es que me gustaría llamar a la señora Chiyo para preguntarle por Naruto.

-Oh, claro, no te preocupes, llama de la sala de conferencias para que tengas privacidad –ofreció amablemente.

-Si, gracias con permiso.

-Vaya, ella se ve mas eficiente que la castaña que me mandaste a mi –acotó el de ojos perla.

-Neji, date la oportunidad de tratar a Tenten, si la mandé a tu departamento, es porque sé que va mejor ahí contigo –el castaño solo rodo los ojos, ¿qué mas podía decir?, él era el jefe.

Se extrañó de la actitud de su cuñado, la pelirosa era muy atractiva, y ellos parecían tratarse con mucha confianza, esperaba que no se tratara de algo mas que una relación laboral.

- En fin, entonces a seguir con lo que nos atañe –se puso serio el presidente, para discutir sobre el trabajo.

.

.

.

Salieron de la empresa en dirección a la parada de autobuses, lo único que quería era llegar a abrazar a su hijo.

-Anda ya dime, ¿Quién era ese pelirojo que te tenía tomada de las manitas? –le codeó las costillas a su amiga de pelo rosa.

-Ya Tenten, solo es alguien con quien me tope en Suna, no es nada mio, ni mucho menos, ya déjame tranquila.

La castaña iba a empezar otra vez con sus bromas cuando un auto rojo se detuvo al lado de ellas. Era un coche bastante moderno, y de seguro carísimo. De la puerta del conductor bajo aquel chico ya conocido por ambas.

-Sakura, ya no me dio tiempo de hablar nuevamente con usted. Ahm, hola –saludó a la de ojos marrones que lo miraba con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro.

-¡Hola! –correspondió el saludo- Ikizumo Tenten –se presentó enseguida.

-Sabaku No Gaara, mucho gusto –sonrió presentándose.

-Igualmente. ¿No me diga que va a ofrecernos llevarnos hasta nuestro apartamento? –preguntó haciéndose la ingenua, y haciendo que la pelirosa la fulminara con sus esmeraldas.

-¡Tenten!, no digas tonterías, ¿Cómo se te ocurre que-…

-Sera un placer –abrió las puertas del auto antes de que la pelirosa se negara.

-Pero…pero…no, ¿Cómo cree?, no tiene que hacerlo –negó incontables veces con la cabeza.

-Por favor, permítanme llevarlas. Tome esto como una disculpa por lo de esta tarde, ande Sakura –le suplicó casi queriéndose arrodillar para convencerla.

-Si Saku, así llegaras mas temprano para ver a Naruto –la animó la castaña subiéndose en la parte trasera.

-Bueno, si, eso si –sonrió tiernamente al evocar el rostro de su pequeño. Ya después le daría el sermón a Tenten por ser tan confianzuda.

El pelirojo cerró caballerosamente ambas puertas y se dispuso a seguir las indicaciones de la castaña. En el trayecto a la casa de las chicas, prácticamente no conversaron mucho, solo de algunos aspectos banales como el clima, y esas cosas. Al llegar, a la castaña se le ocurrió una de sus brillantes ideas.

-Oiga Gaara-san, no quiere tomarse un café, así también conoce a Naruto, vera que es un bebe muy lindo –sugirió de repente.

-Bueno, no quisiera molestarlas –miró a la pelirosa deseando que ella secundara la idea de su amiga.

Sakura pareció adivinar sus intenciones y decidió complacerlo.

-No es ninguna molestia, ande venga, quiero presentarle a mi niño –se puso orgullosa al mencionar a su hijo.

-Bueno, siendo así, será un placer –bajó apresurado para abrirles la puerta.

…

Se puso de pie cuando la vio entrar con un bulto en brazos. Según le había comentado Itachi, el hijo de Sakura tenía pocas semanas de nacido, asimismo era prematuro, su amigo no entró en detalles, pero le dio a entender que el padre del niño ya no estaba con ellos. La noticia de que la pelirosa era madre, lo tomó por sorpresa, pero ni así disminuyeron sus ganas de conocerla e intentar algo con ella, esa mujer lo atraía como nunca antes nadie lo atrajo, por eso la esperó a la salida, deseando poder platicar nuevamente con ella, y ahí estaba, conociendo al que tal vez seria su hijo en un futuro no muy lejano.

-Mire, él es Naruto –retiró la manta del cuerpo del bebe, no era necesario cubrirlo dentro del apartamento.

-Es…precioso –le dijo fijando sus ojos en aquel hermoso bebe rubio.

El pequeño apenas y balbuceaba, era tan pequeñito que el pelirojo sintió una ternura infinita, no se parecía en nada a Sakura. Los ojos del menor eran de un azul profundo y muy hermoso, seguro el ex de Sakura seria muy apuesto, pensó sintiendo algo de celos.

-¿Quiere…cargarlo? –preguntó dudosa al verlo tan concentrado en el niño.

-¿Puedo?...nunca he cargado un bebe, pero me gustaría –se animó sonriente.

-Solo tome con cuidado la cabecita y ya esta…para mi también fue difícil, pero las enfermeras me ayudaron –le colocó al niño entre los brazos.

-No pesa nada –meció con cautela al hijo de la pelirosa, mientras ella lo veía enternecida.

"A Naruto le hará mucha falta un padre", se entristeció recordando a Sai.

La castaña entró al apartamento, Sakura la había mandado a la tienda como castigo, al descubrir que no tenían café que ofrecerle a Gaara.

-Oww, te ves muy bien de papá, ¿no te gustaría adoptar a Naruto?

-¡Tenten!

-Seria un honor tener un hijo así –miró profundamente a la pelirosa haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Ehm bueno, creo que es hora de darle la mamila –desvió el rostro yendo hacia la estufa.

-Yo prepararé el café –la alcanzó la castaña.

El pelirojo se sentó en el sofá, seguía contemplando al bultito que se movía muy apenas en sus brazos. Sentir a un ser tan frágil, lo llenaba de emociones antes desconocidas.

-Tenten, deja de hacer ese tipo de comentarios –la regañó en voz baja para que Gaara no escuchara.

-Ay Sakura, no te enojes. Se nota a kilómetros que a Gaara le gustas –le susurró emocionada.

-Ya…basta, no vuelvas a decir algo así, el solo quiere ser mi amigo.

-Si, y yo adoro a mi jefe –apuntó sarcástica- Anda Saku, se ve que es un buen partido, además es guapísimo.

Gaara seguía inmerso observando a Naruto.

-Parece que te caí bien –comentó por lo bajo cuando lo vio sonreír.- Sabes, me gusta tu mami, ¿te gustaría tenerme como tu papá? –le preguntó como si el niño fuera a responderle.

Y así pareció hacerlo, ya que el rostro del pequeñito empezó a deformarse para darle paso a un gran puchero, en seguida el pequeño pegó un berrido y soltó un llanto que parecía que lo habían golpeado. El de ojos turquesa se puso nervioso ante la reacción del rubio.

-Debe tener hambre –llegó apresurada hasta ellos la de ojos verdes.

-Si, creo que eso es –le regresó al bebe para que lo alimentara.

-Ya mi amor, aquí esta tu leche –le colocó la mamila en los labios empezando a alimentarlo.

El niño se tranquilizó en los brazos de su madre, y se concentró en su comida.

El celular del pelirojo empezó a sonar y él se alejó un poco para responder la llamada.

-¿Si?

-_Asi que muy cansado no, ¿Dónde estas?, seguro que otra vez de fiesta _–retumbó la voz molesta de su hermano Kankuro.

-No…estaba, estoy. No interesa donde estoy, ya voy a la casa Kankuro, deja de fastidiar –le colgó molesto.

-¿Problemas? –interrogó la castaña.

-Algo así, tengo que irme, pero espero que en otra oportunidad si podamos tomarnos ese café –le respondió amable.

-Pero claro, fue un placer conocerlo Gaara-san, y a Saku le dio mucho gusto encontrarlo de nuevo, ¿verdad Sakura?

-Si, fue…un gusto –sonrió aun meciendo en los brazos a su hijo.

-Para mi más Sakura. Su hijo es muy hermoso. Bien, seguimos en contacto, esta es mi tarjeta por si necesitan algo –la castaña la tomó en sus manos y la guardó entusiasmada.- De cualquier forma nos volveremos a encontrar, estaré yendo mucho a Uchiha Corp., así que… -Sakura solo asentía- hasta pronto.

-Hasta pronto Gaara-san –se despidió viendo como el salía del apartamento.

-¡Ahaaaa, le fascinas! –saltó Tenten bailando.

-Ash, si como no, iré a dormir a Naruto –se encerró en el cuarto dejando que la castaña siguiera con su fiesta.

Se recostó en la cama colocando al pequeño rubio a su lado.

-¿Quieres que te platique como me fue en mi primer día? –le preguntó cariñosamente sosteniéndole aun la mamila.

El oji azul la miraba atento, como si esperara que ella iniciara con la conversación.

-Bueno, pues Itachi se portó muy bien conmigo, ¿te acuerdas de él verdad?, es el que te dije que era mi jefe, –continuó a la vez que acariciaba su cabello- tiene una bebita, casi de tu edad, bueno, tu eres mas grande por algunas semanas, pero mn considerando que naciste prematuro, tal vez estén igual, en fin. El pelirojo que viste, es alguien que conocí en Suna, creo que será un buen amigo, ¿no te parece?

Naruto seguía succionando el chupón de la tetera y mirándola a ella entretenido.

-Si, eso creo. Tenten dice que yo le gusto, pero no lo creo, y tampoco me interesa, el único hombre de mi vida eres tu –le tocó la naricita con su dedo índice y el bebe sonrió retirando de su boquita la mamila.

-¿Ya no quieres?, bien, ya no te doy –dejó la leche restante en una pequeña cómoda.- ¿A ti te cayó bien Gaara mi amor?

Naruto cerró los ojitos y bostezó como si estuviera muy cansado.

-Mn, espero que sea porque tienes sueño y no porque te estés aburriendo. Ya solo te daré tus golpecitos en la espalda y podrás dormir –lo cargó de nuevo y empezó a palmearlo.- Eres mi vida Naruto, nunca lo olvides –le susurró besándole la cien.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Tenia un poco mas de una semana como asistente de Itachi, cada día le iba mejor, se había topado con Gaara en algunas ocasiones, este se comportaba muy atento y amable, sin duda era un buen amigo. La castaña seguía sufriendo las de Caín al lado de su jefe, pero también se veía contenta. Su hijo, su rubio seguía creciendo y llenándole sus días de felicidad.

De pronto la línea privada de su jefe comenzó a sonar, ella era la única en la oficina, Matsuri se iba a tomar la mañana debido a un permiso especial, e Itachi aun no llegaba.

-Buenos días presidencia de Uchiha Corp. –saludó cordial.

-_Buenos días, quiero hablar con Itachi_ –escuchó una varonil y profunda voz.

-Uchiha-san aun no ha llegado, si gusta puedo tomar su mensaje.

-_Hmp, ¿eres Matsuri la secretaria?_ –preguntó desconfiado.

-Oh, no, yo soy la asistente personal de Itachi, Haruno Sakura.

-_¿Asistente?, ¿desde cuando Itachi tiene asistente? _–sonó extrañado.

-Mn, pues desde hace poco, disculpe, ¿podría decirme quién llama? –se estaba incomodando, dio demasiada información y no sabia ni a quien.

-_Cierto, no me presente, soy el hermano de Itachi…Uchiha Sasuke_.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Hi, Hi!...me tarde un pokitin, pero hoy si me apure para traerles la actualización de esta historia.**

**Espero ke el capitulo haya sido de su agrado, un pekeño encuentro aunke telefoniko de Sasuke y Sakura, veamos ke ocasionara esto…estén pendientes para ver ke ocurre.**

**En fin gracias a todos por leer, comentar, alertas y todo esto ke fanfiction hace posible. No tienen idea de lo feliz ke me hacen al recibir con agrado mis historias.**

**Cuídense muxo, les mando un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos pronto y pues ahí estamos en contacto!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo VII

Una conversación, un festejo y una confesión 

.

.

.

-¿El hermano de Itachi?... ¡vaya, es un placer escucharlo!, mi jefe me ha hablado mucho de usted –se emocionó como si conversara con algún viejo amigo.

El pelilargo le platicaba maravillas acerca del hermano menor que tenia en Suna, y de como esperaba ansioso su regreso. La pelirosa sentía que conocía a aquel hombre a través de las palabras de Itachi.

_-¿Ah si, enserio Itachi habla de mi?_ –le interesó saber mas.

-Si, él espera tenerlo pronto de vuelta en casa…

-_Ya veo, ¿debes ser muy amiga de mi hermano para que te tenga tanta confianza?_

-Bueno, algo así, la verdad Itachi se ha portado muy bien conmigo, me ha apoyado como no haría nadie mas –reconoció mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio.

_-Sabes, te escuchas algo joven para ser su asistente, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –sin percatarse se fue metiendo mas en la charla._

-Si…tengo 19, hoy los cumplí –confesó sin querer.

_-¿Hoy?, pues felicidades…_

-Gracias –sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, era el primero que la felicitaba, y seguro sería el único, ya que no se lo había dicho a nadie.

-_Entonces, ¿por qué estas en el trabajo?, Itachi debió haberte dado el día, ¿no me digas que te hizo trabajar en tu cumpleaños?_

-Él no lo sabe…mn…nadie lo sabe, tampoco es necesario que lo sepan –comentó tranquila.

_-¿Por qué lo dices así?, se supone que a todo el mundo le gusta festejar el día que nació…_

-Antes, tal vez…pero ahora, creo que seré la excepción –empezó a recordar como la pasaba esa fecha.

-_Hmp, ¿puedo saber por qué?_ –estaba muy interesado en escuchar la explicación para tan raro comportamiento.

-No me gustaría aburrirlo con cosas sin sentido, usted debe ser un hombre muy ocupado, yo ya le quité mucho tiempo…

-_No me aburres, al contrario, me gustaría escuchar el motivo, además, tal vez en lo que platicamos mi hermano llegue a la oficina_ –la exhortó a abrirse con él.

-Yo crecí en un orfanato, en ese lugar nunca nos festejaban los cumpleaños, de hecho, apenas y podíamos subsistir… -recordó con amargura.

-_Es algo…triste…_

-Bueno, a pesar de eso había alguien que siempre insistía en felicitarme, mi mejor amiga, ella… -sonrió al evocarla- parecía una loca, llegaba saltando a abrazarme, se empeñaba en servirme todo ese día, decía que como no tenia dinero para comprarme un regalo, sería mi esclava y yo como festejada, tenía derecho a darle ordenes como la reina que era… -varias lagrimas silenciosas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas, a la vez que continuaba- Ino hacía de mi cumpleaños algo verdaderamente especial…

-_Entonces, ¿Por qué ahora no te interesa festejarlo?, ¿te peleaste con ella?_ -estaba realmente enfrascado en la conversación, la historia de esa joven era algo fuera de lo común.

-No…Ino…ella, ya no esta aquí conmigo, falleció hace poco –pudo escuchar como la voz se le quebraba.

-_Yo, lo siento mucho, no quería que te pusieras mal_ –"pobre chica", seguro estaría muy afligida.

-No se preocupe…disculpe mi reacción, es que…es difícil para mi recordarlo –respiró profundamente y se limpió el rostro.

_-Entiendo, dijiste que te llamabas Sakura ¿verdad?..._

-Si, Haruno Sakura…

-_Sakura, seguro que extrañas mucho a tu amiga, pero no creo que a ella le gustaría verte así hoy, en un día en el que deberías de sentirte feliz…_

Él no era experto en hablar con otras personas, menos con las que no conocía, pero esa mujer simplemente lo inspiraba a reconfortarla, creía que era su culpa que ella se hubiera puesto tan triste de repente, así que lo único que esperaba era reanimarla.

-Gracias Uchiha-san, creo que tiene razón, además antes de irse, Ino me dio el mejor de los regalos –no pudo evitar hablar sobre Naruto.- Claro, me refiero a su compañía y amistad –aclaró para no levantar sospechas.

-_Llámame Sasuke, después de todo no soy tan viejo, casi tengo tu edad, me alegro que estés mejor. Sabes Sakura, ahora que lo pienso, preferiría que no le contaras a Itachi que llamé…_

-Ehh, ¿y eso por qué?

-_Hmp, solo llamaba para saludarlo, pero con lo que me has contado de él, seguro me pedirá que regrese cuanto antes y aun no me siento preparado._

-Ya veo, bueno, pues tranquilícese, no le contaré nada a Itachi, y por él no se preocupe, esta muy bien, la empresa esta en su mejor momento y en lo personal, por lo que me puedo percatar, es muy feliz.

-_Gracias, quiero pedirte otra cosa._

-Usted, digo…tu dirás Sasuke –un escalofrió la recorrió por todo el cuerpo al pronunciar su nombre.

-_Así esta mejor. Me gustaría seguir hablando contigo Sakura, no se por qué pero…me gusta escucharte…_ -si los que lo conocen lo escucharan hablando así, le dirían que se debe a que es un mujeriego empedernido.

La verdad era otra, no se podía decir que era atracción, por que ni siquiera había visto a la mujer que se hallaba detrás de la línea, prácticamente era una total desconocida a la que no le interesaba conquistar. Tal vez era eso de que uno habla mejor con extraños, por eso le inspiraba volverse su amigo.

-¿En…en serio? –se puso muy nerviosa, no conocía a ese hombre, pero le gustaba la idea de escuchar su ronca y exquisita voz de nuevo.

_-En serio._

-Pues, cuando quieras Sasuke, casi siempre estoy aquí en la oficina, será un placer volver a hablar contigo.

_-Para mi también Sakura, y recuerda, nada de decírselo a mi hermano._

-Prometido.

_-Bien, te dejo trabajar, hasta pronto. Ah y Sakura…nuevamente, feliz cumpleaños…_

-Gracias Sasuke, hasta luego –cortó la llamada con una sonrisa moldeada en el rostro.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Los ojos perlas recorrían a una velocidad impresionante aquel escrito, a la vez que con su mano derecha señalaba cada falta con un marcador rojo. Ya casi terminaba de leerse las 30 páginas que la castaña había escrito, y eso que apenas llevaba cerca de 5 minutos repasándolas.

-Bueno, listo. Ya te señalé los errores que debes de corregir, ten –le pasó aquel bonche de hojas.

-Si, enseguida lo corr… -se quedó callada al observar las correcciones que tenia que hacer.

Prácticamente casi todo el texto estaba subrayado, las marcas rojas por todos lados, la hacían sentirse en la primaria, cuando le entregaban los exámenes calificados y ella reprobaba.

-Pero… ¿tantos errores tuve? –abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Probablemente haya mas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo de leer el reporte con atención. Tengo que salir al banco, así que ya le daré otra revisada después –comentó poniéndose de pie.

-Es que… -se sentía una completa inútil.

-La mayoría son ortográficos, pero también hay unos de redacción –se acomodaba su saco para irse.

-Soy un fracaso… -se dejó caer derrotada en la silla mientras sus ojos se empañaban, lo único que quería hacer era llorar de frustración.

-Probablemente –señaló el pelilargo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Oiga, tampoco es para que se ensañe! –lo miró con rencor.

-Yo no dije nada, tu eres la que se insulta sola. Ya te dije lo que tienes que hacer, esta en ti ponerte a lloriquear, o corregirlo y aprender de tus errores –comentó tranquilo saliendo como si nada.

-Ash, patán…lo peor es que el maldito tiene razón –suspiró y se llenó de motivación. – Bien, pues manos a la obra Tenten, si quieres dejar callado a ese arrogante, es mejor empezar de una vez –sonrió colocándose frente a la computadora y buscando el archivo que tenia que reescribir.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Entonces, ¿esos son los únicos compromisos que tengo para hoy? –preguntó el oji negro a su asistente.

-Si Itachi, ir a supervisar la obra del Fraccionamiento Nubes Rojas, el Ingeniero Yahiko espera tu presencia. Y la comida con la señorita Anko –releyó la agenda electrónica de su jefe.

-Mn, espero que Anko se comporte, estoy cansado de que me saque a tema el romance que tuvimos –se pasó la mano por el mentón preocupado.

-¿Tanto te molesta comer con ella?

-No es que me moleste. Pero cree que porque tengo negocios con su padre, tiene derecho a coquetearme. Nuestra relación terminó hace mucho, pero ella no parece aceptarlo. –le confió a la pelirosa quien solo asentía. –Ya sé, para evitar que quiera intentar algo, tu iras conmigo Sakura –le informó sonriendo.

-¿Estas seguro?

-Por supuesto, es una supuesta comida de negocios, así que como mi asistente, te necesito ahí.

-Bueno, será un placer ayudarte a mantenerla alejada –rio guardando sus cosas, pronto partirían.

-Itachi-san, un mensajero trae un arreglo para la señorita Sakura –informó Matsuri desde su escritorio.

-¿Un arreglo?, hágalo pasar –miró curioso a la oji esmeralda.

-Buenas tardes. Vengo de la florería Champs Ellyses, traigo este arreglo para la señorita Haruno Sakura –entró un joven de pantalón negro, camisa blanca y corbata azul. Cargaba un inmenso arreglo floral.

La pelirosa contempló asombrada lo que el muchacho traía en sus manos. Era hermoso, tenía varios tipos de flores, todas contrastando y a la vez armonizando entre sí el precioso arreglo.

-Buenas tardes…soy…soy yo –se acercó hasta él y lo tomó en sus manos, apenas y pudo sostenerlo ya que era muy pesado.

-Déjame ayudarte –se ofreció Itachi colocándolo en una mesa de centro.

-Por favor, podría firmarme aquí de recibido –le señaló un aparatito extraño.

-Oh si, claro –firmó electrónicamente y le pasó aquel aparato al mensajero.- Permítame, deje darle la propina…

-No es necesario, ya esta cubierta, con permiso –salió cerrando la puerta.

-¿Quién te mandó flores y por qué Sakura? –preguntó su jefe algo serio.

-Mn, no lo sé…yo no entiendo quien pudo haber… -no supo como continuar, ¿Qué significaba ese majestuoso detalle que tenia enfrente?

-Ten, lee la tarjeta, así saldremos de dudas –le pasó el pequeño sobre que sacó de entre las flores.

-Claro –empezó a leerlo en silencio.

_Sakura:_

_No podía quedarme como si nada al saber _

_que es tu cumpleaños, creo que no debería _

_pasar desapercibido, así que aunque sea con _

_este pequeño detalle, quiero felicitarte._

_Que la pases muy bien, muchas felicidades,_

_Te deseo lo mejor. Hablamos pronto…_

_Atte. U.S._

"Oh por Dios", se asombró al terminar de leer, ¿el hermano de su jefe le había mandado tal presente?, pero si ni la conocía, solo la escuchó por el teléfono, casi sintió ganas de llorar. El arreglo parecía sacado de una película romántica, tenia fácil mas de 100 flores en el, entre girasoles, rosas, claveles, tulipanes, alcatraces y otras mas que no conocía, acomodadas detalladamente en una base de lo que parecía una muy fina cerámica en tono oscuro.

-¿Y bien, quién te las mandó? –arqueó la ceja esperando respuesta.

-Mn, un amigo, un muy buen amigo de Suna –contestó inquieta.

No podía decirle a Itachi que habló con Sasuke, él le pidió no decírselo, así que lo mejor era mantenerlo al margen de todo. La amistad que empezó con el hermano de su jefe, seria su pequeño secreto.

-¿De Suna?, ¿Cómo se llama? –cuestionó interesado.

-Se llama… -vio de nuevo la tarjeta, concentrándose en las iniciales. –Su nombre es…Uramida Sendo –sonrió ante su falta de creatividad.

-Mn, no me habías hablado de él…

-No, es que…no he tenido tiempo de contarte toda mi vida…

-Y, ¿Por qué te mandó este arreglo?, se ve que es muy caro… -repasó el arreglo con ojos críticos.

-Si…pues, nada importante, ya ves, hoy es uno de esos días donde se celebra que…mn…que…cumplo otro año de vida –le confesó bajando la mirada.

-¡Qué!, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó sorprendido.

-Si, pero…no es gran cosa –negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

-Sakura, ¿cómo no va a ser la gran cosa? –se acercó hasta ella- ¡muchas felicidades! – la abrazó tiernamente pasándole sus brazos por la cintura y atrayéndola a su pecho.

-Gracias Itachi –sonrió tímidamente.

-No sé que haces aquí, deberías estar en tu casa disfrutando de este día –la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Tu me necesitas mas aquí, ayudándote…

-No sé porque Tenten no me lo dijo… -caminó hasta su escritorio.

-Bueno, es que tampoco se lo dije a ella…

-Sakura…

-Ya si. No quería que se sintieran obligados a nada, para mi es un día común y corriente.

-Ja, ¿así que de nosotros no quieres una felicitación pero si aceptas regalos del tal Sendo? –comentó sintiéndose ofendido.

-¡No!, no es eso…simplemente no quería molestar, perdóname ¿si?, gracias por felicitarme.

-Hmn, bien, para compensarte que hayas venido a trabajar hoy, ¿Por qué no vamos a cenar? –se le ocurrió.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, invita a Tenten, a quien tu quieras, esta noche la celebración va por mi cuenta.

-Itachi no…

-Ya, esta dicho, es una orden, y como soy tu jefe tienes que acatarla. Vayamos a esa comida, y de ahí, paso a dejarte a tu casa para que te prepares y alistes a Naruto –zanjó el tema sin darle oportunidad a negarse.

-Bien, muchas gracias –sintió un escozor en sus ojos y giró el rostro para que el pelilargo no la viera llorar.

-Sakura, ¿Qué te pasa? –la tomó del mentón haciendo que lo mirara.

-Nada, solo estoy…muy contenta –sonrió abrazándolo de nuevo.

El pelinegro le acarició el cabello reconfortándola un poco. La reacción de Sakura lo conmovió, seguro la pobre no tenia cabeza de festejarse con tantos problemas en su vida. Pero para eso estaba él, para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiera.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Se miraba en el espejo y le gustaba lo que veía. Por primera vez celebraría su cumpleaños sin Ino, pero para eso tenia a su hermoso rubio que se la recordaba a cada momento. Caminó en dirección a la cama donde descansaba su niño, y le sonrió entusiasmada sentándose a su lado, Naruto movió sus manitas y sus ojitos azules no dejaban de verla.

-¿Qué tal me veo?, espero que bien, porque iremos a un lugar muy bonito. Ya solo te arreglo a ti y estaremos listos para ir a festejar –se puso de pie de nuevo para buscar la ropa que le pondría al bebe.-Con esto te veras hermoso mi amor –encontró un trajecito azul marino, con rayas blancas y un sombrerito a juego. – Serás un bello marinerito –lo vistió con cuidado.

-¡Sakura!, ya estoy aquí –entró a la recamara aprovechando que la puerta estaba abierta.

-Hola Tenten, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Ash, horrible, mi jefe parece maestro jubilado, me hizo corregir todo un reporte que según él, escribí mal, obvio no pude terminarlo, pero en fin. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –exclamó contenta dándole un muy fuerte abrazo.

-¿Itachi te lo dijo verdad? –le correspondió a su amiga.

-Si, y también me dejó salir mas temprano para venir a prepararme, ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?

-No, ya solo termino de vestir a Naruto y listo.

-Bueno, entonces iré a arr-… ¡Wooo!, ¿y ese arreglo? –contempló las hermosas flores que estaban encima de una cómoda.

-Es…un regalo de un amigo…

-Noo, ¿no me digas que son de parte de Gaara? –abrió los ojos expectante.

-No, son de un amigo de Suna…ya vete a arreglar o se nos hará tarde –esperaba que Tenten desistiera de seguir haciendo preguntas.

-Mn, ¿Cómo se llama?, debe tener mucho dinero, porque a leguas se ve que ese arreglo no cuesta 5 centavos…

-Se llama Sendo –recordó el nombre ficticio- si, tiene bastante, pero ya olvídate de eso y camina –empezó a empujarla por la espalda para sacarla del cuarto.

-Bien, ya voy ya voy, oye, ¿y ya le llamaste a Gaara para invitarlo? –sonrió levantando ambas cejas.

-No...¿Crees que deba?

-¡Claro!, él te aprecia mucho, sería muy descortés que no lo invitaras…

-Pero… ¿y si esta ocupado y no puede asistir? –la verdad solo eran pretextos, le avergonzaba un poco llamar a aquel pelirojo que la miraba de forma extraña.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que asistirá, así tuviera mil ocupaciones, por ti, es capaz de cancelarlas todas –le pellizcó las mejillas jugueteando con ella.

-¡Tenten!, ya déjate de tonterías. Esta bien, ahora lo llamo, vete a bañar –le ordenó tomando el celular.

-¡Si, mi capitana!. Por cierto, su tarjeta esta en el cajón derecho de la alacena –le informó mientras entraba en el cuarto de baño.

"Mn, a ver…aquí esta. Espero no molestarlo", pensó marcando el numero. Uno, dos, tres timbrazos y cortó la llamada. "Bien, lo intente y no contestó, debe estar muy atareado", guardó la tarjeta y caminó al cuarto. El celular en sus manos comenzó a sonar y ella se puso muy nerviosa al ver el número del cual le llamaban. "¡Rayos!, bien, tranquila Saku, las tonterías que dice Tenten solo son eso, tonterías, Gaara te ve como amigo así como tu a él", suspiró y apretó el botón contestando al momento.

-Diga… -habló tranquila y formal.

_-¿Sakura?, soy Gaara. Mn, ¿pasa algo?, escuché la llamada pero cuando estaba apunto de contestar colgaste…_ -su voz sonaba alegre.

-Oh, si…pensé que estabas ocupado –se excusó.

-_Algo así, pero…para ti siempre tengo tiempo._

-Bueno…no es algo muy importante, solo….solo –¿Y si Tenten tenia razón y Gaara se sentía atraído por ella?, "no, él solo es educado y atento con todos", se convenció a si misma- mn –se mordió el labio nerviosa- solo quería invitarte a cenar esta noche…

-_Ehh, ¿a cenar?..._

-Si, bueno, si no puedes lo entenderé, además no es algo muy importante. Es que a Itachi se le ocurrió ir a un restaurant para celebrar mi cumpleaños, pero no te sientas obligado…

_-Me encantaría. Sakura, ¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?_ –preguntó interesado.

-Si.

_-¡Pues muchas felicidades!, y por supuesto que acepto tu invitación…_

-¡Que bien!…Itachi pasara por nosotras, así que nos vemos a las 7 en el restaurant Mamma mia, es que me gusta la comida italiana –sonrió olvidando sus nervios.

-_Entonces, hasta pronto Sakura_ –se despidió contento el pelirojo.

-Si, hasta entonces Gaara –cortó la llamada regresando con su hijo.

…

Durante toda la cena la pasaron maravillosamente, la pelirosa fue consentida por su jefe y sus 2 amigos. Gaara le había llevado un regalo que todavía no abría, era una caja pequeña y muy hermosa, envuelta en un fino papel rojo, además de darle un tímido pero fuerte abrazo. El pelinegro también le entregó una bolsa de regalo y le dijo que la abriera cuando estuviera en su apartamento, no quería que Sakura se lo regresara cuando se percatara de su valor.

Comieron y bebieron disfrutando del hermoso lugar, aprovecharon que el clima estaba tranquilo cenando en la terraza. El de ojos turquesa tomaba fotos mientras los demás posaban.

-Y aquí esta el pastel –aplaudió la de ojos cafés al ver llegar la inmensa tarta.

-¡Ay, pero si es enorme! –se emocionó la pelirosa.

El pastel era de 2 pisos, con fresas por todos lados, se veía delicioso y 19 velas lo adornaban.

-Pide un deseo Sakura –animaba el pelilargo.

-¿Un deseo? –se limpió una lagrima que escapó de repente.- Mi deseo seria… -fijó sus ojos en Naruto y luego asintió, "mi deseo es que Naruto crezca feliz, que ha pesar de todo lo que le hará falta, yo pueda ser la madre que él merece y necesita", le acarició la cabecita.- ¡Ya! –anunció soplando fuertemente, a la vez que el flash de la cámara sonaba.

-¡Eahhh, bien!, las apagaste todas. ¡Qué pulmones amiga! –la alabó Tenten.

-Ahora si, a probarlo –empezó a partirlo la cumpleañera.

Todos disfrutaron del rico postre y siguieron platicando un rato mas.

-Oww, mira a Naruto, parece que nuestro pequeño marinerito esta cansado –señaló Tenten al pequeñito en la carriola, el rubio tenía los ojos casi cerrados y se chupaba el pulgar.

-Si, creo que va siendo hora de irnos. Muchas gracias por todo, a ti Itachi, Gaara y por supuesto a ti Tenten, he disfrutado mucho este día, en serio no me imaginaba que podía pasármela tan bien –les agradeció sincera fijando sus esmeraldas en cada uno.

-No tienes nada que agradecer amiga, nosotros felices de celebrar contigo –se puso de pie y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Gracias Tenten –rio al sentir el agarre de la castaña.

-Cierto, eres muy especial para nosotros Sakura, aunque todavía estoy algo sentido. De no haber sido por ese tal Sendo, no nos enteramos que era tu cumpleaños –la regañó falsamente el pelilargo.

-Lo siento, juro que no vuelvo a esconderles nada –"bueno, solo lo de Naruto", miró a su niño que se había quedado dormido.

-Bueno, pues vámonos de una vez –sugirió el oji negro al ver la hora, ya pasaban de las 10.

.

.

.

Estaba recostada en la cama, Naruto se encontraba dormido desde hacia mucho, la castaña también cayó rendida. Se levantó de pronto encendiendo la luz, y tomó los presentes que su jefe y el pelirojo le regalaron. Retiró el papel rojo de aquella cajita, al hacerlo se extrañó un poco, parecía un estuche de joyería. Cuando lo abrió sus ojos casi salieron de sus orbitas, era un precioso collar con unos aretes a juego, ambos con incrustaciones de diamantes, se llevó la mano a la boca, no conocía de cosas finas, pero sin duda esos diamantes eran reales, brillaban demasiado para no serlo, "no puedo quedarme con este regalo, tengo que regresárselo a Gaara", decidió muy convencida. "Itachi, por favor no me sorprendas tu también", pensó abriendo la bolsa, su sorpresa no disminuyó, tenia en sus manos la caja de un costoso y moderno celular, su jefe estaba en lo cierto ella se lo regresaría apenas lo viera. "¿Qué ya nadie sabe regalar tarjetas de cumpleaños, o detalles que no sean tan lujosos?" bufó crispada, "hasta las flores de Sasuke son costosas", miró de repente el bello arreglo, solo alumbrado por una pequeña lámpara. "¿Cómo será?, ¿se parecerá a Itachi?, él es muy atractivo… ¡pero que estupideces pienso!, mejor me duermo de una vez", se regañó mentalmente. Guardó sus presentes, luego apagó la luz y se acomodó a un lado de su hijo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Entró a su casa tratando de no hacer tanto ruido. Seguramente su esposa estaría descansando y su hija ya tendría horas durmiendo, no quería incomodarlas. Atravesó la estancia con pasos delicados, cuando las luces se encendieron de pronto exaltándolo.

-¿De dónde vienes Itachi? –lo cuestionó Shizune con el ceño fruncido sujetándose la bata en el pecho.

-Salí a cenar con Gaara y las chicas, ya sabes, Sakura y Tenten –no tuvo tiempo de comunicarle a su esposa de su salida, pero tampoco lo creía muy necesario, seguido llegaba tarde a la casa, el trabajo se lo exigía.

Sakura y Tenten, su esposo le comentó tener nuevas empleadas, una era asistente de su hermano Neji, y la otra de Itachi, le pareció extraño que él apoyara a esas mujeres que acababa de conocer, pero no puso objeción, ella creía en el alma bondadosa de Itachi, por eso sabia las noblezas que era capaz de hacer. Pero últimamente se sentía algo insegura tanto de si misma como de él, y no era para menos, con el embarazo había perdido su autoestima, ¿Qué tal si su marido se buscaba a alguien mas bonita y joven, como esas chicas?

-No me avisaste. Pudiste también haberme invitado –le reclamó enojada.

-No lo creí conveniente, Hinata ha estado resfriada, dudo que la hubieras dejado sola –se acercó a ella tranquilo y sonriente.

-Pues debiste preguntar –le espetó retrocediendo.

-Shizune, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa?... ¡Ay Itachi, no te hagas el desentendido, estoy harta de siempre estar metida en la casa cuidando de tu hija, mientras tu te vas de paseo con tus amiguitas! –le gritó furiosa.

-Cálmate, vas a despertar a la niña…

-¡La niña, la niña, siempre la niña…solo te interesas en ella!, ¿Qué pasa conmigo?, ¿ya no te importo verdad? –empezó a llorar sentándose en el sillón.

-Eso no es verdad, no te pongas así –quiso abrazarla.

-¡Suéltame!, no me toques, no quiero que me toques, hueles a ellas…

-Eso es porque Sakura cumplió años y le di un abrazo –se estaba impacientando, el cansancio y los gritos de su esposa eran una mala combinación para su humor.

-Sakura, ¿ella es tu amante verdad? –lo miró con los ojos empañados por el llanto.

-¡Qué!, claro que no… -negó inmediatamente.

-¡No te creo!

-Shizune…Te juro que Sakura no es mi amante, no tengo nada que ver con ella –le explicó sereno tomándose con los dedos el puente de la nariz.

-Pero te gusta, ¿cierto?, Neji me dijo que era muy bonita, acepta que te gusta, se sincero conmigo y ¡admítelo!

-¡Basta…! -su respiración se volvió pesada.

-¡No hasta que lo admitas!

-¡Bien!, quieres que sea sincero, lo seré… ¡Si, Sakura me gusta! –gritó enfadado dejando a su esposa pasmada.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Hola lectores de Fanfiction, mas específicamente los ke leen "La madre virgen"!**

**Ke tal el capitulo?, la conversación SasuSaku algo rara, pero siempre me ha parecido ke por teléfono es muy fácil hablar con la gente, al menos así me pasa a mi!...x cierto, es coincidencia ke Sakura este cumpliendo años en los 2 fics al mismo tiempo, la verdad no fue planeado jeje…Leo sus opiniones y la verdad ke ahora si ke el publico esta dividido, muxos kieren a Gaara y muxos adoraron ke ya apareciera Sasu en el radar, les recuerdo ke la pareja es Sasuke y Sakura, asi ke por mas ke Gaarita me caiga bn, sorry pero no. Además ya salió otro admirador de la pelirosa, ke onda con el final, se lo esperaban?, no me vayan a linxar, ya verán ke pasa con lo ke dijo Ita-kun…Ay mi pobre Tenten, ha de estar igual ke yo con sus horrores ortográficos, menos mal ustedes no son como Neji, si no, ya hubiera llorado, pero no crean eeehh, no todo es mi culpa, la maldita computadora me cambia palabras, y en donde van los acentos, no me los marca, asi ke tengo ke andarlos colocando palabra por palabra, así de trabajoso es escribir para mi T_T…jajaja, uy uy, bien sufrida…pero la recompensa de ke les guste es lo ke me importa.**

**En fin, gracias x su apoyo, no me cansaré de repetirlo así ke acostúmbrense. **_**DULCECITO311**_**, si kieres dime a donde te mando tu peluca, no kiero sentirme culpable de ke te kedes calva de los nervios XD…**_**loriana**_**, hasta en este fic me vas a chantajear, y yo ke pensé ke aki si me dejarías desknsar, pero en fin, aki esta la actualización para ke no tengas ke hacer berrinche, jejeje…**

**Nos leemos pronto, saben ke no soy capaz de dejarlos esperando tanto tiempo, xk adoro entretenerlos aunke sea por un ratito. Cuídense muxo, les mando su abrazote, ke estén muy bien!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoria**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo VIII

Cayendo en tentaciones

.

.

.

Miraba fijamente por aquel ventanal, tenía en su mano su cuarto escoces. Había pasado la noche en la recamara de invitados, después de soltarle tremenda bomba a Shizune, la pelea que tuvieron llegó a su fin, ella se encerró en la habitación, y él no supo nada mas. Se levantó temprano, lo único que quería era salir de aquella casa, le dio un beso a su pequeña y después se dirigió a su oficina.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, su asistente no tardaba en aparecer por aquella puerta, le preocupaba lo que haría cuando la viera, esa confesión que salió de sus labios la noche anterior, no solo fue una revelación para su esposa, sino también para él mismo, ahora que era consciente de su sentir, no sabia que hacer con ello. Quería a su esposa, eso no lo dudaba, pero sentía algo por Sakura que no podía seguir negando.

La puerta se abrió de repente, la pelirosa entró contenta, se extrañó de ver a su jefe ahí, ella siempre era la primera en llegar. Itachi se veía raro, ni siquiera volteó a verla, además estaba tomando, eso la preocupó.

-¡Hola, buenos días Itachi! –saludó sonriente acercándose hasta él.

-Sakura…buenos días –terminó su bebida y giró para encontrarse con sus bellas esmeraldas.

-¿Pasa algo?, te ves extraño –su rostro reflejó su desconcierto.

-Tenemos que hablar, es algo realmente importante –anunció avanzando a servirse otro trago.

-Me asustas, ¿de qué se trata?

-Tiene que ver contigo…y conmigo… -se sentó en uno de los sillones que se hallaban en la oficina.

-Itachi…no te entiendo, ¿es por mi trabajo?, ¿no lo estoy haciendo bien? –se puso muy nerviosa, lo que menos quería era perder su empleo al lado del pelilargo.

-No es eso, esto tiene que ver con…con como me siento.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, lo cual hizo que ambos se distrajeran. El pelinegro le permitió contestar mientras él tomaba valor para lo que diría.

-Diga, presidencia de Uchiha Corp. –respondió profesional.

_-¿Sakura?_

-Mn, si, ¿Quién llama? –preguntó tratando de reconocer aquella voz.

_-Soy yo Sasuke…_

-Sa…¡Sendo! –se corrigió de inmediato.

El pelilargo escuchó el nombre de la persona al teléfono y se concentró en escuchar.

_-¿Sendo?_ –repitió el azabache extrañado- _¿no estas sola verdad?_ –se percató.

-No, estaba conversando con mi jefe –habló aparentando tranquilidad, sonriéndole a Itachi, este no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-_Ya veo, no tardaré, ¿solo quería saber si te gustaron las flores?_ –sonrió al imaginarla nerviosa por la vigilancia de su hermano.

-Me encantaron, están hermosas, muchas gracias –agradeció con sinceridad.

-_No tienes nada que agradecer, simplemente quise alegrarte un poco el día, espero que haya servido, por cierto, no sabia cuales eran tus favoritas así que te envié todos los tipos que tenían en existencia._

-Si, lo noté, son muchísimas, y todas igual de hermosas, la verdad no conozco mucho de flores, pero me encantaron –se emocionó.

El pelilargo tenia ganas de arrebatarle el teléfono y ver que pretendía aquel desconocido con la pelirosa, pero se contuvo bastante bien solo pendiente de las reacciones de ella, parecía estar "contenta".

-_Menos mal, Sakura, para no molestarte, tal vez debas darme tu número de celular, ¿no crees?_ –sugirió de repente.

-Mi…mi numero de celular…

_-Bueno si tu quieres…_

-Si, claro, ¿tienes en que anotarlo? –sería lo mejor, así ya no se metería en problemas con su jefe por estar ocultándole que hablaba con Sasuke.

-_Si, te escucho_ –prestó atención.

-Es el 555-2-27-23-10.

-_Bien, no tendré que molestarte mas en la oficina. Te llamo después, no quiero que Itachi se moleste contigo, hasta luego Sakura_ –se despedía contento después de la breve platica.

-Hasta luego Sa-Sendo –rio al casi echarse de cabeza.

-_Hn, vaya nombre que escogiste ponerme_ –se burló risueño.

-Que esperabas no estaba preparada –se avergonzó poniéndose roja.

-_En fin, creo que será la última vez que tengas que llamarme así, adiós Sakura, cuídate mucho._

-Adiós, tu también –colgó suspirando.

-Vaya, que gran suspiro, ¿segura que ese tal Sendo solo es amigo tuyo?, ¿no será mas bien que él es el padre de Naruto? –se puso de pie muy molesto el pelilargo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Le juro que mi intención era terminar el reporte ayer, pero…

-Pero preferiste irte de fiesta –contestó por ella el irritado oji perla.

Tenten trataba de explicarle por todos los medios que intentó terminar el trabajo, pero al haber salido mas temprano de lo que marca su horario, gracias al permiso de Itachi, ya no pudo acabarlo. Ahora eso la tenía sumamente preocupada, ya que su jefe estaba muy enojado.

-Mn, tanto así como de fiesta, pues no. Solo fue una grata cena –sonrió nerviosa.

-Como haya sido, fallaste en tu trabajo. Entregarme ese reporte corregido era tu obligación, y no lo hiciste –le reclamó irritado.

-Le prometo que lo terminaré hoy mismo…

-Oh, no gracias, no te molestes, debido a tu nula dedicación a este puesto, tuve que ordenarle a la secretaria que me ayudara. El reporte esta hecho, y tu, tu estas despedida Tenten –le informó muy serio.

-¿De…despedida? –sintió que su mundo se cayó en pedazos, había fracasado en su primer empleo importante, ¿ahora que haría?, empezó a derramar lagrimas.

-No llores, es lo que ocasionaste con tu irresponsabilidad –le aclaró suavizando el tono de su voz.

-Lo sé, disculpe –se limpiaba el llanto torpemente- es que me siento…me siento muy mal.

Al castaño le remordió la conciencia, esa chica se veía bastante afectada, su intención no era dañarla, él solo estaba muy molesto y no midió las consecuencias de su decisión.

-Tenten cálmate…yo…

-La primera vez que entré a este edificio me sorprendí mucho, me pareció un lugar maravilloso, estaba dispuesta a trabajar en lo que fuera con tal de seguir aquí, hasta en la limpieza –recordó sonriendo.- Cuando Itachi me dijo que seria su asistente sentí mucho miedo, no voy a mentirle, la verdad soy algo inútil para el trabajo de oficina, en realidad mis empleos siempre han consistido en cosas fáciles y mal pagadas, por eso me asustaba quedarles mal…créame que me esforzaba, sé que aun así las cosas nunca me salían bien, pero le juro que yo trataba Hyuga-san…soy una molestia y una muy mala asistente, por eso entiendo que me despida. Solo quiero darle las gracias, por darme la oportunidad de haber hecho este sueño realidad aunque haya sido por unos días…gracias, no le quito mas su tiempo, me retiro para no seguir estorbando –se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar.

-¡Espera, Tenten! –la detuvo la voz de su jefe, ella seguía dándole la espalda- te daré una ultima oportunidad, pero solo una, si vuelves a quedar mal…ahora si no me conmoverás con tu llanto, te despediré definitivamente –avisó derrotado.

"¡Ja!, a eso llamo yo una perfecta actuación", sonrió por dentro al ver que pudo convencer a Neji con sus dotes artísticos.

-Gracias Hyuga-san, no se arrepentirá, ¡daré mi máximo esfuerzo! –corrió a abrazarlo.

El oji perla se quedó inmóvil, las manos de su asistente rodeándolo por el cuello, con su cuerpo pegado al de él, lo tomó por sorpresa, Tenten olía bastante bien, se inundó de su esencia, la chica estaba de puntitas para alcanzarlo mejor, así que se balanceó un poco perdiendo el equilibrio, él salió a su rescate tomándola por la cintura y sosteniéndola fuertemente.

-Mn, gracias, disculpe el atrevimiento, es que…me dejé llevar –se disculpó sonrojándose al instante.

-Esta bien –la fue soltando poco a poco, hasta que quedaron separados.

-Entonces… -bajó la mirada al piso.

-Entonces nada, pongámonos a trabajar –se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a su escritorio.

-Si jefe, enseguida –recobró su animo de siempre sentándose frente al castaño.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Enfocaba sus ojos en el precioso cielo nublado que se divisaba en el exterior. Después del reclamo que Itachi le hizo, ella no tuvo palabras para contestarle, recordar a Sai y por consiguiente a Ino, la llenó de dolor.

-Sakura, discúlpame, sé que el padre de Naruto falleció, pero es que hablabas con ese tipo de una forma tan amena, que simplemente creí… -no sabia que decirle a la pelirosa, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonto de recordarle ese tema tan delicado?, en el momento que ella se quedó muda, supo el error que cometió.

-¿Qué creíste Itachi?, ¿Qué tengo una relación con él?, ¿crees que salgo con cada hombre con el que charlo? –estaba muy sentida con el pelilargo- si así fuera, bien podrían decir que entre tu y yo hay algo, nosotros conversamos muy bien, y no por eso existe una relación amorosa –señaló enojada.

-Si, lo sé.

-Entonces, no entiendo tu reacción. ¿Te molestó que hablara en horas de trabajo?, porque aunque así fuera, no tenias derecho a recordarme a Sai –su voz se perdió en sollozos.

-¿Sai?, ¿es el nombre del padre de Naruto? –se acercó a ella para darle su pañuelo.

La pelirosa solo asintió con la cabeza y tomó lo que él le ofrecía, empezó a retirar sus lágrimas, pero estas seguían brotando.

-Lo siento, por favor perdóname –le acarició el rostro.

-Aun me duele recordarlo, y creo que en el fondo siempre me dolerá –admitió con pesar.

El pelilargo la abrazó arrepentido, en esos momentos solo quería consolarla, nada más.

Sakura se aferró a él, su gesto la calmó, de repente recordó lo vulnerable que era, pero en sus brazos se sintió segura.

Itachi se fue acercando a ella, estaba perdido en sus atrayentes ojos verdes. La pelirosa solo lo miraba, su mente estaba en blanco, no tenia idea de lo que pretendía su jefe y amigo, al menos no hasta que vio como sus labios se acercaban a los de ella.

En el momento en que sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse, la puerta se abrió de golpe, una mujer de cabello corto y negro entró como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Lo sabia, sabia que si venía te encontraría así con ella!, ¡niégame ahora que esta mujer es tu amante Itachi, niégamelo! –gritó exaltada haciendo que ambos voltearan a verla.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Dejó de lado los bocetos que estaba dibujando, de vez en cuando se distraía creando en papel, posibles obras que construiría en un futuro. Salió del estudio rumbo a la cocina, su apartamento era muy grande, tenía solo 3 días que se había mudado a el, no quiso seguir bajo el yugo de su hermano Kankuro en aquella casa que sus padres les habían heredado.

Tomó un vaso y se sirvió agua en el, la noche anterior estuvo tentado a pedirle a la pelirosa una cita, no sabia por qué se había contenido, pero lo hizo, tal vez el miedo a que lo rechazara, o la falta de oportunidad, ya que en todo momento estuvieron acompañados por Tenten y por Itachi. Se bebió lentamente aquel líquido transparente y siguió metido en sus pensamientos. No esperaría mas, esa misma tarde acudiría a la casa de Sakura y trataría de conquistarla, decidió sonriendo el pelirojo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Sabes, cada día me aburro mas en esta ciudad, además, como que extraño a Gaara –tomó un trozo de melón del plato.

Karin y Sasuke desayunaban tranquilamente en la comodidad de su apartamento, hasta que a ella se le ocurrió iniciar la conversación.

-Hmp, ¿pues que esperas para volver? –bebió un sorbo de su jugo.

-Espero a que a ti también te den ganas de regresar, no podría dejarte aquí solo –negó con la cabeza incontables veces.

-Va, se cuidarme, te advierto que si esperas a que me den ganas de regresar, podrían pasar años.

-¿Tanto?, vamos Sasu, ¿Qué puede haber aquí que te retenga?

-Nada, pero tampoco hay nada allá que me interese –comentó tranquilo.

-Mn, hay muchas mujeres hermosas –se le ocurrió.

-Aquí también.

-Mn, están nuestras familias, ya sabes, tu hermano, tu madre, tu tío, tu sobrinita que aun no conoces –le recordó emocionada.

-La he visto en fotos.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿acaso no hay nada que te haga regresar a la Ciudad de la Lluvia? –se desesperó la pobre peliroja.

-No, o bueno, tal vez una emergencia –concientizó pensando que si algo le pasara a uno de sus familiares no dudaría en volver.

-Mn –el teléfono comenzó a sonar alertando a los chicos. –Yo voy –se levantó apurada.- Diga

_-¿Karincita?, soy yo Mikoto_ –se escuchó una dulce pero hipócrita voz.

-Oh, Mikoto –mencionó en voz alta para captar la atención de su amigo.

Sasuke al escuchar que se trataba de su madre, negó con las manos indicándole que no quería hablar con ella.

-_Espero no molestar, mn, ¿estará mi pequeño Sasu por ahí?_ –preguntó directa.

-Ahm, no, él salió muy temprano, creo que al gimnasio, no sé a que hora regrese. ¿No es nada grave verdad? –se adelantó a investigar el motivo de la llamada.

_-No, no, claro que no, todos estamos muy bien, solo quería saludar a mi pequeño._

-Bueno pues, yo le diré que llamaste, no te preocupes, estoy segura que enseguida te devolverá la llamada –le hizo una cara de enojo al azabache, quien negaba con la cabeza.

-_Gracias Karincita, dile que estaré esperando. Hasta luego, ah, y compórtense_ –aconsejó antes de colgar.

-Claro, hasta luego –colgó rápidamente.

El pelinegro se acomodó sereno en su silla, adoraba a su madre, pero odiaba hablar con ella, siempre presionándolo para que volviera, o peor aun, reprendiéndolo por no tener una novia formal. Se sabia de memoria sus reproches, por eso prefería evadirla cada que llamaba, pero al parecer a la peliroja ya se le estaba colmando la paciencia por inventar tantos pretextos para su ausencia.

-Ultima vez Sasuke, estoy harta de cubrirte con tu madre, siempre me trata como si yo fuera la mala del cuento, la que te sonsacó y te alejó de su lado.

-Hn, ¿y si cambiamos de numero? –se le ocurrió.

-No sería mala idea –tomó su plato colocándolo en el fregadero.

-No mejor no, podría preocuparse y aparecerse en persona –se la imaginó de carne y hueso frente a él, llevándolo de una oreja de regreso a casa.

-¡Hahaha! –rio ante esa posibilidad- Oye Sasu, hace unos minutos te escuché hablando con alguien, ¿Quién era? –preguntó curiosa.

-Una…conocida.

-¿Conocida?, ¿de dónde? –se sirvió una taza de café continuando con la conversación.

-De por ahí.

-Mn, ¿nueva conquista? –sonrió con complicidad.

-No, Sakura es solo una amiga.

-Oh, se llama Sakura, y dime, ¿es bonita? –quiso averiguar mas.

-No lo sé, no la conozco.

-¿Ehh?

-Ya Karin, deja de ser tan entrometida. No te diré mas ¿entendiste? –se levantó asumiendo una pose seria.

-Uy si, cuanto misterio, esta bien, para lo que me interesa –comentó restándole importancia mientras lo veía salir- de seguro solo es otra pobre ingenua –susurró para ella misma.

.

Se encerró en su habitación y se recostó en su cama, "Sakura, ¿Cómo serás?", se descubrió pensando en aquella desconocida.

**_/_/_/_/_/ **

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Se colocó frente a la pelirosa por inercia, como protegiéndola, esto hizo enfurecer mas a su mujer, quien entró azotando de golpe la puerta.

-¡Contesta!, ¿vas a tener el descaro de decirme que entre ustedes no hay nada? –empezó a llorar.

-Shizune, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué mas?, quería conocer a la mujer por la que estas a punto de dejarme –señaló a la de ojos verdes.

Sakura no sabía que decir, ¿esa era la esposa de su jefe?, para colmo de males, ¿creía que ella era su amante?, se preocupó la chica. Aunque tenia que aceptar que la forma en la que los encontró, no había sido la mejor, "Itachi estuvo a punto de besarme", recordó, "y yo, ¡iba a corresponderle!".

-Shizune cálmate. Yo no quiero dejarte, has llevado demasiado lejos tus celos.

-Si claro, ahora resulta que son ideas mías, que yo soy la celosa que crea historias en su cabeza, ¿acaso no estaban a punto de besarse? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Uchiha-san, yo le juro que lo que vio es un malentendido –se animó a hablar la pelirosa.

-¡Tu!, pero mírate, eres una niña, ¡solo es una mocosa!, ¿me dejas por una mocosa Itachi? –la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, Sakura solo es mi amiga –intentó aclararle a su mujer.

-¡Ja!, por ahora, pero no tarda en convertirse en tu querida, se nota que esta niña es una trepadora.

-Sé que esta molesta, y que cree que tengo algo con su marido, pero yo le juro que no es así, yo no estoy interesada en él, ni en nadie, solo en mi hijo –trató de convencerla.

-¿En tu hijo?, lo olvidaba, Itachi me contó que te conoció hace poco en el aeropuerto, pero al verlos así, juntos, empiezo a pensar que me ha mentido, ¿desde cuando se conocen?, no dudo que ese niño del cual hablas, sea tuyo Itachi –acusó al pelilargo.

-¡Qué!, esto ya rebasó todo limite Shizune, el hijo de Sakura no es mio, ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? –perdió la paciencia.

-Simplemente porque ya no confío en ti, no creo en nada de lo que me dices… -lloraba con dolor.

-Shizune… -no tenia idea como calmarla, por primera vez en su vida, no sabia como actuar.

-Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya, así podrán hablar…

-¡No!, no te vas a ir sin que antes me admitas que sales con mi marido –ordenó cubriendo la puerta.

-Pero, es que eso no es verdad.

-Entonces, cuando yo entre, ¿no estabas a punto de besar a mi esposo? –la miró directo a los ojos, suplicándole la verdad.

-Yo… él solo me consolaba… -se puso muy nerviosa.

-¿Si o no iban a besarse? –insistió.

Sus esmeraldas viajaron a los ojos negros de Itachi, él la veía atento a su respuesta. Sakura aspiró todo el oxigeno que pudo y se preparó a contestar.

-Si…si iba a besar a su marido –respondió sincera, dejándolos descolocados.- ¡Pero escúcheme por favor! –pidió rápidamente.

-¡No quiero oír mas!, ya se lo que quería saber…

-¡Pero déjeme decirle mis razones! –intentó seguir.

-No hay razón en el mundo para meterse con un hombre casado, no me interesa escucharte niña, quieres a mi esposo, pues todo tuyo, ¡quédatelo!, yo no quiero saber nada mas de él –se quitó el anillo de bodas y se lo aventó al pelinegro. Abrió la puerta y corrió fuera de la oficina.

-Itachi…yo solo quería… -empezó a llorar sintiéndose muy culpable.

-Tranquila Sakura, hablaré con Shizune, arreglaré las cosas, solo tengo que esperar a que se tranquilice –trató de sonar calmado.

-No quiero que tengas problemas, si admití que iba a besarte es porque yo si pensaba hacerlo, pero, es que te acercaste tanto, perdóname, ¡soy una tonta!, ahora que lo pienso tu jamás te fijarías en mi, solo me consolabas, ¡explícale a ella, cúlpame de todo, dile que yo soy la responsable de este malentendido! –proponía apresurada.

-Sakura –se acercó a ella.

-¡Despídeme, no, yo renuncio!, entre mas rápido desaparezca de tu vida mas fácil será que te crea –no dejaba de sollozar.

El pelilargo la miró con ternura, parecía una niña pequeña que no podía dejar de llorar, ni ver correr a Shizune lo conmovió tanto. Pero al escuchar a la pelirosa decir que desaparecería, se llenó de temor, no quería perderla.

-No, no quiero que te vayas –sus miradas se conectaron.

-Itachi…

-Sakura, solo…solo déjame… -se fue aproximando despacio hasta su rostro.

Cerró sus esmeraldas y sintió como los labios de aquel pelinegro se pegaron a los suyos, las manos de Itachi la atrajeron en un delicado abrazo. Ella abrió su boca torpemente y dejó que él la dirigiera y a la vez instruyera en ese dulce beso.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Alto!, antes de ke me arrojen lo ke tengan a la mano, debo explicarme…**

**Ustedes me reclamaran, WTF?, hahaha, primero parece GaaSaku y ahora ItaSaku?, peor aun el SasuSaku cuando?, es lo ke muxos piensan, lo se. Bueno, primeramente, esta historia tiene muxos giros, creo ke ya lo han notado, otra cosa, kiero ke se marke un antes y después de Sasuke, no kiero ke sea así todo fácil, si así fuera, créanme ke desde el primer capitulo se hubieran encontrado. Kiero jugar con las personalidades de varios personajes, y armar todo un caos, creo ke es parte del drama, asi ke esto aunke no les guste, ps lo creí bueno. No juzguen a la pelirosa, no es una destruye hogares ni nada de eso, sus razones se explicaran mas adelante, de exo creo ke Itachi tiene mas culpa ke ella. Shizune, ke celosa verdad, ps para ella también tengo explicación, solo estén pendientes.**

**En cuanto al regreso de Sasu a su tierra natal, ps ya estoy preparando el terreno para eso. Insisto, a los ke les pareció malo el capitulo, una disculpa, como regalo de consolación les diré ke ya subí una nueva historia, si kieren pásense por ella y ps a lo mejor se animan =), se llama Oracle, a los ke si les gusto, ps ke bueno, gracias por todo.**

**Nos leemos espero ke pronto. Cuídense muxo, un abrazo!**

**P.D.: como ya se esta resolviendo la situación en mi hogar, es muy posible ke recobre mi ritmo. Gracias a los ke me brindaron su apoyo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo IX

Cada quien elige su verdad

.

.

.

Hasta ahora, nunca había besado a nadie. Sus pensamientos se bloquearon, dándole paso solo a lo que estaba sintiendo. Se sabía inexperta, seguirle el ritmo al pelinegro le estaba costando trabajo, pero ni así se separaban.

Itachi seguía prendido a sus labios, manteniéndola en su cálido abrazo. No consideró las consecuencias, solo vio la oportunidad y la aprovechó.

La pelirosa abrió los ojos y de pronto el encanto se rompió, el rostro de aquella mujer destrozada, reclamándole entre lágrimas que fuera la amante de su marido, la mandó de vuelta a su realidad. Empujó como pudo al pelilargo y se giró asustada.

-¡No!, esto…esto no esta bien, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me besaste? –preguntó alterada.

-Sakura –no supo que responderle.

-No puedo seguir aquí, yo…tengo que irme –articuló como pudo y tomó su bolso huyendo del lugar.

"Sakura, ¿Qué hice?", suspiró preocupado el pelinegro.

…

Entró desesperada a la oficina de su hermano. El oji perla se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa.

-Shizune, ¿Qué tienes? –se levantó apresurado de la silla y corrió hacia ella.

-Me engaña…lo vi a punto de besarse con ella –gimoteó abrazándolo desconsolada.

La castaña se asustó mucho, aquella mujer se veía bastante mal. Además lo que entró diciendo le llamó la atención, según dedujo ella era la esposa de Itachi, ¿a él se refería cuando decía que la engañaba?

-Tranquilízate, ¿de qué estas hablando? –la llevó hasta el sofá.

-Itachi…tiene una amante…

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser –su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de incredulidad.

-Lo es, lo es hermano. El me engaña…

-Pero… ¿con quién? –se resistía a creer lo que Shizune le contaba.

-Su asistente, la pelirosa… ¡Su amante es la tal Sakura! –gritó furiosa.

"Sakura…mi amiga Sakura", Tenten abrió los ojos impactada.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Tomó el primer taxi que vio al salir a la calle. Lo único que quería era llegar a ver a Naruto, tener a su hijo en brazos le traería algo de paz y cordura. Se sentía la peor de las mujeres, ¿cómo pudo corresponderle un beso a un hombre casado?, peor aun, ¿estaba enamorada de Itachi?, si así era, estaba metida en un gran problema, sollozaba desesperada.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Hermana, lo que dices es…no puede ser cierto. ¿Estas segura que esa chica es la amante de Itachi? –se sentó a su lado.

-Si…ayer él me confesó que esa niña le gusta, y hoy que entré a su oficina, los encontré abrazados apunto de besarse, después ella lo admitió, él no dijo nada, no hizo otra cosa mas que defenderla –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

El castaño guardó silencio reflexionando las palabras de su hermana. Le parecía muy difícil de creer que su cuñado estuviera enredado con aquella muchacha, pero también recordó la buena relación que había entre ellos, las veces que lo sorprendió mirándola, lo bien que la trataba, sí, existía una enorme posibilidad que Itachi tuviera de amante a su asistente. Su rostro vagó por toda la oficina, se topó con la mirada atenta de Tenten, por un momento se olvidó que ella seguía ahí.

-Tenten –llamó serio.

-Oh, Hyuga-san disculpe. Saldré para que puedan hablar –se puso de pie torpemente, lo que escuchó la tenia al borde de un ataque de ansiedad.

-Espera –la paró en seco- antes que salgas, quiero preguntarte algo.

-A…ahm, si, usted dirá –asintió nerviosa.

-¿Tu sabias de la relación entre mi cuñado y tu amiga? –cuestionó registrando su reacción.

-N…no, no Hyuga-san, si le soy sincera, a mi también esto me ha sorprendido mucho, no tenia idea de que algo así estuviera pasando. Lo que si le puedo jurar, es que jamás los he visto en alguna situación comprometedora. Fuera del trabajo Sakura se dedica solo a su hijo –trató de interceder por la pelirosa.

-Ya veo…esta relación seguro se esta dando solo aquí. Bien, sal por favor –le ordenó regresando su atención a la pelinegra.

-Con permiso –se apresuró a desaparecer.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Abrió la puerta del departamento rápidamente. El bultito en sus brazos se movía contento al sentirla abrazándolo. Se dejó caer en el sillón y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de inmediato.

Se había podido contener frente a la señora Chiyo, la mujer se sorprendió al ver a la pelirosa a esa hora, se suponía que estaba en el trabajo, apenas hacía un par de horas le acababa de llevar a Naruto, por eso le pareció extraño, pero la oji verde con una sonrisa la convenció que todo estaba bien.

Ya ahora en la intimidad del hogar que compartía con su amiga, y al lado de su pequeño, pudo sacar toda su preocupación. Arrullaba lentamente a su rubio, este balbuceaba y levantaba los bracitos tratando de tocar el rostro de su madre.

-Soy una mala persona mi amor… -posó sus ojos en él.

Naruto la miraba atento, cuando ella habló por primera vez, se quedó muy quieto.

-Hice algo que no debí haber hecho, además estoy tan confundida –bajó la cabeza hasta tocar con su frente la cabecita de su hijo.

El pequeñito aprovechó y tocó con sus manitas las mejillas de ella, abriendo la boca y babeando su nariz.

-Naruto… -sonrió al sentirlo- Ino, si estuvieras aquí tu me dirías que hacer, no quiero causarle dolor a nadie, y tampoco sé si lo que estoy sintiendo es amor… ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar algo así? –apretó mas al bebe.

Su celular empezó a sonar dentro de su bolso, al escuchar aquel tono se angustió, ¿Qué tal si era Itachi?, no creía estar preparada para hablar con él. Decidió no contestar, el aparato dejó de emitir sonido alguno y ella aprovechó para ver quien había llamado.

-Tenten –respiró mas tranquila al ver el número en la pantallita.

Se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá, el celular volvió a sonar, colocó a Naruto a un lado de ella y contestó sin verificar la llamada entrante, supuso que de nuevo seria su amiga.

-Tenten –habló la pelirosa soltando un sollozo.

-_Pensé que era Sendo_ –se escuchó la risa de un hombre.

-¿Sa…Sasuke? –reconoció su voz.

-_Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?, te escucho mal_ –se puso serio preocupándose ante el tono de la chica.

Tenia rato en su cama dando vueltas sin poder concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera hablar con ella, la platica de hacía un rato, no duró lo que él hubiera querido, por eso se animó a llamarla de nuevo, pero ahora al numero de celular que le había dado.

-Sasuke –empezó a llorar.

-_Sakura, me estas asustando, ¿qué pasa?_ –se paró de la cama.

-Hice algo horrible, yo…estoy desesperada –las palabras salían solas de su boca, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, sentía que se volvería loca.

-_Cálmate, cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste?_ –trató de tranquilizarla.

-Es que…me da mucha pena, estoy tan arrepentida y avergonzada –su voz fue retomando compostura.

_-Escúchame, cualquier cosa que hayas hecho, estoy seguro que tiene solución, tranquila, deja de llorar_ –hablaba suave y comprensivo.

-Si, trataré –se limpiaba las lágrimas y respiraba despacio, no quería asustar a Naruto.

-_Bien, ahora si, dime ¿qué ha pasado?_

-Hace unos momentos yo…en la oficina –tomaba valor para hablar, después de todo Sasuke era el hermano de Itachi, ¿qué tal si el en vez de comprenderla se decepcionaba de ella?

_-¿Qué pas__ó__ en la oficina?, ¿cometiste algún error en el trabajo?_ –preguntó curioso.

La pelirosa no contestó, ahora que lo razonaba mejor, no quería que Sasuke terminara pensando mal de ella, no supo por qué, pero esa idea la aterró.

-_Sakura, confía en mi_ –la animaba a abrirse.

-Es que no puedo, no quiero perder tu amistad –contestó tímidamente.

_-¿Por qué dices eso?_

-Te decepcionaras de mi…

-_No lo haré. No sé que sea tan grave para que pienses eso, pero te juro que no pasara. Quiero ayudarte, Sakura, estoy muriéndome de nervios al escucharte así, me preocupas mucho_ –confesó sincero.

-Yo…besé a alguien…alguien que no debí besar –volvió a sentir como nuevas gotas cubrían sus mejillas.

El pelinegro se quedó mudo, una molestia se generó en su pecho, ¿por qué haber escuchado eso le incomodaba?

-Sasuke… ¿sigues ahí? –preguntó con miedo.

-_Si, aquí estoy…así que…besaste a alguien que no debiste besar_ –repitió pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-S…si –reiteró dudosa.

_-Mn, y… ¿Por qué dices que no debiste?_ –su voz sonó mas seria.

-Porque…él es…él es casado –la culpa volvió a instalarse en ella.

_-¿Casado?, ¿besaste a un casado?...no… ¿no me digas que…?_ –su mente trabajó a mil por hora, ya tenia una clara idea de quien se trataba.

-Si lo que piensas es que besé a Itachi…si Sasuke, besé a tu hermano –se quebró su voz.

¿Su hermano engañando a su esposa?, "pero si ellos lucían tan enamorados", "no, ¿y si Sakura lo provocó?", se le ocurrió de pronto.

-_Sakura, ¿Qué relación tienes con mi hermano?_

-¿Qué?, re…relación, ninguna, bueno solo laboral y amistosa, antes de hoy yo no… -balbuceó.

_-¿Tu no qué?, ¿tu no lo habías besado?_ –se escuchó molesto.

-¿Estas enojado?, dijiste que no te decepcionarías de mi –se alarmó la oji verde.

-_No sabia que eras la amante de mi hermano_ –acusó perdiendo el control, su personalidad fría y arrogante se hizo presente.

-Yo no soy su amante…

_-Todavía._

-No, yo…solo quería que alguien me aconsejara, nunca he…

_-¿Nunca te habías metido con un casado?_ –sonó burlón.

-Sasuke…

-_De haber sabido la clase de persona que eras no me habría interesado tanto en tu amistad._

-No me digas eso por favor –pidió en lamentos.

-_Hmp, no finjas, Itachi sería incapaz de serle infiel a su esposa,_ é_l la adora, lo mas seguro es que tu lo hayas seducido para que se diera ese beso_ –continuó implacable, haciendo caso omiso a su llanto.

-Eso no es así –negaba desesperada.

_-¿Qué clase de mujer eres?, no te import__ó__ que ellos fueran un matrimonio feliz, acaban de tener una hija, ¿cómo te atreviste a meterte entre ellos?_ –su enojo parecía incontenible, su ira se extendió en cuestión de segundos.

-No tiene sentido que te diga mas, es claro que no vas a creerme –anunció derrotada.

-_Por lo menos deberías intentarlo_ –quería que le explicara, que lo hiciera recobrar su fe en ella.

-Adiós Sasuke, fue bueno mientras duró –le dolió hasta el alma pronunciar esas ultimas palabras.

_-¡Sakura!_ –escuchó como la llamada finalizó.

Empezó a sollozar descontrolada, el pequeño a su lado sintió su pena y comenzó a quejarse.

-Pensé que él me iba a entender, ¿por qué no me creyó? –tomó a Naruto acurrucándolo en su pecho mientras ambos lloraban.

…

Aventó el celular contra la pared, su respiración se volvió pesada, parecía que se asfixiaba. Ella era una simple mujer, ni siquiera la conocía, solo por teléfono, aun así, se sentía decepcionado y defraudado. Caminó hacia su buró y sacó una pequeña agenda, tenía que saber la verdad, buscó el numero de Neji y marcó enseguida, tal vez él sabría algo.

-_Diga_ –no lo hicieron esperar.

-Neji.

-_¡Sasuke!, amigo, que bueno que llamas_ –sonaba preocupado.

-¿Por qué?, ¿pasa algo? –preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

_-Si. Algo muy grave._

-Habla de una vez, no me preocupes más.

-_Sasuke, tienes que hablar con Itachi, me acabo de enterar que…_

-¿Qué? –se desesperó.

_-¡Que tu hermano esta engañando a Shizune, Itachi tiene de amante a su asistente!_ –le informó furioso.

¿Entonces era cierto?, Sakura era la amante de su hermano, comprobó con pesar.

-¿Estas seguro? –cuestionó para confirmar.

-_Si, ella misma los vio, Sasuke, tenemos que hacer que entre en razón…_

El pelinegro suspiró audiblemente.

_-¿Lo llamaras?, por favor Sasuke, habla con él, yo no sé que hacer, ella es mi hermana y él es mi amigo…_

-No, no lo llamaré, no habrá necesidad...

_-Pero…_

-Neji, salgo en el siguiente vuelo.

_-¡Qué!, ¿quieres decir…?_

-Si, regreso a la Ciudad de la Lluvia. Regreso a casa esta misma tarde –comunicó decidido.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Ven!, ke les dije, ke pronto tendríamos a Sasu de vuelta en su ciudad natal.**

**Debo confesar ke me dio tristeza escribir la mini pelea ke tuvieron x teléfono, pobre Sakura, ahora si ke la mandaron al fondo del abismo. Ustedes dirán, Sasu se regresa por ella?, mn, pues ni él lo sabe!, ya explicara sus motivos después.**

**En fin, kise traerles este capitulo cortito rápido, xk muxos se kedaron con los ojos cuadrados con el anterior, sorry por eso, espero este los haya dejado mas trankilos.**

**AVISOS!**

**-Como mi otro fic, "la novia de mi hermana", ya esta entrando digamos a sus ultimas semanas, hahaha, bn novela, bueno, pero como es el ke ya va mas avanzado, no se si dedicarme mas a ese, los ke lo lean también, ps ya me darán su opinión si me enfoco mas en ese y este lo actualizo después.**

**-El nuevo fic, ORACLE, mn, ese no se si lo seguiré, al parecer no fue mucho de su agrado, aunke es el ke mas reto me ha generado al escribirlo. Pero en fin, ya después les haré saber mi decisión, de eliminarlo o continuarlo. **

**-Según lo ke ustedes me respondan, de si le doy con todo a la novia de mi hermana, o si sigo intercalando las actualizaciones entre los 3 fics, ps es a lo ke me avocare, así ke ojala puedan darme su opinión.**

_**Daltonika**_**: no se cuando leas esto, pero me lleg****ó**** mucho tu review, gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasarte x mis fics, y si enserio yo te motivé a escribir, ps ke gran honor!, deberías de publikar tus historias, créeme ke es muy lindo mostrarle a las personas lo ke uno crea gracias al esfuerzo propio. Anímate, si decides hacerlo, pues ya tienes aki a una fiel lectora. Cuídate muxo, ke estés bn, y espero seguir teniendo noticias tuyas!**

**Una ultima cosita para todos ustedes, muxas gracias x sus palabras tan lindas, me animan como no se imaginan, en parte x eso estoy escribiendo como loka!...Les mando un abrazo, cuídense muxo, nos leemos espero ke a partir del lunes!...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo X

Decisiones 

.

.

.

Guardaba sus cosas apresuradamente en la maleta, por lo pronto su prioridad era empacar los objetos mas necesarios, ya se daría tiempo después para volver por lo demás. El vuelo salía dentro de 3 horas, lo que lo dejaba con una hora para prepararse y llegar al aeropuerto.

No tuvo que pensar mucho su decisión, le molestaba tener que volver a su ciudad natal, pero era de suma importancia que lo hiciera, si él no intervenía, Itachi perdería su familia, su vida, todo por lo que su hermano había luchado, se destruiría por una infame mujer. ¿Cómo pudo haberse equivocado tanto?, hubiera jurado que esa tímida joven que se escuchaba tras la línea, era alguien digna de confianza y de cariño, se daba cuenta que las apariencias engañan. De repente se detuvo, si su hermano había caído en tentación, seguramente era porque aquella mujer era atractiva, no es que Itachi se fijara mucho en eso, pero Shizune era bella, si decidió engañarla con otra, fue porque esa otra, probablemente era aun más bella. Sin duda alguna tenía que prepararse para encontrarse con cualquier cosa, obvio él no caería ante los encantos de esa tipeja, menos mal, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres de ese tipo.

La peliroja entró sin tocar a la habitación, creyó que él estaría dormido, así que no quería despertarlo solo para sacar un viejo libro que le había prestado con anterioridad. Cuando lo vio de un lado para otro, metiendo sus cosas a la maleta como un loco, se sorprendió mucho.

-Sasuke, ¿qué estas haciendo? –preguntó acercándose a él.

-Hmp, que no es obvio, empacando, tu deberías hacer lo mismo, nuestro vuelo sale en 3 horas –espetó serio.

-¡Qué!, ¿Cómo que nuestro vuelo? –cuestionó mas asombrada que antes.

-Regresamos a la Ciudad de la Lluvia, Neji ira a recogernos al aeropuerto, así que prepara tus cosas, a menos que quieras quedarte aquí –habló sin mirarla siquiera.

-¿Regresamos? –sonrió al instante- pero…tu dijiste, ¡ay no!, ¿pasó algo? –se llenó de temor al recordar las palabras de su amigo.

-Algo así, Itachi esta a punto de mandar su vida al demonio, y no puedo permitirlo –cerró la maleta de un golpe.

-¿Ehh, pues que pasó?

-Karin no hay tiempo para aclarar esto ahora. Has tu equipaje, nos vamos en menos de una hora, así que apresúrate –la fulminó con la mirada. La chica solo pudo asentir con la cabeza, y corrió a preparar todo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Entró al pequeño departamento muy apurada, las veces que intentó hablar con Sakura, ella no le contestó el celular. Tenía que preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando, no creía que su amiga fuera la amante de Itachi.

Al no encontrarlos en la sala, se dirigió a la recamara que la pelirosa ocupaba con su hijo y ahí pudo suspirar mas tranquila, ambos estaban durmiendo cómodamente. En el rostro de la oji verde se observaban señales de llanto, seguramente había llorado hasta que finalmente cayó derrotada por el sueño. Cuando iba a darse la vuelta para salir, Naruto despertó, moviéndose y empezando a llorar, lo cual hizo que Sakura también despertara.

-Tenten, ya llegaste –comentó tomando en brazos al pequeño rubio.

-Mn, si. Neji me dejó salir temprano, dijo que tenía un asunto importante fuera. Sakura… -no supo como iniciar aquel escabroso tema.

-Si, lo sé, te debes de estar preguntando que pasa entre Itachi y yo, ¿verdad? –bajó la mirada mientras arrullaba a su hijo.

-La verdad, si. La hermana de mi jefe entró desesperada, diciendo que él la engañaba contigo. ¿Es eso cierto Sakura?, ¿tienes una relación con Itachi? –se sentó en la cama sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No Tenten, Itachi y yo no somos amantes como ella cree –negó enseguida.

-Entonces, ¿qué fue todo eso de que los encontró casi a punto de besarse? –siguió buscando aclarar el asunto.

-En eso…en eso si tenía razón, Itachi iba a besarme cuando ella nos encontró –aceptó culpable.

-¡Qué!, ¿por qué él iba a hacer eso?, Sakura, ¿qué siente nuestro jefe por ti?, no, ¿qué sientes tu por él? –la tomó por los hombros.

-Es lo peor de todo Tenten, yo…yo no sé que es lo que siento…

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Anunció su presencia ante la tímida secretaria castaña que tartamudeaba cada vez que lo veía. El pelirojo esperó paciente a que la chica le dijera que ya podía pasar. En su mente se trazaba mil y un formas de invitar a la pelirosa a salir. Primero se planteó ir a su casa, pero decidió que lo mejor era presentarse en su trabajo, así podría saludar a Itachi, y de paso llevarla a ella para que no tuviera que viajar en autobús.

Cuando la menuda chica de cabello corto lo invitó a entrar a la oficina, él solo la siguió, trató de perder el nerviosismo que lo caracterizaba cada vez que se encontraba con Sakura, no quería que pensara que era un débil de carácter o un miedoso con las mujeres.

El pelilargo recibió a su amigo seriamente, no esperaba la visita de Gaara por su empresa. Además su cabeza era un caos, desde que Sakura había corrido lejos de él, se quedó pasmado, solo mirando al horizonte y tratando de dilucidar sus sentimientos.

-Itachi, ¿cómo estas? –saludó amable el de ojos turquesa.

-Mn, supongo que bien –estrechó su mano sin mucho interés.

-¿Te pasa algo?, te ves preocupado –sonó observador el muchacho.

-No, todo bien, no hay de que preocuparse. Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –cambió rápido el tema.

-Ah, yo solo…mn, venía a buscar a Sakura, ¿se encuentra todavía en el trabajo? –cuestionó tranquilo.

-A Sakura… -el oji negro se quedó pensativo, se había olvidado completamente de la atracción que el pelirojo sentía por su asistente, ¿sabría Sakura de su interés?, o mejor aun, ¿estaría ella también interesada en Gaara?, se preocupó Itachi.- No, ella ya no esta aquí, salió hace algunas horas –respondió seco.

-Oh, que mal, yo que quería llevarla a su casa y después invitarla a salir…

-No creo que sea buena idea –se entrometió el pelilargo.

-¿Y eso por qué? –quiso saber el pelirojo, su amigo estaba actuando muy extraño.

-Bueno, Sakura no esta interesada en hombres, su única preocupación es su hijo.

-¿Tu cómo lo sabes?, ¿Sakura te dijo algo? –preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Algo así, no me lo dijo, pero…yo me doy cuenta.

-Pues gracias por el consejo. Aun así, quiero que sea ella la que me aclare que no le interesa –se dio la vuelta para salir.

-Gaara, no quiero sonar como un jefe celoso, pero prefiero que no te le acerques a Sakura –argumentó antes de que el chico se fuera.

-No, no suenas como un jefe, suenas mas bien como un novio –señaló mirándolo a los ojos- pero no te preocupes, yo sé que te inquietas por ella porque la aprecias. Itachi, mi intención no es dañar a Sakura, tu bien sabes que ella me gusta, además me considero un buen partido –sonrió convencido- es decir, mírame, estoy soltero, no soy tan mayor, no soy un mujeriego, soy muy responsable, mis intenciones para con ella son serias, tengo una carrera y una posición que me permite darle una vida digna y lujosa a ella y a Naruto, porque eso si, yo acepto y quiero a ese niño –finalizó mas relajado.

Para Itachi fue como si Gaara le estuviera diciendo que él no tenía oportunidad, y en parte así fue. ¿Como esperaba competir con un chico que se caracteriza por ser todo lo que él no era?, debía aceptar que él no podría ofrecerle nada de eso a Sakura, mas que el titulo de amante, como bien había sido llamada por la propia shizune, no, Sakura merecía mas que eso, pero entonces ¿por qué seguía sintiendo esas ganas enormes de ir a buscarla?, y a la vez, de ir y pedirle perdón a su mujer. Estaba a punto de volverse loco el pelilargo.

-Bueno Itachi, lo mejor será que me vaya, en serio quiero ver a Sakura –anunció para volver a llamar la atención del pelinegro.

-Si, claro. Gaara, dile por favor que necesito hablar con ella, que cuando pueda se comunique conmigo –no quería abrumarla mas, ojala y la pelirosa estuviera dispuesta a volverlo a ver y a seguir trabajando a su lado, aunque eso era muy poco probable.

-Claro, adiós Itachi –salió de la oficina.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Entonces él te besó así sin más –se sorprendió la castaña.

Después de dejar tranquilo a Naruto en la recamara, se dirigieron a platicar a la sala. Desde que Sakura inició con el relato de lo que había pasado, Tenten no cerraba la boca del asombro que tenía.

-Si, pero yo me sentí mal y corrí. Sé que no estuvo bien Tenten, soy una mala persona, ¿cómo pude permitir que Itachi llegara hasta ahí?

-Bueno, si dejaste que él se te acercara tanto, en parte es porque tu también lo deseabas, ¿no crees?

-Si…si lo deseaba, es que, mi mente se nubló, yo nunca había estado así de cerca con nadie, para mi ese fue el primer beso –confesó bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?, Sakura, ¿cómo qué tu primer beso?, ¿pues qué jamás besaste al padre de Naruto o qué? –cuestionó la de ojos cafés muy confundida.

El rostro se le puso pálido, ¿cómo fue tan estúpida de decir aquello?, si bien en la realidad ella seguía siendo inexperta en el amor, además de virgen, los demás creían algo totalmente diferente, todos ahí la veían como a una madre soltera, que en algún momento de su vida procreó a ese pequeño rubio.

-Si es que…me refería a que, con él fue distinto, yo no me daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, era más chica y…ahora es diferente –titubeó sin saber muy bien a donde llegar con lo que decía.

Tenten no se quedó muy convencida por la excusa de la pelirosa, pero tampoco quiso insistirle mas, comprendió que por lo sucedido, sus nervios estarían hechos un revoltijo. Suspiró comprensiva y se acercó un poco mas a ella, tomándole las manos y sonriéndole.

-Saku, independientemente de lo que pase con Itachi, yo te seguiré apoyando, tu eres mi amiga y sabes que en lo que yo pueda, te ayudaré.

-Gracias Tenten, no sabes lo mucho que significan para mi tus palabras –respiró un poco mas tranquila.

-Oye… ¿estas pensando en renunciar?

-Creo que sería lo mejor. La verdad no me gustaría, pero tampoco creo que sea conveniente seguir siendo la asistente de Itachi, yo jamás me perdonaría que su matrimonio terminara por mi culpa –se preocupó de nuevo.

-Pues si, pero… ¿ahora que harás?, ese trabajo era un sueño, la paga, el ambiente, hasta el jefe.

-Lo sé, pero no me da miedo empezar de nuevo ni desde abajo, total, toda la vida he luchado por mantenerme, esta vez no será distinto.

-Entonces, ¿estas decidida a no volver a verlo? –preguntó interesada.

-Si Tenten, estoy decidida, ya no veré ni hablaré con Itachi Uchiha –resolvió segura.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

"Tengo que verla, advertirle que si se acerca a mi hermano y a su familia le va a ir muy mal", pensaba furioso el azabache. El auto de Neji se dirigía a la residencia de Itachi, fue el primer lugar al que Sasuke quiso ir, el castaño trató de negarse, argumentó que lo mejor era esperar para hablar con él, pero eso al oji negro no le importó, estaba de nuevo en esa ciudad para arreglarlo todo, así que cuanto antes mejor.

Llegaron a la residencia sin problemas, ya los esperaba ahí el resto de la familia, su madre Mikoto Uchiha, su tío Kakashi Uchiha y por supuesto su cuñada Shizune.

-Hijo, mi vida, creí que jamás volvería a verte –se lanzó hacia él envolviéndolo en un asfixiante abrazo.

La peliroja solo bufó exasperada, estaba bien que Sasuke era su mejor amigo, y que los Uchiha eran como su segunda familia, pero a ella lo que le importaba era llegar con su mellizo y saber como estaría él. Se sorprendió por lo de Itachi, sin duda nunca creyó eso del hermano mayor de su amigo, él que se veía tan serio, seguramente la amante esa que tenía, le había comido el cerebro, al menos fue lo que Sasuke le dijo en el avión, el oji negro le contó todo con lujo de detalles, y mientras lo hacia, Karin pudo ver el enorme desprecio que sentía por esa mujer.

-Ya madre, después tendremos tiempo para esto –se soltó del agarre.

Adoraba a toda su familia, pero de lejos. Odiaba las demostraciones excesivas de cariño, siempre fue un niño frío y hasta calculador, que no daba paso a las emociones, porque le resultaban inútiles y muy complicadas. Por eso trataba de evitar cualquier contacto humano, a menos que fuera necesario, aunque con su madre, era muy difícil.

-¿Dónde esta Itachi? –preguntó serio al no verlo por ningún lado.

-Ese niño no ha llegado, pero cuando lo haga, me va a escuchar –comentó molesta la matriarca de la familia.

Por supuesto Shizune no se había podido quedar callada, a estas horas ya toda la familia, amigos y conocidos, estarían enterados de tremenda bomba. Gracias a Dios su padre había fallecido desde años atrás, sino, se moriría de vergüenza y decepción.

-Hmp, ya veo. Shizune, ¿cómo estas? –saludó por cortesía, bien presentía que aquellos ojos llorosos que su cuñada mostraba, se debían al engaño de su hermano.

-Mal Sasuke, pero me alegra que estés aquí, tal vez tu puedas hacer que entre en razón –gimoteó apoyándose en Neji.

-Y que tal Suna sobrino, ¿conociste muchas mujeres? –se escuchó la voz despreocupada de un peliplateado de ojos negros.

-Kakashi –saludó contento el azabache.

Sabía que el hermano menor de su padre no lo defraudaría, si algo agradecía de tener a Kakashi como tío, es que él no se complicaba por nada, y no lo abrumaba como el resto de la familia, por el contrario, mas bien parecía otro amigo suyo, que lo distraía y le inyectaba de la vitalidad que poseía.

-Muchísimas –estrechó su mano, dándole un ligero abrazo.

-Umh, ya veo porque no querías regresar.

-Kakashi, deja de decir tonterías, estamos aquí para hablar de algo importante, no para que le preguntes a Sasuke de esos asuntos tan de mal gusto –se enojaba Mikoto.

-Mn, creo que no deberíamos tratar el asunto de Itachi hasta que él llegue, es mas, no creo que debamos tratarlo nosotros, eso es algo que solo le concierne a él y a su esposa –respondía sin perder la calma el peliplateado.

-Pero por supuesto que debemos de inmiscuirnos, somos familia, y como tal, esto debemos solucionarlo todos.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, todos giraron hacia el recién llegado, quien al verlos ahí todos reunidos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

-Sasuke… ¡hermano! –sonrió contento el pelilargo.

-Itachi –se aproximó a él.

Ambos hermanos se abrazaron con entusiasmo, eran muy unidos.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no querías regresar –siguió sonriendo el mayor.

-Regrese por ti.

-Por mi, ¿por qué? –y ahí fue donde su gesto desapareció –no, no me digas que…

-Si Itachi, me enteré de lo que estas haciendo, vine a convencerte de que desistas de ese error.

-¡Esto no puede ser! –se enfureció el pelilargo.- Entonces todos ustedes están aquí por lo mismo, ¿no?, tsk –se pasó la mano por los cabellos- no lo puedo creer, Shizune esto era un asunto entre los 2, ¿cómo te atreviste a llamar a toda la familia, por algo de lo que ni siquiera estas segura? –su voz estaba llena de ira.

-Cálmate Itachi, Neji fue el que me dijo la verdad, tu esposa no tiene nada que ver –trató de tranquilizarlo Sasuke.- Creo que necesitamos hablar de esa mujer…

-No hay nada que hablar de Sakura, ella es solo mi asistente, nada mas, es una buena chica –respiró hondo.

-¡Una buena chica no se vuelve amante de un casado! –estalló la de ojos perlas.

-¡Qué ella no es mi amante! –explotó irritado.

-¡Basta ya, todos a callar!. Itachi, si es, o no es tu amante ya no interesa, lo que importa es que esa mujerzuela debe salir de tu vida, ¿estamos claros? –se había parado frente a él su madre.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó confuso el oji negro.

-Que despedirás a esa tipa cuanto antes, tu lugar esta junto a tu familia, es lo único que debe importante.

-Yo no despediré a Sakura –habló asombrándolos a todos.

-¡Qué!, ¿planeas seguir con esto? –volvió a saltar Sasuke a la conversación.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hice, no puedo hacerla pagar por mis errores, necesita el empleo.

-No, impensable, despídela Itachi –ordenó de nuevo la señora Uchiha.

-No lo haré…

-Si no lo haces te removeré de tu cargo, sabes que puedo hacerlo, sigo siendo la accionista mayoritaria –amenazó la pelinegra.

-Madre… ¿serías capaz?, yo he trabajado muy duro por esa empresa, ¿vas a quitármela así como si nada? –su rostro era de incredulidad total.

Desde que su padre murió, él tuvo que esforzarse el doble, estudiaba y trabajaba junto a su tío todo lo que le alcanzaba, ya que cuando pudiera, se haría cargo del negocio familiar, nunca fue su sueño, pero sabía muy bien que ese era su destino. Ahora, simplemente porque su madre era incapaz de escucharlo, perdería todo aquello, se sintió impotente el pelilargo.

-Tu te lo estas buscando Itachi –contestó fría la mujer.

-Madre no nos adelantemos. Itachi, ¿estas seguro que esa mujer no es tu amante? –intervino Sasuke antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

-Hermano, créeme, Sakura no es nada mio –giró sus ojos a los del menor.

-Bien, entonces tal vez no hay necesidad de despedirla.

-Sasuke, ¿qué estas diciendo?, ¿planeas solapar esa descabellada idea?

-Madre, dije que no hay que despedirla, solo habrá que hacer unos cambios con ella.

Su mente ideó el plan perfecto, tal vez aquella chica no era lo que todos creían, si Itachi la defendía con tanto ahínco, probablemente era porque estaban cometiendo una injusticia, y si así era, pues él ayudaría a que Sakura continuara con su empleo. Por otro lado, si su hermano solo mentía para protegerla, también era bueno mantenerla cerca, así la vigilaría, y podría deshacer esa relación mas fácilmente.

-¿Qué cambios? –preguntó sin entender mucho Itachi.

Todos los demás estaban igual, ¿qué se le habría ocurrido al recién llegado?

-Bueno, ahora que estoy de vuelta en casa, supongo que debo asumir el puesto que me corresponde –sus ojos se clavaron en los de su madre, quien solo asintió.- Evidentemente me refiero a la vicepresidencia…para evitar mas malos entendidos, aceptaré bajo mi cargo a tu empleada, es decir, Sakura pasara de ser tu asistente, a la mía –propuso serio.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Hola de nuevo!, bueno, pues ya esta aki la actualización, espero ke les guste y si es así, ojala me lo hagan saber, si no, ps también, aunke no se ensañen muxo =)…**

**Ya se ve como va agarrando forma esto, aunke obvio todavía nos falta saber muy bien el porke de tanto enredo, mas adelante descubriremos mas del actuar de Itachi, y sabremos si la pelirosa vuelve o no.**

**Ya saben ke adoro sus comentarios, y sobretodo respeto sus opiniones y criticas, pero eso no kita ke yo me defienda o aclare algunos puntos ke ustedes me señalen, como es en el caso de la siguiente contestación:**

_**Weed:**_** Para empezar pues gracias por tu critica. Bueno me gustaría decirte que disto un poco de que escribo cosas sin sentido, para mi escribir algo así, significaría crear texto sin congruencia, coherencia y lógica, y en eso creo que hasta ahora pues lo he hecho si no excelente, por lo menos adecuadamente, ya que los tiempos, los diálogos, todo lleva un orden; que te parezcan desagradables pues es algo diferente verdad, obvio que tu tendrás tus gustos y expectativas, las cuales no tengo porque satisfacer, ya que esta bien que seas lectora, pero como escritora, me reservo el derecho de idear o escribir lo que se me ocurra y mejor me parezca, por lo tanto, será digno de gusto, controversia, apatía, etc, etc, infinidad de reacciones que se generaran.**

**Otra cosa también importante de aclarar, el mentado "Mary Sue", como bien lo indica el nombre del fic "la madre virgen", esta historia gira entorno de Sakura y su hijo, ósea todo es en base a ellos, son los principales y esto se debe de notar. No todos están enamorados de ella, ya que todavía no se sabe lo que realmente siente Itachi. Ahora bien, también dices que causa lastima y por eso se fijan en ella, pues tampoco, al contrario esta generando sentimientos no muy agradables en el resto de los personajes. ¿Qué si se lo que es el OoC?, por supuesto que lo sé, y CLARO que en esta historia se esta aplicando, ya que al tratarse de un Universo Alterno, los personajes no pueden comportarse como en el anime o manga, es imposible, el contexto no es el mismo, así que no tiene porque ser así. Tal vez fue mi error pensar que todos sabrían que el OoC esta implícito, así que si me lo exigen con gusto pongo la aclaración en el resumen de la historia. **

**Por ultimo, no se si leas esto, ya que expresaste que probablemente no volverías a pasarte por aquí, de leerlo, pues yo misma te sugiero que dejes de seguir el fic, porque continuarás encontrándote con sorpresas que serán desagradables para ti. En caso de que quieras hacerme más sugerencias, pues las acepto, tal vez de autores que consideres geniales y los cuales me puedan servir para corregir mis errores, o hasta tus mismas historias, en el caso de que escribas.**

**En fin, sin mas que decir, pues gracias por leer mis palabras, espero no les parezca molesto. No estoy enojada ni mucho menos, pero creo conveniente decir, que escribir no es mi profesión, lo hago porque me gusta y lo seguiré haciendo, así que quien quiera leer los fics que salen de mi mente, pues gracias, a los que no, también gracias.**

**Que estén muy bien, cuídense, les mando un abrazo!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XI

Casualidad

.

.

.

Nadie hablaba, todos se quedaron pasmados ante la idea de Sasuke, en especial Itachi, ¿Qué se proponía ese hermano suyo?, ¿de verdad hacía eso para ayudar a Sakura?.

-Sasuke, claro que no, estaría loca si permitiera que esa mujer siga en mi empresa –se molestó Mikoto.

-Madre, es mi última palabra, además, Itachi nos ha pedido este voto de confianza, yo creo en él, y voy a darle la oportunidad de que se redima.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tu idea me parece buena Sasuke, no podemos dejar a esa chica sin trabajo, solo por un malentendido –opinó Kakashi.

-¡Ja!, ahora si quieres intervenir ¿no? –estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, ¿por qué sus hijos tenían que ser tan desobedientes?, y para colmo el insensato de su cuñado los ayudaba.

-Recuerda que también soy accionista Mikoto, tengo tanto derecho a opinar y decidir como tu, así que con tal de terminar con esta locura, apoyo completamente a mi sobrino –logró acallar a la ofendida mujer.

-Itachi, necesito hablar contigo a solas –pidió Sasuke después de que su madre se calmó.

-Sígueme –empezó a caminar a su despacho mientras los demás solo observaban.

Karin aprovechó que el ambiente se aligeró, para disculparse y alejarse un poco, necesitaba llamar a su hermano, quería saber como estaría su mellizo.

-Contesta, Gaara –se desesperaba un poco en la línea.

_-¡Karin, hermana!, ¿Cómo estas?_ –se escuchó la alegre voz del pelirojo.

-¡Gaara!, de lo mejor, te tengo una gran sorpresa, pero primero, dime dónde estas.

_-Bueno, en el departamento de una amiga, estaba a punto de invitarla a cenar, pero, ¿qué importancia tiene dó__n__de esté?_ –preguntó algo despistado.

-Así que una amiga eee, whao, eres todo un hombre –bromeó con el chico- bueno, es que es parte de la sorpresa, ¿a dónde irán a cenar?

-_Pues tenía planeado llevarla al Molino Rojo, pero, ¿ya me dirás por qué tanta pregunta?_

-Tu solo aguarda y lo veras, bueno hermanito, te dejo, tengo que colgar –empezó a despedirse apurada.

_-¿Ehh, y la sorpresa?_

-Espérala, hasta luego –colgó sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

…

-¿Y bien? –cuestionó el azabache menor.

-Ya te dije que Sakura no es mi amante –se sirvió un vaso de whisky para él, y otro para su hermano.

-Hmp –tomó el vaso que le ofreció Itachi- pero algo debió de suceder entre ustedes para tan tremendo lio –él lo sabia, Sakura se lo confesó, solo esperaba que Itachi hiciera lo mismo.

-La besé –contestó directo, bebiendo un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Nada mas? –arqueó la ceja expectante.

Según aquella chica que pensó era su amiga, solo fue un beso, pero Dios sabe si pasó algo mas y ella por miedo no se lo contó. Necesitaba saber todo, así sería mas fácil planear una estrategia para salir de tan tremendo problema.

-Si, solo eso.

Sasuke no sintió que le estuviera mintiendo, al contrario le pareció muy sincero. Suspiró de alivio, por lo menos su hermano aun guardaba un poco de cordura, pero aun tenía que seguir averiguando.

-¿Por qué? –continuó.

-Porque me gusta.

-¿Una atracción física, o es algo mas?

-¿Te refieres a que si mi gusto desaparecerá después de llevármela a la cama? –contestó con otra pregunta el pelilargo.

-Precisamente a eso me refiero.

-No lo sé, lo único de lo que soy consciente ahora, es de que Sakura es especial, no quiero dañarla, tampoco a Shizune, la amo, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Últimamente, nuestro matrimonio ha ido en decadencia. Ya no se comporta como antes, creo que desde el embarazo, se volvió otra persona, se altera por todo, siempre busca pelear y termina llorando echándome la culpa de sus males. A Hinata la sobreprotege, y después la mira como si la odiara por que cree que la cambio por ella.

Tenía guardado todo lo que en su casa pasaba, aunque tampoco es que tuviera muchas personas con quienes desahogarse, Neji era su amigo, pero también era su cuñado, así que no quería involucrarlo; su tío, era buena persona, aunque últimamente él estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos; su madre, impensable, de todos, ella era la que menos entendería. Por eso se alegraba que Sasuke estuviera ahí, con él si podría sincerarse y adquirir un poco de consuelo.

-Así que Sakura fue un escape a eso.

-En cierta forma tal vez. Sakura es otro tipo de persona, un ser desvalido, pero a la vez fuerte, su vida ha sido una tragedia, y aun así, encontré luz en ella, no sé como es que me fue atrayendo de esta forma, siento la necesidad de cuidarla, protegerla, toda su inocencia me envuelve y me llena de esa paz que tanto estaba buscando –lo miraba directo a los ojos.

-Si… -sonrió inconscientemente- pero, aun así. ¿Qué esperas de ella?, dices que no es tu amante, pero, ¿planeas convertirla en eso en un futuro? –retomó su pose seria.

-No, no es eso lo que quiero para ella, no lo merece –descartó en seguida.

-¿Entonces dejaras a Shizune? –se preocupó ante esa posibilidad.

-La verdad…tampoco quiero eso, lo que deseo…Sasuke, por primera vez en mi vida no sé que hacer -llevó las manos a su rostro algo desesperado.

-Tranquilo –se acercó y le pasó la mano por el hombro- para eso estoy aquí, lo mejor es que dejes a Sakura a mi cargo, tal vez lejos de ella puedas aclarar tu mente –sugirió sereno.

-Si…eso me ayudara, bueno, en caso de que acepte seguir en la empresa. La hubieras visto, corrió de mi apenas terminamos de besarnos –recordó con culpa.

-Cuestión de convencerla. Por ahora, tranquilízate, habla con Shizune –sugirió atento.

-No, en estos momentos estoy bastante molesto, sé que no actué de la mejor manera, pero su actitud me desespera, si hablo ahora con ella, solo lograre empeorar las cosas, lo mejor será irme a un hotel.

-¿Seguro?

-Si –espetó sin titubeos.

-Hmp, en ese caso, vente conmigo a mi departamento, no hay necesidad de que vayas a parar a un hotel.

-Pero, acabas de llegar, supongo que querrás tu espacio.

-En absoluto, recuerda que estoy acostumbrado, sino, no hubiera aguantado 5 años a Karin y a Gaara, además el departamento es muy grande, no será problema.

-Bueno, siendo así, acepto tu propuesta hermano –respiró más tranquilo Itachi.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Anda Sakura, por favor –imploraba el pelirojo.

Trataba por todos los medios convencer a la pelirosa de salir a cenar con él. Cuando recién llegó a su pequeño departamento, la chica se sorprendió un poco, se veía preocupada y algo decaída, pero eso no impidió que lo recibiera con una sonrisa. Eso lo incentivó para seguir con su plan, quería salir con ella, demostrarle el inmenso interés que despertaba en él.

-Es que…Naruto –pretextaba no muy convencida.

-Naruto se quedara con su maravillosa tía Tenten, anda Saku, por él no te preocupes, que yo encantada me hago cargo –ayudaba la castaña al de ojos turquesa.

Era una gran oportunidad de animar a su amiga, así ella tal vez empezaría a fijarse en ese caballeroso pelirojo, y no se inquietaría más por el asunto de Itachi.

-Mn…esta bien, pero solo porque insisten –aceptó derrotada.

-Gracias Sakura, no te arrepentirás, el lugar al que te llevaré es genial –sonrió contento Gaara.

-Bueno, voy a prepararme, en seguida vuelvo –comunicó partiendo al cuarto.

-Gracias Gaara-san, Sakura realmente necesita distraerse en estos momentos –explicó la de ojos cafés.

-¿Pasó algo?, Itachi me dijo que le comentara que se comunicara con él –recordó.

-Ahmn, pues, mejor que sea ella la que te lo platique –evadió el tema.- Oye Gaara-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Sakura te gusta? –sabía que era algo entrometida, pero no podía resistirse, además era por el bien de su amiga.

-No solo me gusta, la verdad aquí entre nos –se acercó un poco a la chica- ella es la primera mujer que me atrae, estoy muy enamorado de ella –confesó sonrojándose.

-¡Siiii!, lo sabia, me alegra mucho, tu y Sakura hacen una hermosa pareja, desde ahora, cuenta conmigo, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda para que la conquistes –expresó emocionada.

-Gracias Tenten, te aseguro que la haré muy feliz –habló franco.

…

-Solo será por unas horas amor, te quedaras con Tenten, ella cuidara de ti –le acariciaba la mejilla a su rubio.

El pequeñito la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, parecía que entendía cada palabra que ella le decía.

-¿Te portaras bien verdad? –le sonrió mientras él hacia lo mismo.- Si yo sé que si, no te preocupes, la próxima vez que salga con Gaara, te llevaré conmigo.

Los ojitos de Naruto se volvieron 2 rendijas cuando hizo un puchero.

-¿Estas enojado mi amor?, ¿no te gusta Gaara? –preguntó como si le fuera a responder.

El rubio empezó a removerse inquieto y a pegar algunos quejidos, pronto soltaría el llanto, supuso la oji verde.

-Ya, ya –lo cargó calmándolo antes de que se alterara.- Él es solo mi amigo, mami necesita distraerse ahora Naruto –le susurró acariciándole la espaldita.

-¿Lista? –entró Tenten después de haber tocado la puerta- Whooaaa, te ves espectacular –la halagó recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Gracias –sus mejillas se pusieron rojas- mn, ¿no crees que exageré un poco?

-Para nada, seguro Gaara te llevara a un lugar espectacular, así que elegiste bien –se aproximó tomando a Naruto en sus brazos- tranquilo, esta noche jugaremos y nos divertiremos solos tu y yo señorito –le tocó la nariz con su dedo, el niño rio y Sakura se quedó mas tranquila.

-Bueno, no hay que hacer esperar a…a mi amigo –se contuvo sabiendo como reaccionaba su hijo al nombre del pelirojo- cuídalo mucho Tenten, Naruto es mi vida.

-Claro Sakura, no tengas pendiente, tu solo sal, diviértete y olvídate de lo demás, ok.

La pelirosa asintió, se acercó nuevamente a ellos, y besó al pequeño oji azul en la frente.

-Hasta pronto Tenten –se despidió nerviosa.

…

-En serio te ves preciosa –no podía parar de contemplarla.

Desde que la vio salir del cuarto sintió como se le detuvo el corazón, esa mujer era hermosa, pero esta vez, se había esmerado en demostrarlo.

El vestido era sencillo, color negro, con la caída en los hombros, le llegaba dos dedos por encima de la rodilla y estaba ajustado a su cuerpo. Su cabello ligeramente ondulado y suelto, el maquillaje solo resaltando sus ojos y sus finos y exquisitos labios. Lo compró por su trabajo, por si surgía algún evento en el cual tuviera que asistir presentable, pero como sabía que eso ya no pasaría, ya que renunciaría a su puesto, no era necesario continuar guardándolo. Sakura se removió algo inquieta en el asiento, los cumplidos la avergonzaban, no es que no se creyera bella, pero nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar y acostumbrarse a esas cosas, no con la vida dura que llevó, y con ahora un hijo del cual hacerse cargo.

-Si te incomoda mi comentario…

-No, para nada, muchas gracias Gaara. Por cierto, tengo algo que te pertenece –abrió su bolso.

-¿Algo que me pertenece, que cosa? –aprovechó el semáforo en rojo y volteó a verla.

-Esto, gracias, fue un muy bello detalle, pero no puedo aceptarlo –le ofreció la caja en la cual estaban el collar y los aretes que le regaló.

-Pero, Sakura, eso es tuyo, yo te lo regalé con mucho cariño –negó apresurado.

-Lo sé, pero debe ser muy costoso, lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

-Si lo que piensas es que te lo regalé con alguna intención oculta…

-No, claro que no, simplemente, es demasiado, nosotros solo somos amigos, no veo porque recibir algo así de tu parte.

-Por favor, consérvalo, lo compré especialmente para ti, y si tu me lo devuelves… -se entristeció un poco.

-Es que… -no sabía de que otra forma regresarle el obsequio.

El semáforo cambió y el emprendió de nuevo la marcha.

-Mira, por qué no lo usas solo esta noche, así por lo menos podré vértelo puesto una vez, ¿si?, eso me haría muy feliz –sugirió de pronto.

-Mn…

-Por favor –sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

-Esta bien, pero cuando termine la velada, los aceptaras de regreso, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo –sonrió.

…

Entraron al lugar como unas verdaderas estrellas. Sakura se sorprendió por el magnifico recibimiento que le dieron a Gaara. Los llevaron hasta una de las mesas más alejadas y exclusivas. La oji verde pudo notar la opulencia que se respiraba en el ambiente, era un bar de ricos, eso no se podía ocultar.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó ayudándola a sentarse.

-Si, es muy…bonito –se avergonzó ante su falta de vocabulario.

-Si, mi hermana, mi mejor amigo y yo, solíamos venir antes de viajar a Suna –platicó interesado.

-¿Tienes mucha familia? –la curiosidad la asaltó.

-Solo mi melliza, mi hermano Kankuro que es mayor que nosotros por 8 años, y Temari, la hermana menor de mi madre, es casi de mi edad, así que no la veo como tía.

-Debe ser lindo contar con hermanos –aportó triste.

-Tu…

-No, soy huérfana, crecí en un orfanato, pero ahora no quisiera hablar de ello –fingió sonreír mientras tomaba el menú.

-Lo siento. Si, hay que cambiar de tema. ¿Qué se te antoja cenar?

-Pues…no conozco mucho de lo que dice aquí, ¿podrías recomendarme algo? –preguntó tímida.

-Por supuesto, mira –acercó su silla a la de ella colocándose a su lado- estoy faltando al protocolo, pero así es mas cómodo –le dijo cuando sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros uno del otro.

La pelirosa desvió la mirada de nuevo al menú y trató de calmar su nerviosismo, tener a aquel chico tan cerca, le daba miedo.

-Si te gusta el pollo, te recomiendo el cordon blue, o a la salsa de almendras, es bastante rico. Si prefieres algún corte de carne, pues estas opciones son deliciosas –señaló con su índice.

-Pues, los medallones a la pimienta negra suenan bien para mi –aportó aun sin mirarlo.- Ahm, me gustaría ir al tocador.

-Claro –se puso de pie retirándole la silla –esta por allá –le indicó el camino.

-Si gracias, ahora vuelvo –se apresuró a alejarse de él

Entró y se observó en el espejo, el tono carmesí no desaparecía de su rostro. Sabía que no debió de haber aceptado la invitación de Gaara, pero ahora no le quedaba de otra más que aguantar el resto de la velada. Le incomodaba que el chico se acercara tanto, no quería que pensara que tenía otro tipo de oportunidad con ella.

"Con Itachi no me molestaba tanto la cercanía", pensó de pronto. Negó con la cabeza repetidas ocasiones, no era el momento de pensar en un hombre casado, al que ya no volvería a ver. Regresó sus ojos al reflejo y se llevó la mano a su cuello, el collar de diamantes brillaba esplendorosamente. Jamás se hubiera imaginado con algo como aquello sirviéndole de adorno, ella era una chica humilde, acostumbrada a la pobreza, así que lejos de gustarle, le incomodaba aquel detalle.

…

-Mira, ¡ahí esta! –se emocionó la peliroja.

-Hn –sonrió el azabache al ver a su amigo en una de las mesas mas alejadas.

Después de la platica con Itachi, y de asegurarse que estaba bien y en camino al departamento que ambos compartirían, Karin lo convenció de sorprender a Gaara en el Molino Rojo, según la peliroja, estaría acompañado de una amiga, así que podían hacer una cita doble. Le pareció molesto, pero luego recordó lo que extrañaba a su amigo y optó por aceptar. Justo ahora, el hostess los llevaba directo a él.

-¡Gaara! –exclamó la mujer, sorprendiendo a su mellizo.

-¿Karin? –saltó contento a abrazarla- Sasuke –se separó de ella y lo abrazó a él- pero…¿Cómo es que…?

-Una emergencia –expresó el pelinegro.

-¿Ehh, pues que pasó? –se alarmó un poco.

-No te preocupes, ya después te contaré, por ahora, venimos a hacer mal tercio. ¿Dónde esta tu cita? –preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-En el tocador, pero que alegría verlos, no pudieron llegar en mejor momento, estoy ansioso porque la conozcan.

-Aww, no puedo dejarte solo unas semanas porque caes en las redes de cualquiera, hermanito, te advierto que si esa mujer no pasa por mis estándares de calidad, no te daré mi bendición –advirtió Karin fingiendo seriedad.

-La vas a adorar, los dos, cuando la conozcan verán que es la mujer perfecta para mi –empezaron a tomar asiento.

-Pero que coincidencia, no es aquella mi querida amiga Koroko –punteó la peliroja, a una joven rubia que estaba 5 mesas a la derecha.

-Así parece –respondió su hermano.

-¡Ahora vuelvo, tengo que saludarla! –se puso de pie sin esperar respuesta de ellos.

-¿Así que una cita eh? –lo miró con complicidad.

-Si, pero ni te imaginas quién es la mujer.

-¿La conozco? –el tono de Gaara instaló la curiosidad en él.

-No, pero te hablé de ella, ¿recuerdas a la pelirosa de Suna?

-¿La casada?

-La misma. Ah los giros de la vida, volví a encontrarla, ¡justo aquí! –comentó emocionado.

-A eso llamo yo destino, pero, ¿y su marido?, ¿no me digas que tomaste mi consejo y la convenciste de ponerle los cuernos? –sonrió arrogante.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que-… -no pudo seguir ya que Sakura se acercaba.- Después te explico, mira ahí viene ya –le indicó al azabache.

Sasuke giró su cuerpo en la dirección que Gaara le señaló. Sus ónix se toparon con la figura perfecta de una pelirosa de ojos verdes, la devoró atento, era preciosa, hubiera abierto la boca si no la tuviera ya abierta, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando ella reparó en él, pareció sorprenderla, ya que sus esmeraldas se abrieron un poco. Se alegró por Gaara, vaya que era suertudo.

Venía tan distraída, que fue hasta que sintió una mirada penetrante recorrerla, cuando por fin advirtió que en la mesa del pelirojo, había alguien mas, y no cualquier persona, sino un pelinegro que no solo era atractivo, era glorioso, su rostro, su cabello, sus ojos, todo un monumento a la hermosura. Abrió sus ojos impactada, un escalofrió heló su espina dorsal ante la mirada hambrienta de ese hombre, de repente se sintió a la deriva, como si estuviera a merced de esos ojos negros que atravesaban hasta lo mas profundo de su alma. ¿Quién era ese chico?, se preguntó llegando con el cuerpo temblando hasta la mesa.

-Que bueno que llegas, mira quiero presentarte a unas personas, bueno, Karin regresa en seguida, mientras, él es mi mejor amigo –hablaba el de ojos turquesa, se había puesto de pie al lado de la pelirosa, el azabache lo imitó y se colocó frente a ella- Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

El rostro de Sakura se desfiguró, ¡Uchiha!, él era un Uchiha, y no cualquiera, era el hermano de Itachi, con razón sus facciones se lo recordaban, se alarmó, ese pelinegro, era aquel hombre misterioso con el que hablaba por teléfono, el mismo que le obsequió aquellas flores que fueron el primer detalle que un chico le dio en su vida, ¡él!, el que la odio después de saber lo que hizo, ¿Sasuke era el mejor amigo de Gaara?, se quedó sin palabras.

-Mucho gusto –sonrió galante extendiendo su mano, y poniéndola mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Mucho gu…sto –sintió como su frágil mano era estrechada por la de él.

-Sasuke, ella es Sakura, Haruno Sakura –informó Gaara sin percatarse de la expresión de su amigo.

El azabache se quedó frío, ¡Sakura, la asistente de su hermano!, la que tanto revuelo había provocado, la del otro lado de la línea telefónica, ¡esa Sakura!, la pelirosa que le robó el corazón a su mejor amigo, ¡la mujer casada!, su ira se encendió al máximo.

"Auch", se tragó el quejido que le provocó el apretón del oji negro.

-¿Así que tu eres Sakura? –la taladró sin soltarla.

-Si… -escondía su expresión de dolor.

El celular del pelirojo comenzó a sonar.

-Discúlpenme, debo atender esta llamada, por favor Sasuke, cuida de Sakura en lo que regreso –le encargó al pelinegro apartándose de ahí.

-P…por fa…vor… -pidió quejándose, su mano palpitaba y se ponía roja.

-Que gran casualidad encontrarte aquí –soltó con acidez.- ¿Sabes quién soy verdad? –preguntó acercándose a su rostro.

-Eres…el hermano de Itachi –sus ojos se empañaron.

-Hmp, no solo eso, de ahora en adelante, también seré tu jefe.

-¿Qué? –su boca se quedó abierta, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Lo que oíste Sakura, vine a poner orden, ya no serás mas la asistente de Itachi, te informo, que a partir de este momento…serás la **mía **–le reveló fundiéndose en su mirada llena de espanto.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Como están?, otro capitulo mas.**

**Lo terminé desde ayer, pero como ya era tarde no tuve tiempo de darle la revisada que le doy, así que opté por subirlo hoy, espero que les guste, por fin el tan anhelado encuentro, ya después verán porque decidí hacerlo así. Aunque no sé, como que siento que qued****ó**** medio raro, pero en fin, cualquier cosa, pues los leo con gusto.**

**Cuídense mucho, estamos en contacto, mil gracias por leer, y por todas sus reviews apoyando mi postura, me alegra que me entiendan, también gracias a los que se han sumado a la lectura del fic, y a los que lo colocan en sus alertas y favoritos. Nos leemos pronto, les mando un fuerte abrazo!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto **

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XII

Infame proposición 

.

.

.

¿Su asistente?, se quedó muda. ¿Cómo qué ahora trabajaría para él?, ¿Itachi lo sabía?, mejor aun, ¿él estaba de acuerdo con eso?, ¿Por qué rayos estaba pensando en ello?, ella jamás regresaría a esa empresa, ya no tenía de que preocuparse, pero entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan horrorizada de esa posibilidad?, seguía cerca de ella. Sentía su aliento chocar con su mejilla, y el dolor del apretón en su mano.

-Suélteme por favor –pidió nuevamente.

Antes de saber las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, necesitaba retomar el control de su cuerpo, debía alejarse de él.

El azabache la soltó poco a poco, no midió su fuerza, sabía que se portó como un barbaján, pero conocerla así, tan de repente, además al lado de Gaara, lo llenó de coraje, definitivamente quería pensar bien de Sakura, por su hermano, pero ella no le facilitaba las cosas, todo lo que estaba descubriendo de esa mujer, le dejaba una impresión peor a la anterior.

-No sé que quiso decir con eso, pero yo no pienso volver a la empresa, no seré ni su asistente ni la de Itachi, que le quede claro –lo enfrentó con seriedad.

-No es lugar para hablar de esto, pero si eres la persona que mi hermano tanto defiende, no le veo problema a continuar con tu empleo, ¿acaso no quieres reivindicar tu imagen ante mi? –la retó con ironía.

El hecho de que se hiciera la digna y no quisiera regresar, lo descolocó un poco, al parecer Itachi tenía razón, Sakura se negaría a volver.

-Claro que no es el lugar, pero usted empezó. Y yo no tengo nada que demostrarle, piense de mi lo que quiera –atacó de nuevo.

No supo de dónde salía tanta seguridad y altanería, tal vez aun tenía coraje, por como él le había hablado la última vez, sí, probablemente eso era, seguía resentida por que él no le creyó cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-Listo, aunque ya no vivo con Kankuro quiere seguir controlándome como si tuviera 10 años, esta preocupado porque se enteró que Karin regresó y no se ha comunicado con él –informó el pelirojo apareciendo de la nada, ni siquiera notó las miradas que ellos se lanzaban uno a otro.

-Hmp, hablando del diablo, ya regresa –señaló Sasuke aparentando tranquilidad.

-Listo, Kokoro y yo quedamos para otro día. Ah, pero, ¿Quién eres tu? –le preguntó a Sakura la voluptuosa peliroja recién llegada.

-Ella es Sakura, mi amiga –la presentó el de ojos turquesa.

-Pues mucho gusto Sakura, yo soy Karin, la melliza de Gaara –sonrió la chica de gafas, "Sakura, ese nombre me suena, ¿pero de dónde?", intentaba recordar.

-Si, igualmente –estrechó su mano.

-Pues bien, ya que estoy aquí, por qué no nos sentamos a disfrutar de la cena –sugirió acercándose a Sasuke y tomándolo por el brazo.

-Claro, hay que ordenar –apoyó Gaara mientras ayudaba a la pelirosa a tomar asiento.

El azabache se colocó a su lado derecho, no paraba de mirarla cuando los demás no se daban cuenta, la observaba con ojos críticos y conminatorios, nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado en una situación parecida. Es mas, la sola posibilidad de conocer a Sasuke la creía perdida, a mala hora aceptó la invitación de aquel pelirojo, solo rogaba para que la noche terminara rápido y no volver a encontrarse con ellos jamás.

-Después de cenar, deberíamos ir a bailar, Koroko me recomendó un club llamado el Terremoto, anden, ¡vayamos! –se emocionaba la péliroja.

-Sería agradable, ¿tu qué dices Sakura? –preguntó amable Gaara.

-Gracias, pero, no puedo, tu sabes, por Naruto –susurró, pero el oji negro logró escucharla.

"Así que el esposo de Sakura se llama Naruto", "hmp, ¿qué diría él si se entera de lo que ella hace?", se arrepentía de haber aconsejado a Gaara de insistirle a esa mujer, su amigo sufriría por ella, eso era seguro, al parecer, Sakura no tomaba nada en serio, Lo que lo asombraba mas, es que a Itachi no le hubiera importado meterse con una mujer casada. Pensándolo mejor, esa tipa tal vez trató de engañarlo hasta a él mismo, nunca le dijo que tenía marido cuando hablaron por teléfono, seguro para seguirle coqueteando cada vez que la llamara.

-Cierto, mn, tal vez otro día.

-Si tal vez, pero por mi no se preocupen, vayan ustedes, yo tomaré un taxi.

-Pero por supuesto que no, jamás dejaría que te fueras sola Sakura, además, Karin y Sasuke pueden prescindir de mi compañía –ni loco permitiría que la pelirosa se pusiera en peligro.

-Insisto Gaara, ustedes se acaban de rencontrar, entiendo que quieras pasar tiempo con ellos yo… -su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolso- disculpen –lo sacó y se levantó de la mesa para alejarse un poco.- Diga –contesto curiosa, el número era privado.

-_Sakura_ –esa voz le heló la sangre, pensó que jamás volvería a escucharlo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

-Tranquila, verás que las cosas se solucionaran –calmaba Mikoto a su nuera.

A petición de la matriarca Uchiha, las habían dejado a solas, Neji cuidaba de Hinata junto con una de las niñeras, mientras Kakashi arreglaba algunos asuntos desde su móvil.

Ambas mujeres se hallaban en la sala, Shizune no paraba de llorar, el hecho de que Itachi hiciera las maletas y se fuera de la casa para pasar un tiempo alejado de ella, la devastó.

-Es que… ¿Por qué se fue de la casa?, eso es señal de que ya no quiere estar conmigo, ¿y si se fue con esa mujer? –sus ojos se abrieron de espanto.

-No lo creo, recuerda que Sasuke dijo que se mudarían a su departamento, hasta que esto se enfríe. Shizune, debes de pensar las cosas antes de actuar, te has comportado como una verdadera histérica –la reprendió con dureza.

-Pero…

-Debes de sostener la posición de la cual fuiste digna, es decir, mi hijo te escogió como su esposa, compórtate como tal. Es una vergüenza todo lo que ha pasado.

-Pensé que usted me apoyaba.

-Te apoyo, pero actúa de forma inteligente, tienes que ser astuta, si mi hijo tiene una amante, en vez de armarle un escándalo, debiste encargarte de ella de otra manera, ahora tú quedaste como la loca, y él la defiende por sobre de ti –señaló serena.

-¿Usted cree que debí aguantarme y quedarme callada mientras él me engañaba? –preguntó sorprendida e indignada.

-A veces es necesario hacerse la desentendida. Los hombres siempre serán hombres, ellos hacen lo que les da la gana, te aseguro que esa mujer no será la única amante de Itachi que te topes en tu vida, por eso, antes de alejarlo de ti y colocárselo en bandeja de plata a esas mujerzuelas que abundan, debes dejarles claro que tu siempre serás la esposa, que aunque él les dé un poco de su atención, al final del día siempre regresará a casa contigo, es lo que una esposa debe de hacer Shizune, y tu no lo has hecho –finalizó tomando la taza de té y dando un sorbo.

Era increíble que su suegra pensara así, eso sería imposible. Ella no podría quedarse en casa como si nada, mientras él se divertía con otras, para posteriormente volver y jugar al papel de esposos amorosos. Pero no dijo nada mas, para que rebatirle a su suegra algo que no tenía caso, Mikoto era una mujer fría y dura, lejos de entenderla, seguiría tratando de convencerla de su postura. Se recargó contra el respaldo del sillón y soltó un suspiro, apenas tenía unas horas lejos de su esposo, y ya lo extrañaba, ¿acaso él ya no la amaba?, se llenaba de temor y de lágrimas a la vez.

…

-Ya, ya…tranquila hermosa, tu mami esta ocupada, por favor Hinata, deja de llorar –la mecía desesperado Neji.

Su sobrinita llevaba minutos quejándose y llorando, él no tenía ni remota idea de que hacer, la nana que lo estaba ayudando a cuidar a la pequeña, corrió a prepararle la mamila, pero era hora de que no regresaba, y Hinata cada vez se inquietaba mas.

-Ya sé que haré, tal vez ella pueda darme un consejo –sacó con dificultad su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, y buscó el número.- Espero que conteste, aunque, considerando que es viernes por la noche, tal vez este de parranda –mencionó entre dientes mientras oía el tono de espera.

_-Diga_ –respondió una voz clara y suave.

Se quedó callado, de cuando acá Neji Hyuga enmudecía ante una mujer, y más ante **esa** mujer. Se reprendió por su estúpido e injustificado nerviosismo. El silencio se alargó mas de lo debido y él pudo escuchar el llanto de otro bebé tras la línea.

_-Tranquilo mi vida, todo esta bien, solo es un apagón_ –la oyó decirle al infante llorón-_ Bueno, ¿va a hablar o no?, sabe que, no tengo su tiempo, váyase al demo-…_

-Espera Tenten, no me cuelgues, necesito…de tu ayuda –se decidió a hablar ante la atenta mirada perlada de su sobrinita, la dulce niña paró de llorar.

_-Ehh, ¿jefe?_ –se escuchó sorprendida la castaña.

-Hum, si. Llamo para…para… -no sabía ni de que forma plantearle la situación, ¿Por qué rayos la llamó a ella?, bien pudo salir en busca de la niñera, volvió a reprenderse por su idea.

_-Disculpe Neji-san, pero estoy en medio de un apagón, y Naruto esta asustado, debo tranquilizarlo, ¿le urge mucho mi ayuda?_ –cuestionó impaciente.

-¿Estas sola? –preguntó lo obvio.

Por supuesto que Tenten estaba sola, si ella debía encargarse del hijo de la pelirosa, obviamente ella no estaba en casa.

_-Si_ –respondió escuetamente.

-Dame tu dirección, voy para allá –las palabras brotaron solas.

Se le ocurrió que para calmar a la llorona pelinegra que tenía en brazos, bien podría darle un paseo, y que mejor si se encontraba con otro bebé, tal vez los niños pequeños se entendían entre si, y su sobrinita se entretendría con ese niño.

_-¡Qué!, ¿mi dirección?_ –se exaltó un poco.

¡Pero claro que no!, ese ogro loco quería tenerla trabajando hasta fuera de la empresa, solo le faltaba darle de latigazos y llamarla esclava, jamás permitiría que el hígado amargado de Neji Hyuga pusiera un pie en su departamento.

-Si, dámela, yo te ayudo con lo de la luz, y tu con…mi problema, anda, dime donde vives, recuerda que tu empleo sigue dependiendo de mi Tenten –amenazó sutilmente.

"Ash, idiota", renegó entre dientes, ya que, no le dejó opción, además era buena idea eso de que la ayudara con lo de la electricidad, al parecer el apagón solo era en su casa, así que necesitaría ayuda de alguien que supiera de eso.

-_Bien, anote_ –empezó a darle lo que quería.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Después de escuchar su voz volteó nerviosa hacia la mesa, solo el oji negro la miraba, los hermanos parecían muy distraídos platicando entre ellos, giró de nuevo para que Sasuke no notara su expresión y contestó.

-Itachi, ¿Qué…qué deseas? –preguntó llena de ansiedad.

_-Hablar contigo Sakura, lo que pasó esta mañana… _-lo oyó lanzar un gran suspiro- _eso, no estuvo bien…_

Sentía el corazón latiéndole mas rápido de lo normal. Eso no era bueno ni sano, desde que era adolescente no le había pasado algo igual, Sakura lo ponía nervioso, lo sacaba de balance. Se repetía que no debió de haberla llamado, se suponía que ahora Sasuke se encargaría de ella, para que él se enfocara en arreglar su vida, pero no resistió, estando a solas, en el departamento, extrañó al instante su compañía, ¿realmente Sakura estaría apoderándose de sus sentimientos?, se preocupó el pelilargo.

-No, no lo estuvo –"aun así…no me arrepiento", pensó de pronto la de ojos verdes.

Mal, muy mal lo que pensaba, un hombre casado la había besado y ella no se arrepentía, ¿en qué momento perdió el camino?, ¿era eso lo que ocasionaba estar enamorada?, si así era, el amor no valía la pena, no era justo perder su dignidad y orgullo por ese sentimiento.

_-Aunque_ –sonó dudoso- _te confieso que no he dejado de pensar en ti desde que eso ocurrió_…

-Itachi, esto no esta bien, jamás lo estará –sacudió su cabeza a modo de negación.

_-Necesitamos hablar Sakura, por favor, una última vez, solo eso te pido._

-No, no podría… -"contenerme", se atemorizó ante esa posibilidad.

Sabía que solo tenerlo cerca y sentir su toque, ella perdería todo indicio de razón como en la mañana. Alejarse era la solución, aunque tuviera que correr de regreso a Suna debía apartarse de él.

_-Una vez_ –repitió como si suplicara por su vida, se escuchaba tan desesperado.

Tal vez era lo que necesitaba, acabar con aquella locura que se estaba produciendo en ella. Probablemente Itachi le dejaría las cosas claras, terminaría con esa fantasía que entre los dos habían creado, obvio él no preferiría a una simple asistente por sobre su esposa, no, Itachi era cabal y responsable, quería verla para finalizar lo que ni siquiera había empezado, si, hablaría con él, y que ese asunto quedara cerrado, se animó la pelirosa.

-Esta bien –aceptó tímida.

_-¿Puede ser ahora? _

-Mn, en este momento no estoy en el departamento, salí a cenar con Gaara –informó como si nada.

Una punzada de celos lo atravesó, pensaba que ella estaría en su casa, igual de desesperada que él, pero por lo visto se equivocó.

-Pero…puedo decirle que tengo que irme ya, tomaré un taxi con la dirección que me indiques –sugirió.

_-¿Dónde están?, no es necesario que tomes un taxi, yo voy por ti_ –se paró del sillón tomando su saco, saldría enseguida a buscarla.

-En un restaurant llamado Molino Rojo…

_-Bien, llego en 15 minutos, te veo en la puerta del lugar _–comunicó impaciente.

-Si, te espero –listo, no podía dar marcha atrás, colgó y regresó a la mesa.

El alma se le fue al suelo cuando vio los ónix de Sasuke atravesándola como si le leyera la mente. Por un segundo se olvidó de su existencia, ¿y si él veía a Itachi ahí?, sin duda estaría acabada, pensaría lo peor de ella, ahora si le confirmaría sus sospechas. "A mi que me importa lo que él piense", trató de tranquilizarse, "además, esto es para darle fin a este asunto", se convencía.

La escaneaba registrando su lenguaje corporal, esa pelirosa era mas transparente que el agua, venía de hablar con alguien importante, ¿pero, quién sería?, ¿su marido, otro amante?, ¿Itachi?, se alteró pero no lo demostró, Sakura ocultaba algo, y tenía que descubrir que era.

-Ahm, Gaara, tengo que irme –comunicó apenas se sentó de nuevo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso no la estas pasando bien? –se desanimó el pelirojo.

-No nada de eso, al contrario, es simplemente, algo que tengo que hacer –sonrió falsamente.

-¿Ahora? –preguntó algo desconfiado.

-Si, mi amigo, el doctor Lee, esta aquí, y pues, quiero verlo, hace bastante que no tenía noticias suyas, me informó que vendrá a recogerme aquí, así ustedes podrán irse a bailar –"Sakura, te vas a ir al infierno"

De donde salieron tantas mentiras, ni ella lo sabía, últimamente se estaba volviendo bastante buena en dar excusas que no eran ciertas.

-Oh, bueno, siendo así… -no le quedó más opción que comprenderla.

-En fin, ya habrá otra ocasión –comentó para hacer sonreír a Gaara.

-Claro, estaré ansioso por que se repita –se emocionó el chico de resplandecientes ojos turquesa.

-Mucho gusto haberlos conocido –se dirigió ahora a la hermana de su amigo y a Sasuke.

-Igualmente Sakura –le sonrió educadamente Karin.

-Hmp –emitió el azabache interesado en su nerviosismo. Los demás no lo notaron, pero él era experto en leer a las personas.

-Hasta luego –tomó su bolso poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció Gaara.

-¡No!, no es necesario que lo hagas, estoy segura que Lee ya llegó, en serio así es mejor –se puso aun mas nerviosa.

-Bueno, si insistes –se sentó de nuevo.

-Con permiso –se dio la vuelta y casi corrió a la salida.

-Bastante extraña –fue la opinión de la peliroja.

-Y maleducada –aportó el pelinegro- mira que dejarnos a mitad de cena –como le hubiera gustado correr tras ella y descubrir lo que ocultaba.

Pero no podía, no sin echarse de cabeza él mismo, ¿con qué motivo alegaría que tenía que seguirla?, claro que su mejor amigo debía saber la clase de mujer de la que se había enamorado, ya tendría tiempo de aclarárselo después, primero necesitaría la ayuda de un viejo conocido para descubrir todo acerca de la pelirosa, y así, con todas las armas, por fin desenmascararla ante todos.

…

Al salir buscó por todos lados, respiraba agitada, tantas emociones ese día terminarían por enfermarla, esperaba que no, sería el colmo de sus desgracias. Lo observó bajarse de un auto negro, era diferente al que manejaba siempre, más compacto y deportivo. El pelilargo caminó hasta ella y ambos se quedaron callados, solo mirándose fijamente.

Se veía muy hermosa, tan elegante y a la vez sencilla, le extrañó ver brillando en su cuello ese collar tan costoso, ¿de dónde habría sacado algo así?, en fin, después lo descubriría, en este momento le urgía mas llevársela de ahí.

-Ven, vayamos a otro lugar –le extendió la mano, esperando que ella la tomara.

La pelirosa vaciló por un momento, pero al fin dejó que la guiara. Él le abrió la puerta caballerosamente, posterior a eso, partieron hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Evitaba su mirada refugiándose en el paisaje que dejaban atrás, Itachi aceleró la marcha, al parecer le apuraba llegar a donde sea que se dirigieran.

-¿A dónde vamos? –atinó a preguntar.

-A las afueras de la ciudad, hay un mirador muy tranquilo y solitario, es el lugar indicado para hablar –contestó sin mirarla, tenía que concentrarse en el camino, era la mejor forma de tranquilizarse.

No dijo mas, no se atrevió. Gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear en el parabrisas, se entretuvo viendo como la torrencial tormenta comenzaba.

Se estacionó a la orilla del paraje desolado, la vista era magnifica, los relámpagos iluminaban el cielo de forma majestuosa, de alguna manera, el ambiente se tornó romántico y excitante para ambos.

-Sakura…yo –la miró de pronto sin saber bien que decir.

-Sé que quieres decirme Itachi, y estoy de acuerdo… -contestó aun fija en la lluvia.

-¿Si? –dudaba que Sakura supiera lo que él quería.

-Quieres que aclaremos esto y cerremos el asunto de una vez por todas. Estoy de acuerdo, jamás debí haber correspondido a tu beso, eso fue, bastante irresponsable de mi parte –siguió como si estuviera sola.- Me comporté de forma vil y…

-Basta Sakura, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, yo fui el que te besó –la tomó del brazo y ella volteó a verlo.

Sus ojos se veían cristalinos, se apreciaba toda la culpabilidad que la pelirosa sentía.

-¿Por qué? –quiso saber aun con la mirada empañada.

-Por qué…porque tu me gustas y no me pude contener –se aproximó a su rostro deseoso de acariciarla.

-Yo… ¿te gusto? -¿alguien como ella?, ¿Cómo podía Itachi sentirse atraído por ella?, no lo entendía, pero estaba emocionada.

-Si Sakura, y aunque no este bien, justo ahora, estoy sintiendo lo mismo que esta mañana –su mano se paseó por su mejilla.

Ella cerró los ojos, reprochándose que no era correcto, ¡pero demonios!, su roce se sentía tan bien, jamás había experimentado algo igual, y creyó que nunca se le presentaría la oportunidad, solo un poco mas, para que ese recuerdo perdurara en su mente por siempre, un poco mas y después que la ilusión se rompiera, no importaba, ya que al menos podría quedarse con esa caricia suya. Toda su vida sufriendo y siendo desdichada, ¿por qué no por una vez tocar esa felicidad que los demás tanto presumían de conocer?, las lágrimas corrieron rápidamente por su cara, le dolía que aquello solo fuera un espejismo, un sueño del que estaba a punto de despertar.

-No llores Sakura –junto su frente con la de ella.

-Itachi, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué siento esto por ti?, no quiero sentirlo… -sollozó sin abrir aun sus ojos, no quería encontrarse con sus hermosos pozos negros mirándola con lastima.

De repente sus verdes gemas se abrieron de la impresión y la sorpresa, Itachi cubría con sus exigentes labios su tierna boca, y ahí terminó de perder completamente la cabeza, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas por el cuello y lo atrajo mas hacia ella, "solo siente", le ordenó a su cuerpo y a ella misma.

Sus manos la tomaron por la cintura mientras profundizaba el beso, su sabor era incluso mejor que la primera vez, Sakura se derretía en sus manos y él en las de ella. Poco a poco se separó, era ahora o nunca, la miró nuevamente, y sus ojos turbados aun por la impresión, lo motivaron a continuar con lo que acababa de decidir. Era algo egoísta, se estaría comportando como un maldito aprovechado, justo lo que le dijo a Sasuke que no haría, pero no le importó.

-Sakura…conviértete en mi amante…

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Y justo aquí recibo sus reclamos…**

**La verdad ya no quiero explicar mucho de lo que escribo, siento que es como justificarme y pues de alguna u otra forma es quitarles la oportunidad de que se queden con su propia impresión. Solo diré esto, si, si es SasuSaku.**

**Supongo que las opiniones estarán divididas, unos dirán, ¡no, no me gusto!, otros dirán, ¡si, si me gusto!, en fin, es el pan de cada día de los que escribimos y estamos expuestos a sus quejas y comentarios =)!**

**En fin, solo me resta agradecerles por su magnifico apoyo que me demuestran al leer la historia, al comentar y dejarme en alertas y favoritos, en serio gracias por eso, cuídense mucho, nos leemos espero que pronto, cualquier duda o cosa que deseen que les aclare, estoy a su disposición, un abrazo, hasta pronto!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XIII

Visita inesperada

.

.

.

Oyó un sonido seco en la puerta, supuso que se trataría de su jefe. Se levantó del sillón con Naruto en brazos, a la vez que sostenía una linterna en su mano izquierda.

Volvió a tocar. ¿Por qué Tenten se tardaría tanto?, empezaba a incomodarse, nunca se imaginó que su asistente viviera en un lugar como aquel, con razón se le había ido la electricidad, ese edificio era de una arquitectura arcaica, de milagro continuaba en pie. Su sobrina ya no lloraba, desde que la sacó de contrabando de la casa de su hermana, Hinata se quedó quieta, al parecer le gustó la idea de dar un paseo, la mantenía en el porta bebé bien cobijada, no quería que se fuera a enfermar.

La castaña abrió iluminando en seguida el rostro de su visitante, este apartó la mirada, ya que la luz de la lámpara le dio de lleno en los ojos.

-Hyuga-san, pase –lo invitó, no tenía de otra.

Al momento que él puso un pie en el apartamento, Tenten observó lo que cargaba.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó algo curiosa.

-Mi sobrina, la hija de Itachi. Supongo que él es el hijo de Sakura –señaló al pequeño que lo miraba atento desde los brazos de la de ojos cafés.

-Si, él es Naruto –sonrió la muchacha pasándole al rubio la mano por la mejilla.- Usted dirá, ¿en qué quiere que lo ayude? –recordó que él necesitaba un supuesto favor.

-Mn, lo que pasa es que…no sabía como calmar a Hinata. Mi hermana esta bastante mal, y la casa es un caos, la pequeña lloraba mucho y yo…me desesperé –admitió con vergüenza.

Jamás tendría hijos, ese día descubrió que quería estar lo más lejos posible de esos pequeños quejumbrosos y absorbentes seres.

-Tal vez tenía hambre –le señaló lo posiblemente obvio.

-No, no era eso, la niñera y yo intentamos darle la mamila pero, no la quiso. Bueno, que te parece si te dejo a Hinata y voy a ver que ocurre con la electricidad, no me parece que sigamos a oscuras –se le ocurrió.

-Si, la caja de fusibles esta a la vuelta del edificio, como es muy viejo, pues a cada momento se botan, yo siempre le pedía de favor a un vecino que me ayudara con eso, pero él ya se mudó y…pues no quise salir con Naruto, ya ve que esta lloviendo mucho.

-Si, comprendo, bien, cuida de ellos, ahora regreso –sacó a la pelinegra del porta bebé, y se la entregó en los brazos.

Tenten tuvo que sentarse en el sofá para poder sostener a ambos pequeños, un gran suspiro emergió de sus labios, apenas su jefe salió del departamento.

-Vaya, quien me hubiera dicho que iba a vivir algo como esto, en fin. Mira Naruto, ella es Hinata, al parecer es tu primera amiguita –acercó a los niños para que se conocieran.

La luz volvió casi en seguida, a Tenten le pareció tierno ver como los ojos azules de Naruto, no dejaban de contemplar a la oji perla, al igual que la niña, intentaba tocar la carita del rubio.

-Parece que se cayeron bien, que bueno –sonrió la castaña al verlos tan entretenidos balbuceando, como si platicaran.

-Listo, no fue difícil, tenías razón, solo se habían botado los… -se quedó mudo al ver la conmovedora escena.

Tenten parecía una amorosa madre con un niño en cada pierna. Sus ojos cafés embelesados y llenos de ternura mientras les besaba la cabecita a ambos.

-Ah, disculpe Hyuga-san, ¿no se ven hermosos? –preguntó dedicándole una risita.

-Si, son muy lindos –apoyó relajando sus facciones.

-Ahm, ¿quiere que le prepare un café?

-No es necesario, la verdad lo que me urgía era calmar a Hinata, y parece que lo logramos. Tenten, sé que Sakura es tu amiga, pero quiero pedirte algo –su voz se volvió seria.

-Espere jefe, antes de que me diga lo que me estoy imaginando, déjeme decirle que mi amiga Sakura no tiene nada que ver con su cuñado. Ella ya me explicó como se dieron las cosas, y yo le aseguro que entre ellos no se esta dando ninguna especie de relación.

-¿Estas segura? –preguntó no muy convencido.

-Se lo juro –afirmó sin apartar la mirada.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Su mente se había desconectado temporalmente, sus manos heladas y tiesas seguían entrelazadas entre si, el repiqueteo de la lluvia cada vez mas lejano a sus oídos.

-Antes de que me respondas, Sakura, independientemente de tu decisión, quiero que regreses a la empresa, nunca me perdonaría que dejaras el empleo por lo que ha pasado o pueda pasar entre nosotros –aprovechó Itachi para continuar hablando.

Sakura no respondió a su propuesta, se había limitado a apartar la mirada algo sorprendida, y a guardar silencio, él supuso que estaba considerando si aceptarlo o rechazarlo.

-Sai decía…que el amor, no es bueno o malo… -comentó aun perdida en sus pensamientos- pero según sea la situación, y la perspectiva de los demás y los propios implicados…puede asumirse como algo puro, o en el peor de los casos, sucio…

…

_Ino entró apresuradamente al departamento. Prácticamente había corrido a la recamara a encerrarse, pasando por alto la presencia de ella y de Sai en la cocina. Esto les llamó la atención, así que decidieron ir e investigar que le ocurría a la futura madre._

_-Ino, ¿pasa algo? –tocó la ´puerta de la recamara a la vez que le preguntaba._

_Sai solo se acomodó a un lado de ella, esperando que la oji azul respondiera._

_En seguida, la chica de cabello largo y rubio abrió. Estaba al parecer muy afectada por algo, sus ojos estaban rojos, y las lágrimas continuaban brotando de ellos._

_-Pero Ino, ¿qué tienes amiga? –se preocupó de inmediato la pelirosa._

_-La vecina del uno…ella…ella me dijo cosas horribles –sollozó aventándose a los brazos de su amiga, y recibiendo un protector abrazo.- Me dijo que era una mala persona, una indecente que vivía en el pecado al no estar casada, y además esperando a un niño impuro –apretó el agarre._

_-Ino pero no tienes por qué ponerte así, esa mujer esta loca, es una fanática, a mi también me ha dicho cosas, pero yo no le presto atención._

_Se extrañó de que la rubia se pusiera así por algo como aquello, Ino era de las personas mas seguras que podría conocer en su vida, nada la afectaba, y menos la opinión de los demás, probablemente esa reacción, se debía a que sus emociones eran un caos por lo del embarazo._

_-Ino –habló Sai convocando la atención de ambas chicas- amor, ¿realmente piensas eso de nosotros y de nuestro hijo? –preguntó de lo mas tranquilo._

_-¡Pero claro que no!, mi bebé no es impuro, y nosotros no somos unos pecadores, nos amamos –respondió cada vez mas tranquila._

_-Así es. Las personas siempre juzgaran y criticaran lo que a sus ojos, este mal, condenaran sin importarles las circunstancias. Pero lo importante, no es lo que piensen los demás, sino lo que tu sepas y sientas sobre ti misma y tus acciones –se acercó a ellas y sonrió como solo él lo hacía- cuando pienses que estas actuando incorrectamente, fíjate si esa es tu impresión, o la del resto. Uno puede vivir con lo que digan los demás, pero no con lo que uno mismo piense de si, por eso, actúa según tu conciencia, eso va para ti también feita –les acarició la cabeza a cada una como si fueran 2 pequeñas niñas, y se giró para volver a la cocina._

…

-…no puedo aceptar convertirme en tu amante, no por lo que los demás digan, ciertamente, ahora que lo pienso, si los demás me importaran, no habría accedido a venir, pero…me importa lo que pienso de mi misma, no quiero convertirme en alguien que no soy, ser incapaz de mirarme al espejo y de mirar a mi hijo, nunca había sentido algo así Itachi, y no quiero corromperlo, teniendo que esconderme para poder expresarlo, no es el amor que quiero para mi, y tampoco el que merezco –finalizó encontrándose con sus ojos negros que la miraban orgulloso.

-Indudablemente, eres mejor de lo que imaginé Sakura –sonrió tiernamente.

¿Cómo podría mancillar a una persona así?, no, no podría, Sakura merecía algo mas, como ella bien había dicho. Alguien que no estuviera atado a otras obligaciones y responsabilidades, alguien que solo se preocupara y se desviviera por ella, definitivamente él tenía demasiados asuntos inconclusos como para ser esa persona. Aunque aun así, quería intentarlo, tal vez si resolvía su conflicto interno, quedaría libre de cualquier atadura emocional que aun tenía con Shizune, y podría empezar una nueva vida con la pelirosa, pero aun quedaba ver, si a ella le apetecía esperar.

-Entonces, ¿me esperarías Sakura? –cuestionó interesado ante esa posibilidad.

-Te sugiero algo Itachi. Inténtalo una vez mas, aclara tu mente y tus sentimientos, y cuando sepas lo que quieres, tomaremos la decisión. Si me has pedido que sea tu amante, es porque no estabas dispuesto a dejar a tu esposa, así que eso me dice, que aunque estés interesado en mi, la sigues amando, salva tu matrimonio, no vale la ´pena perderlo por esta ilusión –señaló maduramente.

Todo lo que decía, realmente lo pensaba y sentía, aunque le atemorizaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener sus palabras, trataría de hacerlo, permanecer alejada de ese hombre del que indudablemente estaba enamorada. Debió escuchar a su amiga Ino cuando le sugería salir con chicos, así al menos hubiera tomado experiencia en los asuntos del corazón, y no estaría tan nerviosa y preocupada por caer en los encantos de Itachi sin pensar en las consecuencias. Pero ya era tarde, debía entonces actuar lo mas cabalmente que pudiera, no destrozaría un hogar solo porque ella no sabia como controlar sus emociones. Por eso le planteó al pelinegro resolver su situación, y si el destino lo quería, y él no volvía con su esposa, ahora si podrían darse una oportunidad, aunque eso era soñar demasiado.

-Esta bien Sakura –resopló agotado- resolveré el lio que se ha vuelto mi vida, y si comprendo que mi felicidad esta al lado de Shizune, haré hasta lo imposible por enmendar todas mis equivocaciones, pero…si es a tu lado en donde finalmente quiero estar, lucharé por que así sea –prometió con un tono que Sakura supo que era verdad.- Solo resta algo mas… ¿regresaras a la empresa verdad? –preguntó esperanzado.

Sakura sopesó un momento la idea, pero su decisión ya estaba tomada, en eso si que no iba a ceder.

-No Itachi, no voy a volver –le comunicó muy decidida.

-Pero…si es por mi no te preocupes, de hecho, yo ya no seré tu jefe, mi hermano Sasuke, ¿qué crees?, él volvió, esta aquí, en la ciudad, y tomará su cargo en la vicepresidencia, así que ahora trabajaras para él, no tiene caso que te vayas solo por mi causa –se apresuró a contarle.

-Aun así. Sé que lo haces con buena intención pero, no gracias, por favor, respeta lo que he decidido, no cambiaré mi forma de pensar –negó nuevamente.

No quiso contarle que sabía lo de Sasuke, omitiría el desagradable encuentro que tuvieron, y que ya lo conocía con anterioridad, al menos su voz. Prefería arreglárselas por ella misma, a seguir a merced de esa familia, esos hermanos cada vez la intimidaban más, uno, por los sentimientos que despertaba en ella, y el otro, simplemente porque la atemorizaba.

-Entonces…déjame ayudarte económicamente, sin ninguna intención oculta, solo porque quiero que tu y Naruto estén bien –le sugirió.

-No, nunca lo aceptaría, por favor Itachi, te prometo que estaré bien, confía en mi, no es la primera vez que tengo que ingeniármelas por mi misma –sonrió segura, transmitiéndole que era lo mejor.

-Bien, pero prométeme que si necesitas algo, me lo dirás, por favor –la tomó de la mano de forma cariñosa.

-Mn… -vaciló un poco- esta bien, te juro que si necesito algo, te lo diré –aceptó con pesar, esperaba no tener que llegar a esos extremos, aunque si se diera el caso, elegía tragarse su orgullo, a ver mal a su hijo.

-Eso me deja más tranquilo, bueno, ahora te llevaré a casa…

-Si, será lo mejor –retiró su mano de la de él y se acomodó en el asiento, de vuelta a su realidad.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

"Genial, excelente", ironizó con enfado. Ni siquiera había tenido ganas de ir a bailar como lo sugirió Karin, prefirió correr a su departamento. Su hermano no estaba, y lo peor es que tenía una clara idea de donde se encontraba, probablemente con la descarada pelirosa. Aventó su chaqueta al suelo y se recostó en la cama, cubriéndose la frente con el antebrazo derecho. Tenía que encargarse de ella y pronto, al principio solo era por su hermano, ahora comprobaba que también tenía que hacerlo por Gaara, su pobre amigo estaba perdido por esa mujer casada, que no poseía ni una pizca de vergüenza, era una cínica. De repente supo como librarse de ella, ¿por qué no lo pensó antes?, la respuesta estaba justo frente a él. Sonrió mas tranquilo, apenas amaneciera pondría en marcha su plan para acabar con ella, sería tan sencillo y rápido, no tendría que preocuparse mas por ella y por sus tretas, cerró los ojos dejándose vencer por el sueño.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Entró al apartamento tranquilamente, pasaba de las 11 de la noche, la verdad estaba exhausta por todo lo acontecido, primero el alboroto del malentendido en la mañana, el cual le había costado su tan preciado empleo, luego, la pelea con Sasuke al teléfono, para rematar la cena donde se lo encontró de carne y hueso, cosa que jamás se hubiera esperado, y la cereza del pastel, la platica con Itachi, que de todo, fue lo que la tenía mas sumida en la tristeza.

-Oh ya llegaste, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¡anda quiero saber todos los detalles! –salió Tenten de la recamara dando saltos.

-Bueno, fue toda una odisea –resopló dejándose caer en el sillón- bueno antes de que te cuente, ¿Cómo esta Naruto?, ¿no te dio problemas?

-Para nada, y menos después de que vino Hinatita y se entretuvieron los dos –se sentó junto a ella subiendo los pies a la mesita de enfrente.

-¿Quién? –preguntó curiosa.

-Mn, agárrate, porque ni te imaginas quien estuvo aquí –una sonrisa y un sonrojo se dibujaron en su rostro mientras recordaba.- Mi jefe adorado, Neji Hyuga, se presentó esta noche, traía con él a su sobrina, la hija de Itachi, que se llama Hinata, es una bebé preciosa, debiste de conocerla, es perfecta para nuestro Naruto, ya los veo juntos en un futuro y…

-Para, para, para, ¿qué estas diciendo?, ¡Hyuga-san estuvo aquí! –se puso de pie de la sorpresa- pero, ¿a qué vino?, ¿te dijo algo de mi?, ¿te corrió?, ¿qué quería Tenten? –su nerviosismo no dejaba contestar a la castaña.

-Tranquila Saku, no vino para nada relacionado contigo, él solo quería calmar a su sobrina, así que decidió darle un paseo, me llamó, se enteró que tenía problemas con la electricidad, y vino, fin del asunto –simplificó aparentando tranquilidad.

-Oh, vaya, que susto me diste, pero, ¿por qué luces tan contenta?, pensé que no lo soportabas –señaló suspicaz.

-Ehh, bu…bu…bueno, después de esta noche, ya no me cae tan mal –giró el rostro avergonzada- además, platicamos muy a gusto, le pareció interesante que quiera ser actriz –resaltó emocionada.

-Tenten…

-¿Si?

-¿Te gusta Hyuga-san? –preguntó volviendo a sentarse.

-Claro que no, él solo, digamos que me cae mejor, pero no me gusta, ok, ¡no me gusta! –renegó frunciendo el ceño- mejor tu dime como te fue –cambió rápido el tema.

La pelirosa bajó el rostro y resopló cansada.

-Uf, ni te imaginas como me fue –empezó con el relato de lo que había sido su noche.

.

.

.

Se bajó del costoso y exclusivo vehículo que conducía, buscó con la mirada el número del edificio, el cual estaba colocado en la fachada del mismo con pintura blanca. Era un barrio nada prometedor, pero parecía tranquilo, se dirigió con pasos precavidos, quería observar el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Entró con facilidad, como había previsto, el edificio no tenía portero. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, su objetivo era la puerta marcada con el numero once. Llegó hasta allí, y se preparó para tocar.

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse, fue cerciorarse que su hermano hubiera pasado la noche en el apartamento, al verlo dormido y descansando plácidamente, se quedó un poco mas calmado. Luego se arregló y salió para la empresa, como era sábado, la mayoría del personal descansaba, así que tuvo que buscar la dirección de la pelirosa por el mismo, entrando a los archivos de los empleados en el área de Recursos Humanos. Fue muy sencillo, después de checar levemente su expediente, imprimió una copia, mas tarde revisaría con atención la información de la chica. Una vez que obtuvo lo que quería, se dirigió enseguida a la dirección marcada, era la hora de la última confrontación.

…

Tomaba perezosamente su taza con café, a la vez que leía el clasificado del periódico. "Este suena bien, aunque el horario es realmente malo", pensó mientras señalaba con un plumón fosforescente el anuncio, de nuevo tomó otro sorbo del amargo líquido y continuó leyendo. Despertó temprano ese día, para aprovechar y buscar empleo. Tenten ya tenía minutos de haber partido a sus clases de actuación, por lo tanto estaban solo ella y su hijo en el apartamento. Después de la conversación que tuvo con su amiga, se quedó muy tranquila, Tenten la apoyó y se enorgulleció por su decisión, sin duda había hecho lo correcto.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Sakura se puso de pie, no tenía la menor idea de quién pudiera ser, pero esperaba que no se tratara de Itachi o Gaara, lo que menos deseaba, era encontrarse con alguno de ellos, caminó con la incertidumbre instalada en ella y abrió.

Cuando vio sus ojos negros y profundos mirarla de esa forma, sintió morirse, ¿Qué hacía él en su casa?, ¿había ido hasta allá para convencerla de volver al trabajo?, o peor aun, ¿para amenazarla o reclamarle?, casi comenzó a temblar del miedo.

Él seguía parado en el umbral, la pelirosa parecía asombrada y petrificada a la vez, por poco sintió pena por ella, se veía tan indefensa y débil, pero se recordó el motivo de su visita, lo principal de todo, lo que acabaría con el juego de esa mujerzuela.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó enfadándose al momento, su miedo no impidió que el rencor emanara de su cuerpo.

-Hmp, no vine a verte a ti, si es lo que quieres saber –contestó haciéndola a un lado y colándose al interior.

-¿Pero qué le pasa?, ¿con qué derecho entra así a mi casa? –casi se puso verde del coraje, esa actitud del pelinegro la ponía furiosa, ¿se creía con el derecho de hacer lo que le venía en gana?, se colocó frente a él mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sakura –la nombró, y la sola mención de su nombre de esa forma tan fría y dominante, la amedrentó un poco –lo que vine a hacer aquí, le incumbe mas a tu marido que a ti –advirtió husmeando con sus ónix todo lo que había alrededor, buscando algo.

-¿Mi qué…mi esposo? –abrió sus esmeraldas incrédula.

¿Cuál esposo?, se planteó de pronto, "¡ay no!", sudó frío, él era amigo de Gaara, probablemente el pelirojo le contó que era casada, pero eso era mentira, ¡ahora él creía que tenía marido!, las cosas se ponían peor cada vez.

-No lo niegues, no tiene caso. Mejor dile a ese tal Naruto que salga, hablaré con él de una vez por todas, para que sepa la clase de mujer que eres, y si no esta lo esperare, no me importa tener que hacerlo, si así ayudo a Itachi y a Gaara a librarse de ti –informó con seriedad.

Empezó a carcajearse de forma histérica, ¿acaso su vida no había sido lo suficiente mala, cómo para encima seguir viviendo desgracias?, se preguntó aun entre risas la pobre chica, prefirió reír a soltarse llorando, mas lágrimas en su vida ya no por favor.

El rostro de Sasuke se veía extrañado, la chica parecía haberse vuelto loca, no entendía a que se debía su desquiciante risa.

-Ahora mismo te traigo a Naruto, **mi esposo** –recalcó llevándose la mano al estómago a forma de sosiego. Poco a poco fue recobrando la compostura dirigiéndose a la recamara.

El azabache la vio entrar a la habitación y aguardó paciente, esperaba que el marido de la pelirosa no estuviera igual de loco que ella. La puerta se abrió y de ahí salió nuevamente la oji verde, tenía un hermoso niño rubio en brazos, el oji negro estaba desencajado, no concebía lo que pasaba.

-Aquí tienes a Naruto, como podrás ver, él no es mi marido, Naruto…es mi hijo…

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Uffff, ni se imaginan lo que me costó terminar este capitulo, casi creí que acabaría el año próximo, se me complicó un poco la vida y pues ya no tuve oportunidad hasta ahorita, esta recién salidito de Word, así que disfrútenlo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y todo el apoyo, ojala nuevamente me regalen su opinión para saber que les pareció.**

**¡Cuídense mucho, les mando un abrazo, ojala estén de lo mejor, nos leemos pronto!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo XIV

Trato

**.**

**.**

**.**

Silencio fue con lo que se llenó la pequeña sala, solo uno que otro balbuceo salía de la boca del pequeño oji azul, quien miraba a su madre y luego al invitado que permanecía estático. Las manitas de Naruto jugueteaban en el rostro de Sakura, esta no hacía nada por apartarlas, al contrario, disfrutaba la caricia de su hermoso hijo, en esos momentos necesitaba sacar aplomo para enfrentar a Sasuke, y el pequeño, se lo estaba dando.

-¿Hi-jo? –preguntó por fin el azabache.

Por primera vez en años, su voz salió débil y titubeante, agachó la cabeza simulando distraerse con el corroído tapete de la mesa de centro, quería ocultar a toda costa el bochorno de que ella descubriera su sonrojo. ¿Acaso se había equivocado?, bueno, admitía que él escuchó el nombre y como buen hombre desesperado que era, hizo sus propias conjeturas, pero eso no significaba que no existiera un marido para la pelirosa, él solo se había equivocado con el nombre y ya. Era muy estúpido pensar que ella estuviera soltera con un hijo, obvio ese rubio tenía un padre al cual había salido, ya que de la pelirosa, no heredo ni un solo rasgo.

-No sabía que fueras madre, no lo pareces –señaló cuando su color pálido y blanquecino le regresó al rostro.

La de ojos esmeraldas pareció incomodarse, pues frunció el ceño y contestó molesta.

-Que Naruto no tenga mi color de ojos o de cabello no implica que no parezca su madre –se defendió asustada de que la descubrieran.

-No me refería a eso, lo que digo, es que te ves muy bien, bastante diría yo, tu hijo es muy pequeño, no parece que acabas de parirlo.

Pero por supuesto que no parecía una madre, se veía muy joven y bella como para ser madre de ese inquieto niño que seguía jugando con las mejillas de ella.

Ahora la sonrojada fue Sakura, jamás esperó un comentario como ese saliendo de los labios de Sasuke, ¿eso era un cumplido?, ya que no había sonado como tal, mas bien parecía una muy acertada observación. Cogió aire y le contestó de nuevo.

-Naruto fue prematuro, él nació a los 7 meses.

-Ya veo –comentó sin apartar la mirada, el bebé lucía bastante sano para ser prematuro, según pensaba, los niños que nacen antes de tiempo, por lo regular tenían problemas- y el padre, ¿dónde esta tu marido? –retomó el motivo de su visita.

La oji verde tomó las manitas del pequeño rubio y las besó con ternura, Sasuke notó como sus ojos se empañaron rápidamente, ella se giró dándole la espalda y caminó al sillón donde depositó a su hijo, cuidando de dejarlo bien acomodado, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Él…falleció antes de que Naruto naciera, por eso el parto se adelantó, por la impresión que tuve –tragó grueso mirándolo tristemente.

No tenía idea del por qué le estaba contando esos aspectos de su vida, pero las palabras fluían solas, por alguna razón, quería aclarar todo con Sasuke, y que él dejara de pensar lo peor de ella, aunque obvio omitiría que ella no era la pareja de Sai, sino Ino.

-Pero…cuando Gaara te conoció, él dijo que tu… -se acercó hasta ella y se sentó en la mesa que quedaba enfrente- que tu eras casada –terminó la frase algo desconcertado.

-Mentí –admitió sin remordimiento- ahora sé que Gaara es una buena persona, pero en ese momento no me dio esa impresión, pensé que era uno de esos chicos que se la pasan conquistando mujeres, por eso le dije eso, la verdad es que, para ese entonces Sai ya no estaba conmigo –miró por la ventana, las nubes ya estaban bastante oscuras a pesar de que no eran ni las 10 de la mañana.

-Entonces, no estas engañando a nadie, es decir, al ser la amante de mi hermano, no engañas a nadie…

-¡Yo no soy la amante de Itachi!, que te quede claro Sasuke, no soy ni seré nunca la amante de nadie –explotó poniéndose de pie y yendo hasta la puerta, la abrió rápidamente y señaló hacia afuera- ya te diste cuenta que no hay nadie con quien me logres acusar, por ser según tu la mujer que crees que soy, así que ya te puedes marchar, vete ahora mismo, y no vuelvas a molestarme, no quiero volver a verte –se contenía de ponerse a llorar de la impotencia que le daba el no poder defenderse, ¿nadie le creería que ella e Itachi ya no tenían nada que ver?

-¿Y la empresa?, se te olvida que te veré ahí a diario –le respondió tranquilamente.

-¡Estas loco, jamás voy a volver a ese lugar!, no me voy a poner a tu disposición para que me sigas humillando y calumniando, no se porque estas tan empeñado en que regrese, pero no lo haré, prefiero mendigar en la calle antes que trabajar para ti –resaltó con coraje.

-Le prometí a Itachi que te convertiría en mi asistente para que no tuvieran mas problemas –para ese entonces él ya se había acercado bastante a Sakura, estaban a escasos 20 centímetros uno del otro.

-Ya le dije a Itachi que no volveré, que no se preocupe por mi, puedo arreglármelas sola…

-¿Cuándo? –cuestionó súbitamente.

-¿Cuándo qué? –contestó descolocada.

-¿Cuándo lo viste?

-Yo…no tengo porque responderte, no te interesa lo que-

-Fue ayer cierto, anoche te escabulliste del restaurant para correr a sus brazos –acusó tomándola del brazo y acercando su rostro al de ella, su expresión era seria y condenatoria.

-No corrí a sus brazos, yo no… -su voz perdió la potencia que segundos antes poseía, ahora parecía una niña asustada al ser descubierta en una de sus fechorías.

De repente, un ruido sordo los sacó de la discusión, la pelirosa giró horrorizada al lugar de donde provenía el llanto de su hijo que yacía en el piso. Se soltó del agarre del pelinegro y corrió hasta él, arrodillándose y tomándolo en sus brazos.

-¡Naruto! –gritó histérica mientras intentaba calmarlo.

-Tranquilízate –intentó tocar al pequeño.

-¡No lo toques!, esto es tu culpa –acunaba desesperada al rubio que no dejaba de llorar.

-Solo quiero asegurarme que no tenga alguna herida –le colocó la mano en el hombro y ella se calmó un poco, permitiéndole acercarse a Naruto- se golpeó fuerte la cabeza, mira, tiene un golpe aquí –señaló en la sien del pequeño- hay que llevarlo a un hospital, ahora –indicó preocupado ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

Sakura solo asentía, lloraba sin darse cuenta, la preocupación embargó su pecho y sentía como si tuviera navajas clavadas en sus pulmones. Tomó rápidamente su bolso que descansaba en la mesa, junto con las llaves, no pensaba, se dejaba llevar por las indicaciones de Sasuke.

-Espera, su cobijita –se dio la vuelta cuando ya casi llegaban a la salida del edificio.

-Ten –se quitó su saco rápidamente y lo colocó encima del bebé, Naruto continuaba llorando, aunque ahora de una forma menos ruidosa.

-Gracias –lo miró avergonzada, él se estaba portando muy atento.

Subieron al auto del azabache, no tardaron mas de 10 minutos en llegar a un prestigioso hospital, Sasuke había conducido como si fuera su vida la que corriera peligro y no la del rubio. Entraron directamente al área de urgencias, el Uchiha menor fue el que habló.

-Señorita, es urgente que nos atiendan, el bebé acaba de sufrir una caída, no ha dejado de llorar desde entonces –informó a la enfermera que estaba tras un mostrador.

La joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés, rodeó la recepción y en seguida revisó el golpe en la cabeza del niño, asintió con comprensión, y empezó a caminar pidiéndoles que la siguieran. Llegaron a una especie de consultorio, la joven entró sin tocar y le informó al doctor la situación.

-Colóquelo aquí –le ordenó a Sakura- déjeme revisarlo –pasó el estetoscopio por el pecho del rubio y evaluó la herida.

-Tranquila, va a estar bien –trató de consolarla el de ojos ónix mientras ella temblaba.

-No, tu no entiendes, él es todo lo que tengo, además, no puedo decepcionarlos, si algo le pasa, les habré fallado –balbuceó perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

El pelinegro se extrañó un poco, no entendió nada de lo que ella dijo, pero no era el momento de preguntarle que era lo que había querido decir, así que optó por pasar su brazo por sus hombros y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, quería reconfortarla. Ella se dejó hacer y escondió el rostro entre su pecho, sintiéndose protegida y apoyada.

-Parece no ser mas que el golpe, sin embargo, lo mejor en estos casos es una revisión mas completa, le haremos al pequeño unos estudios, solo para descartar cualquier posible lesión interna, estamos –comunicó el médico amenamente.

Sasuke reparó en su imagen, parecía bastante joven, esperaba que su edad no fuera un impedimento para su capacidad, quería que Naruto estuviera en las mejores manos, no en las de un novato que se preocupara más por su atractivo que por sus pacientes.

-Descuide, sé lo que piensa, pero créame que no soy tan joven como me veo –resaltó el pelirojo de ojos miel adivinándole el pensamiento.

-No se preocupe, su hijo será tratado excelentemente señor, el doctor Sasori es el mejor en estos casos –elogió la enfermera detrás de él.

-Hmp, eso espero –contestó serio sin desmentir lo de que el pequeño era su hijo.

La pelirosa tampoco dijo nada, ni siquiera escuchó lo que ellos decían, lo único que hacía era rogar por la salud de su hijo.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Salió de su recamara con su maleta de gimnasio lista, se le había hecho un poco tarde, ya que no pudo conciliar el sueño por estar pensando en la oji verde. Sabía que tenía que declarársele lo antes posible, no quería que lo siguiera considerando solo como un pretendiente o amigo, él necesitaba algo serio y estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse. Camino a la puerta se encontró con Karin, quien se limaba las uñas pacientemente recostada sobre el sillón.

-¿A qué hora vuelves hermanito?, quiero que me acompañes a comprarme un guardarropa nuevo, el vestuario que tengo no es para este clima.

-Temprano, pero no podré acompañarte, quiero ir a visitar a Sakura –se detuvo frente a ella para despedirse.

-Sakura eh, del 1 al 10, ¿cuánto te gusta esa mujer? –preguntó interesada, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Mn, 1000, Sakura me atrae bastante, y no solo eso, quiero iniciar una relación con ella –sonrió ilusionado.

-Gaara, vas a decir que soy una entrometida, pero…no me parece que ella sea la mujer para ti –resaltó con cautela.

Aunque sonara raro, le daba por ser muy sobreprotectora con su hermano, por supuesto que dejaba que se divirtiera, siempre y cuando fueran aventuras pasajeras, pero una relación formal le parecía algo peligroso, Gaara no tenía experiencia, y ella como la mayor, debía cuidarlo para que no sufriera.

-Lo sabía, no tienes ni un día aquí y ya te estas metiendo en mi vida, te quejas de Kankuro, pero tu eres igual.

-Claro que no, lo que te digo es por tu bien, mira, tu nunca has tenido una relación seria, esta chica, es bonita lo admito, pero no parece estar muy interesada en ti –se enderezó y lo jaló de la muñeca para acomodarlo a su lado.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –se sentó y la miró confundido.

-Bueno, prefirió irse anoche con ese amigo suyo que seguir contigo…

-Eso no quiere decir que no le guste, simplemente quería ver a su amigo que vino desde lejos para verla, además, tal vez se sintió cohibida por ti y por Sasuke.

-Mn…ahora que lo mencionas, ¿no notaste algo extraño?

-¿Extraño, como qué? –se alzó de hombros.

-Pues, Sasuke la veía mucho, y ella a él, aunque disimuladamente –recordó la peliroja.

-Vaya, ahora hasta de Sakura te pondrás celosa, ella no es del tipo de las que le gustan a Sasuke.

-No…era algo mas, no sé, tal vez sean alucinaciones mías pero, ellos parecían conocerse.

-Ay Karin, ¿de dónde conocería Sasuke a Sakura?, si así fuera, él me lo habría contado, mejor deja de fantasear y enfócate en tus propios asuntos –cerró el tema sin darle importancia, confiaba demasiado en su amigo como para imaginárselo ocultándole cosas-. Me tengo que ir antes de que se me haga mas tarde, nos vemos. Y recuerda, Sakura significa mucho para mi, así que no te interpongas –sentenció serio dejándola callada y asintiendo.

-Ash, una que se preocupa por él y no agradece. Sakura…mn, Sakura –el nombre seguía sonándole de algún sitio- pero…cierto, Sakura es la chica que Sasuke mencionó, la amiga con la que hablaba por teléfono, sería mucha casualidad que se tratara de la misma, no…no lo creo, de ser así lo habrían mencionado anoche, ¿no? –hablaba sola tratando de descubrir lo que pasaba- ¡ay!, que fastidio no saber que sucede, solo hay una solución, cuando lo vea le preguntaré que tiene que ver con esa pelirosa, y por el bien de Gaara, espero que no sea nada –decidió volviendo a lo que hacía.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

Estaban sentados en la sala de espera, ella con un té entre las manos, y él con un café mas amargo que el carácter de su madre. Tenían solo media hora desde que se habían llevado a Naruto para hacerle esos estudios, pero para la oji verde parecían horas. Su pie no dejaba de golpear el piso en señal de nerviosismo.

-Fue un accidente automovilístico –relató mirando a la pulcra pared blanca que estaba al frente, el olor a desinfectante le llenaba las fosas nasales, y el aire acondicionado provocaba que su piel se erizara, eso le recordó aquel fatídico día.- Sai, tenía heridas muy graves, el conductor del otro auto venía a exceso de velocidad, el impacto fue de su lado, murió pocas horas después.

Sasuke permanecía atento a lo que le contaba, ella hablaba con un tono neutro, pero en el fondo presentía que cada palabra le generaba un nudo en la garganta. Ubicó su palma encima de la mano de ella, lejos de apartarse o decirle algo, la pelirosa permitió el toque y continuó.

-Él y yo teníamos una apuesta, yo decía que el bebé sería niño, y él apostaba por que sería niña, aunque sospecho que en el fondo ya sabía que yo sería la ganadora, solo quería molestarme, le encantaba molestarme –sonrió rememorando sus peleas- me llamaba feíta, era un buen chico, y hubiera sido el padre perfecto… y yo…yo le he fallado –suspiró y volteó a mirarlo- ahora comprendes porque no puedo perder a Naruto, él es lo mejor de mi vida, lo único que tiene valor y sentido para mi, si algo le pasa… -no pudo seguir hablando, un sollozo enorme salió de sus labios y se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.

Él la acogió sin problema y le acarició la cabeza.

-Nada le pasara, lo están atendiendo, solo fue el susto, Naruto estará bien. Después de todo, es un niño fuerte. Basta mirarlo para saber que es un sobreviviente, ni siquiera parece prematuro –continuó consolándola.

-Sasuke, yo te juro que jamás fue mi intención sentir esto por Itachi, admito que me ilusioné, pero no destruiría su matrimonio, nunca lo haría, sé que no me creerás, pero-

-Háblame con la verdad y lo haré, ¿Por qué lo besaste? –preguntó calmado.

-Yo no lo besé, aunque…si permití que me besara –admitió con pesar, separándose de él.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, Itachi ha sido una de las pocas personas que me ayudó sin reparos, me brindó su mano sin conocerme, supongo que fue muy fácil que me hiciera ilusiones y me enamorara de él, por eso no pensé lo que hacía, y también por eso quiero alejarme de él.

-¿Y Gaara? –recordó como su amigo también lucía bastante interesado y esperanzado en ella.

-¿Qué con él? –lo miró sin entender.

-Gaara te quiere, ¿estas dándole falsas esperanzas, o también planeas convertirlo en uno de tus intereses amorosos? –extrañamente lo dijo con curiosidad, no planeaba ofenderla o exaltarse, no era el lugar ni el momento.

-¿Gaara…me quiere? –abrió los ojos por la impresión- no, para nada, debes estar bromeando, él y yo solo somos amigos, nada mas –negó restándole importancia.

O era realmente muy ingenua, o se estaba haciendo la desentendida bastante bien. A su amigo se le notaba en cada poro como babeaba por ella, era imposible que Sakura no lo notara.

-A Gaara le gustas –aseveró nuevamente y esperó a su reacción. Ella volvió a negar incrédula- le fascinas desde que te vio en Suna.

-Pero…él nunca me ha dicho nada…

-¿En serio necesitas que lo haga?, es algo obvio para todos, menos para ti al parecer.

Sakura recordó rápidamente las palabras de su amiga, Tenten no dejaba de repetirle que Gaara estaba enamorado de ella, así que era cierto, aquel agradable chico pelirojo al que consideraba su amigo, la veía como algo mas. ¿Ahora que pensaría Sasuke de ella, también le empezaría a reclamar por eso?

-A mi no me gusta –le aclaró antes de que él dijera algo.

-Entonces díselo, no alimentes falsas esperanzas en él.

-Lo haré, no quiero que piense cosas que no son, Gaara es maravilloso, pero solo lo veo como amigo, además, para mí, el único hombre en mi vida que importa, es Naruto.

Si, esa Sakura le sonaba mas conocida, esa chica pelirosa que hablaba con tanta convicción, era la misma Sakura que conoció por teléfono, sonrió sin darse cuenta, no se equivocó, ella era una buena mujer, lastima que el error que cometió, y los malos entendidos en los que se envolvió, le habían hecho pensar lo contrario.

-Te creo –comentó viendo como las facciones de ella se aliviaban-. Tal vez debí escuchar todo lo que tenías que decir ese día, pero, me molestó lo que me contaste, Itachi es mi modelo a seguir, saber que había cometido tal falta…pensé que eras la única responsable –suspiró bajando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, lo entiendo, no fue fácil escuchar que besé a un hombre casado, ahora que lo repito, me sigue sonando bastante grave.

-Ya que esta todo aclarado, y que sé que entre mi hermano y tu no hubo ni habrá nada, ¿serás entonces mi asistente? –aprovechó para volver a proponerle empleo.

No le parecía que ella renunciara, además, le agradaba la idea de tenerla cerca, como una buena amiga.

-Es que…ya había tomado la decisión –murmuró intranquila.

Pasada un poco la preocupación de que su hijo estuviera grave, empezaba a darse cuenta de su situación, el poco dinero que le quedaba guardado, probablemente se le acabaría al pagar el hospital, si es que no le faltaba y tenía que recurrir a pedirle a Itachi, como prometió hacer en caso de necesitarlo. Se llevó las manos al cuello y lo masajeó tratando de liberar algo de estrés, sentía el cuerpo agarrotado.

-Pues reconsidéralo nuevamente.

-Ahora no quiero pensar en eso, tengo que llamar a Tenten, necesito informarle lo que sucedió y pedirle que me traiga el dinero que tengo en el apartamento –buscó en su bolso el celular.

-No es necesario, yo correré con la cuenta –informó inmutable.

-No, claro que no, no tienes por qué hacerlo, tu no tienes nada que ver con nosotros, además tengo unos ahorros que-…

-En el caso de que los tuvieras, te quedaras sin nada, los estudios que le están haciendo a Naruto suelen ser muy caros, para mi no es problema.

-Bueno, no teniendo opción, lo tomaré como un préstamo, te juro que trabajaré duro y te pagaré lo antes posible –aseveró mas calmada. La tranquilizó no tener que llamar a Itachi, aunque ahora con el que estaría en deuda seria con Sasuke, pero su hijo valía cualquier sacrificio.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, se me ocurre como puedes hacerlo de una forma sencilla y rápida –sonrió misterioso.

"Que no sea lo que estoy pensando", rezó la pelirosa.

-No sugerirás que…

-Si Sakura, ahora si no puedes negarte a ser mi asistente… -anunció victorioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm back!**

**Bueno, pues me tarde con este capitulo porque en parte es como definitivo para la historia, era el que nos iba a dar la pauta para que comience el show, ojala les haya gustado.**

**Sé que últimamente me desaparezco mucho, y no conforme con tener 3 historias en proceso ya subí otra, pero es que quise aprovechar la súbita inspiración que me asaltó. No se apuren, sigo teniendo algo de tiempo libre, así que no creo extraviarme tanto, al menos no otro mes.**

**Gracias por el apoyo, sus reviews, sus alertas, el hecho de que continúen leyendo el fic me alegra bastante. Cuídense mucho, que estén maravillosamente, les mando un fuerte abrazo como siempre, cualquier cosa solo háganmela saber****, nos leemos pronto! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo XV

¿El amor puede planearse?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la alarma del despertador, giró rápidamente y la apagó, no quería despertar a Naruto, aunque no es como si pudiera, su pequeño tenía el sueño realmente pesado. Se puso de pie perezosamente, nunca se le había dificultado tanto levantarse temprano, pero esta vez era distinto, estaba bastante ansiosa, se resistía a regresar a esa empresa y mas como asistente de Sasuke Uchiha, por lo menos agradecía que se llevaban un poco mejor, aun así, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ser su empleada.

Después de la ducha se concentró en preparar un sencillo desayuno, no gozaba de apetito, pero lo hacía mas por Tenten que por ella. La castaña salió del baño mostrándole una radiante sonrisa, Sakura solo se sentó en la pequeña mesa y empezó a comer.

-Oh, vamos. ¿No me digas que no estas contenta de seguir en la empresa? –se colocó junto a ella- es una verdadera oportunidad que el hermano de Itachi te quiera como su asistente –empezó a embarrar mermelada de fresa a su pan tostado-. Además, es como un príncipe, esta guapísimo, es un Itachi, pero sin lo casado, aparte, a Naruto le cayó bien.

-Pero que dices, a Naruto todo mundo le cae bien. Tenten, deja de decir esas cosas, si, admitió que Sasuke se portó muy bien con lo del accidente, y ya hasta aclaramos todo, pero de eso a que yo quiera estar bajo sus órdenes hay mucha distancia –renegó.

-Saku, no puedes seguir quejándote, no tienes de otra, así que mejor ya termina por aceptarlo y pon de tu parte, sabes bien que necesitas seguir trabajando.

-Si lo sé –suspiró no muy convencida.

-Aunque, te queda otra opción –la miró sospechosamente- ¡darle el si a Gaara y que se comprometieran!, no volverías a pasar problemas junto a él, eso es seguro.

-Tenten, eres imposible.

-¿Cuándo dejaras de evadirlo?, el sábado no quisiste llamarlo, y ayer te escondiste todo el día, ¿Por qué no le aclaras todo de una vez? –preguntó poniéndose seria.

-Es que…no quiero hacerlo sentir mal, sé que debo hablarle de mis sentimientos, pero…ha sido tan buena persona, no me animo a decirle que solo lo quiero como amigo, ¿y si decide no volver a verme? –mencionaba preocupada.

Apreciaba bastante al pelirojo, era un amigo realmente valioso, y el hecho de pensar que él pudiera alejarse al no ser correspondido, la entristecía bastante.

-Si, creo que es muy probable que eso pase. Oye Saku, ¿y por qué no le das una oportunidad?, Gaara es muy atractivo, es bueno, se nota a leguas que te quiere, eso sin contar que a Naruto lo ve con ojos de padre –sugirió mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo…no podría Tenten, sí, Gaara es maravilloso, pero…

-¿Es por Itachi? –cuestionó curiosa.

-Creo que si, a pesar de que sé que no tenemos futuro y que nada pasara…yo estoy enamorada de él, esa es la principal razón por la que no quiero volver al trabajo, seguirlo viendo va a ser muy difícil para mi –confesó deprimida.

-Pues entonces con mas razón deberías darle una oportunidad a Gaara, tal vez él logre sacarte de la cabeza a Itachi, inténtalo Saku –apoyaba al pelirojo animosamente- o por lo menos piénsalo ¿si?, él sería el indicado para ti.

-Mn…sabes que, mejor vámonos de una vez, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día como asistente de Sasuke –se levantó presurosa y fue a la recamara por Naruto.

Al acercarse a él no pudo evitar sonreír, su rubio niño seguía durmiendo plácidamente, era tan inocente y frágil, el golpe que se dio aun le resaltaba en su delicada piel, menos mal el susto había sido solo eso, un susto, las pruebas indicaron que no era algo grave. Recordó como ese día, Sasuke estuvo con ella en todo momento, acompañándola y sirviéndole de apoyo en esas horas de angustia, un suspiro se desprendió de sus labios, que diferente le pareció, pudo comprobar lo amable y atento que él era, sin duda lo prefería de amigo que de enemigo, solo rogaba por que en el trabajo no volvieran a tener problemas.

Tomó con cuidado al inquieto de Naruto y lo cubrió con su manta, la parte mas difícil de su día era despedirse de él, pero tenía que hacerlo, salió de nuevo a la sala encontrándose con Tenten, ella la esperaba lista para partir. Así pues se preparó para lo que le aguardaba ese día.

.

.

.

Su mirada intensa no dejaba de examinarlo, no había vuelto a tocar el tema de la pelirosa con Itachi, ni siquiera le comentó el incidente en el que se vio envuelta cuando él la visitó, quería evitar a toda costa cualquier posible contacto entre ellos. Su hermano disfrutaba tranquilamente del desayuno, mientras él, continuaba expectante.

-¿Tanta fascinación te provoco? –preguntó bromista el mayor.

-Hmp, para nada, no tengo algo mejor que hacer –restó importancia aparentando tranquilidad.

-Estoy preocupado por Sakura, eso de que no quiera volver a la empresa me tiene inquieto, no quiero que pase privaciones, y menos Naruto, es un niño adorable –platicó algo preocupado- ah, por cierto, esto no te lo había contado, pero Naruto es el hijo de Sakura –le aclaró.

De haber sabido eso antes, no hubiera hecho el ridículo frente a ella, renegó mentalmente. Se puso tenso, ¿ahora cómo le explicaría a Itachi que Sakura volvería?, y mas aun, ¿cómo exigirle que se mantuviera alejado?, pero tenía que hacerlo, si no decía nada, su hermano se sorprendería al ver a la oji verde cuando arribaran a la empresa, era mejor contárselo de una vez, decidió el azabache.

-Sakura vuelve a trabajar con nosotros, aceptó ser mi asistente –soltó lo mas calmado que pudo.

En seguida los ojos de Itachi se posaron en él, se veía asombrado, a la espera de que le dijera más, pero como el menor no lo hizo, él habló.

-¿Qué, de dónde conoces tu a Sakura?, ¿Cuándo la viste, cómo la convenciste?

Sasuke sintió algo de molestia en sus palabras, le pareció el colmo, su hermano mayor estaba celoso, se suponía que trataría de aclarar su mente, pero por lo visto seguía pensando en Sakura.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendido?, eso no debería importarte, lo único que debe concernirte es tu familia, ¿no recuerdas que ahora yo me haré cargo de Sakura? –respondió irritado.

-Si, lo sé, pero apenas el viernes ella… -calló al ver la expresión condenatoria de Sasuke.

-¿La viste cierto?, prometiste mantenerte alejado, cómo esperas arreglar tu situación si sigues cometiendo las mismas estupideces Itachi –reprendió molesto.

-Basta, tampoco es para que me hables así, sigo siendo el mayor que no se te olvide, ya te pareces a mi madre. Si vi a Sakura, fue por que necesitaba hacerlo, la verdad me sirvió de mucho, hablamos tranquilamente, pudimos aclarar todo –señaló mas calmado.

-¿Solo hablaron? –cuestionó algo incrédulo.

Sakura no le había dado muchos detalles del encuentro que tuvo con su hermano, por eso le urgía que Itachi le contara todo, rogaba que no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos.

-Si, bueno…y nos dimos otro beso, pero, eso fue todo –comentó algo decepcionado.

-¿Esperabas mas verdad? –lo instó a contestar.

-Si…bueno no sé, no lo sé, no logro sacármela de la mente –se abrió por fin ante su hermano, esperaba algún consejo o por lo menos comprensión.

-Lo mejor sería que Sakura se fijara en alguien mas, ¿no crees?, así, viéndola con otro, tu podrías desencantarte de ella.

-¿Alguien mas?, no creo que a ella le interese alguien mas, es decir, solo vive para Naruto y para trabajar…no hay nadie mas –negó despreocupado.

-Gaara –soltó al viento.

-¿Gaara? –repitió inquieto el pelilargo.

Olvidó como aquel chico sentía algo por la pelirosa, si, Gaara era una buena opción para Sakura, él siempre estaba ahí, esperando que ella reparara en él, ¿sería posible que con tal de olvidarlo, Sakura le dijera que si al pelirojo?

-Creo que se gustan, ¿sabes cómo conocí a Sakura? –preguntó esperando que él negara con la cabeza, "por teléfono", pensó para si, obvio omitiría esa parte- el viernes por la noche salí con Karin, fuimos a encontrarnos con Gaara, ella estaba con él, salieron a cenar. Se veían muy contentos, hacen linda pareja –continuó instalando en él la duda.

El mayor resopló frustrado, era verdad, cuando llamó a Sakura ella le comentó que salió a cenar con Gaara, los celos que sintió esa noche se hicieron presentes de nuevo, Sakura no estaría siempre disponible para él, era imposible que así fuera, era una mujer joven, buena y muy hermosa, tarde o temprano encontraría a alguien que fuera digno de tenerla, como Gaara.

Viendo la expresión de contrariedad que Itachi evidenció, se le ocurrió algo, si, Gaara era la solución perfecta, si lograba que Sakura empezara a verlo con otros ojos, él podría alejarla de su hermano definitivamente, ¿pero cómo lograría aquello?, Sakura le confesó no sentir nada por su amigo pelirojo, tal vez si él la aconsejaba y le insistía, no importaba como, pero tenía que ayudar a que ellos comenzaran una relación, fue la única solución posible que encontró.

-Ya no tengo apetito, me adelantaré a la empresa –se puso de pie y lo miró serio.

-Bien, Itachi, ignora a Sakura, estarán en el mismo lugar, pero espero que te contengas y no la molestes, ¿entendido? –se paró también haciendo la silla a un lado.

-Entendido –contestó simple y salió de ahí.

.

.

.

Se sentía bastante nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle, miraba a su alrededor con ojos asustados, parecía que había caído en un mundo desconocido, y eso que solo estaba a unos pasos de la antigua oficina donde trabajaba para Itachi. Seguramente Sasuke no tardaba en aparecer, eso la ponía aun mas inquieta, ¿Cómo sería trabajar con él?, ¿mejor o peor que con Itachi?, "Itachi", ¿se encontraría con él el día de hoy?, se preguntó preocupada.

De repente la puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a un pelinegro apurado y sorprendido. Sasuke entraba con un portafolio en su mano derecha y en la otra un folder lleno de papeles, su traje negro lo hacía ver bastante atractivo, mas de lo que ya era. Pasó sus ojos por su delicada figura y exhaló aire algo contento.

-Ten ayúdame, nunca me han gustado estas cosas –le dio el portafolio cerrando la puerta.

-Pues no lo parece, te ves muy profesional –contestó tratando de disipar la tensión. Caminó tras él, hasta que colocó el atiborrado folder con papeles en el escritorio.

-Hmp, es solo la facha, odio todo. Es el primer día y la secretaria de Itachi ya me entregó esto, no se ni de que diablos trata –se sentó bufando mientras señalaba los documentos.

-Si, aquí no se pierde el tiempo –sonrió tímidamente.

-Y bien, ¿entonces que hacemos? –preguntó mirándola impaciente.

-¿Ehh, qué hacemos de que? –respondió con otro cuestionamiento, estaba algo confundida.

-Tu eras la asistente de mi hermano, tienes experiencia en esto, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –volvió a preguntar como si fuera obvio que ella tenía la respuesta.

-Yo…no lo sé, Itachi siempre era el que daba las indicaciones. Yo me encargaba de las citas, de algunos reportes, de llevar su agenda… -observó como los ojos de Sasuke seguían esperando que ella le indicara que hacer- pues, hay que leer de que se tratan los documentos, ¿no crees? –sugirió esperando que con eso él dejara de verla así.

-Bien, léelos y dime de que se tratan –indicó despreocupado.

-¿Yo?

-¿Quién mas?

-Hmn, bien, pero puede llevar tiempo, todavía hay algunos términos con los que no estoy muy familiarizada –advirtió atrayendo una de las sillas y sentándose frente a él, a la vez que tomaba el bonche de hojas.

Repasaba cada línea mas de 3 veces, no quería equivocarse ni mucho menos parecer ineficiente, le parecía extraño que Sasuke le diera ese encargo, ¿tanta confianza le tenía?, o, ¿mas bien quería ponerla a prueba?

-¿Ya hablaste con Gaara? –preguntó interesado sacándola de concentración.

-No, aun no se como decirle que no estoy interesada en una relación con él –respondió sin mirarlo, según ella se mantenía enfocada en los documentos que leía.

-Sabes, él es un buen chico, responsable, caballeroso, atento, solvente, y muy honesto, un estuche de monerías si me lo preguntas.

¿Era su imaginación o Sasuke estaba tratando de sugerirle que aceptara a Gaara?, frunció el ceño ahora si posando sus ojos en él.

-Si, ¿y…qué con eso?

-Pues, ¿no te has planteado darle una oportunidad? –recargó sus codos en el escritorio apoyando su cabeza entre sus manos, se había acercado un poco a ella.

-No, no me lo he planteado, aunque…no eres el primero en sugerírmelo –le contó suspirando- Tenten también me dijo que por qué no lo intentaba, pero, es que a mi no me parecería justo para él, que tal si no logro sentir lo que él espera, Gaara sufriría mas y es algo que no quiero.

-Bueno, eso no vas a saberlo si no lo intentas –tenía que lograr que la pelirosa se alejara de Itachi, y que mejor que ayudando a Gaara a conquistarla, así mataba a dos pájaros de un solo tiro, hacía lo mejor para su hermano y también para su amigo.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en esto?, pensé que querías que aclarara todo con él para que no se hiciera ilusiones –lo miró extrañada.

-Eso era antes, eres una buena chica, mereces a alguien como Gaara, créeme, él sería perfecto para ti –sonrió de lado.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, Sakura de inmediato se apresuró a contestar la llamada.

-Buenos días, Vicepresidencia de Uchiha Corp, Sakura Haruno a sus ordenes –atendió amablemente.

_-Buenos días señorita, me gustaría hablar con Sasuke Uchiha, ¿podría comunicarme con él?, soy Suigetsu Hozuki _–sonó una voz amistosa.

-Permítame unos segundos por favor –pidió apartando el auricular de su boca-. El señor Suigetsu Hozuki quiere hablar contigo –informó al azabache.

-Hmp, pásamelo –tomó el aparato- podrías traerme un café, negro y sin azúcar –la pelirosa asintió y salió de ahí-. Suigetsu, soy yo.

_-¡Sasuke!, ¿Cuándo volviste?_ –preguntó alegre.

-Hace un par de días –contestó escuetamente.

_-Que bien, espero que ahora si me presentes a la peliroja que iba contigo en la preparatoria –_bromeó- _oye, te llamo porque recibí tu mensaje, ¿a quien quieres que investigue?_

Cierto, recordó que había pensado investigar a la oji verde, por eso trató de contactar a Suigetsu, pero ya no era necesario, después de aclarar los malos entendidos, estaba de mas husmear en el pasado y la vida de Sakura.

-Mn, era una mujer, pero decidí que ya no es necesario –descartó serio.

_-Así que una mujer, ¿Quién?_

-Te digo que ya no lo necesito –respondió irritado, Suigetsu podía ser bastante molesto cuando se lo proponía.

_-Anda, dame algo que hacer, estoy bastante aburrido, empecé un trabajo para un hombre algo poderoso, pero será pan comido, necesito mas diversión_ –rogó exagerando.

-Hmp, bien, te diré su nombre, la verdad no creo que encuentres algo interesante, se llama Sakura Haruno –aceptó por fin.

No le parecía correcto, aunque tampoco grave, simplemente era para saber mas de ella, eso era todo, ¿Qué podía salir mal?, así se quedaría mas tranquilo respecto a la pelirosa.

_-¿La que contestó el teléfono?_

-Así es, por cierto, no me urge, tómatelo con calma.

_-Eso haré, primero realizaré la investigación que tengo pendiente, luego me encargaré de la tuya. Cambiando el tema, ¿Cuándo salimos por unos tragos?, Juugo y yo te extrañamos._

-Tendrá que ser después, por ahora estoy muy ocupado –contempló con fastidio los papeles en el escritorio.

_-Bien, no te entretengo mas, hasta luego_ –se despedía.

-Hmp –cortó la llamada quedándose pensativo.

De pronto no le pareció tan adecuado investigar a su asistente, ella empezaba a demostrarle ser una buena chica, disipó sus dudas en seguida, ya después le mandaría un mensaje a Suigetsu retractándose de su pedido.

…

Colocaba la cafetera de vuelta en su lugar, tenía lista la taza de Sasuke, iba a girarse cuando escuchó la voz que lograba descolocarla.

-Hola Sakura, ¿Cómo estas? –distinguió que se encontraba a escasos tres pasos a su espalda.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido como tabla, no, no podría resistir día a día en la empresa si se encontraba con él a cada momento.

-Itachi, bien, muy bien –se giró enfocando su mirada en el piso, era eso o perderse en sus brillantes ojos negros.

-Sasuke me comentó que pudo convencerte, ¿Cómo lo hizo, cómo logró él hacer lo que yo no pude? –preguntó acercándose mas a ella.

Su voz salió seria y a la vez molesta, no le gustaba que Sakura se acercara para nada a su hermano, era algo irónica la vida, pero por primera vez él era el que le envidiaba algo a Sasuke y no al revés.

-Yo…lo pensé mejor, necesitaba el empleo y…no sé, supongo que terminé por aceptar su propuesta –articuló nerviosa.

-Sakura…

-Sabes, hoy saldré a comer con Gaara, así que si quiero salir temprano, tengo que apresurarme, disculpa, pero Sasuke me espera –cogió la taza queriendo pasar a su lado.

Él la tomó del brazo y se lo impidió, consiguió que sus ojos chocaran con los de ella.

-¿Así que Gaara?, solo contéstame esto, ¿él es algo mas que un amigo para ti? –estaba atento a lo que ella respondería.

-Todavía no, pero, creo que eso cambiara muy pronto –afirmó segura.

El pelilargo la soltó lentamente, se veía preocupado y sorprendido, aprovechó su abatimiento para retirarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. Entró a la oficina con el rostro pálido, Sasuke la miró curioso, obviamente esperaba que le aclarara lo que sucedía.

Se acercó hasta donde él estaba sentado y le colocó el café entre las manos.

-Ya lo decidí, llamaré a Gaara, voy a darme una oportunidad con él –le comunicó haciendo que abriera los ojos de la impresión.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, muy segura –asintió avivadamente.

-Es la mejor decisión que pudiste tomar –sonrió contento- ten, hazlo de una vez, no esperes mas –le pasó el teléfono.

Vaciló un poco, el rostro de decepción de Itachi se le vino a la mente, era lo mejor, haría lo correcto, pronto ella estaría enamorada de Gaara, e Itachi estaría de nuevo con su familia feliz y contento, apretó los dientes conteniendo las lágrimas y marcó rápidamente.

_-Diga_ –escuchó su voz.

-Gaara… -era hora de buscar su felicidad y la de Naruto,

.

.

.

**Hola, eaaa, por lo menos no fue otro mes ****!**

**Que tal el capitulo, se esperaban algo así?, espero que no, haha, me gusta sorprenderlos. Bueno, pues Sakura tomó una dura decisión, a ver en que desemboca esto, ojala que hayan disfrutado la lectura, espero volver rápido.**

**Gracias por leer, si gustan comentar, también gracias por eso, cuídense mucho, que estén de lo mejor, cualquier cosa aquí estoy a su disposición, seguimos en contacto, les mando un súper cordial saludo y un fuerte abrazo, nos leemos pronto!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XVI

Favor con favor se paga

.

.

.

Subió al auto con un ánimo renovado, ansiaba llegar rápido a su destino, todavía no podía creer la llamada que había recibido esa mañana, Sakura, la misma Sakura quería comer con él y hablar de algo importante, sonrió mientras se colocaba el cinturón. Arrancó el coche dirigiéndose a Uchiha Corp, era su oportunidad, no dejaría pasar esta cita, aprovecharía para confesarle a la pelirosa sus intenciones y sentimientos, tenía un buen presentimiento, después de esa comida las cosas entre ellos cambiarían, y eso, lo hacía muy feliz.

.

.

.

Se frotaba las manos con un nerviosismo propio de la situación, se le dificultó mucho cumplir con su trabajo aquel día, la hora de salir a comer llegó tan rápido que le asustó saber que Gaara estaba a punto de recogerla. ¿Cómo decidió aquello?, se dejó arrastrar por las palabras de Sasuke y Tenten y ahora no sabía dónde meterse. Se puso de pie y caminó a una de las ventanas, era un día en los que sorprendentemente salía el sol.

-Tranquila, pareciera que vas a la silla eléctrica –comentó el azabache desde su posición en el escritorio.

-Es que…estoy nerviosa, no sé que le voy a decir, ¿cómo empezar?...Gaara, ¡intentémoslo! –exclamó desesperadamente- no, eso es terrible, tengo la mente en blanco –se acercó a un sillón y se sentó en el derrotada.

-Que graciosa eres –sonrió divertido- deja que sea él quien dé el primer paso, estoy seguro que en cuanto te vea te dirá lo que siente por ti, y cuando lo haga, tu le sonríes, le dices que es correspondido, empiezan su relación, meses después se casan, se van de luna de miel con tu rubio hiperactivo, regresan, y le pides que te lleve a vivir a la playa –suspiró tomando aire.

-Eres muy extraño –lo miró interesada.

-¿Ah si, por qué? –se puso serio mirándola a los ojos.

-Un día hablamos como los mejores amigos por teléfono, otro me gritas y amenazas, y hoy, te comportas como alguien que quiere lo mejor para mi, ¿en serio crees que Gaara es lo mejor? –preguntó curiosa.

"No, simplemente porque no sientes nada por él, no es lo mejor para ti, pero si lo mejor para mi".

-Por supuesto –respondió ocultando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Era un manipulador, siempre supo mover los hilos para beneficiarse en cada aspecto de su vida, y siempre se enorgulleció de eso, hasta ahora, Sakura era bastante maleable, e ingenua, sabía que manejarla de ese modo era algo bajo, pero la familia de Itachi estaba por encima de ella, y era por él por quien valía la pena convencerla de hacer lo que no quería.

-Bien, confiaré en tu criterio –soltó con sinceridad, eso lo hizo sentirse peor.- Ya llegó –comentó viendo en su celular un mensaje entrante- bien, deséame suerte –se puso de pie.

-Suerte –la vio salir mas convencida.

…

La esperaba en la entrada del edificio, al ver como salía sonrió enseguida. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo, ella se sonrojó un poco pero le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

-Hola Sakura, que alegría verte. ¿Lista? –preguntó tímido.

-Hola Gaara. Si claro, vámonos –respondió adelantándose.

Él le abrió la puerta como siempre y luego se montó rápido al auto. El silencio los embargó, ninguno se atrevía a comenzar la charla. La pelirosa acumulaba fuerzas para no negarse ante alguna proposición, y el pelirojo buscaba la manera más sencilla de declarársele.

-Y… ¿Cómo esta Naruto? –indagó mientras manejaba, su vista estaba al frente, pero su atención se centraba en la respuesta de Sakura.

-Bien, él esta muy bien, cada día crece mas –le encantaba hablar de su hijo, era un tema al que podría dedicarle horas.

-Me alegro, tal vez la próxima vez pueda acompañarnos –sugirió viéndola fugazmente.

-Si, me encantaría, y a él también –asintió concentrándose en el paisaje.

-Ya casi llegamos, en este restaurant hacen una exquisita comida oriental, verás que te gustará –comunicó animado.

La oji verde solo le regaló otra de sus sonrisas. En su mente se reprochaba la decisión que estaba tomando, para calmarse no dejaba de gritarse que era lo mejor, Naruto tendría un padre, ella una pareja que la apoyaría en todo, y se olvidaría de lo demás. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el pelirojo estacionó el auto y se había quedado contemplándola interesado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Te pasa algo? –colocó su mano en el hombro sobresaltándola un poco.

-No, nada. Solo, ya sabes, cosas del trabajo, Sasuke me pidió leer unos documentos que no terminé y…

-¿Sasuke? –preguntó extrañado -¿Qué no eres la asistente de Itachi?

-Oh, bueno, lo era…ya, ya no lo soy –le platicó intentando sonar despreocupada.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…Sasuke tomó su puesto y…y…Itachi me pidió apoyarlo, si, eso –ingenió embustera.

No planeaba contarle lo que estaba pasando con su ex jefe, tendría que decirle que ya lo tenía superado, y eso no era ni por un segundo cierto.

-Vaya, que sorpresa, nunca pensé que Sasuke ingresaría a trabajar en la empresa –soltó incrédulo.

-¿No?, ¿Por qué? –quiso saber.

-Bueno, él se resistía a regresar precisamente porque no quería asumir el cargo de la vicepresidencia, es muy extraño que de buenas a primeras lo haya hecho, debe tener algún interés.

-Ya veo –el interés de alejarla de su hermano, supuso.

-¿Y cómo te trata?, espero que se esté comportando, porque si te hace algo, dímelo. No permitiré que te explote o te trate mal –preguntó interesado mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Pues hoy es el primer día, pero…se ha portado bastante bien.

-Me alegro. Es que tiene un carácter difícil, yo soy el único que lo aguanta, una vez-…

-Gaara, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo? –lo interrumpió súbitamente.

El de ojos turquesa se quedó con la boca abierta. Tenía planeado sondear a Sakura para saber si ella podría estar interesada en alguien, de preferencia él, pero ahora que ella lo confrontaba así tan abiertamente, no sabía ni que decir, aun así, sus sentimientos decidieron abrirse paso.

-Yo…yo…estoy enamorado de ti Sakura –soltó ignorando sus miedos.

Sakura bajó la cabeza escondiendo su mirada, lo cual lo hizo sentirse inseguro y triste, probablemente lo rechazaría, pero eso no sería todo, ahora que conocía sus sentimientos dejaría de tratarlo como a su amigo, igual y hasta le pedía que no volviera a buscarla.

-Sakura…perdón, no quise… -ella lo miró seria-. No, si quise –tomó valor. Si lo iba a rechazar y no sabría otra vez de ella, por lo menos le confesaría todo, liberaría sus emociones aunque no importara-. Desde que te vi en Suna me encantaste, la segunda vez que nos encontramos es porque quería conocerte, que me aceptaras una cita y poder platicar contigo. Eres la primera mujer que ha logrado impresionarme de una manera tan profunda, y sé que serás la única. Cuando me dijiste de tu esposo, terminaste con las ilusiones que empezaba a tener, y luego, al encontrarte de nuevo aquí, fue…fue una señal, no lo sé, algo que me dice que no me dé por vencido y te pida una oportunidad. Sakura, sé que ya estuviste enamorada y tu único interés es Naruto, pero, si tu me dejas… -tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las acercó a sus labios dándoles un beso- si tu me dejas yo…yo prometo hacerlos felices a los dos, encargarme de que no les falte nada, empezando por mi amor –la contemplaba esperanzado.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión, todos tenían razón, ¿Cómo había sido tan ciega y distraída para no ver los sentimientos de Gaara?, se impresionó. Las palabras que él le dijo realmente lograron hacerla sentir especial, nunca, en toda su vida jamás imaginó que alguien como él se sintiera atraído por ella, mucho menos enamorado. Comenzó a llorar, él se acercó y le limpió las lágrimas.

-No quiero imponerte mis sentimientos Sakura –sonrió débilmente.

-Es que…quiero, en verdad quisiera sentir algo por ti, al menos lo mismo que tu sientes. Porque no te niego que eres muy importante en mi vida, y no quiero arruinarlo, no quiero lastimarte –comentó sollozando.

-¿Por qué vas a lastimarme?, si me das la oportunidad de estar junto a ti será todo lo contrario. Seré el hombre mas feliz –la tomó del mentón levantando su rostro.

-¿Y si no llego a sentir lo mismo que tu, si no logro amarte de la forma que tu mereces?

-Pues al menos lo habremos intentado, ¿no? –señaló tranquilo-. Además, ¿Qué tal si funciona?. Sakura, no te estoy pidiendo casarnos, solo que aceptes salir conmigo, que me conozcas y me dejes conquistarte –propuso esperanzado.

Asintió sorprendida, Gaara tenía razón, ¿para qué preocuparse por el futuro?. Ino y Sai se plantearon tantos planes, tantas cosas que querían realizar, como su boda, el nacimiento de su hijo; incluso ella se había atrevido a soñar con recorrer el mundo y buscarse un sueño, de nada servía visualizarse en un futuro si de repente te encontrabas con un fatal presente. Vivir al día era lo que le hacía falta, disfrutar de la compañía del pelirojo sin exigirse ambos que sucedería mañana. Respiró profundamente, apretó el agarre de sus manos y dibujó una sincera sonrisa.

-Cierto, no sabemos que va a pasar, pero de lo que acabas de convencerme, es que el día de hoy…si quiero intentarlo Gaara, mereces que trate de hacerlo –le informó decidida.

.

.

.

La comida se le estaba enfriando, ella seguía ensimismada en sus pensamientos, ni siquiera había alegado como siempre, cuándo él le dijo que tendrían que comer en la oficina porque tenían bastante trabajo. Sus ojos estaban idos, ¿en qué estaría pensando?, se preguntó interesado mientras observaba profundamente a la castaña.

-La comida se va a enfriar –habló capturando su atención.

Ella lo miró desconcertada por un rato, luego pareció asimilar lo que le dijo. Tomó un bocado de su plato y se lo llevó a la boca apresurada.

-¿Qué te tiene tan distraída? –preguntó sin poder contener mas la curiosidad.

-Bueno, no es nada importante –no le diría que estaba muy preocupada por Sakura, al castaño no le caía nada bien su amiga, así que mejor ni mencionarla.

-¿Segura? –no le creyó una sola palabra, su semblante le indicaba que mentía.

-Son…asuntos con los que no quiero molestarlo –sonrió nerviosa.

Lo único que esperaba es que dejara de preguntarle cosas, la relación entre ellos había mejorado, pero de eso a que tuviera que tratarlo como a un buen amigo confidente, faltaba mucho.

-No me molestas. Ya sé, se trata de algún novio, ¿no? –la sorprendió queriendo saber de su vida personal.

-No, para nada, es mas, yo no tengo novio –negó varias ocasiones, no quería que le quedara la menor duda de que decía la verdad.

-Oh, pues haces bien, enfócate en algo que te haga productiva, no en algo que te complique la vida.

-No creo que una pareja complique la vida. Es solo que no me he encontrado al indicado –le contestó soñadora.

-Va, mejor espéralo sentada. Esas son tonterías, no existe el amor, mucho menos la pareja ideal –descartó frío.

-¿Por qué dice eso?, que usted no tenga pareja por ser un gruñón, no quiere decir que el amor no exista –contestó algo confianzuda.

-Ja, y quién dice que no tengo pareja –sonrió arrogante.

-¿La tiene? –cuestionó decepcionada.

Él se acercó un poco y le sonrió nuevamente, ella ni parpadeaba esperando la respuesta.

-Una para cada día de la semana –respondió burlón.

-No sabía que era un rompecorazones –se molestó de pronto.

-Yo no engaño a nadie, las mujeres con las que salgo saben a lo que se atienen, no doy falsas esperanzas ni mucho menos prometo algo que sé no cumpliré.

-Pues que mal que se tome el amor con tan poca seriedad, estar enamorado es algo muy bello, único, lo mejor que le puede pasar a un ser humano. Las personas que piensan como usted, deben de llevar una vida muy vacía y solitaria –contratacó juiciosa.

-Tal vez, pero tengo razón. Basta ver lo que esta sufriendo mi hermana para saber que el amor no dura para siempre, y tampoco hay parejas perfectas –señaló inteligente.

La castaña bajó la mirada, pretendía evitar hablar sobre el tema, eso probablemente llevaría a que el nombre de su amiga saliera a colación, no quería tener un disgusto con su jefe por defender a Sakura.

-Sabes, Shizune está muy mal, estos días lo único que ha hecho es llorar y pasársela acostada, me preocupa Hinata, no he hablado con Itachi, pero creo que debería platicar con ella, no quiero que se divorcien, sería un golpe aun mas duro para mi hermana, pero tampoco creo que haya mucho que hacer –empezó a contarle, se sentía bastante mal por esa situación, su hermana no se merecía tal desdicha, quería ayudarla pero no se le ocurría cómo.

-Por qué no le aconseja que vaya con un especialista, no sé, tal vez ella este deprimida o algo así –sugirió atenta.

-¿Crees que sea buena idea? –la miró interesado.

-Si, independientemente de si la relación tiene solución o no, ella debería pedir ayuda de un profesional, los asuntos emocionales son de cuidado –aconsejó seria.

-Se lo sugeriré, creo que sería lo mejor –le sonrió agradecido, ella se sonrojó un poco y le correspondió el gesto con una risa tímida.

.

.

.

Estaba nervioso, ¿Sakura habría hecho lo que le dijo?, casi se comía las uñas, quería que ella entrara por esa puerta y le contara que ya era novia de Gaara. Se recargó en su silla y suspiró, su tarde no había sido nada fácil, jamás esperó que Karin recordara que alguna vez le mencionó el nombre de Sakura, apenas pudo sortear todas las preguntas que ella le hizo cuando fue a visitarlo, no le gustaban para nada las mentiras, pero era mejor negar la relación telefónica que tuvo con la pelirosa cuando se encontraba en Suna. No supo si la peliroja le creyó que no se trataba de ella, pero esperaba que si, Karin podía ser muy perspicaz y muy terca cuando se lo proponía.

De repente, la puerta de la oficina se abrió, por ella entró la de ojos verdes con una sonrisa radiante. La observó con interés, parecía otra mujer, una alegre y sin preocupaciones.

-¿Cómo te fue? –se levantó acercándose hasta ella.

-La verdad…muy bien, pasé una tarde muy agradable con Gaara, comimos, charlamos, fue…bastante tranquilo y muy lindo –le platicó ilusionada.

-¿Se te declaró? –mas valía que si, sino él mismo tendría que darle unas clases al pelirojo para no ser tan bobo.

-Algo así, me confesó sus sentimientos, me pidió que le diera la oportunidad de conquistarme y conocerlo mejor, y pues…accedí –le comentó nerviosa.

-Hn, que gran noticia, sabía que Gaara por fin se animaría, hiciste bien en llamarlo, en cuanto menos lo esperes, tu y el serán una linda pareja, ya lo verás –sonrió mas tranquilo.

.

.

.

.

Los días dieron paso a las semanas, y las semanas a los meses, era increíble la cantidad de cambios que su vida había tenido durante todo este tiempo. Nunca imaginó que de la noche a la mañana, los giros del destino la arrastraran hasta la situación que ahora vivía. En la empresa afortunadamente no tuvo algún otro altercado con Itachi, él se estaba enfocando en su hija y en el trabajo. Sasuke era un gran jefe y amigo, la relación que construyeron era tan solida como la que estaba estableciendo con Gaara, aunque al pelirojo lo veía con otros ojos, era innegable que sentía gran agradecimiento por él, además de bastante cariño.

Sonrió cuando Naruto rio a su lado, el pequeño rubio estaba enorme, se movía bastante y hasta balbuceaba sílabas mas entendibles. Lo sacó del andador y lo abrazó emocionada, estaba por darle su cena cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Al abrir vio a la señora Chiyo algo apurada, se hizo a un lado dejándola pasar, la anciana entró seria y comenzó a hablar.

-Sakura, solo vengo a avisarte que tengo que salir de la ciudad, recibí una llamada de mi cuñada, mi hermano esta grave y tengo que ir a verlo. Sé que no tienes quien cuide de Naruto, pero esto es una emergencia –comentó preocupada.

-No se preocupe por eso, pero dígame, ¿Qué pasó? –colocó al menor de nuevo en el andador y la ayudó a sentarse en el sillón.

-Al parecer tuvo un infarto y esta hospitalizado, no le dan muchas esperanzas –platicó triste.

-Lo siento mucho, ¿Cuándo parte?

-Esta misma noche, llamé a uno de mis nietos para que me lleve a la central de autobuses –informó con el rostro apagado.

-¿Necesita algo? –ofreció cordial. La señora Chiyo apenas y le cobraba por cuidarle a su rubio todo el día, lo mínimo que podía hacer era regresarle el favor.

-No linda, tengo todo en orden. Lo que me preocupa es quién cuidará de este pequeño –le acarició la rubia cabellera al niño que se acercó sonriente hasta ellas.

-Por eso no se preocupe, ya me las arreglaré. Váyase sin pendiente, espero que todo salga bien, y ya sabe, si necesita algo, llámenos en seguida.

-Eso haré Sakura, gracias. Tengo que irme, debo empacar unas cosas, espero no tardar. Cuídense mucho. Nos vemos luego –se despidió mas tranquila.

Sabía lo difícil que era para Sakura encontrar quién se hiciera cargo de su pequeño hijo mientras ella trabajaba, le dolía tener que irse y dejarla con ese problema, pero era necesario, además, estaba muy encariñada con Naruto, era un bebé tan alegre y risueño, le haría falta esos días su compañía.

Cerró la puerta y empezó a pensar cómo resolver aquel dilema. Al trabajo no podía llevarlo, Sasuke era bueno, pero no permitiría que Naruto estuviera dando vueltas y tirando todo en su oficina, en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo, descubrió que era alérgico al compromiso, y más a los niños. Tenten estaba igual que ella, Neji jamás permitiría algo así, de milagro aguantaba a su amiga castaña. Pero entonces ¿qué haría?, tal vez pedir algunos días de descanso, no, era algo ilógico que solo por algo como aquello faltara a sus obligaciones, eso era poco profesional, sin alguna salida posible, se preocupó más.

Tomó su pequeña agenda buscando algún conocido a quien pudiera pedirle el favor. Tristemente comprobó que seguía siendo tan impopular como cuando estaba en el orfanato, no contaba con algún amigo o amiga aparte de Tenten, Sasuke y Gaara. Se detuvo por un momento y sonrió, el pelirojo sería su salvación, era el indicado, él era su propio jefe, así que no tendría que rendirle cuentas a nadie si faltaba al trabajo para encargarse de Naruto. Sintió un poco de vergüenza, era un favor muy grande, aun así comenzó a marcar el celular del de ojos turquesa, total, si iba a convertirse en su pareja algún día, debía acostumbrarse a convivir con su rubio.

Sacó su celular y sonrió, aun le parecía un sueño recibir las llamadas constantes de Sakura, todavía no eran novios, pero él no perdía la esperanza de pronto lograrlo. Sasuke lo vio interesado, habían decidido ir a una cena de amigos, siempre que podían salían juntos a recordar viejos tiempos y a ponerse al día.

-Es Sakura –le informó mientras contestaba, el azabache asintió y guardó silencio registrando la conversación- ¡Hola Sakura! –respondió animado.

_-Gaara, hola, mn, ¿Cómo estás?_ –se escuchaba un poco impaciente.

-Bien, cenando con Sasuke, pero dime, ¿qué pasa?, te noto nerviosa –habló formal.

_-Bueno, lo que pasa es que necesito un gran favor, pero no quiero que te sientas obligado solo porque acudo a ti, si no puedes lo entenderé_ –aclaró apenada.

-No te preocupes, mejor dime en que puedo ayudarte, sabes que estoy a tus pies –soltó servicial.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos, le parecía tan patética la forma en la que Gaara se arrastraba por Sakura, era un lento, él en su lugar ya la tendría en sus manos, no como su pobre amigo, que se desvivía por complacerla y ni siquiera le había sacado un beso todavía.

_-Sucede que la señora que cuida de Naruto tuvo que salir de la ciudad, y pues…no tengo quien se encargue de él mientras estoy en el trabajo. Pensé que tal vez tu podrías, mn…cuidarlo estos días, obvio te pagaré por hacerlo_ –completó apresurada.

-Pero con mucho gusto me hago cargo, y claro que no aceptaré ningún pago, lo haré con mucho gusto –sonrió transmitiéndole su deseo de ayudarla.

_-¿En serio?_

-Por supuesto, es más, eso ayudará a que me lleve mejor con él, no te preocupes, desde mañana el tío Gaara se hará cargo.

_-Gracias Gaara, no esperaba menos de ti, eres único, entonces te espero temprano para darte algunas indicaciones, en serio gracias, este detalle significa mucho para mí _–confesó esperanzada. Si el pelirojo y Naruto congeniaban, ya no le quedaría duda alguna para decidirse de una vez a estar con él.

-Claro, llegaré puntual, hasta mañana Sakura, descansa –colgó emocionado.

-Y ahora qué te pasa, ¿a qué se debe tu sonrisa de idiota? –molestó el de ojos negros con sorna.

-Mañana cuidaré a Naruto –platicó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Hmp, no veo que tenga de emocionante encargarte del rubio hiperactivo –señaló sin comprender.

-Es que esta es mi oportunidad –Sasuke le indicó que prosiguiera, estaba impaciente por saber el motivo de su felicidad- si Sakura comprueba que puedo ser un buen padre para su hijo, estoy seguro que ya no me pondrá más trabas y por fin me aceptará. ¿Comprendes?, si hago bien de niñero de Naruto, podré pedirle a Sakura que sea mi novia –le contó ilusionado, mientras el pelinegro sin darse cuenta apretó los puños con fuerza.

.

.

.

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Pues que les digo, lamento mucho la demora, tanto de este como de los otros fics, pero esta temporada ha estado cargadita de trabajo, espero poder encontrar rápido el tiempo y volver a actualizarles. Hasta estaba pensando en un one de regalo navideño, pero a estas alturas ya ni se, en fin, en serio una disculpa enorme, eso sí, por supuesto las historias siguen, ya saben que aunque despacio, seguiré actualizando.**

**Aww, Gaara es un amor, lástima que no les guste el GaaSaku ni a mi tampoco haha, ese Sasuke, ya está dando señales de vida, ya veremos que fue esa reacción. Por cierto, ando medio triste por lo del manga, y como en esta historia hay NejiTen, pues ya se imaginarán, se me fue la motivación a mil, espero poder seguir creando momentos de esta pareja, al menos en el fic espero darles un final feliz ='( (desgraciado Kishimoto).**

**Ojalá que estén de lo mejor, cualquier cosa, aquí los leo, cuídense mucho, en caso de no regresar a tiempo, Muy Feliz Navidad!, a los que ya estén de vacaciones, disfrútenlas mucho, un abrazo bien fuerte, muchas, pero muchas bendiciones. Los leo pronto =)!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Naruto propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoria.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XVII

De paseo

.

.

.

Estaba más serio de lo normal, desde que entró a la oficina permaneció callado, ni siquiera le indicó los deberes de ese día, se limitó a verla de reojo y concentrarse en el monitor de la computadora.

No entendía muy bien su comportamiento, Sasuke era algo frío a veces, pero nunca dejaba de darle los buenos días cuando llegaba a la empresa. Sin soportar más tiempo aquella conducta del azabache, se decidió a ser la primera en hablarle.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó sentándose frente a él y mirándolo a los ojos.

Le regresó la mirada y se alzó de hombros, parecía que sería su única respuesta.

-Pareces enojado, ¿hice algo mal? –cuestionó preocupada.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no tenías quien cuidara de Naruto? –soltó serio.

-¿Ehh?, pues…pues porque no es tu problema, es decir, no tengo porque preocuparte con mis asuntos –explicó antes de que él se ofendiera-, Gaara te lo dijo –supuso.

-Hmp, no tuvo de otra, estaba con él cuándo lo llamaste. Si te soy sincero me extrañó que no acudieras a mi, hubiera encontrado la manera de ayudarte –señaló algo resentido.

-Ya te dije, no quería causarte molestias, además, ¿Cómo me habrías ayudado? –se sintió más tranquila al saber que no había hecho algo malo para que él estuviera enojado.

-No lo sé, darte el día, o en el extremo caso permitir que lo trajeras a la oficina –respondió sincero.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿Sasuke en serio hubiera accedido a que ella faltara?, mejor que eso, ¿le habría permitido llevar a Naruto al trabajo?

-No me mires así, no soy un gendarme, entiendo que puedas tener ese tipo de emergencias.

-Gracias Sasuke, esto significa mucho para mi –sonrió agradecida.

-Hmp, de nada, total, preferiste llamar a Gaara antes que a mi –señaló receloso.

-Bueno, es que, aquí entre nos… -se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada- si Gaara cuida bien de Naruto, ahora si ya no tendré alguna duda para decirle que si –confesó emocionada.

Otra vez la misma sensación de la noche anterior lo recorrió, ¿molestia, enfado, incomodidad, preocupación, _celos_?, no, celos no, tal vez se sentía desplazado, después de todo él creía que Sakura le tenía la suficiente confianza como para pedirle cualquier cosa.

-Espero que Naruto esté bien, no está muy acostumbrado a Gaara, es más, a veces pienso que le desagrada –siguió hablando la pelirosa.

-¿Ah sí? –sonrió interesado, ella ni lo notó.

-Bueno, deben ser solo ideas mías, seguro Naruto está de lo mejor –despejó las preocupaciones que la asaltaron de pronto.

.

.

.

Acomodó al pequeño rubio en su cama, desde que Sakura se lo había encargado, el hermoso niño permanecía dormido, se lo llevó a su departamento para estar más cómodo, además de que aprovecharía para realizar unos planos mientras Naruto seguía durmiendo.

Antes de salir de la habitación, un pequeño quejido lo detuvo, volteó alarmado y descubrió que el oji azul se removía inquieto, estaba a punto de despertar. Se acercó de nuevo hasta él, el niño abrió los ojos y los enfocó en él.

-Hey, ya despertaste –le sonrió amistosamente.

El pequeño se puso nervioso y comenzó a desfigurar su rostro en pequeños pucheros.

-Ay no, conozco esos gestos, sé lo que viene –cerró los ojos al escuchar el potente llanto de Naruto -. Tranquilo bebé, tío Gaara te cuidará el día de hoy, ya no llores –lo cargó para tratar de calmarlo.

El menor se revolvía intranquilo en sus brazos, al parecer no quería permanecer quieto.

-Tal vez tengas hambre –se le ocurrió, se acercó a la pañalera y sacó las papillas que Sakura le indicó darle cuando tuviera apetito.

Salió a la cocina para buscar una cuchara, la tomó y caminó después a la sala, se sentó en el sillón más grande, y colocó al rubio en la esquina mientras abría el recipiente.

-Mmm, brócoli con zanahoria –olió el contenido del envase y arrugó la nariz, esperaba que a Naruto le pareciera más delicioso de lo que le parecía a él.

Intentó alimentar al pequeño como sabía que se hacía, usando la cuchara como si fuera un avión.

-Ahí viene el avioncito –jugueteó con el cubierto haciéndolo serpentear por el aire antes de llegar a la boquita del niño.

Los ojitos azules del rubio no dejaban de seguir la cuchara, cuando estuvo cerca de él, abrió sus labios, el pelirojo suspiró tranquilo al verlo probar la papilla.

-¿Te gustó? …diablos, parece que no –lo vio escupir la comida y hacer muecas de desagrado- ¿Qué tal si te pones a caminar un rato?, ¿quieres tu andador? –se le ocurrió parándose y yendo por el carrito- Sube, ahora podrás hacer lo que quieras –lo acomodó y observó como el pequeño le regalaba una sonrisa.

Comenzó a pasear por toda la casa con la ayuda del andador, al verlo tan entretenido y contento, decidió ponerse a trabajar.

.

.

.

Esperaba impaciente la respuesta de su jefe, era el primer reporte que hacía sin ayuda de nadie, temblaba ante la sola idea de que Neji se lo aventara por la cabeza pidiéndole que lo corrigiera. El castaño solo fruncía el entrecejo y continuaba leyendo, no pronunciaba sonido alguno, sus perlas recorrían las líneas cuidadosamente. Al finalizar de leer, suspiró hondamente y se llevó la mano a la frente, luego se recargó sobre su silla y finalmente la miró.

-Pensé que nunca llegaría este día. Muy bien Tenten, tu trabajo es impecable –sonrió levemente.

-¡Oh por Dios!, ¿habla en serio? –preguntó aun incrédula.

Él asintió con seguridad y continuó observando la exagerada reacción de su asistente, que ahora además de sonreír como loca, saltaba de gusto.

-¡Lo logré, lo logré! –brincaba sin parar, olvidándose de la mirada divertida de su jefe.

-¿Qué te parece si para celebrarlo salimos a cenar? –se le ocurrió decirle haciendo que ella parara inmediatamente su festejo.

-¿Ehh?

No se lo creía, Neji Hyuga, su altivo y estirado jefe, ¿la estaba invitando a una cita?, se sorprendió la de ojos cafés. "¿Qué le diré?, pues obvio que no, ¿Qué tal si me pasa lo mismo que le pasó a Sakura con Itachi?", se debatía en su mente, "bueno, Neji no es como Itachi, ¡ja!, ya quisiera", comenzó a morderse las uñas con nerviosismo. "Rayos, me mira como si le urgiera mi respuesta… ¿será una broma?"

-No veo porque lo piensas tanto, anda, creo que te lo mereces –habló sincero, su mirada no era de burla ni mucho menos, Tenten supo que decía la verdad.

-Mn, es que, no lo sé, no quiero que se moleste… -bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-Paso por ti a las ocho, y no se hable más –decidió-, ahora, volvamos al trabajo –ordenó disimulando otra sonrisa al verla sonrojarse.

.

.

.

"Un simposio de Bienes Raíces, hmp, que pérdida de tiempo, además inicia en dos días", revisaba sus correos atrasados, esperaba que Itachi se encargara de eso, lo que menos le apetecía era salir de la ciudad. Casi se llegaba la hora de comida, no tenía pensado ir a ninguna parte, había bastante trabajo que hacer, así que le pediría a Sakura que comieran en la oficina, a eso iba cuando su celular lo distrajo y tuvo que contestar.

_-Sasuke, soy yo, si Sakura está contigo no menciones mi nombre_ –reconoció el tono desesperado de Gaara antes de que dijera cualquier cosa.

-Hmp, ¿Qué pasa? –respondió mirando a la pelirosa que seguía del otro lado del escritorio revisando unas cifras.

_-¿Ella está ahí verdad?_

-Sí.

_-Necesito tu ayuda, pero sin que ella se entere_ –pidió nervioso.

-Ahm, ¿que necesitas? –giró el rostro a otro lado cuando ella lo miró.

_-¿Podrías venir?, no tengo idea de qué hacer con Naruto_ –se escuchaba ansioso, lo cual era raro en él, Gaara era una persona bastante paciente y tranquila.

-¿Tan mal te va? –se puso de pie caminando al ventanal.

_-Terrible es poco decir, me ha puesto el departamento de cabeza, lo dejé solo unos minutos, cuando regresé a echarle un vistazo, tenía un desastre. Luego Karin llegó, así que le pedí que me ayudara, y hasta ella salió perjudicada, intentó cambiarlo y Naruto le orinó encima, justo ahora no puedo hacer que deje de llorar, intenté todo, darle su mamila, darle comida, creo que extraña a Sakura_ –casi lloraba el pobre pelirojo.

Contuvo las ganas de carcajearse, solo de imaginar a Karin siendo bañada por aquel inquieto rubio, le producía bastante gracia, aunque le dio un poco de pena por Gaara, él que creía que al cuidar de Naruto podría por fin estar con la pelirosa, ¿Qué diría Sakura si supiera que su hiperactivo hijo no quería a su amigo?, pensó de pronto, aunque ella no tenía por qué enterarse, se supone que Gaara confiaba en él, por eso le llamaba con tanta urgencia, no podía traicionarlo diciéndole a Sakura lo que pasaba, así se muriera de ganas.

-Hmp, cálmate, voy para allá –escuchó como su amigo suspiraba más tranquilo.

_-Gracias Sasuke, por favor no tardes._

Colgó sin decir más, cogió su saco del respaldo de su silla y se lo acomodó con prisa, la de ojos verdes lo observaba con curiosidad, así que no le quedó opción más que inventarle una excusa para irse tranquilo.

-Saldré a comer con una amiga, vuelvo en dos horas –explicó breve.

-¿Una amiga?, bien –se alzó de hombros despreocupada, era muy normal que Sasuke saliera con sus conquistas- Sasuke –lo llamó antes de que se fuera- ¿puedo entonces también tomarme esas dos horas?, quisiera ir a ver como esta Naruto –pidió creyendo que no habría problema.

-No, prefiero que adelantes el trabajo, si tienes hambre pide algo de comer, hasta luego, cualquier cosa llama a mi celular –salió rápido, dejándola con expresión seria, prácticamente se había negado a una petición suya, cosa rara últimamente.

Su boca se abrió ante la negativa de Sasuke, le parecía injusto que él se largara a divertirse por ahí, mientras ella encerrada en la oficina llena de trabajo, claro que no tenía por qué objetar nada, ella era la asistente y él era el jefe, aun así se contenía de no mandar todos los papeles a volar e irse a tomar las dos horas que le correspondían. Si pudiera renunciaría, pero para su mala suerte la deuda que tenía con el pelinegro aún era bastante grande, Sasuke apenas si le quitaba una parte del sueldo, más bien parecía que quería tenerla eternamente a su servicio. Sin nada que hacer, suspiró resignada, tal vez estaba bien no ir con Gaara, él podría ofenderse ante su falta de confianza. Siguió pues en lo que estaba, trataría de terminar el trabajo cuanto antes, para mínimo, salir a tiempo de su hora de salida.

.

.

.

Con gran alegría veía la sonrisa de su pequeña, cada día estaba más grande, la extrañaba enormemente, su Hinata ya casi daba sus primeros pasos, y él no quería perdérselos. Colocó a la niña en aquel corralito y se agachó para seguirla contemplando, no escuchó cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió, y por ella entró Shizune.

-¿Cómo has estado? –lo sorprendió.

-Bien, ¿y tú? –preguntó por cortesía.

Hacía más de dos meses que no cruzaba palabra con ella, lo último de lo que se había enterado era que estaba yendo a terapia psiquiátrica.

-Igual de bien, el psiquiatra dice que los antidepresivos me han ayudado mucho, Itachi yo… -bajó la mirada y tomó aire- yo…lo siento mucho –se disculpó mirándolo de pronto y haciendo que él se asombrara-. Ahora sé que mi actitud ayudó mucho a que tú te alejaras de mi, perdóname, no me di cuenta de todo lo que hacía –se acercó hasta quedar a dos pasos de él.

-Bueno, tu tampoco sabías que estabas mal.

-Debí saberlo, debí sospechar que todo dentro de mi se estaba saliendo de control –se escuchaba tan sincera y arrepentida-. La depresión postparto es algo muy común, pero yo me negué a ver que tenía un problema, fue más fácil culparte a ti…

-Eso ya no importa, lo único bueno es que ya estas mejor, y estas recibiendo toda la ayuda que necesitas –le sonrió acariciándole la mejilla.

-Necesito más que eso Itachi, yo te necesito a ti, quiero estar junto a ti, te sigo amando tanto –algunas lágrimas de tristeza comenzaron a escaparse de sus perlados ojos.

-Yo… -no supo que decir.

¿Darle falsas esperanzas a Shizune, o aclararle de una vez que él ya no sentía nada más que afecto y cariño hacia ella?. Todos esos meses le habían servido para darse cuenta que ya no la amaba, su enamoramiento por Sakura fue el primer indicio, si de verdad sintiera algo por su esposa, eso jamás habría ocurrido, pero pasó, y eso le abrió los ojos demostrándole una realidad que no había querido ver. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía tranquilo, le gustaba la soledad en la que se encontraba por el momento. Lo cierto era, que volver con su esposa ya no le parecía una opción, tampoco insistirle a Sakura, ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo buscando su felicidad con Gaara, no creyó adecuado entrometerse, prefería dedicarse a su hija, a ella sí que jamás dejaría de amarla.

-Tu ya no me amas, ¿verdad? –susurró tratando de plasmar una sonrisa en su pálido rostro.

Negó con la cabeza, esperaba que para Shizune no fuera tan difícil aceptarlo.

-Entonces, nada puede hacerse…solo, ¿la buscaras a ella? –lo miró directo a los ojos.

-No, Sakura con su vida y yo con la mía, mi único interés es Hinata, eso te lo aseguro.

-Bien, los dejo solos para que sigan conviviendo –vio a la pequeña que se entretenía con su mordedera- cuando quieras podemos hacer el acuerdo de divorcio –comunicó dignamente, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la recamara.

Al cerrar la puerta se llevó la mano derecha al pecho, le dolía bastante, más que cuando descubrió que Itachi tenía una relación con aquella mujer, ahora todo estaba perdido, no podía hacer más que quedarse paralizada contemplando como su vida se destruía.

.

.

.

No llevaba ni dos timbrazos cuando el pelirojo le abrió la puerta. Entró escuchando el potente llanto del rubio, enseguida supo que se hallaba en la recamara, se adentró seguido de Gaara, el pobre niño estaba más que rojo por el esfuerzo de sus sollozos.

-Así ha estado desde hace una hora, no sé cómo calmarlo –escuchó la voz exasperada de su amigo.

-Hmp –se acercó a la cama y tomó al rubio levantándolo por la cintura y colocándolo frente a él- ya cállate pequeño dobe –ordenó con voz firme.

El bebé poco a poco se fue calmando, de sus gritos ruidosos y molestos, solo fueron quedando pequeños suspiros que salían a modo de hipo, sus preciosos ojos azules no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó sorprendido el de ojos turquesa.

-Bastaba hablarle claro, tienes que demostrarle quien manda. Tu no puedes hacer lo que quieras, ¿entendiste? –habló con el pequeño.

Naruto murmuró algo que no supieron descifrar, luego hizo un puchero pero no lloró de nuevo.

-Creo que no le pareció tu regaño –acotó el pelirojo con una sonrisa.

-Aunque no le guste me tiene que obedecer –sonrió arrogante viendo que el niño no discutió mas- bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos.

-¿Qué, piensas llevarte a Naruto? –preguntó poniéndose serio- no puedes, Sakura me lo encargó a mí.

-Hmp, si lo dejo contigo seguirá llorando, ¿quieres que cuando Sakura venga por él, tenga los ojos irritados y la garganta adolorida por tanto llanto?

-Claro que no, pero…si te lo llevas ella sabrá que no pude encargarme de él…

-Entonces prefieres mentirle, decirle que Naruto te adora aunque es claro que no. Gaara, tengo que irme, decide, ¿el niño se queda, o me lo llevo? – ¿por qué le importaba tanto la comodidad de Naruto?, ¿para realmente ayudar al pequeño, o para ser él quien impresionara a Sakura?, se preguntaba mientras contemplaba como su amigo se desanimaba.

-Tienes razón, lo primero es el bebé, creo que será mejor que se vaya contigo –aceptó por fin.

-Hn, tomaste la mejor decisión. Bien, andando pequeño dobe –lo acomodó en su porta bebé y tomó la pañalera- no te preocupes, ya tendrás más oportunidades para ganarte a Sakura –le pasó una mano por el hombro a modo de consuelo.

-Menos mal que te llevas a esa molestia de una vez –apareció Karin por el pasillo-. Aunque, es extraño que tú te intereses por el hijo de tu empleada –arqueó la ceja desconfiada.

-Lo hago por Gaara –justificó sin problema- tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo en la oficina –pasó de largo a la peliroja quien no le creyó sus excusas.

"Espero que no sea lo que me imagino, mi hermano no te lo perdonaría Sasuke", lo vio salir apuradamente.

Lo subió en el asiento del copiloto y lo afianzó bien con el cinturón, al parecer ya no lloraría más, le extrañó que el pequeño se quedara tan tranquilo.

Los ojitos vivaces de Naruto contemplaban entretenidos el paisaje, señalaba hacia afuera en cada semáforo que se detenían, luego volteaba a verlo y le balbuceaba en su lenguaje de bebé, él lo miraba atento y registraba como el rubio se reía divertido.

Cuando ya estaban a dos calles de llegar a la empresa, Naruto se puso inquieto y empezó a señalarle un parque por el que pasaban.

-¿No me digas que quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó fastidiado, lo que menos quería era detenerse para tener una tarde de padre e hijo con ese hiperactivo bebé.

-Ah-a-a-a…a –le señalaba desesperado el infante.

-Tsk, bien, pero solo unos minutos –se estacionó con cuidado y vio como Naruto reía y saltaba contento- hmp, empiezo a pensar que eres más listo de lo que aparentas.

Lo cargó con cuidado llevándolo por los corredores del parque, a pesar de estar nublado, el cielo no parecía pronosticar tormenta. Varias personas paseaban por las áreas verdes, otras más disfrutaban del paisaje desde las bancas, mientras algunos padres vigilaban a sus hijos que jugaban en los resbaladeros y areneros del lugar.

-Sentémonos un rato quieres, te ves delgado para lo que pesas –se quejó sentándose en una banca que estaba bajo un frondoso árbol de olivo, acomodando al pequeño junto a él.

Naruto disfrutaba de la vista volteando y punteando a todos lados, luego soltaba carcajadas y volteaba para platicarle lo que veía, claro que a su modo.

-Vaya que te gustó el paseo, creo que Sakura debería sacarte más –al igual que el niño, comenzó a recorrer el parque con sus propios ojos, su semblante no podría lucir más desinteresado y aburrido, de pronto sintió como Naruto lo jaló del saco así que bajó la mirada hacia él.

El de ojos azules le señalaba unas personas que pasaban al frente, una castaña llevaba de la mano a una regordeta niña de coletas, mientras a su lado un hombre alto de tez morena y cabello oscuro, cargaba a un bebé también castaño y del tamaño de Naruto.

-¿Una familia?, no tienes nada que envidiarles Naruto, tu madre vale por dos, aunque no tengas padre, bueno, aunque tu padre no este contigo –se corrigió- no tienes por qué sentirte mal –le sonrió amable-. Ven, vayamos a los columpios –lo cargó cuando él levantó sus bracitos.

Lo trasladó al área de niños más pequeños, lo acomodó en un columpio para bebés, se sentía algo incómodo, algunas madres que estaban ahí lo miraban con ternura, una se acercó a él y lo saludó sonriente.

-Oh, ¿es su primer hijo? –preguntó curiosa.

Se quedó pensativo un momento y luego suspiró, no quería entrar en detalles, así que contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-Si –se colocó detrás del rubio y comenzó a empujarlo despacio.

-Su mujer debe ser muy bella, es un bebé muy lindo, lo felicito.

-Lo es, mi esposa es hermosa, disculpe, el clima se está poniendo frío y no quiero que se enferme –cogió de nuevo al niño y se alejó rápidamente huyendo de ahí.

Era la segunda vez que lo confundían con el padre de Naruto, acaso las personas eran idiotas, ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que el rubio y él eran tan parecidos como el día y la noche?, rodó los ojos hastiado, por esa tarde bastaba de hacerla de niñero. Camino al auto un vendedor de algodones de azúcar atrajo la atención de Naruto, frunció el ceño y sin discutirle más al pequeño, le compró aquella golosina.

-Hmp, comételo rápido, no quiero que tu madre me regañe por darte cosas que no son sanas –le quito la envoltura al dulce y se lo pasó al menor.

El pequeñito comió gustoso, no volvió a darle problemas en lo que les restó de recorrido.

-¡Diablos! –maldijo al verlo embarrado desde las mejillas hasta el cuello.

Buscó desesperado con que asearlo y suspiró de alivio al encontrar las toallitas húmedas, se las pasó sin mucho cuidado por el rostro y las manos, el rubio reía ante las cosquillas que le provocaba.

-Hmp, pequeño dobe, todavía tienes el descaro de reírte –finalizó por fin dejándolo limpio.

Al entrar a la empresa, no tardó mucho para que los empleados lo miraran con extrañeza, les parecía increíble verlo cargando a un bebé con el brazo izquierdo, y en el otro sosteniendo aquella pañalera azul con pequeños zorritos anaranjados muy sonrientes.

-¿Qué no tienen trabajo que hacer? –regañó con voz enfadada haciendo que dejaran de mirarlo en seguida.

Al entrar a la oficina la pelirosa casi le saltó encima, tomó a Naruto de sus brazos quedando cerca de su cuerpo, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-¡Naruto! –lo abrazó preocupada-. ¿Dónde estaban?, me tenían muerta de angustia –reclamó molesta.

-¿Sabías que estaba conmigo? –cuestionó confundido.

-Gaara me llamó y me contó lo que sucedió –le platicó tranquilizándose al sentir las caricias del pequeño rubio en su rostro.

-¿Entonces te dijo que no pudo con Naruto? –indagó interesado.

-Si… -asintió tratando de arrullar al oji azul que estaba más inquieto de lo normal.

-Hmp, es una lástima que justo cuando pensabas que Gaara era el correcto descubras que no es así –apuntó aparentando preocupación.

-Sé que Gaara es el correcto, no pienso cambiar de opinión solo por lo sucedido el día de hoy –le aclaró seria.

-¿Qué?, pero…tu dijiste…

-Sí, sé que esto era como una prueba. Pero cuando Gaara me llamó y me explicó todo, me di cuenta de lo avergonzado y triste que estaba, él en verdad quiere estar en mi vida y en la de Naruto, solo debo darle tiempo para que eso pase, porque tarde o temprano mi hijo lo aceptara –sonrió convencida- es más, cenaremos mañana, y ahí mismo le diré que lo intentemos de una buena vez.

-No, no vas a salir con él –fue una fría y contundente orden.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué no? –preguntó altiva.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Sasuke para estarse comportando de ese modo?, estaba desencajada. Naruto los miraba en silencio, solo yendo y viniendo de uno a otro.

-Porque…porque –de repente cayó en cuenta que no sabía de dónde había salido aquella prohibición, ¿Qué excusa pondría para impedir que ella iniciara una relación con el pelirojo?, peor aún, ¿Por qué trataba tan desesperadamente de evitarlo?- porque –sonrió con suficiencia ante su ingenio- no estarás aquí, mañana tu y yo nos vamos de viaje –indicó victorioso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Hola, no es que me haya tardado poco, pero de seguro que ni me esperaban con la actualización verdad. Bueno, pues es que quise aprovechar los días libres que me quedan. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué tal Sasuke de papá postizo?, al parecer ya le están surgiendo los sentimientos, aunque no se dé cuenta.**

**En fin, cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme pues con gusto dejen su review y yo los leo dichosa. No sé cuando regrese, espero que pronto, estoy por terminar otra de las historias que escribo, aunque ya ven que comencé otra, hehe (no pude resistirme, si no la han leído los invito =)…), así que como siempre, pues trataré de dividirme entre los fics que subo. **

**Cuídense mucho, que les esté yendo de maravilla, un abrazo, nos leemos próximamente!**

**P.D., sorry si hay muchos errores, lo subí apurada y no lo revis****é** muy bien.


	18. Chapter 18

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capitulo XVIII

Donde manda capitán…

**.**

**.**

**.**

La risa explayada del rubio se escuchaba clara y contagiosa por toda la oficina, era el único que se estaba divirtiendo al parecer, saltaba bullicioso y aplaudía en los brazos de su madre. La pelirosa ni parpadeaba, tal vez no había escuchado bien, porque era imposible que ella tuviera que salir con Sasuke de la ciudad, ¿Qué clase de broma le estaba jugando el pelinegro?

-No me mires así, no es ninguna burla, tenemos que asistir a un simposio de Bienes Raíces –aclaró sereno.

-¡Estas chiflado! –gritó haciendo que el pequeño oji azul se asustara y comenzara a llorar- ¿ves lo que hiciste? –lo acusó y se dirigió a su hijo –ya tranquilo bebé, mami estaba alterada, tranquilo –lo arrulló tiernamente.

-¿Yo?, tu eres la desquiciada que no modera sus emociones, dame acá, lo vas a poner más nervioso, aparte, es un hombre, no lo trates como a una princesita –le arrebató a Naruto ante su mirada impávida-. Ya basta Naruto, mejor vete a travesear por ahí, tu madre y yo vamos a discutir cosas de trabajo –lo sentó en el piso, el menor en seguida se tranquilizó y comenzó a gatear, explorando el lugar.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?, no te permito que-…

-Tú me permites lo que yo quiera, además se calmó, ¿o no? –la miró altanero.

Desvió el rostro enfadada, no quería ver su sonrisa de victoria, era tan arrogante.

-Como te decía, dentro de dos días habrá un simposio, al cual he sido invitado, y como representante de Uchiha Corp., tengo que asistir.

-No veo que tenga que ver conmigo ese simposio, es para los grandes ejecutivos, no para las empleadas como yo –lo encaró más relajada.

-Se te olvida que eres mi asistente, a donde yo vaya, tú vas –sentenció directo.

-Pues…si lo sé, pero una cosa es acompañarte a una reunión, o hasta una cena, pero un viaje, ¿no te parece demasiado?, además, ¿en dónde voy a dejar a Naruto?, no tengo quien lo cuide, y aunque lo tuviera, jamás lo dejaría solo por más de un día –intentó convencerlo de no llevarla.

Suspiró fastidiado, ya se estaba cansando de aclararle cosas tan simples a Sakura, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que por más trabas que pusiera, él la llevaría aunque fuera a rastras?, por nada del mundo la dejaba sola con Gaara, solo pensarlo se ponía de mal humor.

-Eso no es problema, es obvio que Naruto se va con nosotros –indicó despreocupado.

-¡Qué!, ¿Cómo que Naruto…? –abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Sé que no lo dejarás solo, tampoco es mi intención que te la pases preocupada todo el viaje y no trabajes por estar pensando si el pequeño do-…, si el pequeño Naruto estará bien –alcanzó a censurarse.

-Entonces… ¿me estás dando tu permiso para llevarme a mi hijo conmigo? –sonrió más serena.

-Hmp, eso sí, te recomiendo que hagas las reservaciones en un hotel con guardería, por obvias razones no entrará con nosotros a las conferencias –guio sus ojos al rubio que masticaba un extremo del lujoso sillón de piel.

-¡Naruto, no! –corrió hasta él cargándolo- eso no se hace, es el trabajo de mami, tienes que comportarte –lo regañó con dulzura-, tal vez sea solo mi imaginación, pero lo veo más inquieto que de costumbre –lo observó preocupada-. ¿Gaara no le habrá dado dulces o sí? –preguntó sospechosa- porque lo ponen muy activo, ¿de casualidad no sabes si comió algo que no fueran sus papillas, Sasuke? –lo contempló interesada.

"Diablos", escondió su rostro de culpabilidad, ese pequeño dobe se había tragado varios gramos de azúcar, y él era el único responsable, menos mal sabía fingir muy bien.

-No lo sé, conmigo se portó de lo más normal, pero tal vez Gaara descuidadamente le dio alguna golosina, quien sabe, en su desesperación probablemente intentó calmarlo así –culpó desfachatadamente a su amigo.

-Mn, si, tal vez, espero que se canse pronto –regresó sus jades al alegre rubio que no dejaba de sonreír-. Entonces, está bien Sasuke, iremos contigo, es como dices, es parte de mi trabajo, además, si me das esa tremenda facilidad de llevarme a Naruto conmigo, no tengo ningún problema –le comunicó agradecida.

-Bien, en mi mail están los datos, el lugar, los horarios, revísalo bien, y como te dije, prepara las reservaciones de hotel, ahora vuelvo –salió de inmediato.

-Vaya mi amor, nuestro segundo viaje, mn, ¿dónde se llevará a cabo el simposio? –sintió curiosidad.

Bajó al rubio de nuevo al suelo y se dirigió a la computadora, entró a los correos de Sasuke y leyó la invitación, una vez más se sorprendió de nuevo.

-¡Naruto, conoceremos el mar! –saltó emocionada- el simposio será en Umi no Kuni, ese lugar es famoso por sus bellas playas –le platicaba al rubio quien se activaba al verla tan contenta-. Solo esperaré a que Sasuke regrese para preguntarle que hotel quiere, oh, tendré que hablar con Gaara, creo que nuestra cena tendrá que esperar…mn, a ver déjame ver cuantos días –regresó su vista al monitor- ¡qué!, ¡cinco días!...vaya, creo que serán unas largas vacaciones para ti –suspiró pensando que su relación con el pelirojo se aplazaría.

.

.

.

-Buenas tardes –entró sin siquiera tocar a la oficina de su hermano.

-Pero pasa por favor, no te quedes ahí, ¿no quieres sentarte? –ironizó el mayor al verlo subir los pies a su escritorio.

-Hn, solo vine a comentarte que me voy de viaje –soltó fresco.

-Vaya, pues ya te habías tardado, bien, fue lindo tenerte como vicepresidente por unos meses, ¿A dónde te vas? –le entristecía que Sasuke se marchara de nuevo, pero entendía perfectamente que a él no le gustaba estar ahí.

-Creo que no has entendido, me voy de viaje, pero al simposio de Bienes Raíces que se llevará a cabo en Umi no Kuni –aclaró divertido ante la expresión de Itachi.

-Ah, ya me habías asustado. Aunque, un momento, a ti nunca te han gustado esas cosas, es más, pensé que me pedirías que fuera yo, ya hasta hice la reservación.

-¿Eh?, pues no es así, deberías consultarme antes de decidir, ¿no crees? –se levantó de la silla algo alterado.

Su plan se estaba desmoronando, Itachi no podía ir en su lugar, de hacerlo, Sakura se vería liberada para quedarse en la ciudad y salir con Gaara. "¿Por qué rayos me preocupa tanto eso?, a mi me da igual que sean pareja", comenzó a serenarse. "Pero, por otro lado, Naruto no parece quererlo mucho, mn, creo que como él no puede hablar yo debería ser su voz ante esto, es claro que él no aprueba la relación, y yo como su defensor, tampoco", simplificó volviendo a su idea de impedir aquella cena.

-No sé qué tanto pienses –lo miraba interesado- en fin, tienes razón, debí preguntarte antes, lo siento, creí conocerte bien. Pero no te preocupes, si quieres ir tú, no me opongo, al contrario, no quiero alejarme de Hinata tanto tiempo, y menos ahora que Shizune me permite verla más.

-¿Has hablado con ella? –se volvió a sentar, después del _si quieres ir_ _tú_ de Itachi, se despreocupó.

-Sí, justamente esta tarde le aclaré todo.

-Y… ¿Qué pasará?, ¿piensas regresar con ella? –curioseó intranquilo.

-No –fue claro y contundente.

-Pero…yo pensé que después de todos estos meses habrías despejado tu mente y…

-Así fue, descubrí que ya no tengo nada que hacer al lado de Shizune, ya no la amo –comentó algo apenado, sabía que ella sufría bastante, pero eso no lo haría cambiar su decisión.

-Momento, ¿no estarás pensando intentarlo con Sakura, verdad? –por segunda vez se puso de pie algo molesto.

Arqueó la ceja concernido, Sasuke era muy buen amigo de Sakura, tanto como él lo fue en un principio, ¿aquella preocupación que mostraba sería por amistad, o por algo más?, decidió averiguarlo.

-Si así fuera, no creo que haya algún problema, ¿o sí? –fingió para descubrir su reacción.

-Lo hay, tú sigues casado, ella sale con Gaara –comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina, como en busca de aire.

Era el colmo, ¿Itachi seguía en lo mismo?, pues que ese tiempo no le había servido de nada, en esos días todavía no lograba olvidar a la pelirosa, ¿no se daba cuenta que de seguir con aquella locura le haría daño?

-Ah eso, solo son pequeñeces.

-¿Pequeñeces?, ¿te parece poco?, además esta Naruto, él merece un buen padre, no alguien que solo busque a su madre para divertirse –ahora si estaba enfadado.

-Yo quiero a Naruto, lo cuidaría bien –debatió confundido, Sasuke se estaba metiendo demasiado.

-No, tú y Gaara no lo conocen, no saben cómo piensa, solo lo harían llorar, en cambio-… -se detuvo al considerar lo que decía, estaba hablando sin siquiera pensar, solo sentía que debía sacar aquello de su sistema, y eso no le gustó.

-¿En cambio qué?

-Nada, no sé ni porque rayos estamos discutiendo esto, has lo que te dé la gana, quieres seducirla, adelante, si ella acepta no es mi problema –gruñó impaciente-. Me voy, si ya reservaste tú, entonces no habrá necesidad de que yo lo haga, me quedaré con tu reservación, nos vemos, tengo prisa –salió sin decir más, azotando la puerta.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a Sasuke?", se quedó desconcertado el pelilargo, tanto le preocupaba la oji verde. "Conociendo a Sakura, seguro se ha ganado el aprecio de Sasuke, quiere cuidarla", supuso quedándose más tranquilo.

.

.

.

Apretó con fuerza el lápiz haciendo que se quebrara, era el cuarto que partía, se llevó las manos a su roja cabellera y suspiró pesadamente, aunque había hablado con la pelirosa, estaba muy afectado por lo sucedido. Se sentía un completo incompetente, se recriminaba duramente por no haber cuidado bien de Naruto.

-¿Y esa cara? –entró Karin a su estudio con una taza de té para él-. ¿Sigues preocupado por decepcionar a la pelirosa? –se la colocó en un lado y le acarició la mejilla.

-Pensará que soy un idiota que no pudo con un simple favor –comentó desanimado.

-Oye, ese no era un simple favor, ese niño es un tornado, no cualquiera puede con él –intentó animarlo.

-Sasuke pudo –completó más decaído.

-Bueno, pero tu dijiste que ella no se enfadó, hasta irán a cenar mañana.

-Tal vez solo me dirá que no quiere volver a verme.

-¡Ash Gaara, basta ya!, si ese fuera el caso, te lo habría dicho por teléfono, para que esperar hasta una cita. Además, me platicaste que estaba muy apenada por cómo se portó ese rubio, deja de hacerte ideas ¿sí?, no me gusta verte así hermanito –sonrió para darle ánimos.

-Ay no, es Sakura, creo que ahora si va a mandarme al diablo –tomó su celular cuando entró una llamada.

-Pues no le contestes –sugirió.

-Tengo que hacerlo, afrontaré mi fracaso –habló resignado-. Hola Sakura –saludó tratando de sonar normal.

_-Hola Gaara, oye, solo quería comentarte algo_ _importante_ –se escuchaba bastante tranquila- _nuestra cena de mañana, mn, tendrá que esperar._

-Eh, ¿Por qué, ya no quieres verme verdad?, lo sé, soy un tonto, discúlpame por no haber cuidado bien de Naruto, Sakura, comprendo que no quieras verme de nuevo –se apresuró.

_-No, no es eso, claro que quiero verte, de hecho, estaba bastante emocionada por eso_ –juraría que estaba diciendo la verdad, una sonrisa de alegría se formó en sus labios.

-¿En…en serio? –preguntó animado.

_-Si, en verdad esperaba esa cena, pero tendremos que dejarla para la siguiente semana…mn, lo que pasa es que…_ -se escuchaba nerviosa- _me iré de viaje…con…con Sasuke, es un viaje de trabajo _–aclaró acelerada.

Abrió los ojos estupefacto, ¿viaje de trabajo?, ¿de cuándo acá, a su amigo le gustaba viajar por trabajo?, lo conocía de toda la vida, Sasuke odiaba esas cosas, le parecía molesto todo lo que tuviera que ver con la empresa.

_-Es un simposio de bienes Raíces _–completó al no escucharlo decir palabra.

-¿Un simposio? –su incredulidad se acrecentó, ya parecía que el azabache estaría gustoso de ir a dormirse a aquellas conferencias, si apenas había aguantado las clases de la Universidad, algo andaba mal.

"Tal vez Itachi le impuso esa encomienda", razonó lo más lógico. No le quedaba de otra, él no era nadie para impedirle a Sakura irse con él, asimismo, era solo por trabajo, aunque eso no quitaba que se sintiera algo triste ante su partida. Esperaba formalizar su relación con ella cuanto antes, así podría sacarla de trabajar.

_-Sí, durará cinco días, al principio quise negarme, por Naruto, pero Sasuke me dijo que no habría problema, así que… ¿Qué te parece?_

-Bueno, si es por algo así, no te preocupes, en cuanto regreses recuperaremos el tiempo perdido, estaré ansioso por volver a verte y que tengamos esta cena que quedará pendiente –respondió suave.

_-Gracias Gaara, sabía que me entenderías, eres tan-…_

_-¿Con quién hablas?_ –escuchó una voz molesta al otro lado, parecía un hombre, más específicamente Sasuke.

_-Oh, disculpa Gaara, tengo que colgar parece que Sasuke me necesita, entonces, yo te llamo en cuanto pueda, hasta luego_ –se despidió rápidamente.

-Claro, salúdame a Sasuke, hasta pronto Sakura –la llamada finalizó.

Se quedó pensativo, por una lado estaba contento, Sakura aun quería salir con él, pero ese viaje no terminaba de gustarle, sentía que algo extraño ocurría con su amigo y con la pelirosa, ¿tanto la necesitaba Sasuke en el viaje, cómo para permitirle llevar a Naruto?, en fin, de nada le servía formarse ideas, decidió calmarse, en cuanto ellos volvieran, lo descubriría.

…

-¿Así que Gaara?, ¿no puedes dejar pasar una hora sin tener que hablar con él? –cuestionó serio.

-Yo…disculpa, quise informarle de la cancelación de nuestra cena, no pensé que te enfadaras –respondió apenada.

-Como sea, ¿terminaste los reportes? –se sentó en el escritorio y giró el rostro a la ventana, ya no sabía que era peor, que su hermano siguiera empecinado con Sakura, o que ella estuviera tan interesada en el pelirojo.

-Ahm, no, lo siento, no pude concentrarme después de que supe que habías ido por Naruto, y como se tardaron tanto… -se disculpó avergonzada.

-Entonces hay que terminarlos, no quiero dejar nada pendiente –ordenó enajenándose en el monitor.

-Sasuke, ¿en qué hotel deseas hospedarte? –preguntó cautelosa.

El Sasuke que regresó a la oficina, no era el mismo que se había ido momentos antes, se veía bastante enojado, y ella no tenía idea del por qué, ¿le molestaría Naruto?

-No es necesario, Matsuri ya reservó, también le pedí que se hiciera cargo de los pasajes de avión de una vez. Nosotros concentrémonos en esto –soltó sin mirarla.

Asintió obediente y se sentó frente a él, siguió con la revisión que dejó incompleta, mientras él tecleaba en la computadora. El pequeño rubio comenzó a balbucear fuertemente, gateó hasta el escritorio y se metió debajo de el.

-Siento que Naruto esté dando tantos problemas –su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza.

-¿Por qué no tratas de dormirlo? –sugirió destensando sus facciones.

La pobre pelirosa tenía expresión de temor, se dio cuenta que estaba actuando demasiado duro con ella.

-Si –se metió debajo sacando a Naruto.

Lo cargó con cuidado y comenzó a caminar por toda la oficina a la vez que lo arrullaba, en voz baja empezó a contarle una de sus historias favoritas, la cual era la trama del libro que a Ino tanto le fascinaba. El rubio se quedó tranquilo en sus brazos, se acomodó en su pecho y cerró los ojos.

Esa imagen de Sakura siendo una maravillosa madre, no pudo más que incrementar su admiración por ella, a pesar de su juventud, su dedicación y entrega para aquel rubio, era tan única. Se notaba que amaba al oji azul, sonrió conmovido sin que ella lo notara, aunque esa risa se borró al imaginarse el motivo del amor de Sakura. Ese niño debía recordarle al hombre de su vida, ¿seguiría ella tan enamorada de aquel mentado Sai?, ¿o ya lo habría olvidado gracias a Gaara, o a su hermano?, cualquiera que fuera la opción, no le gustaba. Chasqueó la lengua desesperado, estaba a punto de volverse loco y no tenía la menor idea del motivo, solo sabía que tenía que ver con esa extraña pelirosa.

-Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarme? –lo sacó de su calvario mental la dulce voz de la de ojos verdes.

-Ah, si –se puso de pie acercándose hasta ella- ¿Qué pasa?

-Ahm, por favor colócame la cobija de Naruto en el sillón –indicó sonriente, él se estremeció ante esa magnífica mueca.

-Claro.

Sacó torpemente la manta de la pañalera y la extendió en el sofá. Ella acomodo a Naruto con cuidado, él lo cubrió, sus miradas se conectaron brevemente, hasta que ella rompió el contacto para mirar a su hijo.

-Es mi vida –murmuró haciendo que él la escuchara-. ¿Has amado tanto a alguien, que lo único que te importa es su felicidad?, lo único que anhelas es que nada malo le pase nunca, deseas darle todo de ti aunque te quedes vacío. Su sonrisa, sus balbuceos, su llanto, sus travesuras, absolutamente todo lo que tiene que ver con Naruto, es lo que me da alegría, es lo que me mantiene viva –acarició la cabeza de su pequeño ángel.

-No…la verdad, no –confesó mirándola fijamente-. Pero me gustaría –sonrió junto con ella.

-Creo que es tiempo de regresar al trabajo –volvió a su lugar, se sentía entre emocionada y feliz, pero por primera vez esa felicidad no se la brindó Naruto, sino la respuesta de Sasuke, se preocupó ante esa confusión.

-Hmp, bien –hizo lo propio.

"¿Qué me pasa contigo Sakura?", se planteó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

.

.

.

Entró apurada al departamento, tenía que arreglarse para estar lista a las ocho de la noche, se sentía tan nerviosa, que ni siquiera se extrañó cuando Sakura le dijo que tendría que quedarse hasta tarde para terminar el trabajo, y que Naruto estaba con ella. Buscó en el armario el mejor de sus vestidos, unas zapatillas que le hicieran juego, y salió a toda velocidad a darse una ducha. No le importó bañarse con agua fría, ya que la caliente jamás llegó, solo le quedaban quince minutos, ¿Neji sería puntual en las citas?, se preguntó ansiosa.

Con rapidez extrema se maquillaba y peinaba, al menos las clases de actuación le servían para algo, era experta en caracterizarse. Se vio al espejo sorprendida y muy contenta con el resultado, su larga y vasta cabellera caía en cascada mostrando unos preciosos rizos, dignos de un comercial de acondicionador, su rostro siendo remarcado por un maquillaje discreto, que se enfocaba en sus ojos y sus carnosos labios. Se dio vuelta observándose de pies a cabeza, el vestido color chocolate le llegaba a la rodilla, el escote era algo pronunciado, se preguntó si no se vería algo desesperada por atención, frunció la boca en una mueca pensativa, decidió colocarse un abrigo encima, al menos así se vería algo seria, sonrió más tranquila.

Justo después de ponerse los altos tacones que seguro le acarrearían un horrible dolor de pies y espalda, escuchó el llamado de su puerta, se llevó las manos al pecho, el corazón casi le había saltado por la boca. Respiró hondamente y miró al techo, implorando al cielo que todo saliera bien esa noche, y no se metiera en algún lio. Exhaló el aire que momentos atrás había tomado, y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió aparentando tranquilidad y sonrió falsamente, para su sorpresa el que mostró una expresión de nerviosismo fue su jefe al verla tan ¿sensual?, sintió como la recorrió con esos avivados ojos perla, que ahora estaban oscurecidos rayando en lo gris.

¿Esa era su asistente?, porque para nada lo parecía, su rostro, su figura, le recordaban a las preciosas modelos que aparecían en aquellos espectaculares que rodeaban las grandes avenidas, Tenten, era otra, no es que en la oficina no le pareciera atractiva, de hecho su belleza era algo que la mayoría de las veces lograba distraerlo, pero esta vez sí que estaba aturdido ante tal imagen que ella le regalaba.

-Buenas noches Neji-san, mn, ¿gusta pasar? –articuló tratando de llevar su atención a otro lugar que no fuera su cuerpo, él seguía como embelesado.

-Ahm, mhm –carraspeó para parecer indiferente, aunque presentía que era bastante tarde, Tenten seguro registró muy bien su reacción- buenas noches Tenten, no gracias, preferiría que nos fuéramos de una vez -desvió la mirada al suelo.

-Claro, permítame, voy por mi bolso –sonrió sin que la viera y desapareció de nuevo dentro del apartamento.

Volvió casi en seguida, cerró apurada y se encaminó junto a él por el angosto pasillo rumbo a las escaleras. Todo era silencio, vaya que no tenía idea de cómo comenzar una amena conversación, esperaba que no fuera así toda la velada.

-Te ves…diferente –lo escuchó murmurar.

-¿Eh?, ¿diferente bien, o diferente mal? –preguntó llegando a la salida del edificio, esperaba que fuera algún cumplido.

-Diferente…diferente a ti, sueles ser menos atrayente –pareció más bien un ¿reclamo?

No supo porque pero se desanimó, creía que Neji sería más caballeroso, prácticamente le acababa de decir que a ella no le iba ser bonita, o bueno, eso es lo que ella se imaginó. Cogió valor, esa noche no pintaba para ser la mejor de su vida, aunque si la más inolvidable, pensó al doblársele un pie por los tacones.

.

.

.

-¿No es malo que duerma tanto tiempo? –preguntó de repente al mirar al rubio, este seguía de lo más cómodo en el sillón.

-No, Naruto suele dormir bastante, lo malo es que tal vez no me deje dormir en toda la noche –rio mirándolo también –bueno, así al menos podré preparar el equipaje.

-Recuerda que nos iremos al medio día, quiero llegar con un día de anticipación para acomodarnos sin problema.

-Claro. Bueno, en vista de que ya terminamos, creo que pediré un taxi, es algo tarde y no podría irme en el transporte público cargando a Naruto –intentó tomar el teléfono pero Sasuke se lo impidió colocándole su mano encima.

-No es necesario, yo los llevo –informó asombrando a la pelirosa.

-Pero…no, como crees, no quiero molestarte –negó nerviosamente.

-No tengo problema en hacerlo, además me quedaría más tranquilo dejándolos en su departamento. Andando, en el auto dejé su porta bebé –se puso de pie sin discutir más.

-Gracias Sasuke –se sintió aliviada, le daba algo de miedo viajar sola con Naruto de noche.

Tomó a su inquieto hijo en brazos, él la ayudó con el resto de sus cosas, salieron tranquilamente, ambos sin decir nada, no era incomodo, por el contrario, sentían una extraña paz al escuchar la lenta respiración del rubio durmiente.

.

.

.

Al llegar al restaurant, la castaña se sintió cohibida, varias mujeres hermosas le sonreían a su serio acompañante, y él, como buen hombre que se sabe deseado, sonreía arrogante.

Fueron conducidos hasta una zona reservada donde las personas a su alrededor parecían de esas parejas aburridas de las películas, las cuales se concentran en pláticas superficiales y sin sentido, y solo salen a cenar juntos a lugares lujosos, para cubrir las apariencias.

-Madame, ¿me permite su abrigo? –le preguntó el que parecía un pingüino restirado y lambiscón.

-Ahm, no gracias, prefiero…tengo frío –se restiró la prenda sobre su pecho, tratando de abrazarse a la suave tela de lana, evitando que se la arrebataran.

-Como diga, ¿desean algún aperitivo antes de ordenar? –chasqueó los dedos haciendo una seña al que parecía ser el mesero.

-Mn, lo de siempre Futori, Tenten, ¿deseas algo? –la miró formal el gruñón del Hyuga.

-Solo un vaso con agua por favor –pidió concentrándose en las orillas bordadas del pulcro mantel blanco.

Solo agua, para tragar esas ansias que la devoraban completa, sentía que el ambiente en ese lugar era tan pesado, que la aplastaría en cualquier momento, la incomodidad se acrecentaba con cada segundo, se recriminaba haber aceptado aquella invitación, ella no pertenecía a ese mundo, pero, la duda del por qué Neji quería incluirla, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, al grado de marearla.

-En seguida, con su permiso Hyuga-san –se retiró.

Inmediatamente después llegó el mesero con el menú, la castaña se desconectó de todo eso, le dejó a Neji la responsabilidad de lidiar con las órdenes y fijó sus curiosos ojos en una pista donde bailaban algunas parejas.

-No pareces muy divertida –escuchó la voz de su cita.

-Mn, tengo una pregunta –evitó el comentario que él le lanzó- ¿Por qué me invitó a salir? –preguntó seriamente.

-Ya te lo dije, es un festejo por tu logro del día de hoy –contestó simple, revisando la carta.

-Solo por eso, ¿acaso ha llevado a todas sus asistentes a cenar cuando hacen bien algo? –no estaba dispuesta a terminar con el tema.

La miró fastidiado, ¿Qué le había dado a la castaña por molestar con eso?, que disfrutara del detalle y ya, sabía que su comportamiento no era el mejor durante las horas laborales, por eso quería compensarla, pero estar respondiendo tanta pregunta, en serio que lo sacaba de sus casillas. Su celular comenzó a sonar, salvado por la campana, se alegró al responder a la llamada.

-Permíteme –le indicó pulsando el botón y llevándose el aparato al oído-. ¡Hola preciosa!, ¿Cómo estás? –habló contento.

¿Ese era Neji Hyuga?, ¿ese sonriente y coqueto hombre parlanchín ante el celular?, abrió la boca algo atónita.

-Oh no, lamento decepcionarte, la verdad no tengo idea de quien sea el que vaya a Umi no Kuni, pero no seré yo, ¿ah en serio?, no te creo…bueno, siendo así, gracias. ¡Claro!, a mi también me habría encantado pasar el rato contigo…por supuesto, eres tan interesante, además de bella, ¿qué hombre no se moriría por estar contigo? –comentaba amable.

Apretó los dientes con enfado, "¡estúpido!", le gritó a todo pulmón en su mente, con esa tipa se desvivía en piropos, y a ella ni un maldito comentario al menos por cortesía, su sangre hervía, y sus entrañas se hacían nudo.

-Bien, claro que seguimos en contacto, por supuesto –rio galante- hasta luego, cuídate –cortó la llamada retornando a su expresión fría.

-¿Alguien importante? –soltó sin pensar, ¿a ella que diablos le importaba?

-Algo así. En fin, mira Tenten, esto es solo un gesto para que no pienses que no aprecio tu esfuerzo, así que disfrútalo y deja de importunarme, ¿quieres? –retomó la plática de antes.

-Por supuesto, **jefe** –recalcó las palabras con dureza.

Sintió cierta incomodidad cuando ella lo llamó de esa manera, se quedó seria, algo muy raro, pues nunca le paraba la boca, ya no le molestaba lo latosa que podía tornarse, estaba acostumbrado, por eso no le gustaba la frialdad que emanaba de la castaña.

-Vaya, ahí está tu próxima colega –apuntó con algo que la de ojos cafés interpretó como burla.

Giró su rostro y su vista se clavó en una pelinegra de cabello largo y lacio, preciosos ojos azules y cuerpo delgado y estético, la actriz Yuii Akebo, reconocida por sus dramas telenovelescos de horario estelar.

-¿Se está burlando de mi Hyuga-san? –preguntó ofendida.

-Claro que no, pues que no estas estudiando para ser actriz, ella lo es, así que cuando tú lo seas, serán colegas, ¿no?. Vaya, en persona es aún más bonita –apuntó sin apartar la mirada de la sonriente mujer que se sentó a dos mesas de distancia.

Se puso de pie y se quitó el abrigo, estaba tan acalorada, que ni siquiera recordó porque lo traía puesto todavía, solo quería enfriar su cerebro para que no le diera un derrame cerebral ante tanta ira. Lo acomodó en el respaldo de la silla y volvió a sentarse, su agua por fin llegó a la mesa, se lo bebió apresurada. Al dejar el vaso vacío, miró con extrañeza al mesero, este la miraba atontado, con la boca abierta, juraría que casi babeaba.

Se alzó de hombros despreocupada, vaya que al refrescarse su mente se despejó, escuchó murmullos por todo el lugar, observó con atención, varios ojos masculinos apuntaban a su persona, algunos hombres hasta le sonreían y levantaban su copa simulando un brindis en el aire. Viró a su jefe tratando de que él le explicara un poco aquello.

Neji tenía los ojos fijos en ella, su frente levemente arrugada, y sus labios apretados.

-Sabía que eras algo sugerente, después de todo que se puede esperar de alguien que piensa dedicarse a ser actriz, pero me sorprende que te valgas de estos…espectáculos, con tal de atraer miradas lascivas hacia tu persona –recriminó molesto.

No comprendió nada, ¿Por qué Neji le decía eso?, además, ¿Por qué estaba tan furioso?

-No sabes de que hablo, para verse bien no se necesita ser vulgar –acotó señalando con sus ojos a su escote.

Y ahí fue donde quiso llorar, sus mejillas le ardieron de pena, vergüenza y timidez, esa no era su intención, ella solo quería verse bien, bonita, al menos linda, y solo para él, "para ti, Neji", sintió que los ojos se le empañaron, sus palabras habían sonado tan ofensivas.

-No…no lo hice con ese…con ese propósito –articuló apenada.

-Hmn, nunca me había sentido tan avergonzado –soltó dejándola helada.

-Lo siento, perdone mi desatino, pero no se preocupe, esto se arregla en seguida –se puso de pie ante la mirada interesada de su jefe-. Gracias por todo Neji-san, si me disculpa, me voy, no pienso seguir escuchando lo mal que se siente por mi culpa, esto es un error, lo fue desde un principio, pensé que… -negó y sonrió tristemente- olvídelo –tomó su abrigo y se lo puso apresurada- con permiso –salió rápidamente del lugar sin dejarlo hablar.

Como pudo llegó afuera, caminó lenta y torpemente, escuchó como él salía tras ella y gritaba su nombre, pero no quería verlo, oír cómo se expresaba de ella solo la heriría más, se escondió entre unos autos del estacionamiento, lloró, comenzó a sollozar decepcionada, ingenuamente pensó que aquello funcionaria, que equivocada y que estúpida, alguien como ella, jamás merecería a alguien como él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**_/_/_/_/_/**

**Hey, como están, que tal andan?**

**Pues aquí sumando capítulos =), un poco de drama para Tenten, ya era hora. Oh, mi Sasuke tan confundido, y lo que le falta, mi Gaara, tan bello, ya hasta me está gustando la idea del GaaSaku, =P.**

**¿Qué creen que pase en la playa?, no sé, como que el sol, la arena, el mar, mn, todo apunta a romance, aunque con un inquieto niño a cuestas pues, es difícil haha.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, algo largo, tenía rato que no me salía un capitulo extenso, pero en fin, cualquier cosa, hablen ahora o callen para siempre XD.**

**Les mando un saludote así bien súper enorme, del tamaño del ego de los Uchiha, así que ya sabrán. Un cordial abrazo, y mis mejores deseos, espero que nos leamos pronto, seguimos en contacto! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XIX

¡Compartamos!

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que Sasuke entrara al apartamento, encendió el interruptor iluminando la pequeña estancia y conduciendo al azabache a la recamara, amablemente llevaba cargando a Naruto, quien no despertaba todavía. Prendió ahora la lámpara del cuarto y acomodó unas almohadas para colocar al rubio en la cama.

Depositó al pequeño con cuidado, observando como Sakura lo cubría con más mantas, desvió sus curiosos ojos para inspeccionar aquella habitación, lo primero que llamó su atención fue una cómoda, sobre ella yacía un hermoso arreglo con distintas flores, la mayoría estaban secas, pero aún conservaba algunas frescas y muy preservadas.

-¿No me digas que ese arreglo es el que…? –preguntó a una Sakura algo sorprendida.

Parecía nerviosa, tal vez no contaba con que él comenzara a husmear en la alcoba.

-Mn, si, es el arreglo que me regalaste por mi cumpleaños –bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.

No esperaba que Sasuke recordara aquel detalle que había tenido en ese tiempo, cuando ni siquiera se conocían.

-Pero, si luce muy vivo, ¿no debería de estar completamente seco?, además, fue hace tanto, ¿Por qué aun lo conservas? –se acercó y tocó algunas de las rosas que resplandecían.

-Bueno…es que, Tenten y yo buscamos como locas varios remedios, pues, para que las flores no se marchitaran tan rápido, de tantas cosas que hicimos, parece que nos dio resultado –confesó incluso apenada.

-Hmp, tíralas –ordenó sonriente- te compraré uno nuevo, incluso con más flores, y después que se marchite, compraré otro –se aproximó hasta ella, quedando tan cerca, que podía sentir su agitada respiración.

La llenaría de flores con tal de verla feliz.

-No…no podría, esas flores fueron…son, el primer detalle que recibí, significan mucho para mi –reveló mirándolo a los ojos.

Se quedó callado, le pareció muy tierna la respuesta de Sakura, de haberlo sabido, le hubiera regalado algo más duradero y significativo, algo que de verdad la hiciera recordarlo cada vez que lo viera.

-Sakura…si tú quisieras… -su mano subía lenta y nerviosamente en dirección al rostro de la de ojos verdes.

-¡Aaahhh, mmm…aahh! –un quejido bastante conocido los hizo dirigir la mirada a la cama.

Olvidó lo que iba a decir, las palabras parecieron esfumarse de su mente, parecía como si no fuera él quien estuviera en control de su cuerpo. Aprovechó que Sakura corrió a cargar a su hiperactivo hijo para salir a la sala y despejarse un poco.

Cogió a Naruto en brazos y comenzó a arrullarlo, el pequeño infante se resistía a los brazos aprisionantes de su madre. Sabiendo muy bien que era lo que su ruidoso hijo quería, suspiró y salió a buscar su carrito andador.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el de ojos negros al verla escudriñar la pieza con algo de impaciencia.

-Rayos, olvidé que Gaara se llevó el andador de Naruto. Lo siento amor, tendrás que estar en los brazos de mami, aunque no te guste –le advirtió al oji azul.

Naruto seguía removiéndose desesperado, empezaba a buscar más independencia, estar en el regazo de Sakura lo cansaba, era un niño bastante activo para su edad, no podía mantenerse tranquilo sin hacer una de sus travesuras.

-¿Por qué no lo duermes? –sugirió viendo como el rubio latoso casi brincaba del agarre de su madre.

-Porque no querrá dormir, creo que le llamaré a Gaara, para pedirle el carrito.

-¿Otra vez?, ¿es muy necesario? –frunció el entrecejo.

-Pues…no tengo otra opción, además, no puedo hacer mis cosas si Naruto sigue así de inquieto –señaló extrañada del cambio de humor del azabache.

Sasuke era un voluble de lo peor, en un minuto estaba de lo más agradable, y en el otro lanzaba fuego por la boca, pero últimamente sus cambios se producían cuando ella mencionaba al pelirojo.

-Te ayudaré, dámelo –extendió sus brazos dejándola asombrada.

-¿De cuándo acá te gustan los niños? –preguntó mostrando una sonrisa de incredulidad.

-No me gustan **los** niños –resaltó apresurado-, solo este, Naruto me cae bien –apuntó ofreciendo sus brazos para que el pequeño le saltara encima.

Apreció como el rubio se lanzaba gustoso abrazando a Sasuke, este actuó por inercia y lo bajó tomándolo de las manitas, el menor comenzó a caminar ayudado del pelinegro. Verlo tan contento y entretenido hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, Naruto corría tomado por un Sasuke sonriente y dedicado.

-Oye, harás que me duela la espalda –habló encorvado fingiendo seriedad.

Naruto rio divertido y comenzó a balbucear llegando a un tono alto, parecía que gritaba de felicidad.

-Naruto, ¿has volado alguna vez? –lo oyó preguntarle.

Posterior a eso el azabache levantó al bebé del suelo y lo aventó unos centímetros por arriba de su cabeza, las carcajadas del pequeño se hicieron incontenibles.

Corrió al baño y se encerró en el, se dejó caer al suelo recargando su cuerpo en la puerta. Lloraba tristemente, tratando de acallar sus sollozos y limpiando las amargas lágrimas que brotaban desbocadas.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien? –escuchó la voz preocupada de su jefe-, no pasa nada, tu mamá está jugando –parecía conversar con Naruto.

Se cubrió el rostro, perdió el manejo de su cuerpo, que comenzó a convulsionarse por sus fuertes lamentos.

-Sakura –volvió a llamarla, plasmando algo de autoridad en su tono- abriré la puerta después de tres, así que apártate, uno…dos… -se puso de pie y retiró los rastros de llanto- tres –abrió con cuidado entrando al pequeño lugar.

La pelirosa tenía los ojos irritados y las mejillas bastante sonrosadas, aun hipaba y su mirada apuntaba a sus pies.

-Yo no seré suficiente… -conversó para sí misma.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó confundido, Naruto estaba en sus brazos inmóvil, su carita espantada contemplaba a su madre.

-Aunque trate, aunque quiera…Naruto siempre necesitará a su padre, no quiero que él sufra, no quiero que nada lo lastime…cuando tenga más edad y se dé cuenta que yo soy lo único que tiene… él…él… -soltó con dolor.

-Shh, tranquila, asustas a Naruto –se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó con cuidado.

Sakura se aferró a su pecho y enterró el rostro en él, con su mano izquierda la tomó por la cintura, mientras que con la derecha sostenía al rubio. A pesar de toda la fortaleza que la joven mostraba, en esos momentos le pareció una niña desamparada, alguien a quien había que consolar y proteger.

-Yo estaré aquí para ti, para él –le susurró sincero.

-¿En serio? –lo miró esperanzada.

-Hn, en serio, no se librarán de mi –sonrió altivo viéndola reír.

-Ay Sasuke, eres único, gracias por ser mi amigo –besó su mejilla dulcemente.

¿Amigo?, esa palabra le hizo un hueco en el pecho, ¿lo veía como un buen amigo?, solo eso, se sintió algo decepcionado. ¿A Gaara e Itachi como los vería?, ¿también como sus amigos?, apostaba a que no, a su hermano hasta lo había besado en los labios, y a él solo en la mejilla, eso era bastante injusto. "¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?, ¿y qué si a Itachi lo besó y lo quería?, ¿y qué si a Gaara lo ve como su próximo esposo?, a mí no me importa", negó despreocupado.

Una ligera carga se apropió de su hombro derecho, viró sus ojos mirando la manera en la que el rubio se acomodaba plácidamente, "Naruto, ¿algún día le dirás papá a Gaara?, ¿tendrás hermanitos pelirojos que te harán compañía?, ¿a mi me llamarás tío Sasuke, o solo Sasuke?..."

-Si te incomoda dámelo, parece que ya le regreso el cansancio –salió de sus conflictos existenciales al escuchar a Sakura.

-No me incomoda, déjalo así –lo sostuvo con más fuerza.

-Bien, ya pasada mi crisis –rio con algo de humor- ¿quieres un café?

-Claro –respondió rápidamente.

-Ven, salgamos de aquí antes de que nos dé claustrofobia –regresaron a la sala.

-¿No has pensado en mudarte? –se sentó en el cómodo y mullido sillón colocando a Naruto en sus piernas.

-No, es decir, debo ahorrar todo lo posible, bien o mal, en este departamento no nos ha hecho falta nada, mudarme no es opción –comenzó a calentar el agua.

-Te hace falta espacio, Naruto necesita el suyo también, no puede dormir toda la vida a tu lado.

-Lo sé, pero, ¿A dónde podría irme?, no quiero dejar a Tenten, ella se ha portado tan bien conmigo y con Naruto, al mismo tiempo, el que yo esté aquí la ayuda a que los gastos no sean tan pesados –ubicó dos tazas en la mesa.

-Pueden mudarse juntas, en el complejo Akatsuki sobran departamentos.

-¡Ja!, ¿el complejo Akatsuki?, tendría que trabajar durante esta y mis otras cincuenta vidas para poder pagar un departamento de esos –soltó sarcástica.

-Yo…podría ayudarte con la renta –insinuó atento.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué harías eso Sasuke? -¿acaso sería una broma?, porque de no ser así, estaría bastante desconcertada.

-Para ayudarlos, no sería problema hacerlo, ¿aceptarías?

-Yo…yo…no –negó varias veces- claro que no podría, tú no tienes ninguna obligación, ¿a cuenta de qué sería esa ayuda?

-De nada, eres mi asistente, solo, no sé, ¿Por qué te alteras?, seguro que a Itachi o a Gaara les aceptarías eso y mucho más –alzó un poco la voz inquietando a Naruto.

-¡Que tiene que ver Itachi en esto, o Gaara! –lo miró enfadada.

-Paremos quieres, no pretendo que te enfades, era una sugerencia, los nombres solo saltaron a mi mente –aspiró fuertemente buscando algo de serenidad- pero entonces… ¿no? –volvió a insistir.

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia?, no veo que tenga de extraordinario mudarme allá –apagó la mecha al escuchar el agua hervir.

-Mn…yo estaría a solo dos cuadras, y no a casi una hora como es el caso –apenas y pudo escucharlo.

Estaba quieta, sosteniendo firmemente la tetera y luchando por entender aquello que Sasuke proponía. ¿Lo tendría cerca?, ¿Por qué a él le interesaría estar cerca?

-La señora que cuida de Naruto vive al lado –argumentó como si no hubiera oído lo anterior.

-Podemos buscarle una guardería por ahí –habló con más confianza, le dio la impresión de que la estaba convenciendo.

"¿Podemos?", eso sí que la tomó desprevenida, la inmersión de Sasuke en su vida era algo con lo que no contaba, ¿tanto la apreciaba como amiga?, ¿o sería por algo más, algo como lástima?

-¿Me tienes lástima? –preguntó preocupada girando para ver su respuesta.

-¡Qué!, ¿lástima?...no, solo te tengo…aprecio –se escuchaba franco.

-Bien, porque no me gustaría que fuera por lástima que me tratas así –llenó las tazas.

-Hmp, quédate tranquila. Entonces, ¿Cuándo vamos a ver los departamentos?

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a hacerlo, en serio Sasuke, aquí me siento-… -la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente.

Tenten entraba hecha un desastre, el maquillaje de sus ojos corrido, lágrimas secas en las mejillas, y su cabello vuelto una maraña. Los contempló con vergüenza y corrió a encerrarse a la habitación sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué le pasara? –se interesó el azabache.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que vaya a investigarlo. Mn, prepara tu café si, ah, ¿puedes seguir cuidando de Naruto? –le encomendó antes de entrar en la alcoba.

-Seguro –asintió afable.

-Ahora vuelvo –giró la perilla después de tocar la puerta.

-Hm, ¿Qué tendrá la amiga de tu madre? –soltó viendo a Naruto.

El pequeñito bostezó desinteresado y se le acomodó mejor entre los brazos.

-Pequeño dobe insensible –lo acusó recargándose en el sofá.

…

Se sentó y comenzó a acariciar sutilmente la cabeza de su amiga, la castaña se cubría el rostro con la almohada, sus suspiros entrecortados evidenciaban que continuaba llorando.

-Tenten, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué estas así? –encendió la lámpara del buró.

-No te preocupes Sakura, solo es una tontería, tu sigue con lo que hacías, atiende a Sasuke-san, yo…yo solo necesito unos minutos y estaré bien –gimoteó sin mirarla.

-Si estas así, no es una tontería, por favor Tenten, tenme confianza –pidió alarmada.

-¡Esta fue la peor noche de mi vida! –se sentó en la cama estirándose la cabellera con ambas manos- me siento tan mal, soy una estúpida, Sakura...soy una ingenua –lloriqueó desesperada.

-No digas eso, tu eres muy inteligente, muy buena…

-Soy una ilusa que se llenó la cabeza de fantasías –escupió llena de coraje.

-¿Fantasías?

-Creí que…que…Neji… –su mirada se empañó, no podía parar de llorar.

-¿Neji?, ¿estabas con él? –indagó aturdida.

-Me invitó a cenar…

-¿Eh?, Tenten, ¿estas saliendo con tu jefe? –no podría creerlo de ser verdad, pensaba que su amiga le contaba todo.

-¡No!, ese es el maldito problema, que yo pensé que tenía una oportunidad, yo, y solo yo…tontamente…creí que él estaba interesado en mi, y no es así… -se dejó caer en su regazo.

-Amiga –la abrazó tiernamente.

-¡Lo quiero Sakura, estoy enamorada de Neji!, ¿Por qué de él? –renegó frustrada.

-Tranquila, eso…eso desgraciadamente no podemos controlarlo…

-Cuánta razón tenías al sufrir por Itachi, aunque por lo menos él te correspondía, Neji es un imbécil, me hizo sentir tan humillada, me dejó claro que nunca se va a fijar en alguien como yo –seguía decaída y triste.

-Tu vales mucho Tenten –reconfortó apresurada.

-Él no lo ve así –debatió deprimida.

-Pues él se lo pierde por cretino.

-No quiero volver a verlo…no puedo –susurró destruida.

-Lo sé…duerme, eso te hará bien –la arrulló suavemente.

En ese momento no había palabras para animar a Tenten, recordaba muy bien lo que se sentía sufrir por amor, era un dolor incontenible y difícil de superar, lo único que podía hacer era estar a su lado y darle todo el apoyo que su amiga merecía.

.

.

.

Estaba molesto, no, furioso, ¿Cómo se le ocurría a Tenten marcharse de aquella forma?, él que tan de buena fe la invitaba a una cena y ella corriendo sin motivo alguno. Bueno, tal vez sus comentarios fueron algo rudos, pero solo tal vez, tampoco era para que ella escapara y lo abandonara ahí solo, debió quedarse y disfrutar de la velada, ¿tan sensible era?. No le quedaba más opción que dejar transcurrir la noche y hablar con ella por la mañana, no se disculparía, hacerlo implicaría que cometió un error o falta, y por supuesto que para él no era malo decir la verdad, al contrario, lo hizo por hacerle un favor, ella no podía ir por todos lados llamando la atención de esa manera, _ella no_, Tenten debía ser una chica decente, reservada, seria y muy recatada, no una incitadora de hombres.

Se sirvió un vaso de vino y se desplomó en el sofá de su sala, recordó lo diferente que lucía, tan femenina, sexy, imponente, poderosa, todo eso escondía su asistente y él ni enterado. Conocer esa faceta suya lo sorprendió, esa mujer era tan atractiva, y si a eso le sumaba su fuerte personalidad, tendría a una exquisita candidata para amante en turno.

-No, Tenten no, ella es solo mi asistente…y así debe quedarse –susurró suspirando con algo de cansancio.

El sueño hacía que pensara cosas extrañas, era mejor irse a descansar, ya mañana las cosas regresarían a la normalidad.

.

.

.

Salió de la recamara después de que Tenten se quedó por fin dormida, sus grandes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que reposaba en el sillón, Sasuke dormía pacíficamente con Naruto encima de su pecho, su pequeñito estaba cubierto por el saco del azabache y parecía estar tan a gusto que no quería ni moverse. Por su parte, su jefe tenía su alborotado cabello cubriéndole la zona de los ojos, así que no podía ver si sus parpados estaban cerrados, pero su respiración lenta y armonizada le indicaba que así era.

Poco a poco fue agachándose hasta quedar a un costado de ellos, era tan fascinante verlos dormir de ese modo. De repente, unas ganas inmensas de acariciar a Sasuke la abordaron, con cuidado y precaución, acercó su mano a la cálida mejilla del oji negro, sus yemas rozaron ligeramente el contorno de aquel fino rostro, sonrió distraída empezando a dibujar líneas entrecortadas en su barbilla. Sasuke se removió por reflejo, haciéndola saltar despavorida hacia atrás, cayendo de sentón, evitando apenas golpearse en la mesita. Exhaló suave al ver que él no despertó.

"¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo Sakura?", se reprendió por su audacia, ni siquiera tenía idea del porque esa necesidad la asaltó, pero es que verlo ahí, tan expuesto y tierno, la conmovió a tal grado de actuar sin pensar.

Se puso de pie y se acercó nuevamente, aunque esa imagen fuera maravillosa, su deber era despertar al azabache, él tenía que irse a descansar a su departamento, no podía pasar toda la noche en aquella incómoda posición.

-Sasuke… -murmuró cerca de él- Sasuke…despierta –volvió a llamarlo.

-Mmnm… -se quejó sin despertar.

-Parece muy cansado, y si mejor le quito a Naruto de encima y lo cubro con una frazada –se le ocurrió.

Retiró el saco de Sasuke y trató de cargar a su bello niño. Este apretó los ojos y comenzó a quejarse.

-Nh…nh…

Se cubrió la boca para no carcajearse, su hijo se veía hermoso, pero estaba babeando la fina y costosa camisa de Sasuke, de su bolso del pantalón sacó su celular y tomó una foto apresurada, debía inmortalizar ese extraño e inesperado paisaje.

Sin saber entonces que hacer, se sentó en la mesita solo a mirarlos. Naruto parecía haber establecido una muy buena relación con el oji negro, era la primera vez que veía a su rubio hijo así de apegado a alguien que no fuera ella o Tenten, por si fuera poco, Sasuke se portaba con él como un verdadero padre, nunca lo imaginó en una faceta similar, lo creía más inmaduro, egoísta, pero estaba equivocada, era un excelente hombre. Sus ojos empezaron a arderle un poco, y los parpados a pesarle, síntomas innegables de cansancio.

Se puso de pie y caminó unos pasos, trató de distraerse pero era imposible, necesitaba dormir, sin pensárselo dos veces sacó de la recamara una frazada, se le ocurrió tenderla en el piso y tirarse ahí, pero estaría demasiado incómoda. Aguantándose un poco la vergüenza, cogió los pies de Sasuke, sosteniéndolos con ambas manos y acomodándose debajo de ellos, al menos ya sentada en el sofá, podía recargarse más cómodamente, el pelinegro ni se inmutó, extendió la manta que trajo, y cubrió su cuerpo así como el de su jefe y el de su hijo, lo último que pasó, fue que todo se volvió negro y su cabeza tocó una superficie algo suave y a la vez dura.

..

Algo se atoraba en sus fosas nasales, parecían pequeños dedos, podía percibir como alguien apretaba sus labios y mojaba sus mejillas con algo viscoso. Abrió lentamente sus parpados, distinguió un pequeño hoyo negro dirigirse a su rostro, no tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar, Naruto se engulló cual chupón su nariz, mirándolo con sus ojitos azules mientras succionaba entretenido aquella parte. Su mano izquierda tomó la espalda del menor, mientras la derecha palpitaba fuertemente, parecía que estaba sepultada sobre un bulto, intentó sacarla de donde se hallaba atascada, escuchó un quejido y de inmediato trató de levantarse. Observó la cabellera rosada de Sakura acomodada sobre su estómago, ¡la oji verde dormía sobre el!, estaba bastante sorprendido.

Se tumbó nuevamente en el sillón permitiendo que el rubio inquieto continuara jugueteando con su cara, ahora que estaba completamente despabilado, disfrutaba bastante aquella situación, la calidez del cuerpo de la pelirosa lo mantenía relajado. No sabía qué hora era exactamente, pero sospechaba que aún era temprano. Le pareció muy raro que Sakura no lo despertara, su intención jamás fue pasar ahí la noche e incomodarla de esa manera, solo que cuando menos lo imaginó, Naruto ya estaba dormido, y él lo suficiente cansado como para acostarse a dormir junto con él.

-Sakura, ¿Dónde estás?, no me digas que tú y Naru-… –escuchó a la amiga castaña de su asistente.

Volteó hacia arriba encontrándose con la expresión impactada de la chica, lo veía atentamente, ni siquiera respiraba.

-Buenos días –saludó tranquilo.

-Bu…buenos días Uchiha-san –contempló con asombro como el hijo de su amiga reía y se distraía encima de Sasuke, mientras Sakura dormía abrazada de las piernas de su jefe.

-Mn, no he querido despertarla –comentó sin necesidad de aclarar a quien se refería.

-Sí, luce muy…a gusto. Mn, ¿quiere un café o…no sé, algo más? –preguntó nerviosa.

-No gracias, estoy bien –claro que no era así.

Su cuerpo estaba más que entumecido por el peso del rubio y la oji jade, su rostro y pecho se hallaban húmedos gracias a la saliva del bebé hiperactivo, eso sin contar la molesta erección con la que había despertado y que menos mal, estaba casi desaparecida.

-Por cierto, tú, ¿estás bien?, anoche lucías algo…triste –recordó el estado tan extraño en el que arribó al departamento.

-Sí, si…ya…ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar –desvió la mirada ideando un nuevo tema de conversación-. Creo que debo despertar a Sakura, es hora de que se prepare, debemos irnos a trabajar –señaló.

-Mn, ella no irá a la empresa.

-¿Le dará el día? –cuestionó interesada.

Empezó a imaginarse cosas no muy sanas sobre la relación de su amiga con Sasuke, para principiar, ¿Qué hacía él en su departamento, tumbado en el sillón con Naruto y la pelirosa encima?, además de lo más tranquilos los tres, "¿será que ellos tendrían algo que ver?", acaso la pelirosa salía secretamente con Sasuke, ¿pues que ella no le estaba dando una oportunidad a Gaara?, estaba de lo más preocupada.

-No, como eres su amiga no creo que haya problema si te digo lo que haremos, asimismo, no es algo malo, Sakura, Naruto y yo nos vamos de viaje, por trabajo claro está –aclaró.

-¿De…viaje? –abrió los ojos.

-Ahm… -comenzó a removerse Sakura.

Su espalda le imploraba a gritos un buen masaje, sus piernas estaban agarrotadas y le dolían las curvaturas, abrió los parpados y miró con ojos empañados a su alrededor. La superficie sobre la que estaba recostada su cabeza, subía y bajaba, parecía alguien respirando. Tocó lo que parecían ser unas piernas bastante tonificadas y moldeadas. Se paró como resorte tropezándose con la cobija, rápidamente rememoró la situación en la que se encontraba la noche anterior.

-Sa…Sasuke, Tenten –saludó sin saber que más hacer-. A…anoche quise despertarte pero, estabas muy cómodo y…y…

-No te preocupes –se sentó en el sillón sosteniendo a Naruto.

-Ay pero que cabeza la mía, debes estar tan adolorido, ven Naruto, deja al jefe de mami en paz –extendió sus brazos y cogió al pequeño oji azul.

-Hn, déjate de tonterías, estoy bien. Pero lo mejor será que me vaya, tengo que preparar todo, entonces… -se puso de pie y recogió el saco que permanecía en la mesita –los veo más tarde –sonrió.

Incluso recién levantado, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello hecho un desastre, Sasuke era hermoso, se sonrojó ante esa observación. ¿Cómo luciría ella?, seguro parecía una loca.

-Sí, hasta pronto –murmuró apenada.

-Adiós Naruto, pórtate bien –le acarició la cabecita antes de dirigirse a la salida.

El niño le regaló una risa divertida, con esa imagen desapareció de la casa de la pelirosa apresurado.

-Sakura –habló la castaña.

-Eh –salió de su distracción.

-¿Por qué tu jefe durmió aquí?, y no solo eso, ¿Por qué dormiste con él? –preguntó seria.

-Sasuke no durmió conmigo, bueno, sí, pero, dicho de la manera en la que lo dijiste suena mal, ya oíste, él se quedó con Naruto en el sillón, cuando volví, pues…no pude levantarlo, y…no sé, se me hizo fácil acomodarme con ellos –explicó intentando serenarse, ni ella misma podía creer aquello.

-Mn, y, ¿Cómo está eso del viaje?, porque no creo que sea de trabajo, me parece muy extraño que tengas que irte con él, además que te ponga tan fácil cargar con Naruto, Sakura, dime la verdad… ¿tú y Sasuke son…amantes?

-¡Qué!, por supuesto que no, Tenten no digas tonterías, él es un buen amigo, el mejor que he tenido hasta ahora, nos llevamos de maravilla, y…y quiere mucho a Naruto, pero de eso a que él y yo seamos algo…eso no, ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? –salió en dirección a la alcoba, necesitaba preparar sus cosas.

-Pues porque es muy extraño todo esto, ni a Gaara le permites que se te acerque tanto, aparte, ya una vez te relacionaste con tu jefe, no sería la primera vez, y si a eso le sumas el parecido tremendo de Itachi y Sasuke pues…

-¿Crees que sería capaz de eso? –preguntó decepcionada, ¿ese concepto tenía su amiga de ella?

-Solo digo que eres joven, inexperta en eso de las relaciones, si Sasuke te hablara bonito, apuesto a que te endulzaría con sus palabras y te convencería de lo que sea. Quiero apoyarte, cuidarte, he escuchado que él no es un buen candidato para ninguna mujer, que es un casanova –se acercó a ella comprensivamente.

-Pues gracias, pero ya te dije que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Sasuke y yo solo somos amigos, así que…tus advertencias están de más, se te olvida que soy su asistente, conozco perfectamente los gustos de Sasuke, y yo no soy su tipo. Por último, para cerrar esta extraña conversación, en mi vida, lo único importante es mi hijo, nada más –zanjó el tema colocando a su rubio bebé en la cama y sacando algunas de sus pertenencias.

-Perdón Saku, creo que me entrometí demasiado.

-No hay problema, al contrario, gracias por tu sinceridad y tu preocupación –se aproximaron una a la otra y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

-Y… ¿A dónde se van? –se sentó junto a Naruto observando a Sakura guardar su ropa en una pequeña maleta.

-Mn, a un simposio en Umi no Kuni.

-Ehh, Umi no Kuni, ¡que sorprendente!, Naruto, irás al mar –jugueteó con el pequeño que saltaba emocionado.

-Sí, sabes, me da alegría que dentro de todo, podamos ir a ese viaje, aprovecharé para regalarle a Naruto unas vacaciones, que nunca habría podido darle de no ser por Sasuke –apuntó sonriente.

-Y dime, ¿ya llevas tus trajes de baño? –alzó las cejas pícaramente.

-Mn, pues no, obvio no tengo ninguno, solo llevo algunos shorts y pantalones cortos, además de playeras. Y eso solo para los ratos libres, porque la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaremos en las conferencias –seguía tomando la ropita de su hijo.

-Si claro, como no. Pues llévate algo de dinero extra para que te compres uno allá, lo necesitarás amiga, créeme –advirtió segura.

-Mn, bien. Oye, cambiando un poco el tema, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, tomé una decisión, y creo que es la mejor –informó resuelta.

-Y… ¿Cuál es esa decisión?

.

.

.

-Quiero dejar de ser la asistente de Neji Hyuga –pidió al presidente de Uchiha Corp.

Ni siquiera se atrevió a verlo de nuevo, se fue directamente a intentar hablar con Itachi, tenía que pedirle otro cargo, incluso pensaba en ofrecerse como su asistente, ya que él no contrató a nadie después de que Sakura se fue a trabajar con Sasuke, ella podía quedarse con ese puesto, y así no tratar nunca más con el desgraciado del Hyuga.

El pelilargo la miró extrañado, Tenten estaba seria y parecía muy dispuesta a renunciar a su trabajo. Probablemente su casi ex cuñado le había hecho alguno de sus desplantes, y ella, cansada de soportarlo, buscaba una salida.

-¿Puedo saber la razón?

-Simplemente no estoy a gusto trabajando para él, sé que usted me colocó allí porque creyó que era apta para el puesto y…no quiero decepcionarlo, he aprendido bastante Itachi-san, me he esmerado en mejorar, pero…no quiero seguir ahí, por favor, deme otro cargo, puedo convertirme incluso en su asistente, o en el extremo caso, encargarme de la limpieza, que sé yo, sino se puede, entonces…presentaré mi renuncia –anunció triste.

Necesitaba el dinero, pero en ese momento su tranquilidad mental importaba mucho más, no quería ni podía continuar ahí.

-No creo que sea necesario Tenten, si tanto te agobia trabajar con Neji está bien, puedo aceptarte como mi asistente, pero…tal vez él te necesite en lo que encontramos otra ayudante para él, ¿podrías esperar solo algunos días? –pidió a modo de favor.

-Si no hay de otra… -se entristeció.

¿Cómo decirle que no a Itachi?, prácticamente estaba aceptando su petición, "tu puedes Tenten, ni siquiera tienes que mirarlo si no quieres, solo trabaja y en cuanto menos lo esperes todo habrá acabado", se animó en silencio.

Se puso de pie con una sonrisa que no llegaba ni a mostrar sus dientes, era una mueca vacía y falsa. Con pesadez bajó a la oficina que todavía le correspondía, la cabeza comenzó a punzarle con intensidad, llamó una vez y se adentró como hacía siempre. Pudo sentir su presencia de inmediato, conocía esa sensación tan abrumadora, él la estaba observando directamente, no quiso encontrarse con sus ojos, se concentró en mirar al suelo.

-Buenos días, creo que necesitamos hablar –se puso de pie rodeando el escritorio para estar más cerca de ella.

Había llegado muy temprano, le urgía arreglar las cosas con Tenten y dejar todo muy claro para continuar con el trabajo. Le incomodó que ella ni lo mirara, además, percibió como se tensó ante su voz.

-Buenos días –plasmó el saludo sin vestigio alguno de emoción-. Si me permite, lo que vine a hacer es a trabajar, si la conversación que desea entablar es acerca de mi desempeño con gusto lo escucharé, sino es así, no tengo nada que tratar con usted –alzó el rostro mostrándole una mirada dura y reservada.

-Lo que pasó anoche… -intentó comenzar, pero los ojos agudos de Tenten se lo impidieron.

-¿No me escuchó?

-Bien, si no quieres hablar de ello. Comencemos con los pendientes –concluyó resignado y frustrado.

Esperaba que conforme pasaran las horas ella mejorara su ánimo, no le gustaba la presión que se sentía en el ambiente.

Tomó su lugar y no dijo nada más, suspiró despacio sin que él pudiera verla, por lo menos había salido viva del primer encuentro, pero aún le quedaba todo el día, rogaba por conservar sus fuerzas y surgir victoriosa de aquella tortura.

.

.

.

Bajaron del vehículo que Sasuke había rentado en el aeropuerto, los ojos no podían cerrársele de la impresión, el hotel era bellísimo por fuera, así como bastante elegante, si la fachada era asombrosa, no podía ni imaginarse como era por dentro. El ambiente impregnado de humedad hacía que el calor no se sintiera tan fastidioso, el olor a mar se respiraba íntegramente, su emoción era casi incontenible.

Naruto continuaba dormido en sus brazos, desde que habían tomado el vuelo el pequeño cayó en brazos de Morfeo, permitiéndole concentrarse en leer algunas revistas, lo que fuera con tal de no conversar más de lo necesario con su jefe, seguía apenada por la situación de la noche anterior.

-¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó acomodándose a su lado.

No sabía de qué otra forma acercarse a la pelirosa, ella parecía intimidada ante su presencia, suponía que se debía a la curiosa manera en la que despertaron juntos.

-Es…simplemente hermoso –comentó sonriendo.

-Dame a Naruto, para que puedas disfrutar más el paisaje –tomó al niño sin esperar su respuesta.

Uno de los empleados del hotel se acercó a ellos y recogió el equipaje. Sasuke se posicionó a la delantera mostrándole a Sakura qué camino seguir.

-Nos registraremos, nos cambiamos, y vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿te parece? –sugirió llegando a la recepción.

-Claro –miraba para todos lados boquiabierta.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos al Avalon Grand, me complace atenderlos, mi nombre es Amika Yamashi –los atendió una rubia mujer.

Vestía un traje sastre de saco y falda en color azul marino, su sonrisa luminosa y cordial no desaparecía, poseía unos preciosos ojos cafés, estaba bastante alta, seguro tras aquel mostrador se escondían los enormes tacones que le daban esa elevación, concluyó la pelirosa.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, tenemos una reservación con ese apellido –simplificó el azabache sin más preámbulos.

-Permítame unos segundos por favor –empezó a teclear y consultar en el monitor de la computadora-, si, aquí aparece una reservación a nombre de Itachi Uchiha, es la suite Deluxe, en el vigésimo piso.

-Momento, ¿suite?, quiere decir, ¿solo una? –cuestionó preocupado.

-Así es, aunque la suite Deluxe cuenta con su propia estancia, terraza con jacuzzi y comedor, solo consta de una recamara con una cama –respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

-¿Pasa algo Sasuke? –comenzó a ponerse nerviosa la de ojos verdes.

-Nada, ahm, quiero otra habitación además de la que tengo reservada –pidió rápidamente.

Era un imbécil, obviamente Itachi hubiera viajado solo, así que solo reservó una suite, jamás se le ocurrió que al cambiar de lugares, él necesitaría otra para Sakura y su hijo, pero estaba a tiempo de arreglarlo.

-Mn, lo siento mucho señor, pero eso no será posible, el hotel está lleno, no tenemos más habitaciones, incluso nos hemos visto en la penosa necesidad de rechazar reservaciones por el sobrecupo –informó atenta.

-Pero…esto no puede ser –bufó exasperado – ¿entonces podría recomendarme otro hotel?

-La verdad será muy difícil, por no decir imposible que logre encontrar cupo en otro lugar, debido a la cantidad de turistas y conferencias que se realizan seguido en Umi no Kuni, los hoteles están a su máxima capacidad.

-Diablos –masculló dirigiendo sus ojos a Sakura.

-¿Sasuke…? –lo vio asustada.

-Sakura…tendremos que…habrá que…compartir habitación, es decir…dormir juntos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola!, cómo están?, como los trata la vida?, a mí me trae de cabeza u.u, haha, toda quejumbrosa.**

**En fin, no se podrán quejar, casi seis mil palabras, de dónde salieron tantas?, quien sabe, ahora sé porque me arden los ojos haha, espero no les parezca tedioso leerlo. Este capítulo, como decirlo, me pareció bello, nos muestra a un Sasuke completamente diferente, no es que él tenga esta personalidad linda y modosita con todos, y es lo interesante. En fin, que quieren que pase?, o que creen que pase?**

**Dudas, comentarios, etc, etc, son muy bien recibidos, igual que todo lo que colocan, me encanta leerlos porque sus opiniones me ayudan a saber que voy por buen camino y que les gusta el giro que da la historia, así que muchas gracias, en serio que sí, aunque me tarde en contestarles a cada uno incluso aunque no pueda contestarles, porque algunos no tienen una cuenta aquí, saben que les agradezco su apoyo enormemente y considero cada review que me dejan.**

**Ya que se acerca el tan criticado o adorado día de San Valentín, pues les mando un abrazote, mis mejores deseos, coman chocolates, cuídense mucho, pásenla bien, disfruten de la vida, nos leemos ojala muy pronto!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XX

Crepúsculo  


.

.

.

La pelirosa parecía una estatua viviente que solo se concentraba en mirar al suelo y caminar cuando se requería, estaba preocupado, no creía que ella pensara mal de ese error garrafal que tontamente cometió con las reservaciones, pero tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que desde que entraron al ascensor ella no articulaba ni una sola palabra. Jamás un recorrido en elevador le pareció tan largo y molesto, Naruto despertó de repente, atrayendo así la atención de su asistente y de él mismo.

Al escuchar los balbuceos de su hijo regresó a la realidad, no era tan malo lo que ocurría, ¿podían perfectamente ella y Sasuke compartir la habitación o no?, los nervios le generaban una terrible ansiedad. Estaba exagerando, ellos poseían una relación profesional y una magnifica amistad, su reacción no tenía por qué volverse un problema para Sasuke.

-Ven Naruto –extendió sus brazos, el pequeño continuaba en el regazo del oji negro.

El rubio la abrazó contento y como siempre hacía, comenzó a juguetear con su rostro. Al ver la cara seria del pelinegro, quien seguramente estaría apenado y preocupado por la situación, decidió regalarle una sonrisa para mostrarle que todo estaba perfectamente. Extrañamente él le correspondió, y sus facciones se relajaron inmediatamente.

-Aquí es –mencionó el bellboy introduciendo la tarjeta y abriendo al instante.

Sakura fue la primera en entrar, si antes lucía sorprendida, ahora estaba estupefacta. La suite era de un lujo excesivo, los muebles parecían recién comprados, la sala se apostaba en frente de ella del lado derecho, era hermosa y grande, de un precioso color perla con cómodos cojines beige, unas cortinas blancas cubrían lo que parecían ser las puertas de un balcón; del otro lado subiendo dos escalones, se hallaba el comedor, combinaba muy bien con la sala y los arreglos dorados de naturaleza muerta de las mesas: al fondo, la puerta amplia de dos piezas impedía conocer lo que supuso era la recamara.

-¿Desean algo más? –preguntó el chico de unos veinte años pasándole la tarjeta llave al azabache.

-¿En qué momento traerán la cuna que pedí? –cuestionó Sasuke percatándose de la conducta de su asistente.

-En una hora a más tardar señor –respondió servicial el joven empleado.

-Bien, eso es todo, gracias –le pasó la propina sin retirar sus ojos de la pelirosa- ¿Qué te parece? –se acercó hasta ella apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Es…es…increíble –exhaló realmente pasmada.

-Hn, y no has visto lo mejor, ven –la tomó de la mano dirigiéndola al balcón.

Corrió las cortinas y abrió las puertas cristalinas, la brisa les acarició el rostro al momento, con dos pasos adelante pudo deleitarse con el paisaje más hermoso que hasta ahora había visto, el inmenso mar se apreciaba a su alrededor, sus ojos no alcanzaban para recorrer la magnitud de tal belleza, su vista no podía chocar con la línea que dividía el final de aquel precioso oasis.

Cargó de nuevo al hiperactivo bebé en brazos, permitiéndole a Sakura acercarse hasta la orilla de aquel palco con pretil transparente, su expresión lo dejó completamente satisfecho, estaba tan linda con esa sonrisa sincera llena de felicidad, se acomodó a su espalda y le colocó la palma en su hombro, ella lo miró por breves segundos y con sus resplandecientes esmeraldas le brindó una mirada de agradecimiento. Naruto comenzó a juguetear levantando sus manitas al aire y señalando el inmenso mar, que era tan azul como sus mismos ojos, nunca se había sentido igual, no se imaginaba mejor lugar en la tierra que ese.

-Anda, cambiémonos y vayamos a recorrer la orilla –apuntó minutos después.

Asimilada tal fantasía, asintió emocionada, se giró apresurada e inspeccionó el resto del balcón, a su derecha se encontraba el jacuzzi, junto a otras puertas de cristal que probablemente llevarían a la recamara, dos cómodos camastros, y a su izquierda otra pequeña mesa con dos sillas a cada lado, simplemente un paraíso.

-Ven Naruto, pongámonos algo más cómodo –entraron de nuevo, en seguida tomó su maleta, pero se quedó quieta ante una nueva inquietud.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó interesado el azabache sentándose en el sillón más amplio.

-Ehm, bueno… ¿te cambias tu primero o yo?, con eso de que no hay mucho…espacio –se sonrojó.

-No hay problema, hazlo tú, yo puedo esperar –respondió divertido.

-¿Sabes? –bajó a Naruto al suelo para que se entretuviera-, no puedo negarte que esta situación y la de la mañana me tienen algo intranquila, respecto anoche, en serio no pretendía quedarme contigo en el sillón –comenzó la charla- es decir, fue algo inadecuado, no malo, pero, si algo que no debió suceder –se sentó frente a él.

-No veo porque la complicación, para mi no tuvo importancia –soltó para tranquilizarla.

-Eso lo sé –completó extrañamente decaída.

-Me refiero a que…

-Sé a qué te refieres, no…no necesitas decir mas –sonrió falsamente, se percató Sasuke, conocía a la perfección sus sonrisas reales y esa no lo era, más bien parecía una simple mueca-. Retomando lo que decía, sé que no estábamos preparados para este contratiempo, pero de una vez te digo que por mi no hay problema en dormir en el sofá, el que me apuraba es Naruto, pero si él duerme en su cuna, pues yo puedo-…

-De ninguna manera, tu te quedarás con la cama, yo estaré bien aquí –señaló el sillón.

-No, claro que no, no podría…

-Es mi última palabra, fue mi error, así que yo correré con las consecuencias, punto final. Ahora, vayan a cambiarse, me gustaría dar el paseo antes del anochecer –apuntó como si nada.

La vio encerrarse en la habitación junto con Naruto, fue ahí cuando pudo tomarse un segundo para pensar en lo sucedido, esa expresión de tristeza le pareció rara, ¿Por qué a Sakura le afectaría su respuesta?, ¿no la había ofendido o sí?, no era su intención, solo pretendía que ella no se angustiara por esos eventos, pero en su afán de darle calma, al parecer ella resultó insultada, lo arreglaría, haría cualquier cosa para que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ambos.

.

.

.

"¡Demonios!", maldijo por enésima vez, estaba tan distraída que se equivocaba a cada dos párrafos, y la presencia del castaño frente a ella no ayudaba en nada, el desgraciado de Neji trabajaba como si nada, como si ella no existiera, como si ella no importara, sintió una opresión en la garganta, otra vez las ganas de llorar se hacían presentes. Suspiró quedamente y se distrajo con los papeles que revisaba, no podía consentir que aquello le afectara, sí, estaba enamorada de ese cretino, pero no por eso permitiría que su vida se fuera al caño al estar sufriendo día y noche por él.

-¿Tienes hambre? –lo escuchó preguntarle en tono neutro.

-No –respondió de inmediato sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

-Yo sí, iré a comer, si quieres puedes tomarte una hora de descanso y después continuar –le informó con indiferencia.

-Bien…oiga, necesito comunicarle la decisión que tomé, había olvidado decirle que debe encontrarse otra asistente –soltó con la misma apatía que él.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que encontrarme otra asistente?, acaso… ¿acaso estás pensando en renunciar?

A la castaña le sorprendió lo afectado que él se mostró, tenía los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y en su rostro se apreciaban signos de enfado.

-No precisamente, se trata más bien de un cambio, yo dejaré de ser su asistente para convertirme en la de Itachi-san –aclaró sosteniéndole orgullosamente la mirada.

-Tu no puedes hacer eso –se acercó hasta ella rodeando el escritorio en una fracción de segundo- tu no puedes dejarme –se agachó hasta quedar cerca de su rostro.

-Puedo y lo haré, no quiero seguir trabajando con usted, si me permite –retrocedió empujando la silla y se levantó dándole la espalda.

-Lo haces para desquitarte ¿cierto?, por lo de anoche –la tomó del brazo haciéndola girar para que lo encarara- sabía que era un error llevarte a cenar, las mujeres se toman todo tan seriamente –murmuró para si.

-No hable como si yo no estuviera aquí –se molestó- sí, es por lo de anoche, porque descubrí la clase de hombre que es, y no quiero ni puedo seguir a su lado –aclaró agitada.

-¿La clase de hombre que soy?

-Un clasista que no hizo más que humillarme con sus palabras, yo…yo en verdad estaba emocionada por salir contigo, yo…pensé que tu… -comenzó a sollozar.

¿Por qué tenía que haberse quebrado?, iba tan bien, resistiendo su presencia, su mirada, sus palabras, pero de repente emergió en ella esa necesidad de sacar lo que la tenía al borde de la locura, ahora era demasiado tarde, él se había percatado de su estado y de lo que estaba a punto de decirle, ya que se acercó a ella y se atrevió a rozar su mejilla.

-¿Qué hace? –apartó su mano de un manotazo- no me compadezca, sí, soy una tonta por hacerme ilusiones, pero eso no significa que le vaya a permitir que se siga burlando de mi –se secó rápidamente las pocas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

-Tenten…tu… -su rostro mostró lástima.

-Yo nada, yo quiero irme, quiero trabajar para Itachi-san…solo eso –musitó sin mucha convicción.

-Bien, contrataré a tu reemplazo lo antes posible –se dio la vuelta y salió rápidamente de la oficina.

Se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla, pero ahora no pudo contener el llanto que emergía no solo del rechazo de Neji, sino también de la desesperación de no poder arrancárselo de la mente, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas, y al mismo tiempo lo amaba, era una idiota.

…

Prefirió bajar por las escaleras, se sentó en el penúltimo escalón y se llevó la mano a su cabello, ¿Por qué le afectó tanto la confesión casi declaración de Tenten?, él no podía sentir nada por ella, era su empleada, o bueno, casi ex empleada, pero le afectaba, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de ella, mucho menos estaba tranquilo después de haberla rechazado, aunque era lo mejor, tanto para él como para Tenten, debía aceptar que jamás la vería de la misma forma, tal vez como una distracción, pero nunca con amor.

.

.

.

-Tendrás calor –señaló de nuevo.

La pelirosa no había cambiado mucho su vestimenta, el pantalón era más fresco y la blusa de manga corta más colorida, pero prácticamente lucía igual que en la ciudad, en cambio él si tomó en serio eso de ir a la playa, llevaba una camisa sin mangas negra y un bañador azul marino, sus lentes oscuros cubriéndole perfectamente del sol.

-Mn, no lo creo, estoy acostumbrada a climas soleados y bochornosos, en Konoha siempre estábamos a 40 Grados –platicó quitada de la pena.

-¿Por qué no te pusiste un traje de baño, mínimo un short? –insistió.

-Ya te dije que no tengo ninguno –completó poniéndole su pequeña gorrita anaranjada a su bebé.

-Hmp, no sé si lo has notado pero, en cada esquina hay una tienda, incluso en el hotel, anda, yo pago –seguía exhortándola.

-Ash, bien, pero no es necesario, tengo dinero. Mn –comenzó a escrutar los locales que se veían a unos metros- creo que iré ahí, ¿Por qué no se quedan tu y Naruto aquí?, regreso rápido –sugirió sonriente.

No pensaba tomarse mucho tiempo en eso, no era muy asidua a las compras, prefería ahorrar todo el dinero que pudiera, para su futuro y el de su hijo.

-Como digas –aceptó gustoso de que ella accediera a su propuesta.

-Bien, ten –le pasó al pequeño- ahora regreso mi amor, no le des molestias a Sasuke –besó la mejilla del rubio mientras este le sonreía.

La vieron dirigirse hacia la tienda, el azabache encontró un lugar que le pareció adecuado para sentarse y se acomodó junto al pequeño, dejándolo a un lado de él sentado en la arena.

-Esa gorra es horrorosa, ¿Por qué a tu madre le gustara vestirte con colores tan chillantes? –recriminó mientras buscaba en la pañalera de Naruto algo mejor-. Nada, solo tu toalla, tu biberón y una playera igual de llamativa –suspiró derrotado.

El bebé comenzó a jugar con la arena, tomando pequeños puños y lanzándolos al aire, incluso se llevó uno a la boca.

-No hagas eso pequeño dobe, te enfermaras del estómago –reprendió serio mientras lo tomaba en brazos.

Inspeccionó a la gente que se divertía en el mar, bastantes personas para su gusto, odiaba estar tan rodeado de gente, no muy lejos de ellos algunos jóvenes se entretenían tomando alcohol y molestando a las mujeres que pasaban frente a ellos.

-Hn, inmaduros.

De repente los mocosos fijaron su vista en lo que parecía una chica atractiva, ya que los observó ponerse más inquietos y murmurar de lo bien que se veía una pelirosa, "un momento, ¿pelirosa?", se quitó los lentes apresurado y se concentró en girar a la dirección que ellos señalaban. Sakura venía de regreso, y nada más y menos que con el traje de baño puesto, aunque vestía un pareo que le cubría de la cadera a los muslos, sus piernas resaltaban debajo de la delgada y colorida tela; respecto a la parte de arriba, juraría que ese maldito sujetador le quedaba mínimo dos tallas más chico de su medida, ya que su busto resaltaba bastante, y su cintura era tan pequeña, "¿en serio ella estuvo embarazada alguna vez?", se planteó curioso.

-Naruto, ¿ya viste a esos pervertidos? –conversó con el oji azul.

El pequeñito balbuceó intranquilo, Sasuke solo asintió, parecía que se comunicaban a la perfección.

-Mostrémosles que no pueden mirar así a tu mamá –sonrió de lado y se puso de pie, acercándose hacia donde Sakura se aproximaba- Naruto te extrañaba, no puedes dejar a tu hijo tanto tiempo y no esperar que se ponga inquieto –habló más alto de lo normal.

-¡Ah mi amor, ven con mami! –extendió sus brazos y tomó a su hiperactivo rubio, este le saltó encima y la abrazó en seguida

-Hmp –se colocó a un lado de la de ojos verdes y la cogió por la cintura, lanzándole una mirada asesina a los hombres que se pusieron pálidos al verlo.

-No te preocupes Naruto, no volveré a irme –le comentó a su hijo sin percatarse de nada, a veces pecaba de ingenua, sonrió Sasuke al reconocer su inocencia.

-Ya te sientes más fresca supongo –resaltó mirándola de nuevo de pies a cabeza.

-Mn… -sus mejillas se colorearon al verlo tan interesado en su imagen- sí, aunque, no estoy acostumbrada a esto –admitió con vergüenza.

-El blanco te queda bien –apuntó divertido.

-Gracias.

-Ah…ah –se inmiscuyó Naruto con sus balbuceos señalando a unos niños que construían castillos en la arena.

-Oh, siempre quise hacer eso, ¡hagamos uno Sasuke! –se emocionó la pelirosa.

-Bien, pero no soy muy bueno en eso –ni en eso ni en nada que tuviera que ver con habilidades manuales, pensó para si.

-Yo tampoco, pero quiero intentarlo –sonrió de nuevo Sakura.

Se acercaron a la orilla donde la arena permanecía húmeda por las olas, se hincaron uno frente al otro, Sakura colocó a Naruto a su lado, el menor comenzó a gatear hacia Sasuke, se sostuvo de él poniéndose de pie, el azabache lo tomó con una mano, mientras con la otra ayudaba a la pelirosa a juntar arena. Por más que ambos trataron de darle una buena forma a su "castillo", lo que construyeron tras horas de esfuerzo fue una patética bola de lodo del tamaño del pequeño rubio, tan amorfa que solo les causó vergüenza.

-¿Sabes quién creo que sería bueno para esto? –cuestionó la de ojos jades con la ceja alzada.

-¿Quién? –la miró interesado.

-Gaara, digo, él es arquitecto, creo que sería el indicado para construir un castillo de arena –soltó con una gran sonrisa.

-Hmp –se quedó serio.

¿Por qué tenía que acordarse de su amigo justo en ese momento?, estaban tan bien los tres, ¿Qué no podía sacar de su mente al pelirojo?, ¿tanto lo extrañaba?.

-Pero…yo prefiero el nuestro –le lanzó una concha que encontró para hacerlo reír.

-Hn…mentirosa –se animó al verla bromear.

-Vamos al agua, ¿si? –parecía una niña pequeña en una dulcería, sus ojos brillaban de emoción cada vez que se le ocurría alguna idea.

-Lo que digas –se puso de pie todavía con Naruto a cuestas y la ayudó a ella.

Acomodaron sus cosas al lado del fallido castillo, él no pudo evitar mirarla entera cuando ella retiró el pareo; ella a su vez disimuló muy bien cuando lo recorrió con sus avivados ojos al momento de él quitarse la camisa, dejando su hermoso torso descubierto.

-Ah, esta deliciosa –continuó caminando mientras las pequeñas ondas chocaban con sus pies descalzos.

-Cuidado, hay desniveles, puedes caer en una laguna profunda –advirtió detrás de ella.

Llegaron a un nivel de fondo adecuado, el agua le llegaba a la altura de los pectorales al azabache, quien se acomodó al rubio en los hombros, por su parte la pelirosa tenía del cuello para abajo sumergido en el mar.

-Esto es…maravilloso, gracias por traernos, gracias por todo Sasuke –se acercó a él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Él la observó fascinado, tenía tantas ganas de… ¿besarla?, ¡no!, ¡no podía ni debía!, Sakura era su amiga, solo eso, además ni siquiera era su tipo, todas aquellas ansias de protegerla y hacerla feliz era por la ternura que le provocaba, por lo desamparada que ella se encontraba en el mundo, y por lo injusta que parecía su vida, nada más, no porque tuviera sentimientos por ella, se convenció rápidamente, tratando de concentrar sus pensamientos en otra cosa.

.

.

.

Contemplaba distraída los aparadores de las tiendas, era una adicta a gastar en ropa y accesorios para ella, y más en zapatos, debía admitir que esa faceta suya tan superficial era un típico estereotipo femenino, pero al diablo, ella podía darse esos lujos, así que por qué no hacerlo, se disponía a entrar a una de sus boutiques favoritas cuando alguien la llamó animosamente.

-¡Karin! –reconoció el tono ameno de Shizune, la cuñada de Sasuke.

-Ah, ¡hola Shizune! –respondió con una sonrisa permitiendo que ella se acercara.

-¿Cómo estás?, hace mucho que no sé nada de ti –la saludó besando su mejilla.

-Maravillosamente. Tienes razón, hace meses que no nos vemos. Pero tu que has hecho, ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

La pelinegra no era de sus amigas más cercanas, pero si la incluía en su extenso grupo de conocidas que le caían bien.

-Ah bueno…yo…la verdad mal –platicó poniéndose triste de repente.

-Vaya, ¿pues qué ha pasado? –se interesó y preocupó a la vez, "¿acaso seguirá con sus problemas con Itachi?", recordó la situación del hermano de Sasuke.

-Mn, ¿tienes tiempo de un café?, siéndote sincera, necesito alguien con quien platicar.

-Claro, vamos –asintió cordial haciendo que la de ojos perlas sonriera también.

.

.

.

-Es muy bello –disfrutaban el atardecer sentados en la arena.

Naruto dormía sobre la toalla siendo cubierto por la camisa de Sasuke, a su lado reposaban tranquilos la pelirosa y el azabache.

-Cuéntame mas de Konoha, hasta el día de hoy nunca te había escuchado mencionar tu pueblo natal –le daba curiosidad saber acerca de la vida de su asistente, sobre todo porque ella era demasiado hermética en eso.

-Mn bueno… ¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –se alegró al evocar algunos bellos momentos que pasó en ese lugar.

-Pues, no sé…por ejemplo, ¿Cómo es?, ¿es bonito?

-Algo, es un pueblo bastante grande, con plazas muy verdes y transitadas. ¿Sabes? –sonrió melancólica- Ino y yo vendíamos dulces en una de esas plazas, nos pasábamos horas sentadas allí, hasta no terminar con la mercancía no nos movíamos…

-Que divertido ha de haber sido trabajar con tu mejor amiga, y dime… ¿Dónde conociste al padre de Naruto?

No lo pudo evitar, quería conocer cada detalle del hombre del que ella estuvo enamorada, aquel chico que Sakura siempre recordaría simplemente por haberle dado un hijo.

-Ahm…Sai también era del pueblo, él…él era una especie de artista, le gustaba pintar, hacía retratos de la gente en ese mismo parque, ahí nos conocimos –se puso algo nerviosa, no quería mentirle a Sasuke, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-¿Duraron mucho de novios?

-De novios solo…tres meses, cuando me embaracé de Naruto nos comprometimos –se sentía rara al ponerse como la protagonista de la historia de Ino, pero era necesario.

-¡En tres meses resultaste embarazada! –la miró entre asombrado y enfadado-. Lo siento…no quise… -trató de disculparse al verla tan apenada.

-No te preocupes, los demás pensaron igual que tu, la gente de pueblo suele ser muy habladora y escandalosa –comentó con la mirada en el horizonte.

-Sakura…discúlpame –colocó su mano encima de la de ojos verdes-. Seguro fue difícil cuando te quedaste sola de repente…

-Mucho –aceptó girando su rostro y encontrándose con los pozos negros de Sasuke.

-Pero ya no lo estas –se fue acercando poco a poco.

-Lo sé –rió acercándose también.

La abrazó con cuidado haciendo que se recargara en su pecho, ella le correspondió pasándole los brazos por la cintura, se quedaron en completo silencio, disfrutando del calor que se generaba en sus cuerpos y del bello cielo anaranjado que mostraba el ocaso.

.

.

.

-Listo, ahora sí, a charlar a gusto –se acomodaron en la mesa más alejada del bullicio, habían entrado a una pequeña cafetería.

-Bueno pues…lo que pasa es que…Itachi y yo vamos a divorciarnos –soltó directa mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Ay Shizune, cuanto lo siento –cogió apresuradamente una servilleta y se la pasó-, ¿no me digas que él sigue con su…con su…bueno con la mujer con la que salía?

Ahora que analizaba y recordaba la situación, sabía que Itachi le fue infiel a su esposa con una mujer, misma de la cual Sasuke quiso alejarlo y por eso volvieron, aunque ella nunca supo de quien se trataba, solo que estaba relacionada con el trabajo.

-Él dice que no es por ella, que Sakura está haciendo su vida lejos de él, pero yo lo dudo –comentó entre sollozos.

Por supuesto que lo dudaba, no creía que aquella sin vergüenza se hubiera alejado de Itachi, según supo ya no era su asistente, pero seguía en la empresa como ayudante de Sasuke, que de seguro solapaba la conducta de su hermano.

-Momento –se quedó sorprendida- ¿la amante de Itachi se llama Sakura? –cuestionó preocupada.

¿Sería la misma Sakura de la que su hermano estaba enamorado?, esperaba que no, eso significaría un golpe tremendo para Gaara, la amante de Itachi era una mujerzuela aprovechada, al menos así la describió Sasuke cuando le habló de la situación, pero siendo tan perceptiva como ella era, dudaba que se tratara de otra persona.

-Sí, era su asistente, aunque ahora es la asistente de Sasuke, según él quería alejarlos, pero yo pienso que secretamente los apoya para que sigan con su relación, por eso no la despidieron cuando Mikoto se los exigió –aseguró resentida.

-No puede ser…solo para estar segura, esa Sakura que mencionas, ¿es pelirosa y tiene ojos verdes verdad? –indagó nerviosa.

-Sí, esa mocosa es algo excéntrica, supongo que por eso llamó tanto la atención de Itachi –respondió rápidamente.

"¡Demonios!", se quedó con la boca abierta. "Esto tiene que saberlo Gaara, no puedo permitir que siga haciéndose ilusiones con esa mujer, ella no es buena, es una cualquiera", se enfureció de pronto, "sí, voy a decírselo, no voy a permitir que la tal Sakura siga jugando con él".

.

.

.

**Buenas, buenas!, uff, años de no aparecerme, sorry, no quieren excusas quieren capítulos así que aquí estuvo. **

**¿Qué les pareció?, ya empiezan a fluir más emociones, digo, ya era hora, veinte capítulos y nada de acción SasuSaku, no me vayan a linchar, ¿Quién esperaba GaaSaku?, porque parece que se va a quedar con las ganas =P, ¿Cuál será la reacción de nuestro hermoso pelirojo?, en fin, ojala les haya gustado, si es así, háganmelo saber, si no, pues también para aprender de mis errores =).**

**Gracias por todo, como siempre, su apoyo es lo que me mantiene aquí. Cuídense mucho, disfruten de la vida, les mando un saludote hasta donde estén y un fuerte abrazo, que les vaya de lo mejor, nos leemos espero que muy pronto!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XXI

El fin de una ilusión

.

.

.

-Gaara necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante, devuélveme la llamada cuando escuches este mensaje –colgó el teléfono dejándose caer nuevamente en el sofá.

Era la quinta ocasión que intentaba comunicarse con su hermano, pero este al parecer estaba demasiado ocupado como para atenderla, ya que no respondía su celular. Bufó desesperada, aun no sabía que palabras utilizaría para romperle el corazón a su mellizo, era necesario que él supiera la verdad, que se diera cuenta de quién era en realidad Sakura y de que intenciones la rodeaban. Probablemente solo le dio alas a Gaara para sacar algún provecho, eso era seguro, una mujer como ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de enamorar a alguien como el pelirojo.

Se entristeció, era la primera vez que su hermano se enamoraba, ¿Por qué había tenido que ser precisamente de la amante de Itachi?, de una mujer sin moral o vergüenza. Lo más raro, era que Sasuke se callara aquello, él era testigo de lo que Gaara sentía, si eran los mejores amigos, ¿entonces por qué no decirlo?, "su lealtad esta con Itachi en esto, creo que por eso no ha hablado", concluyó mirando el reloj en la pared, deseando que el pelirojo no se tardara en llegar.

.

.

.

-La cena estuvo exquisita –se llevó la mano al estómago y sonrió.

Cenaron en la habitación, Sasuke propuso que fueran a algún restaurant, pero ella no quiso darle más molestias, por lo que sugirió dejarlo para después, además Naruto estaba muy inquieto y le pareció mejor entretenerlo en la suite.

-Sí, buena elección, ¿habías probado alguna vez el róbalo a la plancha? –la ayudó a ponerse de pie retirando su silla.

-Nunca, hay muchas cosas que me falta por probar y conocer –admitió a la vez que caminaba hacia Naruto.

-Ya era hora de que se cansara –apuntó Sasuke viendo como el rubio bostezaba- además es un glotón, tomó mucha leche.

-Si –rio al escuchar al oji negro-. Ven amor, es hora de que estrenes la cuna –lo tomó en brazos llevándolo a la habitación.

Sintió como su pequeño comenzó a agitarse, la apretó con más fuerza y algunos quejidos y pucheros se hicieron presentes.

-Naruto, tranquilo, ya eres un niño grande que tiene que dormir solo, no puedes dormir toda la vida conmigo –le acarició la cabecita con ternura.

-¿Pasa algo? –se asomó el azabache al escuchar el inicio del llanto de Naruto.

-Creo que no quiere la cuna –acomodó al niño percatándose de su malestar.

Los ojitos azules del pequeño se llenaron de lágrimas, soltó un gran chillido al tiempo que se apoyaba en las barras de la cuna y extendía los bracitos hacia su madre, llorando desesperado para que lo sacara de ahí.

-Ay Sasuke, ¿y ahora qué? –hizo amago de acercarse pero su jefe la frenó.

-Necesita acostumbrarse –la jaló del brazo con cuidado, alejándola de la cuna.

-Pero…me parte el corazón verlo llorar así, míralo, está asustado, desesperado para que lo cargue, no es un berrinche, su carita esta triste –no dejaba de verlo con preocupación.

-Es normal, nunca ha pasado una noche lejos de ti, pero tiene que comenzar a hacerlo ahora, vete a dormir y déjalo que se calme.

-Despertará a medio piso –apuntó con cara de dolor.

No había cosa peor que escuchar a su bebé clamar por ella, Naruto continuaba llorando extendiendo sus brazos y llamándola con balbuceos.

-¡Ggahh…mhhaaa! –tomaba más fuerza para sollozar.

-No lo creo, no te preocupes por eso. Sakura –la hizo mirarlo, ella estaba ida viendo a Naruto llorar- cuando el cansancio lo venza se calmará, estará bien –trató de tranquilizarla, aunque a él también le preocupaba escuchar al rubio así de asustado.

Asintió lentamente, Sasuke tenía razón, era algo difícil pero necesario, debía acostumbrar a su hijo a dormir solo, él requería volverse más confiado e independiente, no quería sobreprotegerlo y que creciera dependiendo de ella siempre.

-Iré…a ponerme la pijama –tomó la maleta y hurgó hasta sacar un camisón- ahora vuelvo- corrió a meterse al baño.

-¡Ahh…ahhhh! –hipaba el pequeño llamando ahora al azabache.

Contempló como el rubio le extendía ahora sus bracitos a él, se acercó despacio, le tenía bastante afecto a ese niño, lo cual era extremadamente extraño, a él le parecían molestos los bebés, las mujeres, o cualquier ser vivo que diera problemas, simplemente escuchar quejas o llantos lo ponía de mal humor, pero esta vez estaba realmente afectado por la carita de dolor del pequeño dobe, él parecía suplicarle ayuda con sus ojitos inundados de llanto.

-Ya no llores Naruto, tienes que acostumbrarte, no puedes dormir con tu madre toda la vida, algún día ella va a toparse con un hombre que sea su pareja, ¿no piensas estar en la misma cama en medio de los dos o sí? –sonrió al imaginar esa escena- ya tranquilízate –le indicó en tono sereno al verlo cansado de llorar.

-Listo –salió de nuevo la pelirosa.

La vio caminar rumbo a la cama y remover las almohadas, aun se observaba indecisa, como queriendo correr hacia la cuna y cargar a su hijo.

-Entonces me voy para dejarlos dormir –se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ah…Sasuke –lo llamó tímida.

-¿Qué pasa? –se detuvo a tres pasos de la salida y volteó su vista a ella.

-Tal vez quieras…mn…no sé, quedarte aquí, en la cama…conmigo –miraba distraídamente al suelo- digo, es bastante grande, creo que cabemos perfectamente y aun así sobraría mucho espacio, podemos colocar unas almohadas al centro, para…para dividir tu lado del mío, bueno…eso si tu quieres –por fin sus ojos verdes repararon en él.

Se moría de pena, el solo detenerse a pensar en la propuesta que acababa de hacerle al azabache, le coloreaba las mejillas y hacía que le sudaran las manos, jamás lo hubiera hecho, pero era lo justo, si Sasuke dormía en el sofá durante tantos días seguidos le daría dolor de espalda, además, era cierto, la cama estaba bastante enorme, y como amigos que eran ella no tenía problema en compartirla.

-Bueno…por mi no hay inconveniente, ¿segura que no te molesta que me quede contigo? –se acercó hasta la orilla contraria de donde se encontraba Sakura.

No lo hacía con planes oscuros o perversos, después de aquella noche que pasó en casa de su asistente tenía el cuerpo bastante adolorido, y temía que de seguir durmiendo en el sofá de la suite, su malestar se agravara.

-Para nada, escoge un lado –sonrió para romper la tensión.

-Me gusta el lado derecho –respondió ayudándola a acomodar algunas almohadas al centro.

-Bien, entonces el izquierdo para mi –su sonrisa se borró al escuchar de nuevo el llanto de su hijo- ¿pasará toda la noche así? –lo miraba angustiada.

-Colócate algo en los oídos, así no tendrás que escucharlo –sugirió acomodando las mantas y las sábanas.

-Si no hay más remedio, en el baño hay algodón, ¿quieres un poco para ti?

Asintió en señal afirmativa, mientras Sakura tomaba el algodón él aprovechó para buscar su pantalón de pijama, cuando ella volvió fue su turno de usar el baño.

Hacía un calor avasallante, no podían encender la refrigeración, ya que Naruto al dormir solo, se destaparía por la noche y se enfermaría con la baja temperatura, así que tuvo que retirarse la camisa con la que había decidido dormir, ansiando que eso calmara el molesto bochorno.

Pasaron algunos minutos, sus ojos miraban al techo, entre el llanto de Naruto y la calurosa temperatura estaba por volverse loco, los tapones de oídos los mandó a volar después de unos segundos, ya que no le servían de nada. Dichosa Sakura que parecía estar de lo más a gusto, se levantó un poco acomodándose de lado y fijando sus negros ojos en ella, podía percibir como su pecho subía y bajaba acompasadamente, la sábana le cubría de la cintura para abajo, y su largo cabello rosado se extendía por la blanca superficie de la cómoda almohada, sonrió distraído, al menos esa imagen había logrado que olvidara por un segundo su incómoda situación.

-¡Ghhhahha…ghha…a…gake! –se levantó asombrado al escuchar el fino lamento del rubio.

No podía creerlo, Naruto había dicho su primera palabra, al menos eso parecía, ya que él entendió perfectamente su nombre siendo pronunciado por el menor. Saltó fuera de la cama y llegó hasta el niño.

Por el ventanal lograban colarse las luces de afuera, acompañadas del brillo que el cielo reflejaba gracias a la enorme luna llena y una gran cantidad de estrellas. Los ojitos de Naruto estaban irritados, su carita roja con lágrimas secas y otras más aun resbalándose por sus mejillas, ofreciendo sus manitas desesperado.

-Hmp, tu ganas, pero no se te ocurra decirle a tu madre –lo cargó con cuidado sacándolo de la cuna.

El bebé se le acomodó en el hombro y comenzó a tranquilizarse, él lo arrullaba caminando despacio por toda la habitación, dándole ligeras palmaditas en la espalda, cuando lo sintió quedarse dormido trató de llevarlo otra vez a la cuna, pero Naruto despertó y se lo impidió con otro quejido.

-Bien, entonces será mejor que despertemos antes de que Sakura lo haga, o estaré en problemas, y tu junto conmigo, pequeño dobe llorón –sentenció acostándose en la cama y colocando al rubio a su lado.

Cerró los parpados y dejó que el silencio lo arrullara, y con la paz que le daba la respiración constante de Naruto a su costado, pudo por fin conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Estaba bastante cansado, su día había sido más complicado de lo habitual, diseñando planos y yendo a las construcciones que tenía pendientes a supervisar como iban sus trabajos, no le tomó mucha importancia a las llamadas de su hermana, ya se imaginaba que serían quejas sobre Kankuro o cualquier trivialidad de esas que a Karin tanto le aquejaban. Entró silenciosamente al departamento, eran casi las tres de la madrugada, lo único que anhelaba era caer directo en su cama y dormir para poder soñar con Sakura, la extrañaba mucho, sus pensamientos ya solo iban dirigidos hacia su persona, no podía más que concentrarse en tenerla de nuevo a su lado.

Al encender la luz de la sala lo sorprendió el bulto que se hallaba en su sillón, Karin dormía en posición fetal, parecía no estar descansando mucho, ya que su rostro mostraba malestar. Decidió despertarla para mandarla a acostarse a su recamara.

-Karin, Karin despierta –la movió un poco tomándola por el hombro.

-Mhmn –se resistía a abrir los ojos.

-Karin, vete a tu cama –subió el tono de su voz.

-¡Gaara! –se levantó de golpe, sentándose de inmediato.

-Si –sonrió con cansancio- parece que te quedaste dormida esperándome, siento que hayas estado en esta incómoda posición, anda a descansar de una vez –se irguió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta.

-¡Espera!, Gaara necesitamos hablar –indicó alarmada.

-Sea lo que sea creo que puede esperar. Estoy muy agotado Karin –giró de nuevo dedicándole una expresión de fastidio.

-Es que…temo que no hermano, creo que mientras más deje correr el tiempo será peor –se puso de pie acercándose a él.

-Bien, que más da otros minutos en vela –resopló resignado- ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta mañana? –la miró con leve interés.

-Esta tarde me encontré con Shizune, ¿la recuerdas cierto? –preguntó cautelosa.

-Sí, la esposa de Itachi, ¿Qué con ella?

-Pronto será su ex esposa –mencionó nerviosa.

-Pues es una lástima, pero no veo que tenga de importante, al menos para mi. ¿Me impides descansar para contarme un chisme? –arqueó la ceja algo molesto.

-Es que…el motivo por el que van a divorciarse si te concierne…

-¿Qué?, no sé de qué hablas, ¿yo qué tengo que ver con la separación de ellos? –se descuadró un poco.

-Ven siéntate a mi lado –lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta el sofá, colocándose de frente a él- Itachi tiene una amante, desde hace meses, esa fue la razón por la que Sasuke y yo regresamos a la ciudad, no te expliqué nada porque Sasu no quiso hacer el asunto más grande, pero él se enteró de la situación y quiso venir a arreglarlo –comentó registrando la reacción de Gaara, lucía algo sorprendido, aun así parecía no entender que tenía eso que ver con él-. Esa mujer, la que destruyó la relación de Itachi, no es otra que…se trata de… -tragó grueso inhalando profundamente- es Sakura hermano, tu Sakura, la chica de la que estás enamorado –completó por fin.

El pelirojo se quedó callado, procesando lo que Karin acababa de platicarle, seguramente el cansancio lo hacía imaginarse cosas, su hermana no podía haberle dicho algo así, ¿¡Sakura la amante de Itachi!?, si como no, eso no era más que una vil mentira, una broma o una alucinación auditiva en todo caso. Comenzó a reír divertido, mientras la peliroja lo observaba fijamente.

-¿Escuché bien?, ¿Sakura amante de Itachi? –continuaba riendo- ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa Karin?

-¡Es verdad!, Sakura ha estado viéndote la cara de idiota, dándote falsas esperanzas mientras se divierte con Itachi –se puso de pie exaltada.

No quiso perder la calma, necesitaba conservarse con la cabeza fría para aclararle todo a Gaara, pero ver que él confiaba más en aquella mujerzuela que en sus palabras le dolió bastante.

-Si no me crees, Shizune está dispuesta a confirmar lo que he dicho, ella misma encontró a su marido con su asistente, ¿Por qué crees que Sakura perdió el puesto que tenía?, porque fueron descubiertos, de hecho yo estuve en ese pleito, pero no quise inmiscuirme, ahora que ato los cabos, es de ella de quien hablaban cuando toda la familia estaba reunida… lo que desconozco es cómo lograron convencer a Sasuke para que se pusiera de su lado –los ojos turquesa de Gaara se perdieron en la nada, atendía atentamente cada cosa que ella decía, ahora si la estaba tomando en serio- es obvio que él la convirtió en su asistente para crear una fachada, que todos pensaran que Itachi y ella ya no tienen nada que ver, nada más alejado de la verdad, ellos siguen juntos, sino, ¿Por qué él le pediría el divorcio a su mujer?, hermano –se arrodilló frente a él tomándolo por las mejillas- esa mujer no te conviene, solo te ha usado aprovechándose de tus sentimientos, fingiendo que algún día te corresponderá, cuando es claro que no tiene esas intenciones.

En su pecho comenzó un dolor agudo, nunca antes lo había sentido, su garganta se incendiaba, y los ojos le escocían, era imposible, Sakura no era ese tipo de persona, él la conocía, era una buena mujer, una excelente madre, tierna, confiable, digna y muy decente. Negó desesperado agitando su cabeza, todo era un invento, una calumnia de su hermana, que quería meterse en su vida e impedirle ser feliz con la mujer que amaba, Karin era capaz de eso, era una berrinchuda que gustaba de entrometerse en sus asuntos.

-¡Mientes!, Sakura jamás haría algo así, ella es buena –se levantó caminando hacia el otro extremo- no sé cual sea tu intención al levantarle esta calumnia, pero no te lo voy a permitir Karin, no me vas a hacer dudar de ella –sentenció seguro.

-¡Que!, ¿Cómo es posible que creas que es un invento mío?, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?, no es una calumnia hermano, Sakura no te merece, Shizune puede contarte todo lo que-…

-¡Cállate!, no me interesa lo que tu amiga pueda inventar de ella, ¿queda claro?, no me harán dudar, ni tú, ni Shizune, ni nadie –se dio la vuelta finalizando la conversación.

-Entonces pregúntale a Itachi, ¡a ver si se atreve a negártelo!, si no confías en tu propia hermana que solo busca tu bienestar, tal vez en él sí…mejor aún, pregúntale a Sasuke, así de paso le cuestionas por qué de la noche a la mañana cambió el odio que tenía hacia ella, por el apoyo que le ha dado –recriminó entre lágrimas.

De todos los escenarios que imaginó, nunca pensó que Gaara dudaría de ella, que confiara más en aquella zorra aprovechada que en su propia sangre, comprobaba que Sakura tenía bien engañado a su hermano con sus mentiras y su falsa apariencia de niña inocente.

-A primera hora, quiero que te marches –respondió serio.

-¿La escoges a ella? –cuestionó con voz quebrada.

-Si hermana, la escojo a ella, por sobre ti y tus mentiras, me quedo con Sakura.

Su firmeza le heló la sangre, Gaara estaba irreconocible, tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la puerta.

-Bien, si no me quieres aquí, no tengo porque esperar hasta que amanezca, solo una cosa… -giró la perilla y abrió- lo que dije es verdad…mi intención es cuidarte, jamás te haría un daño como este solo por capricho, quise abrirte los ojos, pero parece que ante esa mujer prefieres tenerlos cerrados. Cuídate hermano, y ojalá no te arrepientas de poner tu confianza en ella –salió rápido azotando la puerta.

-Karin… -suspiró dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Había tomado una decisión nada fácil, no le gustaba distanciarse de su melliza, siempre fueron muy unidos, no comprendía por qué ella inventaría algo así sobre Sakura, "aunque se escuchaba muy segura", razonó llevándose las manos a su cabello y estrujándoselo con fuerza, la duda lo carcomía, ¿acaso estaba cegado por el amor que le tenía a la pelirosa?, ciertamente ella era su primer amor, se debatía entre su lealtad de hermano y sus sentimientos por la oji verde. Solo le quedaba una salida, aunque esperaba que esa opción no empeorara las cosas.

.

.

.

Escuchó balbuceos cerca de su oído, sentía un ligero peso apoyarse en su pecho, y como alguien palmeaba sus mejillas.

-Mmn, ¿Naruto? –enfocó su mirada empañada en la sonrisa alegre del rubio- duérmete, es muy temprano –volvió a cerrar los parpados.

El pequeño golpeó con más fuerza, haciendo que él se despabilara de pronto.

-Tsk, olvidé que debo devolverte a la cuna. Bien hecho pequeño dobe –lo cargó veloz.

Depositó al bebé con cuidado, a la vez que este se acomodaba y cerraba los ojitos chupándose el pulgar.

-Tal vez todavía pueda dormir otra hora –susurró para si viendo el reloj en la cómoda, eran las siete de la mañana.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué haces ahí? –se sentó la pelirosa en la cama, tallándose los ojos y después reparando en él.

-Yo…yo estaba…vigilando que Naruto estuviera bien –completó nervioso.

-Que amable de tu parte –respondió conmovida-. Vaya, no lo puedo creer, finalmente logró pasar la noche en la cuna, mi pequeño Naruto, seguro hoy ya no llorará, ¿verdad?, tenías razón, era cuestión de dejarlo quejarse unos minutos –se levantó y se cercioró ella misma del estado de su hijo.

-Hmp –"si supieras".

-Bueno, ya que ambos nos levantamos, ¿quieres que nos pongamos al día con los temas del simposio? –sugirió la de ojos verdes con mucha energía.

-Mnn, pues…todavía tenemos este día libre, ¿Por qué mejor no nos arreglamos y nos vamos a pasear por ahí? –odiaba el trabajo, solo pensar en ponerse a investigar temas de bienes raíces prefería ser torturado por el llanto del rubio.

-Esa idea suena más divertida. No sé por qué quisiste que llegáramos con tanta anticipación –señaló curiosa.

-No me gusta andar con prisas –"además tenía que impedir esa cena", recordó poniéndose tenso.

-Creo que teníamos tiempo de sobra –se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-Hn, ¿tanto te afectó que te arruinara la cena con Gaara? –se acomodó a su lado.

-Eso…eso no –desvió el rostro.

-¿En serio te gusta verdad? –preguntó bastante interesado-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me gusta? –lo miró divertida- se te olvida que fuiste tú el que me insistió para que le diera una oportunidad, yo no quería.

-Creí que era lo mejor –soltó sin pensar.

-Siéndote sincera, jamás creí que alguien como él se fijaría en mi, yo no soy de esas mujeres que llaman la atención –aportó insegura.

-¿Acaso no te has visto el color que tienes en el cabello? –se mofó con diversión.

-No me refería a eso –se rio dándole un golpe en el brazo- no soy una mujer de mundo, digamos que junto a él, soy, no sé, algo insignificante, y aun así, Gaara se las ingenia para hacerme sentir especial, es bonito haber encontrado a alguien como él –confesó ruborizándose.

-Vaya, no tenía idea de que las cosas estuvieran tan avanzadas entre ambos –se puso serio de repente- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal?

-Claro, sabes que si –asintió segura.

-¿Ya no sientes nada por mi hermano? –detalló como ella abría los ojos sorprendida ante la interrogación.

-Itachi…él es, es un hombre casado, hace mucho que acepté ese hecho, haciéndome a la idea de que lo correcto era olvidarlo –mencionó con tranquilidad.

-Y si te dijera que… -suspiró audiblemente, algo en su mente le gritaba que guardara silencio, pero él necesitaba saber los sentimientos reales de Sakura, "¿Gaara o Itachi, a quién preferirás?", comenzó a sentir una leve molestia, "¿celos?", se cuestionó extrañado tomando valor- Itachi va a divorciarse de Shizune, ya no la ama, mi hermano quedará libre de cualquier atadura…

-¿¡Qué!? –se puso de pie asombrada.

-¿Correrás hacia él?, ahora que esté disponible para ti, ¿lo buscarás? –se levantó también y se acercó a ella.

-Yo…yo no…no creo –balbuceó anonadada, las preguntas de Sasuke la tenían intimidada.

-¿Y si él te busca?, ¿Qué harás si mi hermano te busca? –insistió preocupado.

-No entiendo porque te importa tanto, no creo que él lo haga –se atemorizó, el azabache la tomó por los brazos y la apretó un poco-, sé que no confías en mi, que crees que volveré a caer por él, probablemente hasta pienses todavía que soy una oportunista, pero te juro que no es así, no tienes que preocuparte por Itachi, yo no pienso aprovecharme de la situación –acotó fervorosamente.

No le molestaban las acusaciones que Sasuke pudiera hacerle, estaba en todo su derecho, ella misma tuvo la culpa por haber obrado tan equivocadamente en el pasado, jamás olvidaría el error cometido con Itachi, pero al menos ahora se sentía distinta, más madura, supo superar aquella falta y estaba convencida de que sus sentimientos ya no eran hacia aquel hombre.

-Él no es el que me preocupa –expresó sincero, suavizando su toque y su voz.

-¿Te preocupas por mi? –lo miró conmovida-. Gracias Sasuke, honraré tu amistad prometiéndote algo, no me acercaré a Itachi, nunca, al menos no para algo que no sea amistad, te lo juro –afirmó con convicción.

Sonrió sin la mínima intención de hacerlo, que Sakura ya no sintiera nada por Itachi no le daba consuelo, ya que eso solo podía significar una cosa, "Gaara", supuso con amargura, "ahora es él a quien quieres", sintió una enorme frustración por no poder hacer más que apoyarla, y fingir que estaba contento por ella, cuando en realidad no era así.

.

.

.

La punta de su pie derecho no dejaba de golpear el piso, su semblante era fatal, apenas había podido dormir alrededor de dos horas, necesitaba hablar con Itachi y pronto, antes de desquiciarse por completo.

La tímida secretaria de ojos cafés lo miraba de vez en cuando, además de sonrojarse, aunque él no le prestaba ni un mínimo de atención, toda su concentración se dirigía en rogar porque aquellas palabras de Karin solo fueran una calumnia, inventos atroces con el único fin de ponerlo en contra de Sakura.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron haciendo que él mirara hacia esa dirección, Itachi salía por ellas de lo más normal, con su portafolios en mano y una sonrisa amigable como siempre. Se levantó rápidamente y lo encaró antes de que llegara a donde él estaba.

-Gaara, pero que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, además tan temprano –saludó echándole un vistazo a su reloj.

-Si bueno, la verdad es un asunto muy importante, ¿podemos hablar en privado? –ignoró el saludo y demandó algo intranquilo.

-Claro, vamos –se abrió paso a su oficina-. Buenos días Matsuri, por favor tráenos un café a mi y a Gaara.

-Buenos días Itachi-san –se puso de pie y asintió amable.

-Yo no deseo nada, gracias –apuró al pelilargo con la mirada.

-Bien, entonces mejor déjalo así –indicó nuevamente a su secretaria y por fin pudieron quedarse a solas.

Se acomodó detrás de su escritorio invitando al pelirojo a sentarse en una de las sillas al frente, este se quedó de pie mirándolo seriamente, Gaara se veía extraño, como enojado, cosa que le sorprendió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó impaciente- ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que había entre tu y Sakura? –golpeó la superficie del escritorio con ambas palmas.

-Gaara yo… ¿ella te lo dijo? –cuestionó desconcertado.

La mirada del pelirojo se volvió sombría, ¡era cierto!, acudió a Itachi con la esperanza de que le negara todo, por eso lo confrontó de esa manera, pero lejos de hacerlo, su amigo acababa de confirmarle lo que tanto temió. Fue perdiendo fuerza y se vio obligado a dejarse caer sobre la silla, exhaló pesadamente.

Al verlo así no supo cómo actuar, parecía atónito, ¿pues qué no sabía ya todo?, se puso de pie y se acercó a él.

-Pensé que Sakura…

-Fue Karin –lo interrumpió sereno-. ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?, yo me hice ilusiones con ella, y… ¡si era tu amante porque no simplemente me pediste que me alejara! –sentía una ira asfixiante, una furia que lo nublaba al borde de querer saltarle encima a aquel traidor.

-¡Qué!… ¿mi amante?, Gaara yo no sé de qu-… -fue acallado por un puñetazo en el rostro que lo llevó hasta el suelo.

-Eres una basura, igual que ella, confiaba en ustedes, y me trataron como a un tonto –respiraba agitado, Itachi solo lo veía desde el piso sin entender nada- ¡pero ya se acabó, dile a Sakura que no quiero volver a verla jamás, así como a ti, por mi los dos pueden irse al demonio! –salió de ahí azotando la puerta.

-¿Pero qué diablos? –se preguntó el oji negro limpiándose la sangre que corría por la orilla de su labio.

…

-¿Se encuentra bien Sanbaku No-san? –se topó de frente al de ojos turquesa.

Venía de traer unos documentos que necesitaba transcribir, lo vio salir apresurado y además muy afectado, nunca se hubiera atrevido a acercarse a él, era demasiado temerosa como para eso, pero al verlo en ese estado no pudo contenerse.

-¿Tu también sabías de la relación de tu jefe con Sakura? –la acorraló contra la pared.

Estaba desesperado por respuestas, por descubrir si él había sido el único idiota que no sabía la verdad sobre aquellos sinvergüenzas, o si se ocultaron también del resto.

Ese tema no le sonó desconocido, recordó que hacía unos meses escuchó un rumor muy latente de la relación de su jefe con la ahora asistente de Sasuke, pero ella no lo creyó, al menos no en un principio, no es que le pareciera imposible, simplemente a ella le gustaba pensar lo mejor de las personas, y no creía a Sakura capaz de eso.

-Yo…muchos decían que eso pasaba, pero yo no lo creo, bueno, ella tiene mejor relación con Sasuke-san que con mi jefe… -no continuó con lo que decía ya que la mirada de Gaara la aterró, pareció ponerse más molesto.

-Sasuke…él también me debe una explicación, ya veo porque tanto afecto por ella, claro, es la amante de su hermano –murmuró para si y se dirigió al ascensor.

Le urgía salir de ahí, no podía con lo que acababa de comprobar, estaba destrozado, ¿Cómo pudieron traicionarlo todos de aquella manera?, el colmo fue el trato que le dio a su hermana, debió confiar en las palabras de Karin, tenía que pedirle perdón. Entró a su auto y golpeó el volante con rabia, el amor que sentía por Sakura se convertía en odio, quería borrarla de su mente, aunque no podía, al menos estaba muy a tiempo de sacarla de su vida, eso haría, la olvidaría, que se fuera al carajo con todo y los Uchiha, ninguno de ellos volvería a burlarse de él, decidió con coraje.

.

.

.

**Buenas, como están, que tal andan?**

**Días y días sin actualizar, traté de hacerlo el mes pasado, quería celebrar que el fic cumplía un año, aunque eso más bien debería ser motivo de vergüenza, ya debería de estar finalizado, pero en fin, los contratiempos decidieron por mi.**

**Las cosas se han vuelto algo fastidiosas, sé lo que quieren todos, yo también lo quiero, pero el SasuSaku no puede surgir de un día a otro, no se apuren, les aseguro que vienen cosas mejores. No sé si les guste el capítulo ya ustedes me comentaran su opinión, cualquier queja, sugerencia, amenaza, ya saben, la recibo con gusto.**

**Debía actualizar el otro fic antes, pero también ya estoy sobre esa continuación ok, así que los que lo sigan no se me desesperen. Cuídense mucho, gracias por su apoyo, aunque me tarde más de lo debido, en serio que les agradezco. Un abrazo, nos leemos ojalá muy pronto! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XXII

Una tarde sin el jefe

.

.

.

Resopló por cuarta vez sin que ella lo notara, no quería arruinar esa nueva faceta en Sakura de _buscadora de tesoros_, le complacía verla tan distraída examinando los regalos que llevaría de regreso a la Ciudad de la Lluvia, se empeñaba en encontrar algo único y especial para Gaara, Tenten, la secretaria de Itachi y la nana de Naruto. Aunque estaba cansado, admitía que eso de las compras y las caminatas de tienda en tienda no eran lo suyo, y más aún, porque él era el encargado de cargar con el pequeño dobe, que no pesaba precisamente lo que pesaba una pluma.

-¡Mira Sasuke! –le mostró una blusa color lila de un extraño estampado morado- estoy segura que a Tenten le fascinará, ¿tú qué opinas? –se acercó a ellos muy emocionada.

-Supongo que se le verá bien –señaló moviéndose a un lado para que pasaran otros compradores, detestaba las multitudes, y en esos lugares turísticos, para su mala suerte, eran imposible de evitarse.

-Mn, lo mismo dijiste de la blusa anterior –hizo un puchero.

-Eso es porque supongo que cualquier blusa que escojas se le verá bien a tu amiga –ya no sabía de qué manera convencerla, lo que sea que decidiera comprar estaría bien, sus amigos le agradecerían aunque el regalo fuera un miserable llavero, ¿Por qué no podía comprender eso la detallista pelirosa?

-No hagas esa cara, sé lo que piensas, y te equivocas –le apuntó con su índice mientras alzaba las cejas.

-¿Ahora lees la mente? –preguntó dibujando una sonrisa juguetona.

-Te conozco, debes creer que soy una exagerada, pero ellos son importantes para mí, no quiero comprarles cualquier cosa.

-¿Exagerada, tu?, por supuesto que no, si solo hemos visitado alrededor de quince tiendas en estas últimas tres horas, a Naruto y a mí nos encanta estar chamuscándonos bajo este enardecido sol –soltó sarcástico mientras ella agachaba la mirada.

Sasuke tenía toda la razón, si se había pasado un poco con eso de los regalos, su rubio estaba inquieto, y el azabache tenía una cara de fastidio que apenas y podía con ella.

-Mn, bueno, supongo que podemos tomar un descanso e ir a hidratarnos –sugirió atenta.

Ni siquiera contestó, la tomó de la mano y la condujo magistralmente entre la muchedumbre, de vez en cuando topaba con alguna que otra persona, pero no se detuvo a disculparse, al contrario, caminaba más rápido y ella no podía mas que seguirle el paso.

-Al fin –se dejó caer en una silla cuando llegaron a un llamativo restaurant frente a la playa-. Ordenemos, pero primero, ¿Dónde está el mesero?, me muero de sed.

-Pareciera que no estás acostumbrado a caminar, ¿no te gustan los paseos? –investigó divertida.

-No con este clima, además tanta gente, ah, simplemente me incomoda –el rubio comenzó a juguetear con los cubiertos que se apostaban en la mesa, la pelirosa se puso de pie y cargó a su hijo antes de que irritara a Sasuke.

El mesero llegó sonriente colocándoles los menús, Sasuke lo apresuró para traerle su agua en lo que revisaban que se les antojaba para comer.

-Por cierto, olvidé mencionarte algo –recordó animado posando su vista en ella.

-¿Ehh? –le regresó la mirada-, ¿qué pasó?

-Naruto me llamó por mi nombre –informó orgulloso.

La pelirosa le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos, luego observó a su hijo que se llevaba a la boca una servilleta mientras balbuceaba, así permaneció por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente respondió incrédula.

-Si como no, y qué hizo después, ¿jugar contigo a las escondidillas? –se mofó con humor.

-Es la verdad, Naruto dijo su primer palabra, y para desgracia tuya, no fue mamá, fue Sasuke, ¿verdad Naruto?, confírmale a tu madre que ya sabes decir mi nombre –se dirigió al hermoso niño que continuaba jugueteando con la servilleta.

Ambos lo contemplaban atentos, el niño se dio cuenta de sus miradas en él y sonrió dando brincos, a la vez que algunos gorgoteos se le escapaban.

-¡Jajajaja! –rio con ganas su asistente- vaya, tienes razón, claramente pude escuchar tu nombre, ¿Cómo no me percaté antes que esos ruidos indescifrables que mi hijo lanzaba querían decir Sasuke? –picó aún más.

-Así que esas tenemos pequeño dobe, a ver quién te ayuda esta noche cuando te echen a la cuna –le advirtió en susurros al bebé aprovechando que Sakura seguía distraída carcajeándose, el rubio le sonrió risueño en respuesta.

-¡Sasuke! –escucharon una voz femenina que se acercaba.

Una mujer de cabello rojo y mirada café se aproximaba a su mesa, Sakura abrió los ojos al reparar lo bien formada que estaba, a pesar de que lucía un vestido sencillo, supuso que era una mujer elegante y de posición, ya que su manicura era perfecta y su bolso y zapatos de marca.

-¡Tayuya!, que agradable sorpresa –saludó el azabache dándole un abrazo y un beso fugaz en los labios.

-¿No me digas que estas aquí por el Simposio? –lo tomó de las manos la sorprendida mujer.

-Hn –asintió levemente-. ¿Tu también?

-Sí, mi tío quería enviar a Anko, pero ella está más interesada en quedarse en la Ciudad, escuchó un rumor muy interesante. ¿Es verdad que Itachi se está divorciando? –indagó interesada.

-Bueno, algo hay de eso.

-Vaya, si que tenemos que conversar. Hace tanto que no te veía, estas igual de atractivo que siempre.

-Lo sé –respondió vanidoso- tal vez podamos encontrarnos en estos días –sugirió atento.

-No puedo esperar tanto, ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

-Ah, bueno, no vengo solo, ella es mi asistente –por fin reparó en la de ojos verdes.

-Buenas tardes, Sakura Haruno –se puso de pie para extender su mano a la recién llegada.

-Buenas tardes, Tayuya Amidarashi –correspondió al saludo-, ¿y ese bebé? –observó al rubio con ojos enternecidos.

-Es el hijo de Sakura –completó Sasuke.

-Es muy lindo, debe ser idéntico a su padre, ¿verdad?

-Ahm…

-Como te comentaba Tayuya, no puedo en este momento, pero dime en que hotel te hospedas y podemos quedar para otro día –intervino el de ojos negros antes de que a Sakura le afectara aquella pregunta.

-Por mi no te preocupes Sasuke, vete con la señorita, puedo terminar de comer y seguir buscando los regalos por mi cuenta, sé que eso te fastidia, así que mejor disfruta tu tarde de otro modo –propuso sin problema la pelirosa.

-Pero, no podrás tu sola, ¿Quién te ayudará con Naruto?

-Me las arreglaré, siempre lo hago, además, sabiendo que no vas a mi espalda con esa mirada de enfado, ayudará a que no me sienta tan presionada –rio para convencerlo.

-No creo que… –quiso pretextar de nuevo, pero la peliroja lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló rápidamente alejándolo de ahí.

-¡Gracias linda!, yo cuidaré de él –vio como desaparecían dejándola sola con su hijo.

-Que…rápida…

Naruto empezó a saltar y a señalar en la dirección en la que Sasuke desapareció, notó que el pequeño se ponía intranquilo y le indicaba moverse.

-Sasuke tiene cosas que hacer amor, pero no te preocupes, tu y yo pasaremos una tarde muy interesante nosotros solos –sacó apresurada la mamila antes de que el rubio soltara el llanto.

Entretuvo a su hijo lo suficiente como para permitirle terminar su comida, se quedó pensativa, esa mujer no era del tipo de mujeres que le conocía a su jefe, a él le gustaban discretas, en su mayoría con el cabello oscuro, entre castaño y negro; que fueran educadas, y con un gusto refinado, al menos así le comentó una vez el azabache, y así lo constató ella al verlas en la oficina. Negó desechando esos pensamientos, ¿Qué diablos le importaba con quiénes se relacionara Sasuke?, era su vida, mientras ella y su hijo estuvieran bien, que el mundo rodara. Pagó y se dispuso a continuar con su búsqueda de recuerdos para sus amigos.

.

.

.

.

-Karin… –articuló al abrir la puerta, no pudo decir más.

La peliroja comprendió perfectamente cómo se sentía su hermano al examinar la expresión con la que la recibió, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, Gaara estaba destrozado, todo por esa mujer, simplemente recordar que prefirió a Sakura y no a ella le dolió de nuevo el pecho, pero a pesar de eso, no podía recriminarle a su mellizo nada, él necesitaba de su apoyo, no de que ella lo reprendiera.

-Perdóname, debí escucharte –susurró aun abrazándola.

-Ya no importa hermano, ya ni siquiera recuerdo por qué peleamos –intentó animarlo-, lo que cuenta es que tu estés bien –lo miró con cariño.

-¿Por qué me engañó? –lo vio quebrarse, lucía fatal, además olía a alcohol.

-Mujeres como ella no valen la pena, no te dejes vencer por algo como eso, algún día encontrarás a alguien que esté a tu altura, una mujer digna, que no arrastre con un pasado tan pesado y que realmente te ame…

-Yo la quería a ella –notó las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar.

-Tienes que enfocarte en olvidarla, yo te voy a ayudar Gaara, yo te voy a ayudar –repitió conteniendo el llanto que le provocaba el verlo así de mal.

¿Por qué no lo protegió?, ¿Por qué dejó que las cosas avanzaran tanto?, como la mayor debió investigar a esa mujer, nunca le dio buena espina, pero ver a su hermano feliz la hizo dejar de lado sus sospechas. No volvería a cometer ese error, de ahora en adelante cuidaría a su mellizo, para comenzar, no permitiría que Sakura volviera a acercársele, que ni lo intentara, si se le ocurría insistir en dañarlo, ella misma la destruiría, planeó con anticipación.

.

.

.

.

Sonrió verdaderamente satisfecha, al fin pudo comprarles a sus amigos sus presentes. No fue fácil cargar con Naruto y buscar al mismo tiempo, pero se las ingenió muy bien. Recorría la playa con emoción, el sol casi se ocultaba, era el paisaje perfecto para tomar unas cuantas fotos, recordó que Tenten le recomendó inmortalizar esas vacaciones para mostrárselas a su hijo en un futuro.

Sacó su celular con algo de dificultad, entre las bolsas y el bebé apenas y podía moverse. Al tener el aparato en la mano, la imagen de Itachi se le vino a la mente "jamás se lo regresé", concientizó al ver su regalo de cumpleaños, dispersó esas ideas rápidamente y enfocó el mejor panorama para sus tomas.

Colocó las compras en la arena, con una mano trataba de tomar la fotografía y con la otra sostenía al rubio que no dejaba de moverse.

-Mn, creo que será imposible, lo mejor será acomodar a Naruto en la arena y solo fotografiarlo a él –decidió resignada.

-Buenas tardes, ¿desea que la ayude? –escuchó tras ella una amable voz.

Se sonrojó avergonzada al descubrir como ese chico de cabello castaño y tez morena la observaba interesado.

-No quiero ser entrometido, pero la vi lidiando con la cámara y…me llamo Kiba –se presentó nervioso, lo que menos esperaba era perturbarla.

-Mucho gusto, Sakura –sonrió en respuesta-, bueno, ¿podría tomarme algunas fotos con mi hijo?, es que me gustaría aparecer con él –explicó más relajada.

-Por supuesto –tomó el celular cuando ella se lo entregó-. ¿Está aquí de vacaciones? –capturó la primera toma.

-Mn, algo así, por trabajo y diversión –no quería dar muchos detalles, el chico parecía buena persona, aun así nunca se conocían las verdaderas intenciones de la gente, sonrió al escuchar el click.

-¿Viajan con alguien más, o son solo usted y su hijo?

Algo en el tono del muchacho la puso en alerta, sus preguntas se volvían más personales cada vez, no le agradó, así que no se le ocurrió otra cosa, más que hacer lo que ya sabía, inventar su ya tan útil mentira.

-Con mi esposo –"ay Sakura, tu no aprendes", se reprendió internamente.

-Ah –el rostro de Kiba, se apagó un poco.

"Lo sabía, solo intentaba coquetear, típico de los hombres", se sintió aliviada de apagar las aspiraciones de ese hombre, no necesitaba a alguien intentando cortejarla, ella prácticamente era una mujer comprometida, se ruborizó inconscientemente al pensar en Gaara.

El amable castaño tomó alrededor de otras veinte fotos sin hacer más preguntas, únicamente soltó tres o cuatro comentarios acerca del clima y la dejó en paz. Regresó al hotel cuando la luz del día prácticamente estaba extinta, ojalá Sasuke no estuviera ya en el hotel, o podría reprenderla por andar a esas horas sola en la calle cargando al bebé, solía ser bastante protector.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía, amablemente en recepción le dieron una tarjeta llave extra, o hubiera tenido que esperar por el azabache en el lobby. Bañó a su hijo que continuaba con mucha energía, luego le dio su cena e intentó dormirlo, el rubio se resistía, no parecía estar muy emocionado de volver a pasar la noche en la cuna.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto?, anoche aceptaste tu nueva cama, ¿Por qué vuelves a ponerte inquieto? –indicó viendo cómo se quejaba y le pedía sacarlo de allí-. Mn, no, supongo que es cuestión de dejarte llorar un rato, en fin, me iré a dormir.

Apagó el televisor y comenzó a acomodar las almohadas, se mecía de adelante hacia atrás como queriendo controlar un poco su ansiedad. Se asomó al balcón e intentó ver mas allá de las piscinas y los camastros que se encontraban en la planta baja, buscaba algo, o más bien a alguien.

-Es extraño que Sasuke aún no aparezca…me pregunto si estará bien -sintió una brisa refrescante que le provocó un escalofrío-, ¿quién será esa mujer?, no creo que sean novios, yo ya me hubiera enterado. Pero, parecía contento de verla, ¿qué estarán haciendo?, ¿por qué se tarda tanto? -renegó algo desesperada-. ¿Y si algo le pasó? –se preocupó súbitamente-, voy a llamarlo sólo para asegurarme.

Regresó a la alcoba para tomar su móvil, encontró el número del azabache en sus contactos y marcó apresurada, atendió como timbró tres ocasiones, hasta que le respondieron al cuarto timbrazo.

_-Diga_ –el ambiente se escuchaba bastante ruidoso, apenas pudo oírlo por encima de aquella música.

-Sasuke, soy Sakura…mn…solo quería saber si estás bien, es algo tarde y… -no la dejó terminar.

_-Ah Sakura, estoy bien, vine a un club con Tayuya, no te preocupes, duérmete, llegaré más tarde_ –explicó casi gritando.

-Bien, cuídate –cuando estuvo a punto de colgar él habló de nuevo.

_-¿Naruto ya se durmió?_ –preguntó interesado.

-No, está igual de inquieto que ayer, pero no te preocupes, supongo que se le pasará cuando se canse.

_-Dile que no tardo, que no llore_ –le pareció extraña la petición de Sasuke, no creía que su hijo entendiera aquel mensaje.

-Si claro –le siguió la corriente, seguro ya estaba ebrio.

_-Bien, adiós…te quiero_ –se despidió, ella no se molestó en responderle, solo cortó sin decir más.

"¿Me quiere?, ash Sasuke, si no lo controlas no lo consumas", al comprobar que él estaba de maravilla, decidió que ya no le importaba si regresaba a buenas horas o no, era un adulto, así que si quería pasar la noche con aquella mujer haciendo Dios sabe que cosas, por ella mejor, así tendría mas espacio en la cama, pensó intentando ocultar su molestia. Se puso su pijama y se preparó para dormir, el rubio no lloraba, pero lo escuchaba quejarse y removerse, respiró largamente, no podía retroceder, Naruto debía seguir en su cuna. Apagó la luz y se dispuso a descansar, estaba tan exhausta, que solo unos segundos bastaron para que no supiera más de sí.

…

Entró sin hacer mucho ruido, pasaba de las doce de la media noche, prácticamente tuvo que correr de la peliroja, no es que la hubiera pasado mal, al contrario, se estaba divirtiendo, pero una preocupación no dejaba de darle vuelta en la cabeza, ya se imaginaba a Naruto llorando desesperado, esperando por él para ayudarlo a escapar de esa agobiante cuna.

Con sigilo se coló a la recamara, apenas dio dos pasos escuchó claramente algo que lo hizo sonreír.

-¡Ghake! –se acercó a él y lo vio extendiéndole los brazos.

Lo cargó sin esperar más, lo llevó a la sala, no quería despertar a Sakura. Lo sentó en el sillón mientras se sacaba la camisa, tendría que dejarse el pantalón, si comenzaba a armar desorden en el cuarto para tomar su pijama, su asistente despertaría.

-¿Cómo pasaste tu tarde?, ¿te divertiste andando de compras con tu madre? –se dirigió al pequeño mientras alcanzaba una botella de agua del mini bar.

Naruto balbuceó bastantes cosas, lo miraba fijamente mientras a su modo le platicaba muy entretenido.

-Ya veo, pobre de ti, pero así son las mujeres, es mejor que lo vayas aprendiendo pequeño dobe –expresó después de beberse su agua-. ¿Sabes?, tengo una sobrina –recordó a la tímida de Hinata, ella no era tan apegada a él como Naruto-, iría perfecta contigo, aunque, si se convierte en tu prima no sé si eso se vería bien –comentó pensativo-, ¡pero que idioteces! –se golpeó la mejilla, era la segunda vez que decía una tontería, menos mal ninguna sería tomada en cuenta, apostaba que Sakura no atendería su _te_ _quiero_- esto es lo que hace el alcohol pequeño dobe, te vuelve impertinente y…sincero –se puso serio de repente, esa era la única forma de que se abriera con ella y le mostrara sus sentimientos, cuando Sakura no pudiera apreciarlos-, nunca lo pruebes -aconsejó tomándolo en brazos nuevamente y tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa.

Naruto recargó su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se recostaron al lado de la pelirosa, las almohadas hacían posible que ella no se diera cuenta de que el rubio no dormía en la cuna, no tardaron en conciliar el sueño, ambos estaban agotados.

…

Todo el trayecto al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el evento lo recorrieron callados, no tuvieron oportunidad de desayunar, apenas y contaban con el tiempo justo para dejar a Naruto en la guardería de su hotel y salir corriendo a las conferencias.

Sakura brillaba como siempre, parecía toda una profesionista con esa falda y saco negros, leía los temas de los talleres en la Tablet y por lo que podía percatarse iba de lo más concentrada, tanto que ni siquiera le dedicaba una ojeada a él.

-Espero que no estén tan aburridos –hizo un último intento por llamar su atención.

-¿Ah? –salió de su ensoñación mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Las conferencias y talleres –estacionó el auto, por fin habían llegado.

-Oh, no, parecen muy interesantes, aunque por supuesto yo no sé mucho de esto –sonrió desabrochando su cinturón.

-¿Qué tal te fue con las compras? –se animó a cambiar del tema del Simposio, a algo que si le importaba.

-Bien, encontré regalos para todos –le platicó con entusiasmo-, además, disfruté del resto de la tarde tomándome fotos con Naruto, mn, ¿quieres verlas? –sacó su celular del bolso-, bueno, eso si nos queda tiempo –recordó que debían entrar y registrar su llegada.

-De sobra, a ver, quiero verlas –cogió el aparato de entre sus manos rozando sus dedos.

Ambos se miraron al momento, sintieron una gran corriente eléctrica recorriendo su cuerpo. Sakura fue la primera en desviar sus ojos, según ella para detallar el hotel. Sasuke se dedicó a buscar las fotografías y a apreciarlas con detenimiento.

-Esta me gusta, ¿me la pasas? –señalaba entretenido una donde la pelirosa y el rubio sonreían cálidamente-, esta también, y esta, todas me gustan –reconoció sacando su propio celular para enviárselas ahí mismo.

Mientras la transferencia de imágenes se llevaba a cabo reparó en algo que le intrigó.

-¿Quién las tomó?

-Bueno, al principio intenté hacerlo sola, pero no pude, fue una suerte que un chico llamado Kiba que pasaba por allí, me ayudara –respondió despreocupada.

-¿Ah sí?, y… ¿Cómo era él? –quiso saber.

-Normal, ya sabes, no muy alto, ni muy delgado, tez morena, ojos creo que cafés, mn…pensándolo bien no me fijé mucho en su apariencia –alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

-Si no me hubiera ido con Tayuya yo también aparecería en las fotos –se quejó algo sentido.

Para nada le gustó que Sakura aceptara la ayuda de un desconocido que bien pudo hacerle algo malo, si bien ella no se interesó en aquel "_caballeroso individuo_", lo más probable es que ese entrometido que le brindó su ayuda si se interesó en ella, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, Sakura era hermosa, y él la puso en peligro, comenzó a recriminarse.

-Mn, podemos tomar otras donde salgas tú también –propuso ella rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

-Tienes razón –apreció la proposición de la de ojos verdes.

-Por cierto, esa mujer es muy bonita, no te conocía esos gustos, siempre sales con chicas castañas o pelinegras, aparte se veía que se tienen confianza, ¿son muy cercanos? –aprovechó para sacar las dudas que desde el día anterior le rondaban por la mente.

-Sí, fue mi novia, y sí, tienes razón, no me gusta de peliroja, a la única que le soporté ese color fue a Karin. Tayuya era castaña, parece que decidió hacerse todo un cambio, nos tenemos confianza porque me cae muy bien, ahora no somos nada más que amigos –respondió tranquilo.

¿Sasuke salió con Karin?, eso la tomó desprevenida, pensó que ellos sencillamente se llevaban de una forma extraña, como esos amigos con los que bromeas y bromeas pero realmente son juegos. Así que Gaara y él no solo eran muy cercanos, sino también cuñados, en serio estaba sorprendida.

-¿Qué tanto piensas? –la movió delicadamente del hombro.

-Nada. Y… ¿volverán a salir? –a ella no le importaba si lo hacían o no, pero le urgía conocer la respuesta.

-No mientras estemos aquí, no volveré a dejarte sola –aclaró.

Distinguió la sinceridad en su voz, algo raro pasó en ella, esas palabras la hicieron sentir muy bien, tuvo que reconocer que prefería saberlo a su lado que con aquella agradable mujer, no supo que más espetar así que asintió sin decir más.

-Vamos, ya es hora –le pasó su celular y bajó del vehículo apurándose para abrirle la puerta.

Salió con cuidado y le agradeció con una sonrisa, él le correspondió el gesto y juntos caminaron hasta la entrada, se miraron una última vez y suspiraron profundamente, un día largo comenzaba.

.

.

.

.

**Helllloooo!**

**Capitulo corto, no muy revelador, no muy excitante, no muy dramático, en fin, saben que el terreno se tiene que ir preparando, si le corté aquí, en parte es porque el capitulo siguiente se viene mn, como decirlo, interesante, y creo que se volverá extenso así que voy guardando energías hehe.**

**Por fin Sakura suelta algo de sus sentimientos dormidos y Sasuke ni se diga, ya se siente el SasuSaku XP, hahaha, ¿pueden olerlo?, se respira en el aire!**

**Qué por qué actualizo a estas horas (aquí en mi país/ciudad es la una de la madrugada)?, pues porque mas tarde no tendré oportunidad, en escasas cinco horas me iré de vaga, so, vean lo importantes que son para mi que no me molesta desvelarme por el puro placer de consentirlos con nuevo capitulo =), por cierto si dice incoherencias es que estoy mas dormida que despierta.**

**Esto no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero…MANGA, ¿Quién lee el manga?, (Kishimoto no me rompas el corazón por piedad, ya siento que te amo, pero si lo arruinas me enviarás al fondo del abismo), altamente súper requetecontra archi recomendable, no creo que se lo pierdan pero si es así, sería bueno que comenzaran a leerlo. Creo que en parte por eso actualicé, ando muy motivada!, así que trataré de actualizar antes del miércoles, no vaya a ser que a Don Kishi le dé por arruinar mi felicidad con sus tan conocidos giros y tragedias. **

**En fin, cualquier cosa que deseen comunicarme los atiendo gustosa. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sus alertas, por leer, por todo, eso anima más mi espíritu. Les mando un gran abrazo, que estén muy muy bien, cuídense, nos leemos prontísimo! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Naruto y personajes propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Solo la trama de esta historia es de mi autoría.**

.

.

.

.

…

**La madre virgen**

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo XXIII

El error, la palabra, y el amargo recibimiento

.

.

.

-¿Acaso nunca me amaste?... –reclamó decepcionada-, soñábamos en la misma almohada, compartimos no solo risas y buenos momentos, también ilusiones y anhelos, los cuales pensé que teníamos en común…y ahora…cuando es el momento de demostrar nuestra fuerza ante estos tiempos difíciles, tu simplemente…te das la vuelta…me abandonas cuando más te necesito –algunas lágrimas de dolor rodaron por sus ojos, cayó al suelo de rodillas y dirigió la vista hacia arriba-, ¿en qué momento se acabó el amor?... –terminó el diálogo que estudiaba.

Se puso de pie apresurada y limpió el llanto con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Cada vez lo hago mejor –se alabó sonriente sirviéndose un vaso de agua-, aunque debo admitir que estas escenas se me facilitan por la situación que estoy pasando, y no precisamente por mi talento –resopló recordando a su jefe.

Su celular vibró en la mesita de la sala, corrió a responder la llamada, ilusionada de que se tratara de Sakura.

-¡Sakura! –saludó animosamente al comprobar el número.

_-¡Tenten!, ¿Cómo estás?_ –correspondió igual de emocionada.

-Bien, volviéndome loca esperando noticias tuyas, ya pasaron seis días y no te has dignado a mandarme si quiera un mensaje –reprendió falsamente.

_-Discúlpame, la verdad la hemos tenido difícil, las conferencias duran prácticamente todo el día, cuando salimos lo único que queremos es llegar a descansar, pero no te preocupes, mañana ya estaremos de regreso_ –informó con entusiasmo- _¡tengo tantas ganas de verte!_

-Mn, a mí, ¿o a cierto chico de cabello rojo y ojos hermosos? –rio cuando la oyó suspirar.

_-Bueno, a él también_ –aceptó riendo igual que ella-, _por cierto, ¿no has sabido nada de Gaara?, intenté hablar con él ayer, pero no me contestó._

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no lo he visto, también me mantuve metida de lleno en el trabajo, tenía que dejar todo arreglado para abandonar mi puesto –comentó algo triste.

_-¿No me digas que por fin lograste apartarte de Neji?_

-Sí, hoy fue mi último día –le platicó sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

_-Ay Tenten, y… ¿Cómo te sientes?_

-Mal, ni siquiera me dijo nada, aunque fue algo liberador, todos estos días habíamos estado sin cruzar palabras, bueno, a excepción de temas de trabajo –sintió gotas tibias recorriéndole las mejillas.

_-¿Qué harás ahora?_ –escuchó su preocupación.

-Cierto, no tuve tiempo de comentarte que trabajaré con Itachi, ocuparé el puesto que dejaste.

_-Me alegra que al menos puedas seguir adelante, hubiera sido una lástima perder todo por ese cretino_.

-Lo sé, lo único que deseo es verlo lo menos posible –rio levemente al recordar.

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué es lo gracioso? _

-Mi reemplazo –volvió a reír- es una mujer de cuarenta, con una cara de perro que da miedo, creo que eso hará que me extrañe, aunque sea un poco –volvió a sollozar.

_-Tenten…me duele no estar a tu lado para consolarte_ –expresó culpable.

-No te preocupes, lo llevo bien, ya sabes, solo me mantengo alejada de las películas románticas y de las telenovelas, fuera de eso, estoy avanzando mucho con mis clases, el mes próximo actuaré en una obra…

_-¿De veras?, ¡Felicidades!, Naruto y yo estaremos en primera fila aplaudiéndote orgullosos._

-Eso espero, por cierto, ¿Cómo está el bebé más hermoso del mundo?

_-Ah, te sorprenderá cuando lo veas, ya es todo un niño independiente, duerme solo en su cunita, estoy tan contenta_ –se escuchaba realmente feliz.

-¡Eso es genial!, todo un logro, cuando lo tenga en frente lo recibiré con un gran premio.

_-No tienes que hacerlo_.

-Claro que sí, es mi único sobrino, así que debo consentirlo –explicó de buen humor.

-_Gracias Tenten. Bueno, tengo que dejarte, aún falta asistir al cierre del Simposio, es solo un brindis, pero aun así hay que presentarnos, nos vemos mañana, llegaremos por la tarde_ –anunció.

-Los estaré esperando ansiosa, cuídense mucho Sakura –se despedía más tranquila, la llamada de su amiga había conseguido distraerla.

_-Tu igual Tenten, hasta mañana_ –cortó la comunicación.

Suspiró con ánimos renovados y tomó de nuevo su libreto, debía hacerlo perfecto, no podía fallarle a su amiga y a Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Colocó a su hija de nuevo en su corralito, la pequeña pelinegra lo miraba tranquilamente, él sonrió al comprobar que su hija seguía siendo tan bien portada como cuando vivía con ella. Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

-¿Me buscabas? –preguntó Shizune acercándose a él.

-Debemos hablar –respondió sobriamente regresándole la mirada.

-Acompáñame.

Se dirigieron al que alguna vez fue su despacho, ella entró primero, él la siguió cerrando la puerta tras ellos para no ser interrumpidos.

-Tú dirás –se acomodó detrás del escritorio como si fuera la única dueña de la casa.

-¿Qué le dijiste a la hermana de Gaara?, ¿Por qué él piensa que Sakura y yo somos amantes? –cuestionó serio.

La vio tensarse ante sus preguntas, desvió sus ojos hacia la ventana y se alzó de hombros.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Gaara fue a reclamarme no sé qué tonterías, todo porque Karin le dijo que Sakura y yo teníamos algo que ver, sé que ella no sacaría esas ideas de la nada, y la única que piensa que tengo una relación con mi ex asistente eres tú, así que dime de una vez qué fue lo que le dijiste –ordenó fríamente.

-Solo le expresé mis sospechas, le platiqué cuales creía yo que eran tus motivos para pedirme el divorcio –aceptó por fin.

-¿Acaso no te dije que ella y yo no teníamos nada que ver?, ¿Cuándo vas a entender que Sakura nunca fue mi amante?, no te dejo por ella, te dejo porque simplemente ya no te amo –explicó enfadado.

Shizune logró rebasar su paciencia, ahora comprendía la actitud de Gaara, debía hablar con él y aclarar las cosas, dejó pasar un tiempo prudente para que el pelirojo se calmara, además tenía que estar seguro de donde había sacado él esa idea.

-Eso es lo que tú juras, pero yo no estoy tan segura –se puso de pie caminando hasta él.

-¿Sabes?, tienes razón, nunca estarás segura, pero, afortunadamente para mi, ese ya no es mi problema –apuntó retomando la calma-. Ahora lo único que te pido, es que no te metas en la vida de Sakura, por lo que sé, ella está feliz con Gaara, así que déjala en paz, lo que haga no te concierne.

-¿Qué no me concierne? –soltó con coraje-, mi vida, mi matrimonio, esta arruinado por su culpa, dices que no es nada para ti, y nunca lo fue, sin embargo, aquí estas, delante de mi…defendiéndola, como la primera vez, no Itachi, no la voy a dejar en paz, si Sakura es feliz con Gaara, como tú dices, pues peor para ella, porque te juro que esa felicidad no le durará… ¡si yo soy desdichada, ella también! –sus ojos reflejaban ira.

Le sorprendió escuchar a la que fue el amor de su vida hablar con tanta amargura, verla llena de cólera hacia una mujer inocente, sintió miedo, la mirada de Shizune le reflejó determinación.

-Veo que de nada sirve intentar dialogar contigo, ya no eres la persona que una vez conocí. Ahora que estoy al tanto de tus intenciones, entérate que no te voy a permitir dañarla –advirtió encarándola con firmeza, ella se llenó de furia-. ¡Ah!, y en cuanto a los asuntos de nuestro divorcio, mis abogados ya se encargan de eso, quiero la disolución lo antes posible, Shizune, te recomiendo que te enfoques en reparar lo que sea que este mal en ti, por qué, si por esta…_rabia_, que sientes, te atreves a poner en peligro a mi hija, créeme que no dudaré en hacer que lo pagues –le dio un último vistazo y salió de ahí.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhh! –arrojó todo lo que estaba a su alcance- me las van a pagar Itachi, tú y esa mujer me las van a pagar –temblaba impotente.

…

Subió a su auto aun perturbado por aquella discusión, tenía que hablar con Sakura para ponerla sobre aviso, además de esclarecerle todo a Gaara, "lo mejor será esperar a que ella regrese para hablar con ambos", planeó todavía preocupado, "también le pediré ayuda a Sasuke, él y Sakura son buenos amigos", recordó poniendo en marcha el motor, le urgía salir de ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

El discurso de despedida concluyó sin pena ni gloria para ellos, estaban tan desesperados por salir de ahí que se bebieron sus copas de un solo trago. Algunos de los asistentes se acercaron al azabache y cruzaron unas últimas palabras, él apresuró la charla y por fin le indicó que era tiempo de marcharse. Al salir del hotel sonrieron aliviados.

-Por fin terminó –Sasuke lucía más contento que ella.

-A mí sí me gustó –rio al ver como el de ojos negros le fruncía el ceño.

-Eres única Sakura Haruno, a nadie puede gustarle algo tan aburrido. En fin, ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –la miró interesado.

-Pues…supongo que irnos al hotel, sabes que no me gusta dejar a Naruto tanto tiempo solo.

-No seas aburrida, es nuestra última noche aquí, al menos deberíamos disfrutarla.

-Mn…no lo sé –se debatía insegura.

-Anda –insistió.

-¿Qué sugieres? –distinguió un brillo en sus gemas.

Sasuke la estaba convenciendo, la verdad es que no creía que una oportunidad así volviera a presentársele, al menos no pronto, saber que Naruto estaba siendo bien cuidado también la animó a decidirse.

-Esta ciudad tiene un club en un acantilado, la vista es magnífica, vayamos ahí –sugirió emocionado de que aceptara.

-Bien, pero…solo una hora.

-Como digas.

Contemplaba asombrada la ciudad como si fuera la primera vez, de noche era bellísima, luces por todos lados, las calles por las que transitaban estaban llenas de locales llamativos. Desvió sus ojos hacia Sasuke, manejaba muy concentrado en el camino, recordó con agradecimiento que cumplió su palabra, no volvió a dejarla sola, ni siquiera cuando Tayuya le insistió que salieran de nuevo.

-Llegamos –bajó del auto para abrirle la puerta como siempre hacía.

-Gracias –caminaron a la entrada.

Ella abrió la boca mostrando asombro cuando se percató que una de las paredes del club, era de cristal, permitiendo que descubriera la sorprendente vista del precipicio.

-Vayamos a la segunda planta –la tomó de la mano para guiarla entre las personas.

De vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, se veía preciosa, vestía un vestido parecido al que traía puesto la primera vez que la vio, pero este era de un provocativo color rojo, la sangre le hirvió al verla salir así de la recamara, admitía que era dolorosamente encantadora la manera en la que ella ni se daba cuenta de lo que provocaba en él.

Se sentaron frente a aquel seductor paisaje, en una de las mesas más escondidas, no quería que nadie le echara a perder su último momento a solas. Pidió una botella de Champagne, la más costosa, no buscaba que se embriagaran, solo despedirse de aquellas _vacaciones_ con una celebración adecuada.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar? –se acercó a su oído para hacerse escuchar por encima de la música.

-Es… ¡increíble! –respondió acercándose también.

Sus ojos no dejaban de vagar por todo el lugar, nunca había estado en un club nocturno, la música tan alta, la oscuridad y a la vez las luces coloridas abrumaban sus sentidos. Las parejas en la pista la entretenían bastante, le causaba vergüenza ver como bailaban, "yo jamás haría algo así", se sonrojaba al distinguir lo provocativo que esas mujeres se movían.

-¿Que tanto ves?, ¿quieres bailar? –el aliento del azabache rozándole el cuello la estremeció.

-Por supuesto que no –negó de inmediato- no sé bailar –justificó apresurada.

-Ese no es pretexto, puedes aprender –insinuó con los ojos puestos en ella.

Se ruborizó aún más al apreciar que él no apartaba la vista de ella. El mesero llegó con la botella que Sasuke ordenó y se adelantó a servirles.

-Por la mejor asistente que podría desear –acercó su copa a la de ella.

-¡Salud! –brindó halagada por el comentario.

Los minutos transcurrían rápidamente, al calor de la noche la conversación se volvía más fluida y amena, cuando se percataron ya estaban bebiendo de una tercera botella.

-Creo que estoy ebria –afirmó con una sonrisa desinhibida.

-¿Por qué lo crees? –reía igual que ella, no veía doble, pero sentía algunos efectos del alcohol luchando por aparecer.

-Porque ahora si quiero bailar, pero…no sé con quién, ¿me veré algo desesperada si invito a aquel chico a la pista? –señaló a un moreno que se encontraba a tres mesas de distancia.

-¿Es una broma? –su rostro se tensó mostrando una gran molestia.

-¡Jajajaja!, claro que lo es –se puso de pie y le extendió su mano a él- ¿por qué se lo pediría a él si te tengo a ti?, enséñame a bailar Sasuke –propuso sincera.

Aceptó la propuesta gustoso, se colocó tras ella abrazándola por la cintura mientras se acercaban a la pista.

-Aprietas fuerte –opinó afianzándose de su agarre.

-No quiero que tropieces y caigas –pretextó girándola al llegar al centro.

-¿Y ahora…que hago? –mantenía las manos en su torso, él la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Solo escucha…y déjate llevar –sintió un escalofrío cuando ella lo abrazó por el cuello.

De repente se encontró fascinada perdiéndose en aquellos ojos negros, él parecía estar en las mismas condiciones, ya que no dejaba de evaluar lo verde de sus irises.

-¿Lo sientes? –comenzó a recorrer su espalda a la vez que delineaba su cintura y sus caderas.

Asintió cerrando por fin sus parpados y permitiendo que su cuerpo fuera controlado por el ritmo de aquella agitada música, Sasuke la giró haciendo que su espalda chocara con su duro pecho, sentía muy apenas su toque, parecían suaves caricias, subiendo desde su vientre hasta casi tocar sus senos. Alzó su mano acariciando el fino rostro del azabache, enredando sus dedos en esas hebras de seda, él apoyó su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, se sacudió cuando le recorrió el cuello presionando su nariz contra su piel.

-¿Así bailas con todas? –se dio la vuelta y posicionó sus manos en sus hombros.

Estaba demasiado acalorada, jadeaba agitada, descubrió que su pulso y el del azabache parecían uno mismo, los latidos de ambos se emparejaban en una apresurada carrera.

-Solo contigo –se acercó hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron-, Sakura…perdóname – las débiles defensas de su autocontrol terminaron por derrumbarse.

Le extrañó que los labios de ella lo recibieran tan dispuestos, Sakura correspondía con la misma pasión que él le mostraba, la apretó tanto que ella gimió, pero no lo soltó, se afianzaba de su cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era una locura, en un instante estaban riendo y conversando y en el otro ya la tenía en sus brazos, entrelazando su lengua a la de ella, en cuestión de minutos había perdido la cabeza.

No comprendía mucho qué pasaba en ese momento, sus parpados se cerraron apenas sintió a Sasuke posarse en su boca, ¿él realmente la estaba besando?, ¿Qué era aquella sensación que le arrebataba la cordura y el dominio de su propio cuerpo?, una muñeca de trapo tendría más posibilidades de moverse de las que tenía ella, ¿Por qué no quería soltarse, por qué no quería que él la soltara?, luchaba por mantenerse unida a sus labios.

Se separaron unos milímetros, mismos que los dos aprovecharon para inhalar todo el oxígeno posible, antes de que cualquiera dijera o hiciera algo para alejarse, volvieron a lanzarse a los labios del otro, disfrutando de un segundo beso.

Casi brincó de gusto, ¿esa era Sakura?, ¿Cómo podía estarle respondiendo?, ¿acaso sentiría lo mismo que él?, se emocionó tanto al comprobar que no era el único interesado en prolongar aquel instante, su apetito se avivó más, se atrevió a bajar sus manos más allá de su cintura.

Saltó impresionada apartándose de él como si hubiera despertado asustada de un mal sueño, se retiró unos centímetros bajando la mirada.

-Yo…estoy…mareada –se tambaleó un poco.

-Sakura yo… -el desconcierto que distinguió en ella, hizo que la culpa lo azotara.

-Estamos algo tomados –rio nerviosa-, esto, esto no es más que…un _**error**_, ¿verdad? –se apreciaba la desesperación en su voz.

Asintió sin poder contradecirla, era un estúpido, la asustó con su lujuriosa caricia, ahora ya no sabría si ella realmente disfrutó de aquello o solamente le respondió porque se vio obligada por él.

-Será mejor irnos, es…es muy tarde –casi temblaba.

Claramente podía observar lo afectada que estaba, tanto por lo bebido como por lo que pasó entre ellos. Llegaron al auto, ella se giró entreteniéndose con la ventanilla, él manejaba rápido, pero cuidadoso, su embriaguez desapareció al salir del club, necesitaba de todo su razonamiento para arreglar las cosas con la pelirosa.

-Probablemente, mañana no recordemos esto –comentó Sakura cuando por fin llegaron al hotel.

-Hmp…no perderemos lo que tenemos por algo así –ella lo miró sorprendida, poco a poco suavizó sus facciones a la vez que asentía débilmente con la cabeza-, lo que pasa en Umi No Kuni, se queda en Umi No Kuni –finalizó con una sonrisa fingida.

-Gracias –sintió como la liberaba de aquella carga.

Lo decía en serio, no perdería algo tan valioso como su amistad y compañía solo por sus alocadas acciones, Sakura no tenía la culpa de los sentimientos que él le profesaba, debía aceptar su destino, ella no le correspondía, ella quería a Gaara, y con tal de que fuera feliz, no le importaría verla con otro.

.

.

Despertó más temprano de lo normal, la cabeza le latía con un dolor agudo, se estiró tratando de relajar sus músculos, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y se colocó sus pantuflas. Caminó distraída a la cuna de Naruto, quería cerciorarse que estuviera bien, al verla vacía se giró horrorizada para despertar a Sasuke, su sorpresa fue desmesurada al verlo dormir cómodamente con su rubio al lado. Se puso molesta, ¿Cómo pudo Sasuke engañarla así?, él sabía lo importante que era independizar a Naruto.

A punto estaba de caminar hacia ellos para despertar y regañar a su jefe, cuando los ojitos azules de su hijo se abrieron perezosos, el pequeño se removió inquieto, escaló habilidoso el pecho del azabache y le palmeó el rostro, Sasuke se removió apenas un poco, creyó entender que decía _"cinco minutos más Naruto"_, lo asombroso fue que el rubio al no verlo despertar volvió a golpearlo.

-¡Ghake! –escuchó claramente llamarlo de aquella graciosa manera.

Despertó asustado, tomó al niño apurado, Sakura no tardaba en levantarse, agradeció que Naruto pareciera un reloj despertador. Se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa no se encontraba en su lugar, se quedó inmóvil al girar su rostro y descubrirla de pie frente a ellos, a unos pasos de la cuna vacía.

-Sakura…hm…Naruto, él… -tragó con dificultad.

Ella se acercó sentándose frente a él, comenzó a llorar conmovida a la vez que tomaba al rubio que le ofrecía los brazos.

-Era cierto –soltó sonriente-, Naruto dijo tu nombre… -le reveló derramando más llanto.

-Y eso… ¿es bueno…o…malo? –si lloraba de tristeza se sentiría como un maldito desgraciado.

-¡Es bueno!, Naruto dijo su primera palabra Sasuke, ¡Naruto habló! –abrazaba emocionada a su pequeño.

"Uff, eso hará que se olvide al menos por ahora que saboteé sus intenciones de desvincular a Naruto de la cama", pensó con humor, disfrutando de aquella escena.

.

.

.

.

-Buenos días Itachi-san –entró radiante a la oficina de su nuevo jefe.

-Buenos días Tenten, ¡bienvenida! –se puso de pie dándole un respetuoso abrazo-. Me alegra tenerte aquí.

-A mí más, créame que sabré retribuirle todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

-Lo sé, Neji me comentó que mejoraste bastante –regresó a su lugar esperando caballerosamente a que ella se sentara primero.

-Él… ¿usted habló con Neji? –no podía creer que su voz vibrara de esa manera al pronunciar aquel nombre.

-Sí, le pregunté si había hecho algo para incomodarte.

-Y, ¿Qué respondió? –estaba ansiosa por escuchar la respuesta.

-No entendí muy bien, dijo que era culpable de haberte dado una impresión incorrecta, que él jamás pensó que tú te ilusionarías sin fundamento, ¿a qué se refería Tenten, tuvieron algo que ver tu y él? –se veía confundido.

-Para nada, es como él dice, yo, malentendí algunas situaciones y…digamos que eso llevó a que se crearan diferencias irreconciliables –declaró tratando de sonar tranquila.

-Pues, tampoco a ti te entiendo mucho, pero no insistiré más. Cambiando un poco el tema, quiero pedirte que le des un mensaje a Sakura, Sasuke me comunicó que regresan esta tarde, cuando la veas, ¿podrías decirle que necesito hablar con ella?, es vital que me llame –le pidió con seriedad-. No tienes de que preocuparte Tenten –al ver la expresión desconfiada de la castaña, supo que necesitaba explicarse-, no busco a Sakura para molestarla, es más una charla de amigos.

-Claro itachi-san, yo le daré su mensaje –sintió que él era honesto, no pudo negarse.

-Gracias, bien, ahora si comencemos con el trabajo –encendió la computadora.

.

.

.

.

-Di, mamá, anda amor, ma-má –presionaba al rubio mientras subían por las escaleras.

-¡Ghake! –sonreía divertido Naruto girando sus ojitos azules al azabache que venía atrás cargando las maletas.

-No, Sasuke no, mn…Sakura, di Sakura –se le ocurrió cambiar de palabra.

-¡GHAKE! –casi le gritó, parecía que empezaba a cansarse.

-Es imposible, ¿Cómo lograste que la primera palabra de mi hijo fuera tu nombre? –renegó llegando al piso de su departamento.

-Hn, no lo sé, tal vez porque te escuchaba a cada momento llamarme así –simplificó viendo como ella comenzaba a buscar sus llaves.

Uno de los empleados de la compañía los había recibido en el aeropuerto, obviamente primero se dirigieron a llevar a la pelirosa y a su hijo a su casa, se sentía cansado, necesitaba ir a darse un buen baño, pero quería dejar a Sakura adecuadamente instalada en su apartamento, asegurándose que tanto ella como el rubio llegaran bien.

-¡Sakura! –gritó la castaña desde el sillón al verlos entrar.

-¡Tenten! –corrió a abrazarla.

-¡Ah, mi hermoso Naruto! –cargó al pequeño arrebatándoselo cuidadosamente a la de ojos verdes.

-¡Ghake! –se removía contento el pequeño en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo me llamó?...un momento, ¿Naruto ya habla? –apuntó admirada.

-¡Sí!, ¿puedes creer que su primera palabra sea Sasuke? –aun le costaba trabajo admitirlo.

-¿Ehh?, ¿y ahora nos llamara así a todos o qué? –regresó la vista al bebé que se llevaba el puño a la boca-, a ver Naruto, di, tía Tenten, anda precioso, tía Tenten –lo animaba motivada.

-¡Ghake! –soltó juguetón echándose a reír.

-Creo que lo hace a propósito –lo besó con mucho cariño-. Sasuke-san, buenas tardes, disculpe, ya sabe, la emoción –se excusó por no haberlo tomado en cuenta antes.

-Buenas tardes. No hay problema -dejó el equipaje en el piso.

-Pensé que llegarías más temprano, es casi de noche –caminó al sillón todavía con Naruto en brazos y se dejó caer en el.

-Es que el vuelo se retrasó –declaró recogiendo la maleta más pequeña- lo importante es que ya estamos aquí, tomamos tantas fotos, te las enseñaré más tarde, mientras, esto es para ti –sacó una hermosa blusa roja que tenía por detalles unas piedras guindas en el escote y las mangas.

-Que hermosura, ¡me veré genial!, gracias amiga, aunque no era necesario –la tomó encantada dándole otro abrazo-, me hubiera conformado con una que dijera mi amiga estuvo en Umi No Kuni, y todo lo que me trajo fue esta estúpida playera –bromeó con humor.

-Ni lo digas, esa fue la sugerencia de Sasuke…

-Hn, estaba fastidiado por el sol –argumentó sin pena.

-Como sea, también traje algunas cosas para la señora Chiyo, Matsuri y Gaara –platicó cerrando la maleta.

-Oye…intenté hablar con Gaara, para avisarle que llegabas hoy e invitarlo a recibirte, pero no pude comunicarme con él.

-Que extraño, mn, lo intentaré yo –sacó su celular buscando el número.

Se hizo el desentendido, Sakura tenía razón, al parecer al siguiente día todo lo que ocurrió en el club quedaría olvidado, ya que ella no se lo mencionó, ni tampoco actuó de forma distinta a como lo trataba siempre, incluso tuvo que reconocer que se veía muy interesada en localizar a Gaara, "¿tanto lo extrañaste?", concentró su atención en ella.

Cuando escuchó el tono de dejar un mensaje, cortó la llamada, era muy extraño que Gaara no contestara, además su celular parecía estar funcionando.

-No responde…

-¿Por qué no llamas a su departamento? –sugirió ocultando su molestia.

-Sí, eso haré –marcó nuevamente.

…

-Debe ser ella otra vez…

Observaba como Gaara estaba a punto de quebrarse, las ganas de salir corriendo a contestar el teléfono se manifestaban con el golpeteo de su pie en el piso y su mirada sobre aquel estridente aparato.

-Yo me encargo –se levantó del sillón alzando el auricular.

-¿Qué harás? –cuestionó preocupado.

-Deshacerme de ella de una vez por todas –oprimió el botón y contestó- ¿Bueno?

_-Bueno, buenas tardes, ahm, Karin, ¡hola!, soy Sakura…disculpa, ¿se encuentra Gaara?_ –la escuchó preguntar tranquilamente.

-Se quién eres –respondió tajante-, no, mi hermano no se encuentra, salió con su novia –inventó viendo el rostro de confusión de su mellizo- pero me dejó un mensaje por si lo llamabas. Si no te ha contestado, es porque no le interesa volver a verte, dijo que ya estaba cansado de jugar al pretendiente modelo, que eres aburrida y que no mereces el esfuerzo, que por favor no lo hostigues más, porque él ya está muy feliz con su nueva pareja, alguien que si es de su nivel. Espero que te haya quedado claro y que respetes su decisión, si quieres un padre para tu bastardo, búscalo en otro lado, ¡aquí ya no! –cortó la llamada sin darle tiempo de decir algo.

-¿Por qué le dijiste eso?

-Así se alejará de ti, es lo que quieres, ¿no?, que ya no te mortifique –él asintió decaído-, bueno, pues después de esto no creo que se te acerque, eso si es que sabe lo que le conviene –indicó amenazante.

…

Su vista se perdió en un punto fijo de la pared, sintió el aparato resbalar de su mano y chocar contra el suelo haciendo un ruido que alarmó a sus amigos.

-¿Sakura que pasó?, ¿Qué te dijo la hermana de Gaara? –sintió como Tenten le palpó el hombro.

-Él…ella me dijo que Gaara ya no quería verme, que no lo buscara…

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que Gaara no quiere verte? –el azabache se arrodilló frente a ella, viéndola con inquietud.

-Gaara ya no quiere verme…ya no le intereso Sasuke, se ha dado cuenta lo poca cosa que soy… –se abrazó del oji negro rompiendo en llanto.

.

.

.

.

**Misión cumplida, antes del miércoles, merezco mínimo una felicitación?, OK no pues. Por eso me tardo lo que me tardo, porque no alimentan mi ego, hahaha, no se crean, me tardo porque soy una floja sin ideas. **

**Halooo!, como en los viejos tiempos, actualización en menos de una semana, pero no se emocionen, recuerden que mis escritos irán ligados al rumbo que tome el manga, y claro a mis ocupaciones XP. Capitulo cómo decirlo, inesperado?, o alguien ya se imaginaba el momento SasuSaku, si es así, mis respetos para ese vidente/a. Aunque fue solo una probadita para irlos preparando, todavía no se concreta este asunto, pero ya va encaminado, no se podrán quejar. Me dije: "o les pongo una escena SasuSaku o me van a linchar junto a Kishi, veintitrés capis, pero ya por fin, wao, ahora que lo digo si fue mucho, todo un maldito año O.O, apenas caigo en cuenta, hahaha, santo Dios en qué mundo vivo?**

**En fin, ya le paro a mis desvaríos, no estoy loca, nada más necesitada de atención =), no se crean, me gusta platicar con ustedes. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿ya me redimí?, ¿Qué tal con la entrometida de Karin?, ya le ayudó al azabache y ella ni enterada, hahaha. Opiniones, críticas, mentadas no, porque mi madre es inocente de que ande en estos rumbos, chismes, o simples saludos, ya saben dónde los pueden colocar. Gracias por leer, por darle siempre un buen recibimiento a lo que escribo, en serio los aprecio mucho.**

**Esta vez actualicé esta historia aunque primero van las otras, ya que esta acababa prácticamente de actualizarla, así que ahora si seré justa y me emparejaré con los otros dos fics, pero no os preocupéis, intentaré volver rápido, ya tengo una clara visión del siguiente capi así que creo no será difícil.**

**En fin, si llegaron hasta esta línea, gracias por todo, cuídense mucho, un abrazo aprisionador!, nos leemos espero que pronto. **


End file.
